Chroniken der Ewigkeit - 零 月蝕 (Tsukihami)
by WarRanAngel
Summary: Wang Jinrei ist verstorben. Für Xiaoyu bricht eine Welt zusammen. In ihrer großen Trauer um ihren Meister und Großvater findet sie von ihm einen alten Brief der an sie gerichtet ist. Xiaoyu soll unbedingt das Familienerbstück in ihren Besitz bekommen, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. Es soll sich in China befinden und so beginnt ihre Reise in ihr Heimatland.
1. Prolog

Es war ein kühler aber sonniger Herbstmorgen als die junge Chinesin aufwachte und noch nichts von dem Unglück ahnte. Gähnend und streckend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer um die alltäglichen Morgenrieten zu beginnen. Gut gelaunt, aber immer noch etwas müde kam sie nach einer heißen Dusche wieder aus dem Badezimmer und wurde prompt von ihrer Mitbewohnerin überrascht, die sie stürmisch umarmte. "Hey, Panda! Lass das... das kitzelt!", kicherte Xiaoyu und schob ihre Freundin etwas von sich weg. Kopfschüttelnd begab sie sich in die Küche um das Frühstück für sich und Wang vorzubereiten. Er wollte eigentlich heute Morgen wieder da sein, fiel ihr ein. Das Turnier war schon seit einigen Tagen vorbei und kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte sie noch mit ihrem Großvater gesprochen. Doch irgendwie kam es der Chinesin seltsam vor, dass er noch nicht zurück war. Normalerweise war er doch immer so pünktlich.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert darüber begab Xiaoyu sich zur Haustür, denn erwartet hatte sie keinen außer Wang und der hatte einen Schlüssel. Als sie die Tür schließlich öffnete stand ihr ein Bote gegenüber mit einem schwarzen Brief in der Hand. Schweigend überreichte er ihr diesen. "Was ist das?", fragte das junge Mädchen verwirrt und sah den Boten nun fragend an. "Ein Brief von der Mishima Zaibatsu, ich wurde geschickt um Ihnen diesen zu überreichen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte der Bote höfflich, verbeugte sich noch ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder davon ging. Ein wirklich seltsamer Typ, dachte sich die Chinesin. "Von der Mishima Zaibatsu?", murmelte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. "Was die von mir wollen?", fragte sie sich selbst laut und fing an den Brief während sie auf dem Weg in die Küche war zu öffnen.

Abwesend und ganz auf den Inhalt des Briefes fixiert, legte sie den Umschlag auf den Küchentisch und fing an den Brief zu lesen. Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten und sie hatte die Nachricht gelesen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht aufhören auf die Worte zu starren. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte in dem Haus. Sogar Panda sagte kein Ton, als wüsste sie was geschehen war.  
Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen der jungen Kampfsportlerin, während sie sich dazu zwang den Brief auf den Tisch zu legen. Für sie brach in diesem Augenblick eine Welt zusammen. Ihr Großvater war von ihr gegangen... sie hatte nicht mal die Gelegenheit gehabt sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Die gesammelten Tränen liefen nun ihren Wangen hinunter und ein schluchzen durchdrang die Stille. Weinend sank das Mädchen zu Boden, krallte verzweifelnd ihre Hand in den Stoff ihrer Hose. "Großvater...", schluchzte Xiao und lies ihrer Trauer freien Lauf.

Es war unklar wie lange die junge Chinesin schon hier gesessen hatte, aber irgendwann hörten ihre Tränen auf zu fließen und ihre Freundin legte sanft ihren Kopf auf die Beine von Xiao. Dankend streichelte sie über ihren Kopf. Panda war noch die einzige die für sie da war. Sicher hatte Xiao noch ihre Freundinnen Miharu und Alisa, aber auch diese sah sie nur noch selten. Miharu war ganz mit den Prüfungen beschäftigt und Alisa arbeitete für die Mishima Zaibatsu. Dadurch sah sie ihre zwei besten Freundinnen kaum noch. Und jetzt hatte sie auch noch Wang verlassen. Es war nicht immer leicht mit dem alten Meister gewesen, aber sie liebte ihn als wäre er ihr leiblicher Großvater gewesen. Nachdenklich und traurig ging Xiaoyu durch das große leere Haus, was immer noch mit so einer seltsamen Stille gefüllt war. Es kam ihr vor als wäre Wangs Geist hier und beobachtete sie. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es wirklich so. Und vielleicht hatte es sie schließlich deswegen auch zu seinen Sachen geführt. Die junge Chinesin saß letztendlich in dem Zimmer von ihrem verstorbenen Großvater und durchwühlte seine Sachen um in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Auf einmal fand sie in seiner alten Trainingsjacke einen ziemlich alt aussehenden Brief.  
Neugierig öffnete sie diesen. Er bestand aus sehr altem Reispapier. Sie erkannte sofort das der Brief auf chinesisch geschrieben worden war, aber das was sie verwunderte, war das er an sie gerichtet war. Wang musste diesen Brief vor sehr vielen Jahren geschrieben haben, doch da wäre Xiao noch ein Kind gewesen. Verwundert darüber, begann sie einfach den Brief zu lesen und als wäre es nicht schon seltsam genug wurde es noch mysteriöser.

"Liebe Xiao, es mag dir alles sehr merkwürdig vorkommen, aber ich möchte dich um eine sehr wichtige Sache bitten. Falls mir etwas in der Zukunft zu stoßen sollte, musst du dringend zurück nach China. In meinem Haus, du müsstest es noch kennen, befindet sich ein altes Familienerbstück, ein Medaillon. Es ist von unschätzbarem Wert und sehr wichtig für mich. Bitte Xiao, du musst es in deinen Besitz nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass es niemanden anderen in die Hände fällt. Dies ist mein einziger Wunsch an dich, meine kleine Xiaoyu. In Liebe... dein Großvater, Wang Jinrei.", las die Chinesin den Brief in Gedanken und faltete den ihn wieder zusammen.

Er hatte recht, nun war sie wirklich verwirrt über das alles. Aber in ihr wuchs eine Entschlossenheit an, den letzten Willen ihres Großvaters zu erfüllen. Dessen war sie sich absolut sicher. Wang hatte diesen Brief vor sehr langer Zeit an sie geschrieben und musste ihn seit dem gut aufbewahrt haben. Als hätte er geahnt, dass er sterben würde. Und woher wollte er wissen, dass sie nun zum richtigen Zeitpunkt den Brief fand? Das war wirklich alles sehr merkwürdig. Doch Xiaoyu hatte nun keine Zeit mehr um sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Sie tat alles um für ihre Reise nach China bereit zu sein. Panda würde zu Hause bleiben und auf das Haus aufpassen. Die Chinesin packte alles nötige für ihre weite Reise ein. Trotzdem reichte ein Rucksack aus. "Auf nach China.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, ehe sie sich von ihrer Freundin verabschiedete. Lächelnd streichelte Xiaoyu ihr über den Kopf. "Pass gut auf, Panda. Ich werde bald zurück sein, versprochen.", sagte sie überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten. Doch hätte unsere junge Chinesin gewusst auf was für Probleme sie stoßen würde, hätte sie mit Sicherheit andere Worte gewählt.


	2. Ichi

Nach einem 2 Stündigen Flug landete das Flugzeug in China Beijing, der Hauptstadt des Heimatlandes von Xiaoyu. Von hier aus hatte sie noch einen ordentlichen Weg vor sich. Denn Wang und sie lebten in einer wesentlich kleineren Stadt, auch wenn diese einen eigenen Hafen besaß. China war halt sehr groß.

Mit einem Bus fuhr die junge Chinesin weiter in die Richtung in der ihre Heimatstadt lag, doch musste sie auch noch einen weiteren Weg zu Fuß zurück legen. Es machte ihr nicht viel aus, da sie endlich mal wieder hier war. Xiaoyu hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr sie dieses Land vermisst hatte. Sie genoss es und sah sich alles ganz genau an, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange hier bleiben würde, schon bald müsste sie wieder zurück nach Japan. Der Gedanke daran machte das Mädchen traurig. Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen und so viel von ihren Eindrücken in sich auf zu nehmen wie es nur möglich war.

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch kam sie letztendlich an ihrem Ziel an. Wangs Haus lag in der Nähe des Hafens. Er sah wunderschön aus mit diesen großen Chinesischen Schiffen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und die Stadt funkelte in ihrem ganz besonderen eigenen Schein.  
Viele Laternen hingen an den Häusern und den Schiffen, es wirkte alles so geheimnisvoll und romantisch. Schmunzelnd begab die Chinesin sich in das Haus, das in einer Nebenstraße vom Hafen aus gut zu erreichen war. Gut das sie noch einen Schlüssel hatte, dachte sie sich und betrat nun das besagte Haus.

Es war dunkel und stickig hier drinnen, schließlich wohnte hier auch niemand mehr seit Jahren. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich jedoch recht schnell an die Dunkelheit, da sie sich nur wenig von der draußen unterschied. Langsam durchforstete Xiaoyu das alte Haus, auf der suche nach dem besagten Erbstück von dem ihr Großvater geschrieben hatte. Es war recht klein hier, es gab lediglich ein Zimmer für Wang, eins für Xiaoyu, das Badezimmer und einen großen Raum der Küche und Wohnzimmer zu gleich war. Das Haus war eher Bescheiden, aber es war gemütlich und die junge Chinesin fühlte sich immer wohl hier.

Nachdem Xiaoyu sich weiter umgesehen hatte, betrat sie nun Wangs Zimmer indem sie das Medaillon vermutete. Sie durchsuchte seine Sachen und den alten Schrank, doch nichts war zu finden. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf seinen Futon und überlegte wo sie noch suchen könnte. Da viel ihr eine kleine Box auf, die am Kopfende stand. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie diese in die Hand und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Und tatsächlich! Es sah nicht wirklich wie ein typisches Medaillon aus. In der Box lag eine Kette, der Anhänger war bestand aus einem schwarzen Stein der von einem silbernen Drachen umschlungen wurde. Es sah wunderschön aus. Faszinierend nahm sie das Medaillon raus und legte es sich um. "Ich hab es gefunden...", sagte sie zu sich selbst und bewunderte das seltene Stück. Es sah so geheimnisvoll aber auch mächtig aus. Was vergab sich wirklich hinter diesem mysteriösen Erbstück.

Doch Xiaoyu hatte keine Zeit mehr sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Plötzlich drangen Schüsse durch die Stille der Nacht. Das Mädchen sprang erschrocken auf.  
"Die waren ganz in der Nähe!", sagte sie leise und horchte. In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür aufgebrochen, mehrere Soldaten der G-Corp. stürmten in das Haus. Xiaoyus Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Schnell hatte die Kampfsportlerin sich wieder gefangen, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack um und rannte los zum hinteren Fenster des Zimmers. Schnell öffnete sie dieses und sprang hinaus. "Da drüben! Sie muss es bei sich haben! Holt sie!", schrien mehrere Soldaten als die Chinesin dabei war vom Haus weg zu rennen.

Weitere Schüsse fielen während Xiaoyu sich immer weiter rennend von dem Haus entfernte. Mehrere Schritte vernahm sie hinter sich und ihr war klar, dass die Soldaten sie verfolgten. In China gab es so viele kleine und enge Gassen, das sie sich diese zu nutzen machte. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Das Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Körper, ihr Herz raste vor Angst, doch sie hörte nicht auf zu rennen. Sie spürte die Soldaten direkt hinter sich. Was wollten die nur von ihr? Sind sie hinter dem Medaillon her?

Während Xiaoyu sich diese Gedanken machte, sprang sie gerade auf einige Kisten um aufs Dach zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Verfolger so endlich los werden. Und tatsächlich, dadurch hatte sie einige der Soldaten verloren, aber trotzdem wurde sie immer noch von welchen verfolgt. "Verdammt...", fluchte sie leise und sprang aufs nächste Dach.

Am Ende des Daches angelangt, ließ sie sich mit einem Schwung wieder runter und hatte vor in eine weitere Seitengasse zu biegen, doch da standen schon Soldaten vor ihr und hatten sie Abgefangen. Abrupt drehte Xiaoyu sich um und rannte in eine andere Richtung. Schüsse fielen und sie verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter, eine Kugel hatte sie gestreift. Schmerzhaft zog sie die Luft ein und taumelte weiter. Weitere Schüsse fielen wobei einige sie trafen.

Die Kräfte verließen die kleine Chinesin, die Schmerzen waren zu groß. Aber würde sie jetzt stehen bleiben, wäre das ihr sicherer Tod, dessen war sie sich bewusst.  
Stolpernd ging sie in eine weitere Seitengasse. Xiaoyu kam nur langsam voran und stolperte schließlich über alte Reissäcke auf denen sie unsanft landete. Stöhnend hielt sie ihre Schulter und schloss die Augen. Ihre Atmung ging schwer, die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher und der hohe Blutverlust sorgte dafür, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hatte aufzustehen. Schritte näherten sich hörbar. Ich befürchte das wars…, dachte die Chinesin.

Xiaoyu nahm alles nur noch verschwommen war, als sie ihre Augen einen Spalt öffnete. Die Schwärze übermannte sie, doch kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, konnte sie eine Polizeiuniform erkennen. Die Person beugte sich zu ihr runter, sprach die junge Chinesin an, doch sie verstand seine Worte nicht. Das letzte was sie noch wahrnahm, war der Klang seiner Worte. Sie klangen besorgt und aufgeregt zugleich. Doch das war das einzige was sie noch mitbekam, bevor die Schwärze sie komplett einhüllte.

Ein stechender Schmerz lies Xiaoyu wieder erwachen. Keuchend wollte sie sich aufsetzen, doch wurde sanft wieder zurück gedrückt. "Du bleibst schön liegen, Xiaoyu.", sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme auf Chinesisch. "Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt, Kleine.", sprach die Stimme weiter. Stöhnend öffnete Xiaoyu langsam ihre Augen und sah nun endlich wer ihr Retter war. Lei Wulong sah ihr besorgt entgegen. Sie lag auf einem ziemlich harten Bett, musste sie schmerzhaft feststellen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, blieb aber liegen wie Lei es ihr angeordnet hatte.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte die junge Chinesin schwach und griff erschrocken nach dem Medaillon das sich zum Glück noch immer um ihren Hals befand. Erleichtert seufzte sie und steckte es sicherheitshalber unter ihr Oberteil. "Du warst in dieser Schießerei verwickelt... ich hatte eigentlich gerade vor nach Hause zu fahren und dann kam der Funkspruch durch, das am Hafen die G-Corp. gesichtet wurde. Als ich auf dem Weg dorthin war hörte ich schon Schüsse fallen. Tja und dann habe ich dich in einer Seitengasse gefunden. Die haben dich ganz schön übel getroffen. Ich habe dich ins Polizeipräsidium gebracht, damit ich dich erst mal versorgen konnte. Doch wir werden hier nicht bleiben können.", erzählte der Polizist seine Geschichte.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht was die von dir wollen, aber du kannst mir auch später noch alles erzählen. Erst mal wirst du wieder Gesund.", sprach Lei weiter. Nickend stimmte das Mädchen zu und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen. Sie vertraute Lei, da sie ihn schon seit sie klein war kannte. Zwar war es schon eine ganze Weile her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, aber früher als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte Lei öfters mit ihr gespielt. Das war noch als sie mit ihrem Großvater in China gelebt hatte. Außerdem war er ein guter Freund von Wang gewesen. Ob Lei von seinem Tod wusste?

Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete sie nochmal ihre Augen und beobachtete wie der Polizist zum Fenster rüber ging und nach draußen schaute. Der Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster, es schien zu stürmen. "Sie werden mit Sicherheit immer noch nach dir suchen... die G-Corp. gibt nicht so leicht auf. Im Morgengrauen, das ist in ein paar Stunden, werde ich dich zu mir bringen. Bis dahin, schlaf und ruh dich aus.", sagte Lei und schien etwas zu beobachten, da er plötzlich vom Fenster wich und die Vorhänge zu zog.

"Danke, Lei...", hauchte die Verletzte und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie schlief sogar recht schnell ein. Der Polizist hatte ihr Schmerztabletten verabreicht, damit sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Schlaf war bekanntlich die beste Medizin. Xiaoyu war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Die Schmerzen ließen etwas nach und die Müdigkeit übermannte sie schneller als gedacht.

Schließlich erwachte die junge Chinesin erst wieder am nächsten Morgen in einem weichen Futonbett. Sie musste sich in Leis Wohnung befinden. Verwirrt sah das Mädchen sich um, erinnerte sich dann aber an die Worte des Polizisten. Sie war sicher hier. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. "Ach, du bist schon wach?", fragte der Chinese als er gerade in das Zimmer kam. "Ich habe eben nochmal deine Verbände gewechselt. Dein Bein und deine Schulter haben es besonders schlimm erwischt... alles andere sind nur Streifschüsse die nicht weiter schlimm sind.", erklärte Lei und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

Mit einem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht versuchte die Chinesin sich aufzusetzen, hielt jedoch inne und zog scharf die Luft ein. "Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dich besser nicht bewegst. Auch wenn ich dir vorhin Schmerzmittel gegeben habe... sie werden nicht alle Schmerzen weg zaubern können, Kleine.", sagte der Polizist seufzend und beobachtete sie besorgt. Nickend legte sie sich wieder hin, doch nicht ohne erneut das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Sorgen mache...", sagte sie leise. Xiaoyu fühlte sich schuldig. Lei würde wegen ihr nun in Schwierigkeiten kommen können. "Ach was. Du machst mir nur Sorgen wenn du nicht auf mich hörst. Also nicht bewegen.", wiederholte er nochmal, lächelte die Verletzte aber schließlich an. Schmunzelnd nickte sie und sah sich etwas um in dem Raum. Lei hatte es hier sehr bequem und gemütlich. Es war klein und typisch chinesisch eingerichtet. Man konnte erkennen, dass er hier alleine lebte. Doch da fiel ihr etwas ein. "Aber wo schläfst du, wenn ich dein Bett beanspruche?", sprach sie ihre Bedenken aus.

Grinsend winkte der Polizist als wäre es nichts. "Nebenan habe ich mein kleines Privat Büro und da steht auch ein Sofa. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Hauptsache du wirst wieder Gesund.", meinte er locker und stand wieder auf. "Wieso bist du so nett zu mir, Lei? Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, ich bin dir mehr als dankbar was du für mich tust. Aber dir ist doch klar, dass du nun auch in Gefahr bist, oder? Die G-Corp. wird dich ebenfalls jagen...", sagte Xiaoyu und teilte somit ihre Zweifel dem Chinesen mit. Ihre Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton. Lei schnaufte und blieb am Türrahmen stehen. "Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Xiao. Aber ich lasse Freunde nicht im Stich. Wir kennen uns vielleicht nicht so gut, aber ich kannte Wang sehr gut und für mich warst du immer wie die kleine Tochter die ich nie hatte. Also, hör auf dir über solche Sachen zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Es strengt dich nur zu sehr an...", erklärte er der jüngeren und war gerade dabei hinaus zu gehen. "Ich mach uns was zu essen, du hast sicher hunger. Schlaf ruhig so lange.", fügte er noch hinzu, ehe er das Zimmer verlies. "Ach Lei...", meinte Xiaoyu leise seufzend und tat was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und war verwundert, dass sie schon wieder recht schnell einschlief. Die Wunden und die Medikamente schafften sie ziemlich und der Schlaf würde ihr sicher gut tun.


	3. Ni

Während die junge Chinesin tief und fest schlief, peitschte der Regen gegen das Fenster und schien für diese Nacht auch nicht damit aufhören zu wollen.

 _Regen... so viel Regen... als würde der Himmel weinen. Immer mehr Wassertropfen fielen auf den Boden nieder und ließen ihn dunkler werden. Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Schultag in der Mishima Politechnical High School gewesen. Ein Tag wie jeder andere... der allerdings alles andere als normal endete. Für Xiaoyu war dieser eine gewisse Tag einer der schlimmsten in ihrem Leben, an den sie sich nur ungern erinnerte._

 _Die Schulglocken läuteten das Ende des Schultages ein, während die ersten Schüler aus ihren Klassenräumen rannten um so schnell wie möglich das langersehnte Wochenende beginnen zu lassen. So auch Xiaoyu, die bereits auf dem Schulhof war und erfreut Panda begrüßte, die sie wie meistens abholte. Doch ohne eine gewisse Person würde sie nicht los gehen... nur wo blieb er denn? Er war sonst so pünktlich, dachte sie sich und sah wieder zu Panda die sie mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen liebevoll ansah._

 _"Wartest du schon lange?", vernahm sie ihr eine nur zu vertraute Stimme und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um. "Jin!", entwich es ihr fröhlich und überrascht zugleich. Xiaoyu strahlte ihren besten Freund an, ehe sie einen verspielten Schmollmund zog und zu ihm meinte, "Allerdings. Wieso kommst du so spät?". Eigentlich war Xiaoyu überhaupt nicht sauer auf Jin und hatte nur aus Spaß so getan, aber als Jin sie immer noch mit diesem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ansah, wusste sie, das etwas nicht stimmte._

 _Jin war zwar nie sonderlich offen was seine Gefühle anging. Auch blickte er oft ernst und nachdenklich drein, aber mittlerweile hatte die junge Chinesin seine anderen Seiten kennengelernt und kann seine Mimik oft deuten, wenn auch nicht immer perfekt. Und jetzt, in diesem Moment, konnte sie deutlich in seinen Augen etwas erkennen, was ihr Sorgen bereitete._

 _"W-was ist los? Ist was schlimmes passiert?" Sofort sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus, wobei ihr fröhliches Lächeln zu einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wechselte. Jin schloss für wenige Sekunden kurz die Augen und seufzte, bevor er seine Freundin wieder schwermütig anblickte. Was auch immer er ihr sagen wollte, es fiel ihm schwer, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. So kurz wie er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, so kurz hatte er auch danach seinen Mund geöffnet um ihre Frage zu beantworten, doch entwich ihm kein einziger Laut._

 _Der Regen der zuvor kaum zu spüren war, nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu. Die Kleidung der beiden fing an sich mit der kalten Flüssigkeit vollzusaugen, doch auch das schien den beiden in diesem Augenblick nicht zu stören. Beide sahen sich eine halbe Ewigkeit in die Augen ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Xiaoyu hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dort gestanden haben und sich so angesehen haben, aber sie hätte das noch ewig so weiter machen können. Hätte Jin dann nur nicht diese schweren Worte ausgesprochen, die ihr Leben von da an radikal verändert hatten._

 _"Ich werde Japan verlassen... noch heute Nacht." Seine Worte klangen ruhig... aber nicht für sie. Für Xiaoyu waren diese wenigen Worte wie eine Ohrfeige. Sie hatte seit längerem geahnt, das er eines Tages weg gehen würde, weg von seinem Großvater und all dem hier... aber insgeheim hatte sie gehofft er würde bleiben. Bei ihr bleiben._

 _Tränen sammelten sich in ihren braunen Augen, während sie langsam auf Jin zu ging und dicht vor ihm zum stehen kam. So viele Fragen und Gedanken gingen ihr nun durch den Kopf, doch keine einzige verlies auch ihren Mund. Alles wäre unpassend gewesen. Warum gehst du? Wieso jetzt? Lass mich nicht allein... nimm mich mit. Sie kannte nur einen Bruchteil seiner Geschichte und wusste nicht was in seiner Familie vor sich ging, aber eines wusste sie, Jin hatte es keineswegs leicht und ihn belastete etwas. Niemals würde sie ihn aufhalten. Dazu hatte sie nicht das Recht und dazu konnte sie ihn verstehen, auch wenn sie den Grund für seine Entscheidung nicht kannte, so konnte sie spüren, das er es brauchte und es richtig war._

 _Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Traurigkeit nicht unterdrücken und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Langsam kullerten sie ihre Wange hinunter und vermischten sich mit dem Regen. Der Himmel weinte mit ihr und sie fühlte sich als würde man ihr einen Teil von ihr selbst weg nehmen. Xiaoyu versuchte sich sichtlich zusammen zu reißen, nickte zaghaft und ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Noch nie hatte sie vor ihm geweint und sie wollte auch damit nicht anfangen... zu spät. So sehr sie auch versuchte ihre Tränen zu stoppen, es kamen immer mehr nach, bis sogar ein leiser Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund wich._

 _Jin konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er hasste sich schon allein dafür, das er es ihr gesagt hatte... wobei die andere Variante wesentlich schlimmer für sie gewesen wäre und so hatte er sich wenigstens für einen Abschied entschieden. Er konnte sie so nicht mehr sehen, konnte es nicht ertragen sie so leiden zu sehen und so zog er sie an sich und legte seine Arme um ihren zarten und zierlichen Körper._

 _Zu erst war sie überrascht, noch nie hatte er sie so berührt gehabt. Doch bereits im nächsten Moment ließ sie es einfach zu und genoss den Moment so lange es noch möglich war. Leise schluchzend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und krallte sich mit ihren Händen in seine Ärmel. Wieso? Wieso nur?_

 _Xiaoyu war sich damals sicher gewesen, ihn sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu sehen. Für eine lange Zeit hatte sie auch recht behalten und auch wenn sie ihn nach Jahren wieder gesehen hatte, so war er nicht der selbe wie damals. Alles war anders. Er hatte sich von allem und von ihr entfernt._

Erschrocken wachte sie aus ihrem Traum auf. Seit langem hatte sie diesen Traum nicht mehr gehabt. Doch oft erinnerte sie sich an diesen Moment, besonders wenn es regnete fühlte sie sich genauso wie damals. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und auch vom Sturm war nichts mehr zu hören. Kein einziges Lüftchen... kein einziges Geräusch... Es war **zu** ruhig. Ob Lei wieder zurück war?

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte die junge Chinesin sich im Bett auf und lauschte in die Stille und zugleich in die unheimliche Nacht hinein. Ein komisches und seltsam anfühlendes Gefühl kam in ihr auf. Die Decke schob sie schon fast Gedankenlos beiseite und schwang ihre Beine vorsichtig von der Matratze. Ihre Füße berührten den Boden als sie sich gänzlich an die Bettkannte gesetzt hatte. Schmerzen spürte Xiaoyu keinerlei, was sie ein wenig skeptisch werden ließ. Wie lange hatte sie denn geschlafen, damit ihre Verletzungen so gut verheilt waren? Oder gehörte das hier auch noch zum Traum? Das würde einiges erklären... aber konnte ein Traum so real wirken?

Die Schmerzen außer Acht gelassen, setzte Xiaoyu sich in Bewegung, stand vom Bett auf und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Fenster. Ein kleiner Schmerz von ihrer Wunde, ließ sie kurz inne halten. Es war keineswegs mit den Schmerzen nach ihrem ersten Erwachen zu vergleichen und so verrückt wie es klang, irgendwie freute sie sich über diesen kleinen Schmerz. Es war also doch kein Traum, oder?

Wenn es aber kein Traum war, dann beunruhigte sie erst recht diese merkwürdige Atmosphäre in der Luft. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster und ihr war klar, das diese ganze Stadt wie ausgestorben wirkte. Plötzlich vernahm die junge Chinesin eine Aura die kurz auf fachte und im nächsten Augenblick wieder gänzlich verschwand. Ki. Sie hatte eindeutig jemanden gespürt. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und blickte in die Richtung aus der sie so eben noch etwas gespürt hatte.

Die Tür zu diesem Zimmer stand offen, jedoch war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Sie hätte schwören können, das die Tür bis eben noch geschlossen war. Xiaoyu legte ihre Stirn in Falten, während sie nachdenklich den Türrahmen beobachtete. Der Durchgang zum Flur war absolut Schwarz. Lediglich ein paar Schemen der Kommode und der Vase waren andeutungsweise zu erkennen. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie der Schwärze näher, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen.

Aus ihr einem unersichtlichen Grund und rein nach ihrem Gefühl geleitet, ging Xiaoyu weiter bis sie in der Küche angekommen war. Es war als wäre sie von etwas angezogen worden. Auf dem Küchentisch lag etwas und auch wenn es eigentlich zu dunkel gewesen wäre um es zu erkennen, so hatte sie es sofort erkannt. Zögernd nahm sie das Armband, das ihr so vertraut war in die Hand und ließ die bunten Perlen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Eine einzige Perle war schwarz... Xiaoyu hielt inne und sah sich diese besonders lang an, ehe sie ihren Blick von dem Armband abwand und sich nochmal umsah.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Augen fixierten wieder das Armband. Ein sanftes Lächeln überkam ihre Lippen, als sie es um das linke Handgelenk legte und schließlich den Verschluss zu machte. Xiaoyu war sich sicher, dass sie dieses wertvolle Stück bei ihrer Flucht verloren hatte. Ob Lei es gefunden hatte? Aber warum lag es dann hier in der Küche? Und diese Aura die sie gespürt hatte...

Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Es fühlte sich auf eine Art vertraut an und ihr kam nur eine Person in den Sinn... Jin. Doch das war absolut unmöglich! Zu einem wusste er nicht mal das sie in China war und zum anderen war er in Japan. Ihre Gefühle spielten ihr einen Streich, kein Wunder nach diesem Traum. So musste es sein, eine andere Erklärung hatte sie hierfür nicht.

Das Armband hatte die junge Chinesin bei ihrer ersten und letzten Verabredung mit Jin bekommen. Nicht das sie sich früher nicht öfter getroffen hatten, aber es war nie so etwas wie ein Date. So hatte sie das auch nie gesehen. Doch diese eine Verabredung war anders und das war wohl auch der Zeitpunkt an dem sich ihre Gefühle für den Japaner geändert hatten und ihr bewusst wurde was sie für ihn eigentlich empfand. Mit einem verträumten Lächeln blickte sie zu ihrem Handgelenk.

 _Frühling. Das Hanami Fest... ganz Japan feierte die blühenden Kirschbäume, ein Zeichen für den Frühling. Heute war für Xiaoyu ein ganz besonderer Tag und das nicht nur wegen dem Hanami-Fest, wobei dies eine große Rolle spielte. Ohne dieses Fest hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft diesen Sturkopf zu überreden. Mit Sturkopf war übrigens kein anderer gemeint als Jin Kazama._

 _Seit Tagen hatte die junge Chinesin versucht ihren Schulfreund zu überreden mit ihr am Freitag Abend zum Fest zu gehen. Sie hatte es schon fast aufgegeben gehabt und einen letzten Versuch gestartet, wer hätte da gedacht, das er auf einmal zustimmt? Nun gut, sie hatte ihn mit diesem Thema auch gar nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen..._

 _Normalerweise wäre Xiaoyu traurig oder enttäuscht gewesen, wenn Jin ihr abgesagt hätte. Aber normalerweise ließ sie ihn mit solchen Feiern auch in Ruhe, da sie wusste, das er so etwas nicht sonderlich mochte. Was wahrscheinlich nicht mal an der Feier an sich lag, sondern an den vielen Menschen dort. In diesem Fall war sie mehr als glücklich._

 _Nervös und voller Vorfreude stand die junge Chinesin vor dem Eingang des Stadtviertels in dem das Fest stattfand. Sie konnte bereits von hier die leckeren Düfte der ganzen Leckereien riechen. Natürlich hatte sie für einen solchen Anlass ihren Kimono angezogen. Er war in Rosa gehalten und mit verschiedenen Blüten verziert. Auch ihre zwei Zöpfe hatte sie heute durch eine edle und trotzdem freche Hochsteckfrisur gewechselt. Ein paar einzelne Strähnen hatte sie mit Absicht aus ihrer Frisur rausfallen lassen, was das ganze etwas die Strenge nahm und trotzdem noch gut aussah. Die rosa farbige Spange wurde perfekt von ihrem schwarzen Haar betont. Alles im allen, hatte sie sich selbst fast nicht mehr im Spiegel wiedererkannt._

"Wie nervös ich damals gewesen bin...", dachte Xiaoyu laut und begab sich langsam wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür ließ sie diesmal offen und ging so ohne weiteres zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich so hin, dass sie einen guten Blick zum Fenster hatte. Nachdenklich sah sie in die dunkle Nacht hinaus

 _Jin nicht in seiner Schuluniform oder in seiner Trainingskleidung war eigentlich nichts neues für Xiaoyu. Oft hatte er ihr nach der Schule Nachhilfe gegeben und so hatte sie ihn auch in seiner Alltagskleidung gesehen. Aber ihn jetzt in diesem Kimono zu sehen... war was ganz anderes. Er wirkte noch viel erwachsener auf sie als er es eh schon immer tat. Wahrscheinlich war sie es nur einfach nicht gewohnt, zumindest versuchte sie es sich einzureden._

 _Sie kam sich ziemlich albern vor, als sie ihn die ersten Sekunden einfach nur angestarrt hatte, war aber mehr als froh, als er ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, seinen Arm ihr anbot und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend sie anblickte. Blinzend sah sie von seinem Arm zu ihm und wieder zurück, ehe sie mit einem Lächeln nickend zustimmte und sich bei ihm einhackte. Er konnte ja ein richtiger Gentleman sein!_

 _Aber vielleicht lag es auch an diesem Abend. Es war als würde heute alles anders sein... als würde es nur für diesen Abend anhalten... als wäre es ein Traum. Xiaoyu fühlte sich wie im Märchen, mit all den Laternen, dem Vollmond und den Kirchblüten die durch den leichten Wind umher wehten. Dazu Jin an ihrer Seite. Dieser Abend war wahrlich bezaubernd._

"Ich erinnere mich als wäre es gestern gewesen... als wir an diesem besonderen Ort waren. Weit weg von den anderen Menschen.", sprach sie leise in Gedanken versunken.

 _Jin war wie versprochen mit ihr durch das Viertel gegangen und hat sich jeden Stand angesehen. Auch wenn sie zusammen gegessen und sich unterhalten haben und Xiaoyu sich über all die schönen Sachen die es dort zu sehen gab freute, so merkte sie auch wie schweigsamer ihr Schulfreund wurde um so mehr Zeit verging. Aber auch sie musste zugeben, das es von mal zu mal immer voller wurde und ein ziemliches Gedrängel von statten ging. "Wollen wir wo anders hin?", fragte sie Jin ehrlich und konnte nicht anders als zu Schmunzeln, als sie sein fragendes Gesicht sah. "Mir ist es zu voll hier... und das Gedrängel nervt. Ich hab eh schon alles gesehen.", erklärte sie. Jin schien im ersten Moment noch nachzudenken, konnte dann aber ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen nicht verhindern. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schnappte er sich ihren Arm und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmend mit sich. "Hey! Was hast du vor?", protestierte sie hingegen, ließ sich jedoch von ihm führen. "Ich kenn da einen Ort...", waren seine einzigen Worte auf ihre Frage._

 _Und diesen Ort würde Xiaoyu mit Sicherheit niemals vergessen. Abseits der Feier, des kleines Viertels, gab es eine kleine Brücke die über einen Fluss führte. Der Fluss war nicht sonderlich breit genauso wie die Brücke nicht, die noch aus Steinen erbaut worden war. Dennoch konnte man den Fluss nicht ohne diese Brücke überqueren, außer man stand auf eine Abkühlung. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich lediglich viel Wiese und Bäume und dahinter direkt ein kleiner Wald. Die Wiese wurde auf dem Weg zum Wald immer etwas steiler, so dass der Wald eigentlich auf einem Hügel sich befand. Von dort aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf das kleine Stadtviertel das rein durch die Laternen erleuchtet wurde. Der Mond spiegelte sich in dem Fluss wieder und da es bereits für diese Jahreszeit ziemlich warm war, konnte man leise die Zikaden hören._

 _Kurz vor dem Wald blieb Jin stehen und setzte sich mit Xiaoyu in das grüne Gras. Beide schwiegen und genossen einfach den ruhigen Moment der Natur. Es war wunderschön an diesem bezaubernden Ort._

 _Die Zeit verging, Xiaoyu hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie hier schon saßen und einfach nur die Natur und die Zweisamkeit genossen. Auch ohne Worte konnten sie sich verstehen, auch wenn diese Art der Kommunikation für sie anfangs schwer zu begreifen war. Durch Jin hatte sie ganz andere Seiten des Leben kennengelernt und auch er hatte durch sie einiges gelernt auch wenn die junge Chinesin dies gar nicht bewusst tat._

 _Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und blickte verträumt zum Fluss, als plötzlich ihr etwas die Sicht versperrte. Ein Armband mit bunten Perlen und einer einzigen in Schwarz baumelte vor ihrem Auge umher. Verwirrt hob sie ihren Kopf und sah mit einem fragenden Blick zu Jin auf. Dieser schien etwas verlegen drein zu schauen, auch wenn es nur ein wenig war, so konnte sie es erkennen und das verwirrte sie umso mehr. Jin und verlegen? So kurz wie dieser Moment dagewesen war, so schnell war er auch wieder weg. Jin sah sie mit ernsten Augen wie immer an, jedoch konnte sie in seinen Augen noch etwas klitzekleines anderes erkennen. "Wenn du es nicht haben willst, behalte ich es.", ärgerte er sie mit seinen ruhigen und kalten Worten. Völlig perplex stand ihr der Mund offen. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig und kalt so etwas sagen? Dabei sah sie genau, das er sie nur ärgern wollte! Schnell riss sie ihm das Armband aus der Hand und machte es sich um. "Nichts da!", meinte Xiaoyu und blinzelte ihn daraufhin gespielt wütend an, ehe sie ihr Handgelenk begutachtete. Das Armband sah sehr schön aus und es passte sehr gut zu ihr, aber was sie am meisten beschäftigte war... "Warum?", fragte sie Jin neugierig. "Warum, was?", entgegnete er ihr und blickte dabei auf den Fluss. "Na, warum du mir das schenkst? Es ist nicht Weihnachten oder so... ich meine, ich freue mich wirklich sehr. Es ist wunderschön... aber mich beschäftigt warum."_

 _Schweigen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis Jin weiter sprach. "Dir gefällt es also?", fragte er worauf Xiaoyu mit einem Lächeln nickte. Natürlich gefiel es ihr, was dachte er denn? "Gut." Jetzt war die junge Chinesin vollkommen verwirrt. Gut? Was? War das seine Antwort zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage? Man konnte deutlich in ihrem Gesicht die Verzweiflung und die Verwirrtheit erkennen. "Jiiin!", sprach sie seinen Namen gequält lang aus, legte ihre Hände an seinen Unterarm und zog ihn sanft. "Das ist keine Antwort. Sag schon... warum?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage._

 _Nichts. Keine Reaktion. "Wieso ist dir das warum so wichtig?", wieder stellte er eine Gegenfrage. Jedoch dachte Xiaoyu ernsthaft über seine Frage nach und zog ihre Hände zurück. "Mhm... ich denke ich möchte wissen womit ich so etwas verdient habe. Es ist kein besonderer Anlass und außerdem... ist es... das erste mal das du mir etwas schenkst." verlegen blickte sie mit zart geröteten Wangen nach unten auf das grüne Gras. "Du hast mir schon oft Geschenke gemacht.", sprach er auf einmal, worauf sie wieder zu ihm hochsah. "Jetzt wollte ich dir auch eins geben.", beendete er seinen Satz. "Das ist der Grund?", fragte sie zweifelnd nach, doch Jin schmunzelte lediglich nur ganz leicht als Antwort. "Du bist fies!", protestierte die junge Chinesin und boxte ihn nur mit halber Kraft gegen den Oberarm. Ihr war klar, das dies nicht der wirkliche Grund war und Jin wusste dies auch. Trotzdem würde Xiaoyu nicht weiter nachfragen, er schien ihr seinen wahren Beweggrund nicht sagen zu wollen und so akzeptierte sie es._

 _Was die junge Chinesin nicht wusste war, das sie in wenigen Tagen die wahre Bedeutung verstehen würde._

"Kurz danach hast du dich verabschiedet...", hauchte Xiaoyu leise und senkte ihren Blick auf ihr Armband nieder, wobei sie die schwarze Perle fixierte. "Es sollte mich für immer an dich erinnern lassen. Das war dein Abschiedsgeschenk für mich, nicht wahr? Bunte Perlen... und die Schwarze sollst du sein." Ein verträumtes Lächeln das eigentlich Glücklichkeit ausstrahlen sollte huschte über ihre Lippen. Doch kam dieses Glücksgefühl nicht in den braunen Augen der Chinesin an. Trauer und Sehnsucht spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder. "Du Idiot...", sprach sie leise. "Ich vermisse dich...".


	4. San

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Die dunklen Wolken waren verschwunden und nur der nasse Boden war der Beweis für den vergangenen Regen. Die Sonne ging Stück für Stück auf und erhellte die kleine Stadt mit ihrer Energie. Auch durch das Fenster des Zimmers indem Xiaoyu noch tief und fest schlief, drangen die Sonnenstrahlen hindurch.

Die Haut der jungen Chinesin fing an leicht durch die Wärme der Sonne an zu kribbeln, worauf sie sich grummelnd umdrehte und somit der Sonne den Rücken zu wand.

Doch auch das half nicht lange, denn das Zimmer wurde von mal zu mal heller und mit einem leisen grimmigen Geräusch öffnete sie schließlich müde ihre Augen. Gähnend streckte sie sich, spürte wie ihre müden Glieder langsam wach wurden und setzte sich im Bett auf.

Xiaoyu hatte gestern Nacht einen Entschluss gefasst, sie würde noch heute Morgen aufbrechen um dieser mystischen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn Wang ihr so einen wertvollen Gegenstand hinterließ, der sogar von der G-Corp. gesucht wurde, musste da mehr dahinter stecken. Da war nur die Frage wo sie anfangen sollte zu suchen... Aber die junge Chinesin hatte schon eine Idee. Ihr Großvater hatte viel Zeit in dem einen Tempel verbracht, indem sie sehr oft von ihm trainiert worden war. Allein der Fußmarsch dorthin konnte man als Training bezeichnen. Aber das war wohlmöglich die beste Chance mehr über dieses Medaillon zu erfahren... zumindest hatte Wang dort sehr viel Zeit verbracht, es war quasi sein 2. zu Hause.

Und so begann Xiao ihre Sachen zu packen, wobei sie vorher nochmal ihre Wunden kontrollierte. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Verband von ihrer Schulter, die es am schlimmsten erwischt hatte.

Ihr kam es schon merkwürdig vor als sie heute Morgen keinerlei Schmerzen verspürt hatte, doch als sie den kompletten Verband abgenommen hatte, starrte sie ungläubig auf weiße und makellose Haut. Dort wo eigentlich eine üble Schusswunde hätte sein sollen, befand sich nichts. Alles sah aus wie zuvor, kein Blut, nicht mal eine Narbe. Jegliche Anzeichen, das dort mal eine Wunde gewesen sein könnte, waren gänzlich verschwunden.

Das war absolut unmöglich! Selbst wenn diese Art Wunde schnell verheilen sollte, so würde sie nach so kurzer Zeit auf jeden Fall noch etwas von der Verletzung sehen können. Und bei der Stärke der Verletzung hätte sie im besten Fall normalerweise noch einige Tage mehr davon etwas gehabt.

Voller Panik wickelte Xiaoyu nun auch den Verband an ihrem Bein und alle anderen Pflaster und dergleichen nahm sie ebenfalls ohne weiter zu zögern ab.

Nichts.

Keine einzige Schramme. Makellose Haut.

Gänsehaut überkam der jungen Chinesin als sie länger auf die nicht vorhandenen Wunden blickte. Ja schon fast starrte. Was geschah hier?

Wie war das möglich? Zu geschockt war die junge Chinesin um auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Einzig allein die Frage, "Wie?" schwirrte in ihrem Kopf umher. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis sie sich schließlich so weit aufraffen konnte um ihr Oberteil wieder über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich schlagartig die Zimmertür und ein freundlich drein schauender Lei betrat den Raum. Doch als ihm klar wurde, das sein Gast noch dabei war sich ordentlich anzuziehen, drehte er sich peinlich berührt um und nuschelte was von, das Frühstück sei fertig, und ging wieder genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Xiaoyu blickte dem Polizisten verdutzt hinterher, blinzelte ein-, zweimal mit ihren braunen Augen und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern. Sie konnte mit Leis Reaktion nicht viel anfangen, da sie bereits ihr T-Shirt über gewisse Stellen gezogen hatte und man lediglich ihren Bauch sehen konnte, was sie nicht sonderlich schlimm fand. Wie auch immer, Frühstück klang jedenfalls sehr gut in ihren Ohren und war jetzt genau das richtige. Besonders wenn sie so einen Marsch vor sich hatte.

Den kleinen Schock von vorhin hatte sie so gut es ging überwunden... natürlich beschäftigte sie es und irgendwie machte es ihr auch Angst... zurecht. Doch was brachte es ihr, sich aus Angst zu verkriechen. Selbst ohne den Vorfall mit den Wunden, hätte sie nach der Wahrheit und dem Grund gesucht und jetzt würde sie erst recht raus finden was hinter dem Medaillon wirklich steckte.

Entschlossen nahm sie ihren Rucksack und begab sich zu Lei in die Küche, der bereits an seinem heißen Kaffee nippte.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Xiaoyu den älteren und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den kleinen und trotzdem reichlich gedeckten Küchentisch. "Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er, biss von seinem Toast ab und beobachtete seinen Gast wie sie sich ebenfalls einen Toast nahm und sich diesen mit frischer Marmelade bestreichte. Skeptisch beobachtete er weiterhin, wie Xiaoyu sich Tee eingoss und von ihrem Toast abbiss. "Dir scheint es besser zu gehen...", warf er in den Raum. Die junge Chinesin hätte sich fast an ihrem Toast verschluckt, als sie Leis Worte gehört hatte.

"Mhm... ja.", gab sie leise von sich und trank einen Schluck von ihrem heißen Tee. "Was machen deine Wunden? Gestern konntest du dich noch kaum bewegen...", sprach Lei nun das offensichtliche an. Sie senkte ihre Tasse mit dem Blick auf das grünlich farbige Wasser. Stille. Xiaoyu wusste nicht, wie sie ihm darauf antworten sollte oder ob sie ihm überhaupt die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Der Polizist konnte Xiaoyus Mimik zumindest ansatzweise deuten, auch wenn er die Tragweite noch nicht ahnen konnte.

Seufzend verschränkte er seine Arme vor seine Brust und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. "Sag schon, was ist los? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen...", meinte er ehrlich und klang dabei sanft und irgendwie kam Lei ihr gerade mehr wie ein großer Bruder vor als ein Freund. "Ich glaube nicht...", murmelte sie leise zu ihrem Tee und vermied immer noch jeglichen Augenkontakt.

"Okay, dann höre ich mir deine Geschichte einfach an. Es könnte dir auch gut tun es jemanden erzählen zu können... auch wenn ich dir wahrscheinlich nicht helfen kann, so lass es mich wenigstens versuchen." Allein diese Worte schienen sie bereits zu beruhigen und auf eine Art entspannter fühlen. Wohlmöglich hatte Lei Recht und sie sollte sich ihm anvertrauen, aber ihn in die Sache mit rein zu ziehen, bereitete ihr trotzdem Sorgen.

Xiaoyu wand ihren Blick von dem Tee ab und sah dem Chinesen entschlossen entgegen. "Einverstanden."

Und so fing die junge Chinesin an, ihre Geschichte ganz von vorne zu erzählen, bis sie schließlich bei den plötzlich verheilten Verletzungen ankam. Den Teil mit ihrem Armband hatte sie vorsichtshalber ausgelassen. "Ich bin mir sicher, das alles hat mit diesem Medaillon zu tun...", seufzend blickte sie auf den schwarzen Stein der von dem silbernen Drachen umschlungen wurde " Wang hat es mir hinterlassen und eigentlich sollte mich so etwas doch glücklich machen... aber umso mehr ich in diese Geschichte rein gerate, umso mehr habe ich Angst." Xiaoyu steckte den Anhänger wieder unter ihr Oberteil, ehe sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck in das nachdenkliche und gleichzeitig besorgte Gesicht des Polizisten schaute.

"Du glaubst mir sicher nicht, oder?", fragte sie unsicher nach, als er immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Ein tiefes und schweres Seufzen entwich Lei, als er sich mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht rieb. "Und ob ich dir glaube... deine Verletzungen sind wohl der beste Beweis dafür.", widersprach er somit der jungen Chinesin. "Ich habe noch nie von diesem Schmuckstück gehört und auch noch nie gesehen. Aber eines bin ich mir sicher. Es ist sehr mächtig und gefährlich in den falschen Händen. Wir wissen nicht wozu es noch in der Lage ist, wohlmöglich ist es auch für dich sehr gefährlich, aber dann hätte Wang es dir nicht anvertraut... wirklich seltsam." Nachdenklich blickte Lei auf den Küchentisch und versank wieder in seinen Gedanken.

"Vielleicht hatte Großvater nicht gewusst wie viel Macht es wirklich hatte. Vielleicht wusste er nur, dass es sehr mächtig ist und auf keinen Fall in die Falschen Hände gelangen darf.", spekulierte Xiaoyu weiter und trank einen Schluck ihres nun fast kalt gewordenen Tees. "Wie auch immer, ich werde es heraus finden und so lange werde ich darauf aufpassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Großvater es nicht umsonst versteckt gehalten hatte." Ein stummes Nicken von Lei, ehe er ihr antwortete. "Möglich. Aber es wird sehr gefährlich sein, auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, das hast du bereits am eigenen Leibe gespürt. Die G-Corp. scheint auch hinter dem Schmuckstück her zu sein... und die sind mit Sicherheit nicht die einzigen. Wenn die G davon Wind bekommen hat, dann auch die Zaibatsu."

Erstaunt riss Xiaoyu ihre Augen auf. _Richtig, die Zaibatsu ist bestimmt auch hinter mir her... aber das würde bedeuten... Jin!? Nein. Auf keinen Fall..._

"Du warst mit Jin früher gut befreundet, oder?", riss Lei sie mit seiner Frage aus ihren Gedanken. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie für einen Moment den älteren. "Wir sind immer noch Freunde.", kamen entschlossen und ohne jeglichen Zweifel die Worte aus ihrem Mund. Nun legte Lei seine Stirn in Falten, bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Er ist der Chef der Zaibatsu, du weißt was er getan hat... ich meine..." Der Chinese rang um Worte, ihre Antwort hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht und mehr als verwirrt. "Ich weiß. Und ich habe ihn auch schon Ewig nicht mehr gesprochen... Trotzdem. Wir sind Freunde und daran wird sich für mich nie etwas ändern." Lei konnte deutlich in ihren Augen das Funkeln erkennen und ihre Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. Er hatte keinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit ihrer Worte und doch war für ihn die Vorstellung, eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, undenklich.

"Eigentlich geht es mich auch gar nichts an...", meinte er schließlich. „Ich... hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht.", gab er leise von sich und sah ihr dabei entschuldigend entgegen. Xiaoyu lächelte sanft und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf, ehe ihre Züge wieder ernster wurden. "Ich mach mich besser auf den Weg. Es ist ein sehr langer Weg zum Tempel...", erklärte sie und stand bereits auf um ihre Sachen zu holen. Lei folgte ihr in langsam in das Zimmer, sah dabei aber etwas nachdenklich aus. Er schwieg, bis die junge Chinesin vor ihm stand, samt ihrem Rucksack. Sie war bereit zum aufbrechen und er wusste, er würde sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen.

Die ganze Geschichte machte ihm große Sorgen und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das Xiaoyu da in etwas großes rein geraten ist. Seufzend und nicht wissend was er noch sagen sollte außer, "Pass auf dich auf, ja?", kratzte er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Sicher. Mach dir bitte nicht so viel Sorgen, ich kann mich auch sehr gut verteidigen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und zwinkerte schließlich mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lei gab noch ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich und verkniff sich seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie eine sehr gute Kämpferin war, aber gegen eine ganze Armee mit Schusswaffen, konnte sie nicht mal was ausrichten und eine kleine Kostprobe hatte sie immerhin schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen. Trotzdem wollte er sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abhalten... er wusste wie wichtig diese Sache war und das er ihr das niemals ausreden könnte, auch wenn es noch so gefährlich war.

Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, machte sich die junge Chinesin also auf den Weg zu dem besagten Tempel. Sie war wachsam, dauernd auf der Hut aus dem nichts überrascht zu werden. Doch keinerlei Anzeichen der G oder anderen verdächtigen Leuten. So vergingen die Stunden, Xiaoyu kam an einigen kleineren Dörfern vorbei, doch die lagen nun auch schon einige Zeit zurück und es waren nur noch Felder und Berge zu sehen. Ab und zu machte sie eine kleine Pause um was zu trinken oder zu essen, jedoch hatte sie die ganze Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl, als würde sie beobachtet werden und entschied sich daher ihre Pausen so kurz wie möglich zu halten um nicht al zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben.

Wieder vergingen einige Stunden, bis sie schließlich einen Wald erreichte. "Bald müsste ich da sein...", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst, streckte sich einmal und beschritt ihren Weg entschlossen fort.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als sie die letzte Stufe die zum Tempelplatz führte erreicht hatte. Der Tempel an sich war von außen mit chinesischen Laternen geschmückt, die den Platz ein wenig erhellten. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten leise in dem leichten Wind und auch die Laternen wiegten sich ein wenig mit. Ansonsten war es so still, das man jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hätte hören können. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt, doch ab und zu drängte sich der Vollmond hervor und erhellte die dunkle Nacht.

Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte Xiaoyu sich auf den Eingang des Tempels zu, sie konnte deutlich jeden ihrer einzelnen Schritte hören. Schon fast überdeutlich. Sie verspürte eine Art Druck und schwere in der Umgebung, als würde etwas Schlechtes in der Luft liegen. Die Atmosphäre gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, irgendetwas braute sich zusammen und das war kein Unwetter. Sich nach potenzieller Gefahr umsehend, blieb sie letztendlich vor der großen Schiebetür stehen. Noch einmal wanderte ihr Blick über den leeren Platz... nichts. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wohl bei dem Anblick.

Es war als wäre sie von etwas bösem umgeben und könnte es nur nicht sehen. Nur ungern drehte sie sich dem Platz den Rücken zu, um die Tür zu öffnen und trotzdem hatte sie keine andere Wahl wenn sie mehr erfahren wollte. Auch im Tempel herrschte diese unangenehme Stille, jedoch war der Druck plötzlich nicht mehr da, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihr genommen worden. Nur Ansatzweise konnte Xiaoyu die Atmosphäre von draußen noch spüren. Anscheinend konnte es hier nicht hinein und hoffentlich blieb das auch so.

Gerade wollte die junge Chinesin weiter hinein gehen, da kam ihr auch schon der Besitzer dieses Tempels entgegen und blickte sie erschrocken und aufgeregt zugleich an. "Xiaoyu! Was tust du hier?", fing er an rum zu stottern. Sie hingegen blickte den alten Mann nur verwirrt an und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als er fortfuhr. "Du musst hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Sie sind bereits da, beeil dich!", sprach er weiter. Für sie klangen seine Worte wie in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie seine Hände in ihre Hand um seinen hecktischen umher gehen ein Ende zu setzen, doch dieser entzog ihr erschrocken seine Hände und blickte ihr entsetzt entgegen.

"Was ist hier los? Wovon redest du überhaupt?", verlangte sie von ihrem Gegenüber zu erfahren. "Du hast das Böse mitgebracht... es... dieser Stein...", sprach er abgehackt und deutete dabei auf den Anhänger um ihren Hals. Xiaoyus Augen verengten sich kurz zu Schlitzen und beobachteten den alten Chinesen genauer. "Du weißt davon? Hat Wang dir etwas darüber erzählt?". Für einen Moment war Stille, ehe der alte Mann weiter sprach. "Es zieht das Böse förmlich an, es ist nicht gut es zu besitzen. Ich habe Wang schon oft davor gewarnt, aber er wollte ja nicht auf mich hören... du musst es los werden! Ansonsten...", abrupt hörte er auf und blickte zur Eingangstür. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Tür gerichtet, lediglich seine Hand zitterte, alles andere war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

"Ansonsten was?!", schrie Xiaoyu ihn schon fast an. "Die Wesen der Dunkelheit werden von diesem Stein angezogen... was auch immer es für eine Macht in sich trägt, sie wollen es haben. Wang hatte versucht mehr darüber heraus zu finden, er meinte er sei es einem alten Freund schuldig. Letztendlich hat es ihn in den Tod geführt...", erzählte er relativ ruhig, jedoch war er ziemlich angespannt und hielt seinen Stab krampfhaft fest. "Du musst von hier verschwinden, ich will damit nichts zu tun haben!", seufzend sah er die junge Chinesin wieder an. "Doch es ist zu spät... Es ist bereits da. Was auch immer es ist, es wird sich dein Medaillon holen."

Xiaoyu wusste für wenige Sekunden nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zu viel Eindrücke und Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. Auch wenn das alles noch so merkwürdig und verrückt für sie klang, so würde es die letzten Ereignisse erklären. Allerdings hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit um sich über das Wieso und Warum genauere Gedanken zu machen. "Das wollen wir ja noch sehen!", meinte sie plötzlich und sah auf einmal ziemlich Kampfes lustig aus. "Was? Bist du lebensmüde? Sorg lieber dafür, dieses Ding los zu werden!", wiedersprach ihr der alte Mann.

"Niemals! Wang bat mich es zu beschützen und das werde ich auch tun. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er vor hatte, aber ich vertraue ihm. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das es in die Hände von irgendwelchen Bösen Mächten gelangt." Wild entschlossen trat die junge Kämpferin zur Tür, blickte aber noch einmal zurück zu Wangs alten Freund. "Keine Sorge, ich lasse nicht zu, das es hier rein kommt.", dies waren die letzten Worte die der alte Chinese von ihr zu hören bekam, ehe sie durch die Eingangstür schritt und mit einem Schwung die Tür wieder zuschieb. "Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts... ach Wang, in was bist du da nur rein geraten?". Langsam drehte er der Tür den Rücken zu und begab sich weiter in das Innere des Tempels.

Xiaoyu schob hinter sich die Tür mit einem Schwung zu, ihr Blick war dabei wachsam auf den großen Platz gerichtet. Es war Still. Genauso so still wie in der letzten Nacht als sie wach geworden war. Kein einziger Windhauch war mehr zu spüren und auch der Mond am Himmel war gänzlich von schwarzen Wolken umhüllt. Langsam ging sie die wenigen Stufen, die den Tempel von dem Platz trennten, hinunter. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl als wären ihre Schritte unnatürlich laut, aber eigentlich war es die Nacht, die unnatürlich Still war.

Ihr Blick wanderte prüfend über den Platz, jedoch war nichts und niemand zu sehen. Die Atmosphäre jedoch sagte ihr etwas ganz anderes. Xiaoyu konnte deutlich etwas spüren, auch wenn sie es nicht in Worte fassen konnte, sie wusste einfach dass etwas hier war. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zurück und da stand er, wie aus dem nichts. Eine menschliche und eindeutig männliche Gestalt stand etwa 3 Meter von ihr entfernt und sah direkt in ihre Richtung. Es war zu dunkel um genaueres zu erkennen und als wäre es vorherbestimmt, bewegten sich genau in diesem Moment die Wolken, so dass der Mond wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Nach und nach erhellte der Schein des Mondes den Platz etwas mehr, bis sie schließlich das Gesicht der unbekannten Person erkennen konnte. „Jin?!", entwich es ihr erstaunt und mit einem stockendem Atem.

Wie war das möglich? Wieso war er hier? So viele Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf und sie war zu nichts anderem in der Lage als ihn anzustarren. Überrascht und zugleich absolut verwirrt anzustarren. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, jedoch ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Zu überrascht war die junge Chinesin, als dass sie ihre Frage laut an ihn richten konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jin setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit langsamen und trotzdem bestimmten Schritten kam er auf sie zu und blieb schließlich mit einem kleinen Abstand vor ihr stehen.

Xiaoyu musterte ihren alten Schulfreund, von unten nach oben, bis sie an seinem Gesicht hängen blieb. Keine Frage, er war es tatsächlich! Sie war bereits im Begriff ihre Freude über sein auftauchen mitzuteilen, da ergriff er das Wort. "Gib mir das Medaillon, Xiao.", waren seine kühlen Worte, die genauso kalt klangen wie seine Augen die sie eindringend fixierten. Es war keine Bitte die von ihm ausging, sondern eindeutig ein Befehl. Selbst der klang ihres Spitznamens schwächte die eigentliche Bedeutung nicht ab. Normalerweise mochte sie es wenn er sie so nannte, aber jetzt war es anders. Sie empfand das genaue Gegenteil und dies ließ sie stutzig werden. Misstrauisch und mit leicht gekräuselter Stirn, blickte sie ihm entgegen, direkt in seine kalten Augen. Xiaoyu war vieles merkwürdiges von ihm gewohnt, aber das hier, war zu seltsam.

"Woher weißt du davon?", versuchte sie zu erfahren. "Spielt keine Rolle. Gib es mir einfach. Du musst mir vertrauen, Xiao." Wieder benutzte er ihren Spitznamen, doch das war nicht alles. "Vertrauen?", wiederholte sie leise das Wort und sah ihn dabei noch eindringender an. Nun konnte man deutlich fragende Zweifel in Jins Augen erkennen, die sich fragten, was sein Gegenüber mit dieser Frage bezweckte. "Wer bist du wirklich?", sprach die junge Chinesin selbstsicher nach einiger Zeit ihre Frage aus. "Was soll das Xiao?". "Hör auf mich so zu nennen!", schrie sie ihm entgegen und ging dabei zwei Schritte rückwärts. "Du bist nicht Jin! Er würde niemals sagen, ich solle ihm vertrauen, dafür denkt er viel zu schlecht von sich selbst. Du siehst aus wie er, aber alles andere... seine ganze Art, seine Ausstrahlung, nichts davon erkenne ich wieder.".

Eine kurze Zeit sah Jin ihr noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne auch nur seine Gesichtszüge zu verändern, entgegen. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später wurden seine braunen Augen zu zwei roten Smaragden. "Du bist besser als ich vermutet habe.", sprach das Wesen immer noch mit Jins Stimme und verzog seinen Mund zu einem fiesen, breiten Grinsen, wobei ihr gefährlich spitze, dämonisch aussehende Zähne entgegen blitzten.

Erschrocken ging Xiaoyu wieder ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie die Wand des Tempels in ihrem Rücken spürte. "Du hast die Wahl. Gib mir das Medaillon freiwillig oder ich werde es mir mit Gewalt nehmen.", erklang nun eine weitaus unmenschlichere Stimme von dem Ding. Es war bereit zum Angriff und pirschte wie eine Katze um sie herum. "Niemals! Ich werde es euch nicht überlassen, dann musst du schon kommen und es dir holen!", waren die entschlossen Worte der jungen Chinesin. So entschlossen ihre Worte waren, so ging sie nun auch wieder einige Schritte von dem Tempel weg und trat selbstbewusst vor das Wesen.

"Menschen. So dumm und selbstzerstörerisch. Aber wie du willst... ich werde es so oder so bekommen." Mit den letzten ausgesprochenen Worten, ließ er seiner Kraft freien Lauf, so dass er mit einem mal von einer schwarzen Aura umgeben war. Diese plötzlich enorm auftauchende Kraft, sorgte für eine kleine Druckwelle, die Xiaoyu ungewollt ein paar Meter zurückwerfen ließ. Sie schaffte es noch gerade so sich wieder zu fangen und rappelte sich bereits wieder auf, als der Dämon direkt vor ihr auftauchte und nach ihrem Medaillon griff.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schlug sie auf sein Handgelenk, packte zu und drehte sich samt seinem Handgelenk. Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los und steckte sie das Schmuckstück unter ihr T-Shirt. "So leicht wirst du es nicht bekommen.", meinte sie und stellte sich wieder in Kampfposition. "Wie dumm du doch bist...", verspottete er sie und setzte zum Angriff an. Xiaoyu ging in Abwehrstellung, doch die Wucht des Schlages, war so gewaltig, das es sie einfach gegen den nächsten Baumbeförderte. Schmerzhaft rieb sie sich den Kopf als sie wieder auf den Beinen stand und sah ihrem Gegner entgegen. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, während sie sich zusammenriss und sich wieder in Kampfstellung begab.

Er spielte nur mit ihr, dessen war sie sich bewusst, aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Sie konnte und durfte ihm das Medaillon nicht überlassen, auch wenn es ihr Ende bedeuten würde. Xiaoyu spürte, was für eine enorme Macht von ihm ausging und das obwohl er noch nicht mal seine wahre Gestalt gezeigt hatte. Nein, sie hatte absolut keine Chance gegen ihn, sie musste sich was anderes ausdenken, wenn sie das hier überleben wollte.

Allerdings hatte die junge Chinesin überhaupt keine Gelegenheit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Moment stand er direkt vor ihr, als wäre er aus dem nichts erschienen und grinste sie finster an. "Meine Geduld ist am Ende! Gib mir das Medaillon!", waren seine vor Wut triefenden Worte, während er sie am Hals packte und zudrückte. "Deine aller letzte Chance, Mensch.", er sprach ihre Rasse wie ein Schimpfwort aus und blickte ihr dabei hasserfüllt in die Augen, bevor er sie mit voller Kraft auf den harten Boden warf. Bei dem Aufprall entwich ihr die Luft aus der Lunge und ließ sie so unangenehm auf keuchen. Hustend richtete sie sich wieder auf und dachte nicht länger nach, sondern ließ rein ihre Instinkte über sie herrschen. Xiaoyu setzte sofort zum Gegenangriff an, aber all ihre Tritte und Schläge wurden mit Leichtigkeit geblockt.

Und wenn dies nicht der Fall war, so verschwand das Wesen einfach und tauchte an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie nun schon versuchte gegen ihn zu kämpfen, aber sie war mittlerweile völlig außer Atem. Außer ein paar kleinen Schrammen und den Schmutz auf ihrer Haut, ausgelöst durch ihn, da er sie dauernd mit seinen Schlägen und Tritten sofort auf den Boden oder gegen den nächsten Baum beförderte, fehlte ihr nichts. War die Frage, für wie lange noch...

Er spielte mit ihr und verlor von mal zu mal die Lust daran. An seinen tiefrot glühenden Augen konnte sie erkennen, das er nun ernst machen würde. Seine Aura fachte auf und wieder stand er mit einem Wimpernschlag direkt vor Ihr. Doch diesmal wusste sie, das er sie nicht entwischen lassen würde. diesmal würde er bekommen was er wollte und es war ihm egal ob sie dabei umkam. Gezielt richtete er seine Hand, die nun noch dämonischer aussah und Krallen besaß, direkt auf den Punkt wo das Medaillon lag. Sie wollte sich wären, obwohl sie wusste, das er um ein vielfaches schneller war als sie es je hätte sein können. Auch den Versuch davon zu laufen brachte nichts, denn zu schnell hatte er sie mit seiner freien Hand durch seinen eisernen Griff festgehalten und jeder Tritt oder jede Windung, interessierte den Dämon herzlichst wenig.

Das letzte was die junge Chinesin noch erkennen konnte, war wie er mit seiner Dämonenkralle ausholte. In wenigen Sekunden würde es vorbei sein, alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Wie war sie auch auf die Idee gekommen gegen solche Mächte etwas ausrichten zu können? Er hatte nicht unrecht... wie dumm sie doch war. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete sie auf den Schmerz. Als jedoch nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nichts geschah und sie kurz darauf einen schmerzhaften Schrei vernahm, riss sie verwundert ihre Augen auf.

Sie war frei. Überrascht sah sie an sich herab und dann weiter nach vorne wo sie eindeutig den Dämon auf den Boden liegen sehen konnte. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und richtete sich so eben auf, während eine weitere Person auf ihn zukam, die wahrscheinlich für seinen Zustand verantwortlich war. Beide befanden sich von Xiaoyu nur wenige Meter entfernt, so dass sie sehr genau erkennen konnte um wen es sich bei ihrem unbekannten Retter handelte.

"Jin...", hauchte sie seinen Namen leise. Sie konnte zwar die beiden erkennen, aber leider nicht hören was sie sagten. Lediglich das sie etwas sagten konnte sie sehen. Jin brodelte vor Wut und war bereits im Begriff zum erneuten Angriff überzugehen, als der andere plötzlich sich mit einem dunklen Lachen in Luft aufzulösen schien. Nicht nur Xiaoyu sondern auch Jin schien darüber sehr überrascht zu sein, wobei es bei ihm nur für einen kurzen Moment anhielt. Wütend ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und stieß einen zischenden Laut von sich, ehe sein Blick zu seiner alten Schulfreundin wanderte.

Xiaoyu konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln, als sie ihn da so stehen sah. Kein Zweifel, er war es wirklich, diesmal ist es Jin und auch wenn sie noch nicht verstand was er hier machte, was seine Gründe waren oder ob er wohlmöglich auch hinter dem Medaillon her war, das alles spielte jetzt in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Früher oder später würde sie das schon erfahren. Jetzt zählte nur der Fakt, das er sie gerettet hatte und das er hier war, bei ihr, zumindest noch und das musste sie genießen, schließlich hatten sie sich ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu, während er genau an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb und sein Blick ruhig aber dennoch kühl auf ihr lag. Xiaoyu hätte schwören können, eine kurze Erleichterung in seinen Augen zu sehen, jedoch wurde diese zu schnell von seiner üblichen kühlen Fassade überdeckt, als das sie sich zu 100% sicher hätte sein können. Sie blieb mit einem kleinen Abstand vor ihm stehen und konnte nicht anders als ihn direkt anzusehen. "Danke, Jin.", sagte sie zu ihm und schenkte ihm erneut ein fröhliches Lächeln, das jedoch schnell wieder ernst wurde, als ihr der Ernst der Lage wieder bewusst wurde. "Was geschieht hier eigentlich? Wieso bist du hier?", stellte sie ihm nur einige ihrer Fragen, in der Hoffnung auf Antwort.


	5. Yon

Schwermütig schloss Jin seine Augen, er zögerte, das konnte die junge Chinesin deutlich erkennen. Trotzdem schwieg er weiterhin und ließ dabei seine Augen geschlossen, als würde er sich konzentrieren müssen. Er war wie immer stilvoll und auf seine bestimmte Art gekleidet. Schwarze Lederhose, Stiefel und ein schwarzes Hemd, das oben etwas weiter aufgeknüpft war. Die Ärmel hatte er ein wenig hochgekrempelt, jedoch trug er keine Handschuhe wie es sonst der Fall war. Immer noch schien er ihr keine Antwort geben zu wollen.

Erst als Xiaoyu mit ihrer Hand seinen Unterarm berührte, öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sie wieder direkt an. "Jin...", flehte sie ihn an etwas zu sagen. "Es wäre besser Du würdest zurück nach Japan gehen.", waren nun seine Worte. Auch wenn es kein Befehl war und seine Worte eher ruhig klangen, so konnte sie seinen bestimmenden Unterton vernehmen. "Das geht nicht.", antwortete sie ihm und zog dabei ihre Hand wieder zurück. Jins Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend. "Und selbst wenn... dort wäre ich auch nicht in Sicherheit. Ich bin Wang es schuldig, die Wahrheit herauszufinden und...", Xiaoyu brach mitten im Satz ab und sah ihren alten Schulfreund skeptisch an. "Was genau weißt du eigentlich?".

Wieder zögerte der junge Japaner für einen Moment. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, das er ihr am liebsten gar nichts zu dem Thema sagen wollte, aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht das ihr etwas zustoß. "Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen eine starke und dunkle Aura gespürt.", fing er an zu erzählen. "Ich bin ihr bis nach China gefolgt... und...", er brach seine Erklärung ab und sah sie stattdessen direkt und mit einem undefinierten Blick an.

Kühle bernsteinfarbige Augen blickten in die Ihrigen. Er musste nichts weiter sagen, damit sie den Rest der Geschichte verstand. Also hatte sie es sich nicht eingebildet gehabt. Jin war in der Nacht in Leis Wohnung gewesen, hatte sie beobachtet und das Armband in die Küche gelegt. "Kazuya wird mit allen Mitteln versuchen, das Medaillon in seinen Besitz zu bekommen.", versuchte er sie zu warnen, in der Hoffnung, sie doch noch von ihrem Vorhaben umzustimmen. "Und Du nicht?", stellte sie nun die offensichtliche Frage.

Ein Schmunzeln überkam Jins Lippen. "Nein." Xiaoyu zweifelte keinen Moment an die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte und auch wenn sie seine Reaktion auf ihre Frage noch nicht verstand, so wurde sie früher oder später die Bedeutung seines Lächeln verstehen."Aber ich werde verhindern, das es in Kazuyas Hände gelangt... oder in andere.", versicherte er ihr mit ernstem Blick. Andere... das hatte sie fast vergessen. Das Wesen, der Dämon oder was auch immer sie eben versucht hatte zu töten um in den Besitz dieses Schmuckstücks zu gelangen.

Bedeuteten seine Worte somit nicht, er würde von nun an in ihrer Nähe bleiben um sie zu beschützen? Nein, nicht von nun an. Er war bereits die ganze Zeit, seit sie in China angekommen war, in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Jin hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und hatte erst eingegriffen als es wirklich notwendig war. Stück für Stück wurde ihr so einiges klar und ohne es verhindern zu können, verfärbten sich ihre blassen Wangen zu einem sanften rosa-ton.

Verlegen blickte Xiaoyu nach unten auf den Boden, während ihr rechter Fuß einen Stein hin und her schob. Worte waren gar nicht nötig, Jin verstand auch allein durch ihr Verhalten und durch ihre erröteten Wangen, das sie die Tragweite verstanden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie seine Beweggründe verstehen konnte, aber er hatte einfach keine anderen Wahl, wenn er sie wirklich beschützen wollte.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Wie ihn dieser Satz nervte. Am liebsten würde er sich gänzlich allein um den Ursprung all seiner Probleme kümmern. Denn das war doch der eigentliche Grund warum er jetzt in dieser Situation war. Wäre er nicht dieses Monster, so wäre vieles wesentlich einfacher. Wäre sie nicht mit ihm befreundet... nein, daran hatte er schon zu oft gedacht. Es gab eine Zeit in der es bereut hatte sie kennen gelernt zu haben, aber nur weil er sie nicht leiden sehen wollte, weil sie nicht verletzt werden sollte. Ihre Freundschaft war das einzige was ihn noch in dieser Welt hielt, was ihn von seinen abstrusen Gedanken wieder zurück holte. Sie war anders, das Gegenstück zu ihm und doch beruhigte ihre Art ihn ungemein.

Niemals würde er zulassen das ihr etwas passierte. Niemals. Und genau aus diesem Grund war er gezwungen sich von ihr fernzuhalten und nur aus der Ferne auf sie Acht zu geben. Würde man bemerken wie wichtig sie für ihn war... wer auch immer, er würde es ausnutzen... seine einzige Schwachstelle.

Xiaoyu spürte seine große Hand sachte auf ihren Kopf, ehe sie vorsichtig und zögernd diesen hob um Jin anzusehen. Doch als ihre Augen eigentlich in die seinen blicken sollten, war seine Hand und auch Jin wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Eine kleine Briese kam auf und strich sanft durch ihre schwarzen Haare.

Und wieder war sie alleine. Sie konnte noch seinen Duft in der Luft wahrnehmen, als wäre er immer noch in ihrer Nähe. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, obwohl ihr in solchen Momenten eher zum Weinen zu Mute war, war es jetzt anders. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, allein war sie keineswegs und das beruhigte sie. Nein, alleine fühlte sie sich nicht. Instinktiv legte sie ihre Hand an das Medaillon und schloss ihre Augen. Genau wie in der Nacht als sie das Armband gefunden hatte, genauso konnte sie ihn auch jetzt spüren.

Die junge Chinesin entschied sich erst einmal zurück in die Stadt zu gehen, denn hierbleiben konnte sie wohl kaum. Auch wenn es bereits spät am Abend war und sie eigentlich vor Müdigkeit im stehen einschlafen konnte, so konnte sie es dem alten Mann aus dem Tempel nicht antun. Allein ihre Anwesenheit lockte die dunklen Gestalten aus ihren Löchern. Nein, sie würde niemanden damit mehr rein ziehen oder gar in Gefahr bringen wollen.

Ein Lächeln zückte ihre Lippen, das alles andere als Fröhlichkeit ausdrückte, es wirkte eher melancholisch. Jetzt konnte sie Jin um einiges besser verstehen...

Schwermütig aber doch entschlossen, machte Xiaoyu sich auf den Fußmarsch zurück in die Stadt. Letztendlich kostete es sie mehr Zeit in der Dunkelheit den Weg zu beschreiten, da so gut wie keine Laterne oder dergleichen außerhalb der Stadt existierte. Ein paar kleine Dorfhäuser oder Schreine waren beleuchtet, aber der größte Teil es Weges war in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits unterwegs war, als sie plötzlich von weiten Rauch aufsteigen sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als ihr bewusst wurde, das der Rauch aus der Stadt kommen musste. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht. Wie von selbst rannten ihre Beine los, so schnell sie konnte in die Richtung der dunklen Wolken die den Himmel empor stiegen.

Sie rannte und rannte... und rannte. Umso näher sie kam umso mehr konnte sie die ersten Geräusche wahrnehmen. Geschrei, Sirenen... und als sie endlich angekommen war, blieb sie aprupt vor dem brennenden Haus stehen. Für wenige Sekunden schaute sie dem Spiel des Feuers zu und blendete alles um sie herum völlig aus. Das Geschrei, Menschen die durcheinander redeten, Sirenen und Leute die versuchten das Feuer zu löschen.

"Lei...", hauchte sie leise den Namen des Polizisten. Geschockt starrte sie in das Feuer, ehe sie sich endlich aus ihrer Starre löste und im nächten Moment Schnurrstracks zum Haus rannte. Doch ehe sie dieses erreichen konnte, hielten sie zwei starke Männerarme auf und zerrten sie vom Feuer zurück. "Miss, bleiben Sie bitte zurück. Es ist viel zu gefährlich!". Xiaoyu hingegen versuchte sich aus den Griffen des Mannes zu befreien und schrie verzweifelt, "Lei!". Anscheinend war sie vom Kampf noch zu geschwächt, denn der Fremde hatte keinerlei Probleme sie weiter zurück zu ziehen, weg vom geschehen.

Er stellte sich vor sie und blickte sie ernsthaft an, hielt sie aber weiterhin mit seinen Händen fest. "Lei Wulong geht es gut.", diese Worte ließen die kleine Chinesin erwachen, wobei sie mit Tränen in den Augen den Fremden das erste mal richtig ansah. "Lei ist okay?", wiederholte sie fragend, worauf er nur nickte. "Er ist zwar verletzt, aber nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Er wurde zum Glück schnell gefunden und noch rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus gebracht.", erklärte er und ließ die Chinesin los, als er bemerkte, das sie erleichtert ausatmete und sich anscheinend vom Schock etwas beruhigt hatte.

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Und wer war dafür verantwortlich? War es die G-Corporation? Oder steckte dahinter noch wesentlich mehr als sie vermutet hatte?

"Danke.", sagte sie leise und blickte den Fremden wieder direkt an. "Ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre ich einfach in das brennende Haus gelaufen. Wie heißen Sie eigentlich? Sie sehen nicht aus als wären Sie von der Polizei." Erst jetzt musterte die junge Chinesin den Fremden zum ersten Mal richtig und musste feststellen, das er vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter war als sie oder er sah für sein alter einfach sehr jung aus. Es war schwer einzuschätzen, aber eines war sie sich sicher, er war Chinese. Er war so um die 1.80 m groß und schlank, wobei er keinesfalls schwach aussah. Sein Körper sah durchtrainiert und alles andere als schwach aus. Allerdings konnte man es auch schwer sagen, da seine Kleidung das meiste verbarg.

"Mein Name ist Lian Tantei.", antwortete er ihr schmunzelnd. "Nein, ich gehöre nicht zur Polizei.", sprach er weiter, worauf Xiaoyus Augen sich ein wenig verfinsterten. "Aber Lei ist ein guter Freund der Familie. Ich war bis gestern noch in Hong Kong und wollte ihn heute besuchen kommen...".

"Heißt das du bist ursprünglich von hier? Was machst du dann in Hong Kong?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus ohne zu merken, das sie ihn nun geduzt hatte. Lian hingegen war dies nicht entgangen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ja, ich bin hier aufgewachsen und später nach Hong Kong um dort zu studieren. Aber was ist mit DIR? Woher kennst du Lei?"

Erst als Lian sie ebenfalls duzte viel ihr, ihr Missgeschick auf. "Oh, es tut mir leid! Ich-". "Schon okay, lass uns nicht so förmlich sein, wir sind wahrscheinlich eh fast im gleichen Alter.", meinte er und zuckte mit den Achseln. Xiaoyu nickte erleichtert und fuhr fort. "Ich bin auch hier im Dorf großgeworden und Lei kenne ich seit ich klein bin. Ich bin allerdings auch vor einigen Jahren von hier weg und lebe nun in Japan.".

"Hm, da scheinen wir ja einiges gemein zu haben. Wenn du willst können wir morgen früh Lei zusammen im Krankenhaus besuchen gehen. Heute ist es schon ziemlich spät und es werden eh keine Besucher mehr zugelassen.", schlug Lian ihr vor.

"Gerne!", stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu und verabredete sich mit ihm für 10 Uhr vor dem Krankenhaus. Nachdem sie sich von einander verabschiedet hatten, sah sie Lian noch kurz nach ehe sie sich seufzend an eine Häuserwand lehnte.

Sie hatte Lian angelächelt und sich auch gefreut jemanden normales getroffen zu haben, aber in ihrem inneren sah es im Moment ganz anders aus. Sie fühlte sich verzweifelt und stellte sich immer wieder die Frage nachdem warum. Erst Wang, dann wurde sie von der G und von unheimlichen Gestalten gejagt, die ohne zu zögern sie umbringen würden und dann... dann wurde auch noch fast Lei getötet! Das alles war zu viel für sie! Es war schon schlimm genug, das sie es mit übermenschlichen Wesen zu tun hatte, aber damit käme sie noch klar. Womit sie nicht klar kam, wenn ihre Freunde und Familie mit reingezogen wurden und dabei noch verletzt werden oder schlimmeres...

Weiter in Gedanken versunken stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte durch die kleinen Gassen der Stadt. Irgendwann kam sie an einem kleinen Hotel an und entschied sich heute Nacht erstmal dort zu bleiben.

Schweigsam und mit nachdenklichem Blick schloss sie die Zimmertür des Hotelzimmers hinter sich, legte ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl und ging rüber zum Balkon. Da sie im 3. Stock war, hatte sie auch eine relativ schöne Aussicht. Xiaoyu öffnete die Balkontür, blieb aber nur für ein paar Minuten draußen stehen, ehe sie wieder rein ging und sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Sie zog die Beine an, legte ihre Arme um diese und legte ihre Wange auf ihre Knie.

Wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken ab, während ihre Augen auf die Stadt gerichtet war. Langsam verschwammen die Gebäude und Laternen vor ihren Augen. Schniefend wischte sie sich eine kleine Träne weg die über ihre Wange drohte zu kullern.

Wie sie es hasste zu weinen.

Seufzend kniff sie ihre Augen zu und legte ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie. Vielleicht hatte Jin recht und sie sollte zurück nach Japan. So langsam glaubte sie, alleine diese Geschichte nicht zu überstehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl diesmal war es eine Nummer zu groß für sie... auch wenn sie stark und mutig war, so waren ihre Gegner einfach zu mächtig.

"Jin...", hauchte sie leise seinen Namen und schniefte erneut. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte er wäre jetzt bei ihr. Würde sie einfach umarmen und halten, sie zusammen halten und ihr wieder Kraft geben. Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf an und sah sich mit glasig schimmernden Augen im Raum um. Sie spürte es deutlich... sie hätte schwören können... wie in der einen Nacht. "Jin?", sprach sie leise seinen Namen in der Hoffnung auf Antwort.

Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, wie bescheuert ihre Gedanken eigentlich waren und das sie sich das vielleicht nur einbildet, aber dann hörte sie wieder auf ihr Herz und rief sich zur Besinnung. Nein, sie konnte deutlich etwas spüren und es war immer noch da!

Wenn er wirklich da war und sie beobachtete, wie konnte er dann noch zusehen? Spürte er denn nicht wie sehr sie ihn brauchte? War es ihm vollkommen egal oder sein Stolz zu groß?

"Du Vollidiot!", schrie Xiaoyu und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. So laut wollte sie gar nicht werden...

Stille. Immer noch keinerlei Regung. Seufzend stand Xiaoyu von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu ihrem Rucksack. Es war ja nicht so, das sie sauer auf ihn war... vielleicht ein wenig. Aber diese absolute Abweisung konnte sie nur teilweise verstehen.

Xiaoyu öffnete ihre Zöpfe und legte die Haarbänder auf den Nachttisch, ehe sie sich ihre Bürste aus der Tasche fischte und anfing ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu bürsten.

Er wollte sie Beschützen, das hatte sie nun verstanden, aber musste er sie deswegen so ignorieren? Ging beschützen normalerweise nicht anders?

Seufzend legte sie ihre Bürste weg und drehte sich um und war im Begriff wieder zum Bett zu gehen, als sie eine große Gestalt ihr gegenüber stehen sah und fast in diese reingelaufen wäre. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und ging dabei so schnell Rückwerts, das sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Nachttisch stieß und dieser laut rumpelte von dem Aufprall.

Keuchend fasste Xiaoyu sich an ihre Brust, "Musst du mich so erschrecken?".

Jin konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, ehe sein Blick wieder ernst wurde. "Seit wann bist du so schreckhaft?", stellte er wiedermal eine Gegenfrage und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. "Seit man sich leise und ohne was zu sagen von hinten anschleicht...", gab sie beleidigt wieder und setzte sich zurück auf ihr Bett, ließ aber etwas Platz, damit er sich neben sie setzten konnte.

Der junge Japaner nahm ihre leise Aufforderung an und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Beide saßen nun mit dem Rücken am Kopfende und hatten ihre Beine angewinkelt. Xiaoyu wusste erst nicht was sie sagen sollte... warum bist du nun doch gekommen? Darauf würde sie sicher keine Antwort erhalten. Warum beobachtest du mich eigentlich? Keine Antwort... außerdem würde sie die Antwort sehr wahrscheinlich kennen und er würde niemals ihr das offen sagen. Er weiß wie es ihr ging und das sie ihn brauchte. Und obwohl sie sich eigentlich was anderes gewünscht hatte, was sie wohl niemals bekommen würde von ihm, so tat allein seine Anwesenheit ungemein gut. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und irgendwie ein wenig wie damals als sie noch zusammen zur Schule gingen.

Beide schwiegen einige Zeit lang. Xiaoyu genießte einfach seine Nähe und auch Jin schien zumindest nichts dagegen zu haben. Trotzdem gingen ihr ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf die sie ihn fragen wollte. "Ich glaube du hattest Recht...", meinte sie auf einmal und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Auch er blickte ihr nun entgegen, sagte darauf aber nichts und wartete auf ihre Erklärung. "Es ist zu gefährlich für mich.". Jin war bereits im Begriff darauf etwas zu sagen, da sprach sie schon weiter. "Jetzt sag nicht, ich hab es dir gesagt! Ich weiß...", seufzte sie und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"Ich kenn nicht die perfekte Lösung für das Problem... aber alleine werde ich es nicht schaffen." Jin blickte wieder geradeaus und schien kurz über das von ihr gesagte nachzudenken. Seine Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, bevor er ihr Antwortete, aber immer noch den Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt. "Wenn du mir das Medaillon gibst, bist du außer Gefahr.", sprach er ruhig und sicher mit seiner tiefen Stimme. "Das wäre wohl die einfachste Lösung. Aber ich will dich nicht damit reinziehen...".

"Ich denke, das ist zu spät.", meinte Jin und schloss kurz seine Augen. Xiaoyu hätte keinerlei Probleme damit ihm das Medaillon zu geben, auch wenn sie bereits jetzt den Imaginären Lei in ihrem Kopf "Neiiin!" schreien hörte, so wusste sie das Jin ihr die Entscheidung überlassen würde. Lei dachte sicherlich das Jin auch hinter dem Medaillon her war, aber nachdem Gespräch vorhin war sie sich sicher, das dies nicht der Fall war. Und selbst wenn, er würde niemals mit Gewalt oder ohne ihre Zustimmung ihr es wegnehmen.

"Wenn ich dir das Medaillon gebe, ist das Problem mit den unheimlichen Wesen gelöst, aber die G wird immer noch hinter mir her sein... und außerdem... außerdem kann und will ich nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und warten bis wieder alles in Ordnung ist.", erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn wieder an, ehe auch sein Blick wieder auf ihr lag. Wieder war nichts außer der Stille zu hören. Beide sahen einander einfach nur an, als würden sie in Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren.

Seufzend schloss der junge Japaner seine Augen. "Na schön.", waren seine Worte, ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnete und in das verwirrte Gesicht seiner Schulfreundin blickte. "Was?", sprach sie aus, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck zuvor schon preisgegeben hatte. "Du behältst das Medaillon und ich begleite dich."


	6. Go

Etwas bewegte sich von ihr weg… diese kuschlige Decke, die so einen unbeschreiblich guten Duft von sich gab und eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Murrend hinderte sie die Decke daran abzuhauen und legte ihren linken Arm um sie, ihren Kopf kuschelte sie an das harte Material. Moment mal! Hartes Material? Seit wann war eine Bettdecke hart?

Xiaoyu blinzelte irritiert und bewegte dabei ihren Arm ein wenig zu sich, so dass ihre Hand über das feste Material strich das von einem dünnen Stoff überzogen war. Sie hielt inne, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr und hielt sogar für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an bevor sie zögernd ihren Kopf an hob und in zwei Bernstein farbige Augen blickte. Jin! Oh… oh! Xiaoyu realisierte plötzlich wer wirklich diese gut duftende und kuschlige Decke war und spürte wie ihre Wangen sich leicht erröteten. „E-es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sie sich schnell und rückte ein gutes Stück von ihrem alten Schulfreund zurück. Sie musste wohl letzte Nacht einfach eingeschlafen sein als sie länger zusammen auf dem Bett saßen. War Jin auch eingeschlafen oder hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen?

„Schlaf noch etwas…", vernahm sie auf einmal seine ruhige Stimme, ehe er vom Bett aufstand und seine Schuhe anzog. Zuerst fiel ihr Blick aufs Fenster, es war noch dunkel draußen, also musste es noch sehr früh sein. Dann wand sie sich wieder Jin zu. „Und du?", sah sie ihn fragend an. „Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen… ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Er klang nicht verärgert oder sauer, sie dachte schon ihre Kuschel Aktion wäre ihm unangenehm gewesen, aber er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber ganz normal… wie Jin.

Die junge Chinesin nickte und legte sich wieder hin während Jin auf seinem Handy tippte. Sie beobachtete ihn und als er gerade im Begriff war zu gehen, blickte er nochmal zu ihr. Es war nur ein kleiner Moment indem beide sich schweigend ansahen und Xiao konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen was Jin in diesem Augenblick wohl dachte. Ein undefinierter Blick lag in seinen Augen.

Gerade als sie versuchte diesen Blick zu verstehen, zu analysieren, da drehte er sich auch schon um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Seufzend legte Xiao sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. Irgendwie verhielt er sich anders als sonst und irgendwie auch nicht. Als sie sich in der Schule kennengelernt hatten war er nicht ganz so kühl und abweisend gewesen… ein wenig war er schon immer so, aber umso länger sie sich kannten umso mehr hatte er ihr vertraut, sich ihr mehr geöffnet, sie sogar geneckt. Nachdem er so lange weg gewesen war und schließlich die Mishima Zaibatsu übernommen hatte, seitdem war er… anders. Sie konnte es nicht besser beschreiben. _Anders,_ traf es noch am besten, denn auch wenn er sich auf eine Art noch abweisender und kühler verhielt als früher und sie auch den Hass in seinen Augen sah, so konnte sie etwas anderes noch in ihm sehen. Der Blick, wie er sie eben angesehen hat… es lag Trauer in seinen Augen und… da war noch etwas… das konnte sie jedoch beim besten Willen nicht deuten.

Erneut seufzte Xiao und drehte sich dabei auf die Seite mit dem Gesicht in die Richtung der leeren Seite des Bettes auf der eben noch Jin gelegen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken das sie mit ihm zusammen hier geschlafen hat, auch wenn es nur ein paar Stunden waren, ließen ihren Puls schneller schlagen und die Hitze in die Wangen schießen. „Oohh, hör auf darüber nachzudenken!", meckerte sie sich selbst an und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu der leeren Bettseite.

„Nein, nein, nein… das ist überhaupt nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Du musst aufhören auf solche Kleinigkeiten so stark zu reagieren. Bleib ruhig…", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, aber ihr Herz pochte immer noch schneller als gewöhnlich. „Schlaf weiter… Pha! Der hat gut reden…", murmelte Xiao nun ein wenig grimmig vor sich her und machte die kleine Nachttischlampe am Bett aus. Die Dunkelheit sorgte dafür das sie sich ein wenig beruhigte, aber an einschlafen war trotzdem nicht zu denken.

Xiao schloss ihre Augen und lauschte einfach der Stille. Die Zeit verging und sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie auf einmal etwas spürte. Eine Präsenz. Es war nicht Jin… es fühlte sich auch nicht nach jemand anderen an, es fühlte sich nicht mal menschlich an. Xiao wollte ihre Augen öffnen, aber sie… sie konnte es nicht! Es war als wären ihre Lieder schwer wie Blei und als würde diese Präsenz mit ihrer Aura den ganzen Raum durchtränken. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an, als würde sie regelrecht in die Matratze gedrückt werden.

Der Druck wurde immer unerträglicher, sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Etwas näherte sich ihr, gab aber keinerlei Geräusche von sich, Xiao konnte nur diesen Druck spüren der immer mehr und mehr wurde und kaum noch auszuhalten war. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien, aber nicht mal ein einziges Wort verlies ihren Mund. Ihre Hände krallten sich krampfhaft in das Bettlacken, als ein kühler Hauch ihre Wange streifte. Die junge Chinesin zog scharf die Luft ein und verkrampfte sich automatisch. Ein leises klacken der Zimmertür ließ sie hoffen. Die Tür öffnete sich und damit entwich auch dieser Druck, das Ding… oder was auch immer es gewesen sein mag. Xiao holte tief Luft und setzte sich abrupt auf. Schwer atmend sah sie sich irritiert im Zimmer um, doch war absolut nichts zu sehen.

Erst Jins Schritte und das Geräusch der von ihm schließenden Tür, ließen sie zu ihm blicken. Der junge Japaner ging langsam auf seine alte Schulfreundin zu, wobei sein Gesicht besorgt drein schaute. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch sah es in seinem inneren ganz anders aus. Er war nicht mal 30 Minuten weg gewesen! Er konnte sie wirklich keine Minute aus den Augen lassen. Die Präsenz war zwar verschwunden, aber Jin konnte trotzdem die Rückstände in der Luft spüren. Dieses Mädchen zog aber auch jeden Ärger an sich. Seufzend setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Xiao hingegen musste ein paar Mal tiefer einatmen bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher… es… war wie ein Albtraum. Ich konnte nicht schreien, kaum atmen und dieser Druck in der Luft!", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. Nachdenklich lauschte er ihren Worten. Es herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille und jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, als sie Jins Stimme vernahm. „Ein Yurei…". Xiao sah zu Jin auf. „Ein Geist?", fragte sie unsicher, denn auch wenn sie schon einige Jahre in Japan lebte, so kannte sie sich nicht mit allen japanischen Legenden aus. „Ein dunkler Geist, einer der nach dem Tod keinen Frieden gefunden hat.", erklärte Jin ihr nachdenklich und musterte sie kurz um sicher zu gehen, das mit ihr auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Es schien ihr besser zu gehen, erleichtert entspannte er sich wieder und schloss dabei kurz seine Augen.

„Meinst du das Medaillon hat damit etwas zu tun? Seit ich es habe, fühlen sich alle möglichen dunklen Wesen davon angezogen…", überlegte sie und betrachtete das Schmuckstück. Jin öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah die Chinesin schweigend an. Sie hingegen spürte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, nahm ihren Blick von dem Medaillon und sah Jin ebenso schweigend an. „Was ist?", fragte sie leise und unsicher. Stille. Noch immer sah er sie einfach nur an. „Jin?", kam es vorsichtig von ihr, als seine Augen fast schon funkelten, oder hatte sie sich das etwa eingebildet? Jin ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schloss seine Augen wieder, bevor er vom Bett aufstand und zum Fenster ging. „Schlaf noch etwas und ruh dich aus, es ist besser wenn du ausgeruht bist bevor wir weiter ziehen.", meinte er kühl und sah dabei aus dem Fenster.

Verwirrt blinzelte die junge Chinesin und fragte sich, ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, aber Jin danach fragen wollte sie auch nicht, er sah irgendwie wütend aus. Sie wusste ja dass er kein einfacher Mensch war und sie war auch diejenige gewesen, die ihn bat bei ihr zu bleiben, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich er würde sich ihr nur ab und zu mehr öffnen. Seufzend legte sie sich hin und gab sich geschlagen. Nur schwer und sehr langsam driftete sie in einen traumlosen schlaf, so dass als Jin sie weckte, sie noch müder war als vorhin. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und fragte nach der Uhrzeit, als sie anfing sich langsam aus dem Bett zu bewegen.

„9 Uhr.", antwortete Jin ihr und hörte daraufhin ein gepolter aus dem Badezimmer. „Was? So spät? Ich wollte doch so früh wie möglich los.", kam von Xiao die sich gerade ihre Zöpfe richtete und aus dem Bad wieder ins Zimmer ging. Jin sah sie mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ich habe versucht dich zu wecken… nicht mal eine Explosion hätte dich geweckt.", murmelte er genervt und ging zur Tür. „Ich warte unten auf dich.", meinte er noch und schloss daraufhin die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem gespielten Schmollmund sah sie ihm hinterher, ehe sie anfing sich weiter fertig zu machen und ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Nachdem Xiao alles weitere erledigt hatte und am Empfang des Hotels für das Zimmer bezahlen wollte, erfuhr sie das Jin bereits dies getan hatte. Sich bedankend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen zu Jin, der an der Wand lehnte und auf sie wartete. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.", meinte sie zu ihm und er sah sie fragend an. „Das Zimmer bezahlen, meine ich. Aber… danke.", erklärte und bedanke sie sich bei ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln. Jin quittierte dies mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, was fast als ein kleines Lächeln durchgehen könnte, aber eben nur fast.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus schwiegen beide, erst als sie das Gebäude betraten, Xiaoyu an der Info in Erfahrung brachte in welchem Zimmer sich Lei befand und sie sich im Fahrstuhl auf den Weg dorthin machten, brach der Japaner die Stille. „Du gehst besser alleine zu Lei. Ich werde im Flur auf dich warten.", meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Zuerst wollte sie ihm widersprechen, aber wenn sie recht überlegte, war es wahrscheinlich besser so. Lei würde Jin erkennen und er war bereits das letzte Mal nicht sonderlich angetan von ihrer Freundschaft zu Jin zu hören. Nein, das wäre wohl keine so gute Idee. Seufzend nickte sie, als der Fahrstuhl einen Zwischenhalt machte und sich die Türen öffneten. Ein junger Chinese betrat den Fahrstuhl, der ihr sofort bekannt vorkam. „Lian?", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund. Mit einem höflichen Lächeln begrüßte er sie, konnte jedoch ihre Frage ihr förmlich im Gesicht ablesen. „Ich habe noch jemanden besucht.", erklärte er ihr. Deswegen kam er also von der 3. Etage, dachte sich Xiao und lächelte verlegen. „War meine Frage so offensichtlich?", murmelte sie leise eher zu sich selbst, aber trotzdem so, dass alle es hören konnten. Lian winkte lächelnd ab. „Nicht schlimm, ich hätte mich dasselbe gefragt, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Wer ist das? Ein Freund von dir?", fragte er neugierig während sich die Türen schlossen und der Fahrstuhl sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Ähm, ja…", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung, zog ihre Antwort jedoch in die Länge um zu überlegen wie sie ihn vorstellen sollte. „Das ist Jin.", entschied sie sich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben und lediglich seinen Nachnamen weg zu lassen. Höflich begrüßte der Chinese Jin mit einem Nicken, ehe er sich wieder Xiaoyu zuwandte. „Er ist Japaner, hätte ich auch gleich mir denken können, du sagtest ja, du lebst eigentlich in Japan.", stellte er fest. „Ist er dein Freund?", fragte er die junge Chinesin offen raus wobei er das Chinesische Wort für festen Freund (nán péngyou) benutzte. Mit einem Mal spürte Xiao wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss und ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken schneller schlug. Sprachlos schüttelte sie den Kopf anstatt ihm mit Worten zu antworten, die Angst ihre Stimme würde versagen war zu groß, denn was Lian nicht wusste und sie hingegen schon, war, das Jin sehr wohl Chinesisch verstand. Verstehen war noch untertrieben, er konnte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen und fließend sprechen. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Jin, der daraufhin mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ihren Blick erwiderte. Seine Augen wirkten immer noch kühl, aber wieder hatte Xiao das Gefühl als wäre da noch etwas anderes. Dieser Ausdruck, dieses kleine Schimmern in seinen Augen erinnerte sie an damals als alles noch anders war. Erinnerte er sich etwa auch an diesen Moment? Es fühlte sich für sie so an, als würden sie beide an das gleiche Denken. Als würden sie in diesen Moment das gleiche fühlen. Als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht worden und ihre jüngeren Ichs würden sich gegenüberstehen. Es fühlte sich genau wie damals an.

 _Nicht mal eine Woche war vergangen und schon verspürte die junge Chinesin Heimweh. Dabei mochte sie das Land und die Kultur, aber die Sprache zu lernen fiel ihr noch schwer. Es war nicht so als könnte sie gar kein Japanisch, aber sie war weit entfernt vom fließend sprechen, immer wieder fehlten ihr die richtigen Worte, benutzte die falschen oder verwendete ausversehen stattdessen ein chinesisches Wort. Noch schlimmer waren die Kanji für sie, denn auch wenn sie den chinesischen Schriftzeichen ähnelten, gehorchten sie ihren eigenen Gesetzen. Das alles empfand sie eigentlich als gar nicht so schlimm, sie wusste, sie würde nur Zeit brauchen um die Sprache zu lernen, aber wieso mussten Schüler manchmal so grausam sein? Einigen war es egal, andere korrigierten sie aus Anstand oder so etwas, aber nicht aus Hilfsbereitschaft oder gar aus Freundlichkeit. Und dann gab es noch diejenigen, die lachten, sie mit Absicht ignorierten… manche taten sogar so als würden sie sie nicht verstehen, obwohl sie verstanden haben was sie sagte._

 _Und so kam es, dass sie sich entschieden hatte in der Mittagspause einen Ort zu suchen an dem sie allein sein konnte. Es machte eh keinen Unterschied, aber hier auf diesem Dach hatte sie zumindest ihre Ruhe. Ruhe vorm ignoriert werden, schon seltsam, aber es tat gut und zugleich fühlte sie sich schrecklich einsam. Gerade als sie ihr Bento auspackte und sich ihre Stäbchen nahm, hörte sie wie sich die Tür zum Dach öffnete. Kurz sah sie auf und erkannte einen jungen Japaner, der etwas älter als sie zu sein schien, zumindest wirkte er reifer auf sie, wahrscheinlich gehörte er einen der höheren Klassen an. Wäre auch kein Wunder, da sie sich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes eines solchen Jahrgangs befand. Es war nicht verboten die anderen Gebäude zu betreten, aber ungewöhnlich schon, anscheinend taten die Schüler dies hier nicht oft, sonst würde der Japaner sie jetzt nicht so merkwürdig ansehen, oder?_

 _Eine wirkliche Wahl hatte sie aber nicht gehabt, die anderen Dächer waren leider schon zu belebt gewesen, als das sie sich hätte zurückziehen können. Verlegen biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und bereitete sich innerlich schon vor ihre Sachen packen zu müssen. Doch unerwartet und voller Verwunderung, setzte sich der Japaner kommentarlos mit etwas Abstand neben sie und packte ebenfalls sein Bento aus. Überrascht sah sie ihn einfach an, blinzelte und sah ihn weiterhin an, bis er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und sie fragend anblickte. „Was ist?", erklang seine kühle aber ruhige Stimme. Erst jetzt bemerke sie, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und meinte, „N-nichts.", und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, zurück auf ihr Essen. Traurig sah sie auf den Reis und das Gemüse das sie heute früh sich gemacht hatte. Ihr vielen so viele Fragen ein, doch keine wollte ihre Lippen verlassen aus Angst auf seine Reaktion, falls sie wieder etwas falsch machte._

 _Das leise Seufzen, das ihr entwich, erreichte seine Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er seinen Blick wieder ihr zuwandte. Nachdenklich beobachtete er sie einen Augenblick und ohne zu verstehen warum er das jetzt tat, gab er seinem Gefühl nach und fragte sie schließlich, „Du bist neu an der Schule?". Überrascht seine Stimme zu hören, die eindeutig sie meinte, denn es gab ja nur sie zwei hier auf dem Dach, sah sie ihn an. Zögernd nickte sie. „Du kommst aus China.", sagte er, weil er es wusste, es war keine Frage oder Feststellung, er wusste es und das ließ die Chinesin erneut überrascht drein schauen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihre Ankunft in der Schule vor ihrem Eintreffen bereits die Runde gemacht hatte, es konnte ihm so gar nicht entgehen. Dass er wusste, dass sie dieses Mädchen aus China war, verdankte er seinem Instinkt. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, denn für eine längere Zeit sagte er nichts mehr, aß sogar etwas von seinem Bento und sie befürchtete das wäre es gewesen, immerhin sollte sie ihm irgendetwas antworten, ihr stummes Nicken verleitete nicht gerade dazu mit ihr reden zu wollen. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich und ihre Angst, wo sie doch ansonsten so aufgeschlossen und lebhaft war._

 _„_ _Wie kommt es, das du nicht bei den anderen aus deiner Klasse bist?", hörte sie seine Stimme in einer ihr vertrauten Sprache fragen. Erneut konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn verwundert anzusehen, sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie nicht gerade träumte. Sie zögerte, blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand und ihm endlich antwortete. „Du sprichst Chinesisch?", teilte sie ihm ihre Verwunderung mit, worauf er schweigend erneut etwas von seinem Bento aß. Offensichtlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln überkam ihre Lippen und sie nahm sich ebenfalls etwas von ihrem Essen. „Ich bin noch nicht sehr gut im japanisch, deswegen meiden mich die meisten… und deswegen habe ich einen Ort gesucht an dem ich…", sie brach ihre Erklärung ab und überlegte wie sie es formulieren sollte. „An dem du deine Ruhe hast?", fragte er sie weiter in ihrer Sprache. Erneut musste sie leicht lächeln und nickte zustimmend. „Was nicht heißt, dass du gehen sollst! Du scheinst anders als die anderen zu sein…". Abrupt hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und sah auf seine Stäbchen die gerade etwas Reis nehmen wollten. Sie dachte schon, sie hatte etwas Falsches gesagt, doch als sie sah wie sich seine Lippen zu einem leicht sanften Lächeln bildeten spürte sie eine Erleichterung in sich. „Ich heiße Ling Xiaoyu… aber du kannst mich ruhig Xiaoyu nennen.", stellte sie sich ihm vor, worauf er sie ansah, immer noch mit diesem sanften Lächeln. „Kazama Jin."._

Das war der Tag an dem alles anfing, von da an trafen sie sich jede Mittagspause auf diesem Dach, aßen zusammen und Jin brachte ihr langsam die japanische Sprache näher. Sie lernte bei ihm erstaunlich schnell, wie sie es bei keinem Lehrer konnte, er hatte so eine ruhige Art an sich, die sie jedes Mal entspannen ließ und ihr jegliche Angst nahm. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie mit ihm so ungezwungen und frei reden konnte, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie immer mehr auf Japanisch miteinander redeten.

Ein Räuspern brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart, Lian betrachtete die beiden mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln und deutete auf die offene Fahrstuhltür. „Wir sind da.", wies er auf das offensichtliche hin und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, Xiaoyu den Vortritt zu lassen. Offenbar hatten sich Jin und Xiao länger angesehen als sie es wahrgenommen hatte, sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie sich kurz so gefühlt hatte wie damals. Erging es Jin etwa so wie ihr? Hatte er dasselbe gefühlt wie sie? Oder hielt er sie jetzt für ein verrücktes Mädchen das nur für ihn schwärmte? Peinlich berührt, aber versuchend die Fassung zu wahren, trat sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Fahrstuhl, ehe Lian und Jin nachkamen.

„Es muss gleich da vorne sein.", meinte der Chinese und deutete in Richtung am Ende des Ganges. Xiaoyu sah noch einmal Jin an, nickte, denn sie wusste er würde hier auf sie warten und wandte sich dann Lian zu. Sie deutete ihm an zu gehen, seinen fragenden Blick, warum Jin nicht mit kam, ignorierte sie einfach und tat so als ob sie ihn nicht bemerkt hätte. „Weißt du etwas über Lei's Zustand?", fragte sie ihn aus Interesse und um ihn abzulenken, während sie den Gang entlang gingen und nebenbei auf die Zimmernummern schauten. „Er ist Stabil und seit heute Morgen soll er wieder bei Bewusstsein sein. Es scheint, als sei er noch ganz gut davon gekommen, es hätte durchaus schlimmer sein können.", erzählte er ihr und blieb an der nächsten Tür stehen. Sie betraten gemeinsam das Zimmer und fanden einen laut Lachenden Lei vor sich, der sich irgendeine Comedy Show im Fernsehen ansah.

Xiaoyu stemmte die Arme in ihre Seiten und trat an das Bett ihres alten Freundes. „Na, Hauptsache du amüsierst dich. Ich dachte du seist tot!", protestierte die jüngere, ließ ihre Arme wieder senken und sah ihn besorgt an. Lei blickte entschuldigend drein und machte den Fernseher schnell aus. „Ja, das dachte ich auch… tut mir Leid, kleine.". Seufzend setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl der am Bett stand und betrachtete den Polizisten. „Geht es dir gut? Was sagen die Ärzte?", fragte sie ihn während Lian sich an das Bettende von Lei stellte und ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln begrüßte. „Nun, ich habe ab und zu noch sehr starken husten und ein paar leichte Verbrennungen.", fing er an zu erzählen und deutete auf seinen Verbundenen Arm. „Aber das ist alles halb so wild. Die wollen mich noch etwas unter Beobachtung hier lassen. In ein paar Tagen werde ich wohl wieder entlassen.", meinte er und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, ehe seine Gesichtszüge ernster wurden. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah kurz Lian an, bevor er wieder Xiaoyu ansah. „Alles in Ordnung?". Sie konnte seine Sorge um sie nur zu gut raushören, wusste aber, dass sie nicht allzu viel sagen konnte, da Lian anwesend war. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich tappe nur etwas im Dunkeln…", versuchte sie ihre Lage zu erklären. Nachdenklich legte Lei seine Stirn in Falten. „Verstehe…", murmelte er. Ihre Worte haben ihm vollkommen ausgereicht um zu verstehen, dass selbst der Besuch in dem Tempel ihr nicht weiter geholfen zu haben scheinen.

Lian beobachtete die beiden, wobei er misstrauisch die junge Chinesin genauer betrachtete. Er kannte Lei seit vielen Jahren, er war der Held der Hongkonger Polizei und zudem sein Ausbilder gewesen. Er war sozusagen in Leis Fußstapfen getreten, seit Lei nur noch selten Außeneinsätze machte und sich mehr hinter einem Haufen Bürokram wiederfand. Es brauchte also nicht viel Zeit und er wusste, das sie beide mehr Verband als eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Er vertraute Lei, aber irgendetwas war seltsam, er verhielt sich ganz anders als er ihn kannte und das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Dieses Mädchen, das ihm eigentlich sympathisch erschien, er fand sie sogar recht süß, musste er sich eingestehen, sie umgab etwas, was ihm ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte. War sie wirklich eine alte Freundin der Familie? Sie wirkte so unschuldig und naiv auf ihn, doch jetzt, wo er sie genauer betrachtete seit sie mit Lei sprach hatte sich ihr ganzes Wesen verändert. Sie wirkte nun überhaupt nicht unschuldig oder gar unerfahren, sie umgab ein Geheimnis, etwas was ihm ein ungutes Gefühl verschaffte. Hatte das etwa mit dem Brand in Lei's Haus zu tun? So viele Fragen bildeten sich in seinem Kopf und seine Alarmglocken als Polizist sprangen an. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dein altes zu Hause nochmal besuchen bevor du zurück nach Japan fliegst.", sagte Lei auf einmal nach einer längeren Stille zwischen ihnen und gab ihr den Hinweis dort zu suchen wo alles anfing. Nach ihrer Erzählung zu urteilen, hatte sie nicht viel Zeit gehabt und musste schnell aus Wangs Haus fliehen, vielleicht war ihr in der Eile etwas entgangen. Xiao's Blick erhellte sich und Lei wusste, sie hatte seinen Hinweis deuten können. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Das werde ich machen.", erwiderte sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Und du ruhst dich schön aus und hörst auf die Ärzte was sie dir sagen, verstanden?", sagte sie mit ernstem Ton an Lei gerichtet, der sie nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ein wenig genervt ansah. „Hey, ich bin der ältere, ich sollte dir so etwas raten und nicht umgekehrt!", grummelte er und sah nun zu Lian. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beiden mich besucht?", spielte Lei darauf an, dass sich die beiden eigentlich gar nicht kannten. „Ich habe Xiaoyu gestern Nacht davon abgehalten in dein brennendes Haus zu stürmen.", teilte er dem älteren mit und grinste die jüngere an. „Ah, du lässt auch keine Gelegenheit aus…", murmelte Lei und schenkte dem jüngeren ein vielsagenden Blick. „Aber im Ernst Xiaoyu…", wandte er sich nun der Chinesin zu. „Du weißt wie gefährlich so etwas ist!", tadelte er sie und sah ihr dabei schon fast wütend entgegen. Schuldbewusst verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte du wärst noch im Haus. Hätte ich dich verbrennen lassen sollen?", widersprach sie ihm.

„Du wärst bei dem Versuch erstickt! Dann wären wir beide tot!", wies er die jüngere zurecht, denn mit Sicherheit hätte sie in der Panik und ihrem unüberlegten Handeln nicht an einen Mund und Nasenschutz gedacht, sie wäre in weniger Zeit bewusstlos geworden. „Ist ja gut…", murmelte sie und blickte nach unten, worauf Lei ein lautes Seufzen von sich gab. „Es ist ja nochmal gut gegangen. Denk einfach das nächste Mal einen Moment lang vorher nach, bevor du dich ins Feuer stürzt.", beendete er seine Zurechtweisung und strich ihr mit seiner Hand liebevoll und neckend zugleich über den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare ein wenig verstrubelt aussahen. „Und du Lian? Hast du dir etwa heute extra für mich frei genommen?", grinste der ältere den jüngeren an während Xiao murrend ihre Haare wieder richtete. „Was denkst du denn?", lächelte Lian ihn an und war einfach froh, dass es Lei gut ging, denn auch er hatte sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht. Lei war für ihn mehr wie ein großer Bruder und das obwohl so ein Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass Lei eher sein Vater hätte sein können. Aber Lei behandelte ihn schon immer mehr wie einen Bruder als seinen Schüler, was wohl daran lag, das ihre Familien früher nebeneinander gelebt haben und sie sozusagen zusammen aufgewachsen waren.

„Ich mache mich besser auf den Weg.", teilte die junge Chinesin mit und erhielt so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer. Lei's Lächeln verschwand mit einem Mal wieder, ernste Gesichtszüge traten hervor und ein Stummes Nicken folgte. „Pass auf dich auf.", waren seine besorgten Worte als würde sie in den Kampf ziehen, dachte sich Lian. „Sie ist ja nicht allein. Jin wird sicher auf sie achtgeben.", meinte er daraufhin gelassen, wunderte sich allerdings als er Lei's geschocktes Gesicht erblickte. „Was ist? Kennst du ihn? So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist er Xiaoyu's Freund.", sagte der jüngere Chinese schmunzelnd und hatte erneut das chinesische Wort für festen Freund benutzt. „Er ist nicht mein Freund!", protestierte sie und spürte wie sich ihre Wangen wieder einmal erröteten. „Ach! Das sah im Fahrstuhl aber ganz anders aus.", neckte er sie grinsend. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung…", murmelte Xiao und sah dann wieder Lei an, der sie mit einem wissenden Blick betrachtete. „Lange Geschichte…", war ihre Erklärung worauf Lei seufzend die Augen schloss. „Das denke ich mir… lass uns reden wenn ich Entlassen werde. Ich melde mich bei dir.", war seine einzige Antwort mit einem besorgten Blick. Er hätte ihr so viel sagen wollen, sie erneut zurechtgewiesen und sie ausgefragt was eigentlich passiert war damit Jin Kazama sie begleitete. Das klang überhaupt nicht gut, auch wenn Jin und sie alte Freunde waren, wo er war, herrschte immer Chaos. Er traute Jin nicht und das würde sich auch so leicht nicht ändern.

Xiaoyu verabschiedete sich somit von Lei und Lian, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür durchquerte, kam nochmal Lian auf sie zu und gab ihr eine Visitenkarte von sich. Fragend sah die jüngere ihn an. „Falls du in Schwierigkeiten stecken solltest… das eben klang nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend und… na ja, ruf einfach an.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären und wirkte sogar ein wenig verlegen auf die Chinesin, was ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihr hervorrief. „Danke.", war ihre einzige Antwort, denn was hätte sie auch anderes zu ihm sagen sollen? Ja, weißt du, mich verfolgen so seltsame dunkle Gestalten und den, den du für meinen Freund hältst, ist eigentlich zur Hälfte ein Teufel, also keine Sorge mir passiert schon nichts. Er würde sie für verrückt erklären und gleich in die Psychiatrie stecken. Xiaoyu steckte somit die Visitenkarte ein und betrat den Flur, erst als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und ein paar Schritte sich von dem Zimmer entfernt hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Langsam verstand sie Jin immer besser, es war überhaupt nicht leicht, andere nicht mit reinzuziehen.

Jin saß in einem kleinen Wartebereich auf dem Flur, als sie bei ihm ankam. „Lei hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht...", fing sie sofort mit dem wesentlichen an. Neugierig hob Jin eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihr signalisieren sollte fortzufahren. „Es war nicht leicht in Anwesenheit von Lian über dieses Thema zu sprechen…", sprach sie weiter und bemerkte sofort Jins ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Sorge, er denkt jetzt sicher nur, das ich irgendwelche Probleme habe und mein altes zu Hause besuchen will.", erklärte sie ihm schnell und musste leicht Lächeln als sie sah, wie Jin sich wieder entspannte. „Das war auch Lei's Hinweis. Das Haus von Wang. Er denkt ich habe vielleicht etwas übersehen, immerhin war ich auf der Flucht, er hat schon Recht, viel Zeit hatte ich nicht.", sprach sie weiter. „Es ist gefährlich an den Ort an dem alles begann zurückzukehren.", sagte er kühl mit einem ernsten Blick, ehe er aufstand und ihr signalisierte ihm zu folgen. Schweigend tat sie was er wollte und folgte ihm in den Fahrstuhl, erst als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, sprach Jin weiter. „Anderer Seitz… haben wir nicht viel Wahl. Verhalt dich so unauffällig wie möglich.", riet er ihr und zog die Kapuze ihrer Jacke ihr über den Kopf. Er selbst zog sich ebenfalls seine Kapuze der Lederjacke über den Kopf, so dass nur seine schwarzen Strähnen vom Pony sichtbar waren.

„Das nennst du unauffällig?", murmelte sie und erntete einen genervten Blick von ihm. „Es regnet…", meinte er mit einem festeren Unterton in seiner Stimme, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Wieso war er heute nur so leicht reizbar? „Und… du wirst weniger erkannt.", fügte er hinzu worauf wieder Stille zwischen ihnen eintrat. Xiaoyu kannte diese Seite von Jin sehr gut, die hatte er früher immer gehabt wenn ihn etwas tierisch auf die Nerven ging, das musste nicht mal mit ihr zu tun haben. Meistens war er wegen seinen Großvater wütend gewesen, aber es hatte lange gedauert bis er ihr das erzählt hatte.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltüren ließen die junge Chinesin an ihre neue Mission denken und die damit zusammenhängende Gefahr, denn eins stand fest, die G-Corporation war noch da draußen und Kazuya hatte mir Sicherheit nicht aufgehört nach ihr suchen zu lassen. Er würde alles tun um an das Medaillon zu kommen.


	7. Roku

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander durch den Regen, wobei Xiao die Richtung angab, da sie den Weg zu Wangs Haus am besten kannte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so neben Jin her zu gehen. Da war das Gefühl von früher, als sie öfters nach der Schule zusammen auf den Heimweg waren und sie diejenige war, die am meisten geredet hatte, happy, wie sie fast jeden Tag war. Anfangs dachte sie, sie würde ihm mit ihrer Art auf die Nerven gehen, aber nach und nach spürte sie, wie er dieses Zusammensein sogar genoss. Ganz auf seine Art natürlich, eher schweigend und zurückhaltend, aber er gab ihr immer das Gefühl für sie da zu sein.

Und jetzt schwiegen sie beide, sagten kein Wort zu einander. Diese Stille fühlte sich falsch und doch richtig an. Denn am liebsten hätte sie wie früher los geredet, ihm Fragen gestellt auf die sie heute wahrscheinlich keine Antwort erhalten würde. Oh, wie sehr sie das vermisste, aber etwas sagte ihr, der Zeitpunkt war nicht der richtige. Sie musste sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren, es war immerhin der letzte Wille von Wang gewesen. Nur wenn sie hinter das Geheimnis dieses Medaillons kommt, könnte sie es auch beschützen. Mit einem Mal viel ihr auf, dass sie sich ganz schön verändert hatte zu früher. Nicht zum Negativen, sie war stärker geworden und wusste nun, dass allein der Wunsch nach einem Happy End die Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen konnten.

 _Wenn du einen Traum hast der wahr werden soll, dann solltest du es selbst in die Hand nehmen._

Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als ihr der Satz von Jin wieder in den Kopf kam. Zugegeben, er war wohl für ihren Wandel am meisten verantwortlich. So sehr sie mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Jin stehen geblieben war, erst als etwas sie plötzlich an ihrem Unterarm zurückzog. Xiao sah ihn verwundert an und wollte schon nachfragen, was denn los war, als Jin ihr signalisierte leise zu sein und nach vorne deutete. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Wohnviertel in dem einst ihr Großvater gelebt hatte, doch konnte sie bereits aus der Ferne die Soldaten der G-Corporation erkennen. Oh Mist, damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wieso schnüffelten die denn immer noch hier rum? Und vor allem, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Die Soldaten schienen insbesondere den Hafen und den Teil des Viertels zu bewachen in dem das Haus von Wang stand. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die Soldaten aufgeteilt und der Rest durchsuchte die anderen Dörfer, zumindest schienen es weniger zu sein, als sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Folg mir.", flüsterte Jin und ging abseits des Hauptweges entlang einer kleinen Mauer. Ohne Widerworte folgte Xiao ihm bis sie schließlich durch viele kleine Nebengassen sich dem Dorf aus einer anderen Richtung angenähert haben. Jin betrat das Dorf und ging die Straße entlang als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Die junge Chinesin folgte ihm und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber in ihrem inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Wie konnte er so seelenruhig hier rumlaufen, während hinter jeder Ecke einer dieser G Leute sein könnte? Ihr Herz pochte wild und jedes noch so kleine Geräusch jagte ihren Puls in die Höhe. Trotzdem hielt sie sich genau an seine Anweisungen, schweigend folgte sie ihm in einem normalen Tempo durch die Gassen und seltsamerweise schien sie keiner richtig wahrzunehmen als gehörten sie schon immer zu den Dorfbewohnern. Anders wäre es sicher, wenn sie irgendwelchen Soldaten begegnet wären, aber zum Glück schienen die nicht hier zu sein.

Jin betrat ein Gebäude das aussah wie ein größerer Wohnkomplex. Außen stand ein Schild mit viel Text, sie konnte gerade noch irgendwelche Preise erkennen, als sie sich auch schon an eine Art Eingangsbereich wieder fand. Viel gab es hier nicht zu sehen. Ein Fahrstuhl, eine Tür die zum Treppenhaus führte, einen Notausgang und nur wenige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt, befand sich ein kleiner Büroähnlicher Raum der mit einer Glasscheibe versehen war, so dass man hineinsehen konnte. Dort saß ein Mann der diesen Komplex anscheinend verwaltete. Xiao und Jin traten näher, wobei sie hinter Jin blieb, denn ein wenig fühlte sie sich unwohl und unsicher. Ihr war in der Zwischenzeit klar geworden, was er vor hatte und was für ein Ort das hier war und auch wenn sie sich gut verteidigen konnte, so war sie nicht gerne an solchen Orten. Man könnte diesen Ort mit einer Art Hotel vergleichen, nur das man eine sehr kleine Wohnung, meistens Einzimmerwohnung, für einen bestimmten Zeitraum mietete. Manche blieben nur eine Nacht, wieder andere einen ganzen Monat, es war günstiger als ein Hotel, aber dafür gab es keinerlei Luxus und etwas heruntergekommen waren die meisten dieser Einrichtungen auch. Sie war niemand der auf viel Luxus Wert legte, sie mochte die einfachen Dinge, aber das hier war ein Ort an dem Menschen auch verschwanden und keiner nach ihnen fragte. Hier versammeln sich jegliche Art Menschen, besonders diese mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben wollte. Eines musste sie sich allerdings eingestehen, hier würden sie sicher nicht so leicht vermutet werden.

Nachdem Jin alles geklärt hatte und sich mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand, an dem ein Anhänger mit einer Zimmernummer befestigt war, zu ihr umdrehte, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie sanft zum Fahrstuhl. Ein wenig überrascht über diese Geste, folgte sie ihm und ließ sich nichts anmerken, erst als die Türen zugingen, sah sie auf Jins Hand, die immer noch die ihre hielt. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah sie Jin an, der sie schweigend betrachtete, aber kurz ihre Hand drückte als wollte er ihr damit etwas sagen. Blinzend wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm wieder ab und wartete bis sie schließlich den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten und ihr Zimmer betreten hatten. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, ließ Jin ihre Hand los und hinterließ ein sehnsüchtiges Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Seine Hand war warm und groß und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt als er ihre Hand umschlossen hatte. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, dass sie es sofort vermisste als er sie los gelassen hatte. „Der Verwalter denkt wir sind ein Paar… lassen wir ihn in dem Glauben, es kann uns nur zugutekommen.", erklärte der Japaner sein Verhalten. Natürlich, wie konnte sie auch für einen Moment etwas anderes gedacht haben. Nur langsam nickte sie als Einverständnis, den kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen ignorierend. „Sicher…", sprach sie leise und fing an das Zimmer genauer zu betrachten.

Groß war es keines falls, es waren vielleicht 30 Quadratmeter. Am einen Ende des Zimmers stand auf einen kleinen Tisch ein Fernseher während auf der anderen Seite sich eine Art Kommode mit einem Spiegel befand. Es gab eine kleine Schiebetür die ins Badezimmer führte, in dem es immerhin eine Dusche gab, aber der Raum war definitiv zu klein für zwei Personen. Xiao fragte sich ernsthaft wie Jin, der wesentlich größer und breiter als sie war, sich zu Recht finden sollte. Unweigerlich stiegen ihr Bilder in den Kopf, die ihre Wangen erröten ließen. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie die Bilder los zu werden und wandte sich schnell vom Badezimmer ab um sich den Rest der Wohnung anzusehen. Sich weiter umsehend, entdeckte sie eine kleine Nische die sich zum Kochen oder besser gesagt zum zubereiten einfacher Lebensmittel eignete. Es gab lediglich zwei Herdplatten die per Kabel angeschlossen waren, einen kleinen Schrank mit dem nötigsten Geschirr und eine kleine Spüle zum Abwaschen. Wenigstens gab es einen Balkon, so dass man durch die große Tür gut Lüften konnte, es war auch das einzige Fenster das es hier gab. Den Balkon konnte man nicht wirklich als solchen Bezeichnen, man konnte gerade einen Fuß raussetzen, aber es war besser als gar keiner. Im Hauptraum gab es noch einen Einbauschrank mit Schiebetüren indem sie ein paar Kleider verstauen konnten, wenn sie wollten und zusätzlich befanden sich dort ihre Futonbetten für die Nacht.

Während Xiao in Ruhe die kleine Wohnung inspiziert hatte, stand Jin mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster der Balkontür und blickte nachdenklich nach draußen. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, musterte ihn aus neugierigen Augen und fragte sich was er wohl gerade dachte. Xiao blieb mit einem kleinen Abstand hinter ihm stehen, legte ihre Hände oben auf seine Schultern und zog sich ein Stück nach oben, so dass sie auf Zehenspitzen stand und über seine Schulter blicken konnte. Sie war immerhin gute 20 Zentimeter kleiner als er. „Was beobachtest du?", fragte sie ihn neugierig während Jin nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und seine Lippen ein sanftes Schmunzeln umgab, dass sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dieses Lächeln überraschte sie und ließ ihr Herz erwärmen, sie fühlte sich sofort angesteckt und konnte ein sanftes Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch so schnell sein Lächeln gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. Mit ernstem Blick sah er wieder aus dem Fenster und meinte mit dunkler Stimme, „Die G-Corporation.". Zurück in die Gegenwart geholt, zurück zu ihrer Mission, ihrem Problem, zog sie ihre Hände zurück und stellte sich neben ihn an das Fenster. Sie befanden sich im 5. Stock woraus man einen guten Überblick hatte und tatsächlich konnte sie ein paar Soldaten in der Ferne erkennen. Es regnete immer noch wodurch es schon den ganzen Tag nicht sehr hell draußen war und man eher das Gefühl hatte als wäre es spät am Nachmittag als Mittag.

„Denkst du sie werden noch lange im Dorf bleiben? Was wenn sie etwas finden, dass uns mit dem Medaillon weiterhelfen könnte?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus, sah aber weiterhin wie Jin aus dem Fenster. „Wenn sie etwas gefunden hätten, wären sie sicher nicht mehr hier. Ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas finden werden... es steht nicht mal fest ob es noch etwas zu finden gibt. Jedoch müssen wir alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung ziehen und wenn dort noch etwas ist, wirst du es finden. So wie ich Kazuya kenne wird er die Soldaten bald abrufen und das Land nach dir absuchen lassen.". Verwundert sah die junge Chinesin ihren alten Schulfreund an. „Wieso denkst du ich werde etwas finden, sollte es etwas geben?", fragte sie irritiert und sah ihn weiterhin an, während er mit seinem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck immer noch aus dem Fenster schaute. „Weil du das Medaillon trägst. Es wird dir den Weg zeigen.", sagte er und sah sie nun endlich an. „Auf seine Art und Weise und egal ob du dazu bereit bist oder nicht. Das solltest du auch spüren können.", sprach er weiter und blickte ihr dabei in ihre Augen. Diese bernsteinfarbigen Augen sahen sie ernst und durchdringen an, als könnte er in ihr tiefstes inneres blicken. Xiaoyu zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, horchte in sich und ließ sich dabei ganz auf das Medaillon ein, fühlte die Aura dass es umgab und konnte die starke Kraft spüren die es ausstrahlte. Trotz dieser Macht fühlte es sich nicht schlecht oder gar böse an, es besaß viel Kraft, eine Kraft die zu vielen in der Lage war und daher von vielen begehrt wurde. Kazuya eingeschlossen. Diese Ausstrahlung die es hatte zog somit auch jegliche andere Wesen an, allein dadurch war es schon gefährlich, aber in den falschen Händen könnte man diese Macht missbrauchen und deswegen hatte Wang es auch beschützt. Doch wieso hatte früher noch keiner Versucht es an sich zu nehmen? Wie hatte Wang es beschützen können? Das war nun ihre Aufgabe es herauszufinden, sie musste es nun beschützen und dafür sorgen, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände gelangte. Das Medaillon würde ihr dabei helfen den richtigen Weg zu finden, das konnte sie nun mit Sicherheit sagen und ohne Jin hätte sie nicht wieder neuen Mut gefasst und einfach mal in sich gehört, als sich dauernd den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und neuer Zuversicht, die sich in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte, nickte sie und grinste Jin freudig an. Ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht ganz nachvollziehen könnend, zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sie, ehe ein leises Knurren von ihrem Bauch die Stille durchbrach. Verlegend biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und legte schnell ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Zwar seufzte Jin leise, aber das kleine Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel herum war ihr nicht entgangen. „Ich besorge uns etwas zu essen. Du wartest besser hier, ich bin gleich zurück.", meinte Jin worauf sie zustimmte und ein leises Danke von sich gab. Ohne darauf zu reagieren, verließ Jin die Wohnung, doch sie wusste wie er war und das er keinesfalls kalt war wie alle dachten. Sein leichtes Schmunzeln von vorhin ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ließ sie an den früheren Jin zurück denken. „Ich wusste es… tief in dir, bist du noch der alte.", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst und begab sich in das kleine Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen.

Nachdem Jin vom Markt wieder gekommen war und ein paar Sachen eingekauft hatte, schnappte sich die junge Chinesin direkt die Lebensmittel und wies Jin an sich auszuruhen während sie das Essen für sie beide zubereiten würde. Der restliche Tag verging sogar viel schneller als sie erwartet hatte. Sie und Jin aßen gemütlich zusammen, jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, aber es war ein wohlfühlendes beisammen sein, das sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Wahrscheinlich traute sich deswegen auch keiner der beiden ein Wort zu sagen, aus Angst er könnte dadurch vorbei sein. Beide genossen einfach diesen Moment. Später besprachen sie nochmal kurz ihr weiteres Vorgehen, das zur Zeit noch aus Warten bestand, denn so lange die Soldaten der G-Corporation ihr Unwesen um Dorf trieben, konnten sich nichts tun außer abzuwarten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie schnell verschwinden würden. Alles andere war einfach zu gefährlich.

Am Abend breiteten sie die beiden Futonbetten mit ein wenig Abstand zueinander aus. Trotzdem war es für Xiaoyu nah genug an Jin, nah genug um nicht einschlafen zu können. Als Jin bereits ruhig atmete und im Land der Träume verschwunden war, drehte sie sich erneut von der Seite auf den Rücken und starrte und die Decke im dunklen Zimmer. So gut sie auch die letzte Nacht neben ihm eingeschlafen war, so schlecht klappte dies in dieser Nacht. Sie fühlte sich aufgewühlt und nervös, so viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und wenn sie sich auf die Seite drehte um nachzusehen ob Jin auch immer noch schlief, machte es das kein bisschen besser. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sanfter als wenn er wach war, auch wenn sie es nicht entspannt nennen würde, für Jins Verhältnisse sah er entspannt aus. Sein nackter Brustkorb, der nur halb von der Bettdecke verdeckt wurde, hob und senkte sich langsam, während seine Hände locker auf der Decke lagen. Er sah wirklich friedlich aus. Eine seiner Haarsträhnen fiel ihm weiter ins Gesicht als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Xiaoyu spürte das Verlangen und das Kribbeln in ihren Fingern, doch eine kleine Bewegung von ihm, ließ ihre Hand auf den Weg zu seinem Gesicht inne halten. Sie fühlte sich vor Schreck wie erstarrt, atmete aber leise aus, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch schlief. Langsam setzte sie ihre Bewegung fort, zögerte aber noch einmal bevor sie seine Strähne vorsichtig zur Seite schob und sein Gesicht genauer betrachtete.

Er war wunderschön. Seine gerade Nase, seine markanten Gesichtszüge, die hohen Wangenknochen und diese männlichen und doch so weichaussehenden Lippen. Erschrocken über ihren Gedanken legte sie sich sofort zurück auf ihren Rücken und starrte mit erröteten Wangen an die Decke. Was war nur los mit ihr, dass sie auf solche Gedanken kam? Sicher, er war ein gut aussehender Mann, dessen war sie sich schon immer bewusst gewesen, aber sie mochte ihn in erster Linie wegen seinem Charakter, sie war keines dieser Mädchen die ihn wegen seinem Aussehen anhimmelte, so etwas konnte sie nicht leiden. Und doch spielte ihr Körper bei seinem Anblick gerade verrückt. Sie hatten sich zu lange nicht gesehen, das musste es sein, sie war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.

Frustriert darüber jetzt erst recht nicht mehr einschlafen zu können, stand sie auf und setzte sich an den Tisch mit dem Spiegel, der sie an einen Frisiertisch aus alten Filmen erinnerte. Sie hatte sich die kleine Lampe da neben angemacht und sah nun seufzend ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. In letzter Zeit war so viel passiert, all ihre Gedanken schwirrten um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen während sie sich selbst im Spiegel nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie hatte viel durch gemacht, Trauer und Schmerz durchlebt, Menschen die ihr etwas bedeuten mit hineingezogen… doch sie hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden, sie würde kämpfen und das beschützen was ihr wichtig war. Reife und Stärke schimmerten in ihren Augen. Gedankenverloren öffnete sie ihre Zöpfe und nahm sich ihre Haarbürste und ein kleines Täschchen aus ihrem Rucksack, ehe sie sich wieder vor den Spiegel setzte. Sie fühlte sich anders, erwachsener und doch war sie noch immer sie selbst, sie würde nie ihre lebensfrohe verspielte Art verlieren, es war ein großer und wichtiger Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit der sie ausmachte. Und doch war es Zeit für eine Veränderung. Sich wieder im Spiegel betrachtend, nachdem sie ihre Haare gebürstet hatte, fing sie an sich ihren Pony und Strähnen Drumherum zu Recht zu legen, bevor sie aus einem kleinen Etui eine Schere nahm und anfing vorsichtig aber gekonnt ihre Haare zu schneiden. Da sie früh ihre Eltern verloren hatte und bei Wang gelebt hat, hatte sie gelernt mit wenig auszukommen, so dass sie sich selbst beigebracht hatte ihre Haare zu schneiden und zu frisieren, was anfangs natürlich oft schief gelaufen war. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie weinend zu Wang gelaufen war, weil sie ihre Haare schief geschnitten hatte und er sie dann getröstet hat und ihr wieder Mut gemacht hat.

 _Deine Haare werden schneller nachwachsen als du gucken kannst._

Ihre langen und noch vom Duschen feuchten Haare hatte sie in einzelne Strähnen unterteilt und in so etwas ähnlichen wie Lockenwickler gedreht. Zum Glück hatte sie von Natur aus schon immer leicht gewellte Haare, nur hatte sie das nie gemocht und sie immer geglättet. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, vielen Anpassungen und nachdem sie sogar im Bad ihre Haare geföhnt hatte, blickte sie erneut in den Spiegel und band sich zwei niedrigere Zöpfe mit jeweils einem Haarband das einer lila farbigen Blüte ähnelte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie ihr Werk an. Jetzt sah sie aus, wie sie sich auch fühlte, es passte zu ihr und ließ sie sowohl erwachsener als auch immer noch süß wirken.

Zum Schlafen öffnete sie jedoch wieder ihre Zöpfe, da sie so besser liegen konnte. Dank ihrer Haarschneideaktion mitten in der Nacht, konnte sie nun auch endlich einschlafen. So gut sie auch in manchen Dingen geworden war, so war frühes oder gar pünktliches Aufstehen noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung, hörte sie wie tiefe, dunkle Stimme ihren Spitznamen aussprach und irgendetwas von ihr wollte. Grummelnd drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke höher. Was auch immer man von ihr wollte, sie war viel zu müde und es war doch so schön warm um Bett… „Noch ein bisschen…", nuschelte sie und war bereits wieder im Land der Träume. Erst der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Reis, ließ die junge Chinesin aus ihrem festen Schlaf langsam erwachen. Blinzend rieb sie sich die Augen und setzte sich auf, wobei ihre leicht gewellten Haare ihr über ihre Schulter fielen und vom Schlafen ein wenig durcheinander waren. Jin kam gerade mit zwei gefüllten Reisschüsseln aus der Küche, als er seine alte Schulfreundin bemerkte wie sie ihm verschlafen entgegen blickte. Er stockte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, wobei er sie unentwegt ansah, jedoch kein Wort sagte. Irritiert was los ist, sah Xiaoyu hinter sich, mit der Vermutung Jin hätte irgendetwas gesehen, aber dort war nichts zu sehen, also drehte sie sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm wieder um. Er stand immer noch da wie zuvor und starrte sie an. War er etwa sauer auf sie weil sie wieder einmal verschlafen hatte? Seufzend krabbelte sie aus ihrem Bett und hörte wie Jin die Schalen auf den Tisch stellte, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe… ich gehe mich eben frisch machen.", murmelte sie und verschwand im Badezimmer mit frischer Kleidung und einem kleinen Tässchen im Arm. Frisch geduscht, frisiert mit zwei Zöpfen wie gestern Nacht und mit neuer Kleidung betrat sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder das Zimmer. Sie hatte aus ihrem Rucksack Hot Pans aus Jeans genommen, dazu ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt das nur ein wenig kürzer war als normal lange Shirts. Perfekt dazu passend, trug sie ihre kurze beige farbige Jacke mit Kapuze und braunfarbigen fingerlosen Handschuhen aus Leder. Sie hatte tatsächlich angefangen eine Vorliebe für Handschuhe und Stulpen zu entwickeln. Ihre braunen Sneakers würde das Outfit abrunden, dachte sie sich und war zufrieden, denn als sie nach China gereist war, hatte sie nicht gerade sehr viel an Klamotten eingepackt, denn immerhin hatte sie auch nicht vorgehabt so lange zu bleiben.

Jin hingegen hat zu gestern auch seine Kleidung gewechselt, er trug nun eine schwarze Lederartige Hose mit einem roten Gürtel und eine farblich dazu passende Jacke die auch aus Leder zu sein schien. Er trug die Jacke ein wenig offen, so dass man ein Stück von seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Die Jacke hatte eine Kapuze, die er jedoch nicht auf hatte und um seine Arme verlief aus rotem Leder eine Art Panzerung die runter bis zu seinen Handschuhen ging. Auf seiner Schulter konnte sie in goldener Farbe sein Tattoo abgebildet sehen, das sie seit langer Zeit gestern Nacht wieder gesehen hatte während er geschlafen hat. Beide sahen sich für einen längeren Moment schweigend an, musterten sich so unauffällig wie es ging, ehe Xiaoyu sich mit langsamen Schritten zum gedeckten Tisch begab und hinsetzte. Auch Jin setzte sich hin, ihr gegenüber, doch bevor er anfing zu essen, meinte er, „Du siehst anders aus.". Xiao wollte sich eigentlich gerade für das gutaussehende Frühstück bedanken, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Jin sie auf ihr neues Aussehen ansprechen würde. Sie wusste gar nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, was sie ihm sagen sollte. „Ähm… ja… ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut einschlafen… ich musste irgendwie viel nachdenken… und dann kam ich auf diese verrückte Idee.", erklärte sie ihm. „Sieht es… schlecht aus?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und schüchtern zugleich wobei sie spürte wie ihre Wangen sich leicht erwärmten und jetzt mit Sicherheit ein zartes Rosa ihre Wangen zierte.

Erneut sah Jin sie für einen längeren Moment schweigen an, indem sie seinem Blick nur schwer standhalten konnte und ihre Nervosität ihr noch den Letzten Nerv raubte. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt gegen ihre Brust, als sie seine Stimme hörte. „Es steht dir.", war seine kurze Antwort, die er heraus gemurmelt hatte, ehe er sich seinem Essen zuwandte. Hatte er ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Es war typisch für seine Art, aber sie wusste wann ihm etwas gefiel und er meinte immer seine Worte ernst. „Du magst es!", entwich es ihr überzeugt und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Kurz hob er seinen Blick von seiner Reisschale an um ihr einen leicht genervten Blick zu schenken, ehe er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte. Natürlich gefiel ihm ihr neues Aussehen, hatte sie nicht in den Spiegel geschaut? Ihr neues Erscheinungsbild hatte ihn heute Morgen sprachlos gemacht. Sie wirkte reifer und trotzdem unschuldig auf ihn, diese Mischung verursachte ein ziemliches Gefühlschaos in ihm und das obwohl ihm normalerweise solche Dinge vollkommen egal waren. Doch wenn es um Xiaoyu ging war das wieder eine ganz andere Sache.

Nachdem sie beide zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten und Xiaoyu sich freiwillig für den Abwasch gemeldet hatte, wunderte sie sich wo er geblieben war als sie fertig und aus der Küche zurück war. Ihr fiel sofort die offene Balkontür auf, der sie sich schließlich näherte und wie vermutet, stand er auf dem kleinen Balkon, den man nicht als solch einen Bezeichnen konnte. „Mach dich fertig, wir brechen gleich auf.", sagte er mit ernstem Ton obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gespürt, als sie hinter ihn getreten war. „Heißt das, sie sind weg? Bist du sicher?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll nach und stellte keinesfalls seine Fähigkeiten in Frage, sie wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Ja… sie scheinen über Nacht weiter gezogen zu sein. Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein.", meinte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Xiaoyu nickte und machte sich dran ihre Schuhe anzuziehen und nur das nötigste in ihre Jackentasche zu stecken. Ihre Sachen würden sie hier lassen und später zurückkommen. Diese Wohnung diente einfach perfekt als Basis und Unterkunft zugleich, was schon fast merkwürdig klang, schließlich befand sie sich nicht in einem Krieg, aber ein wenig fühlte es sich so an.

Bereit sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben, machten sich beide auf den Weg nach draußen. Es regnete nicht, aber der Boden war noch nass und die Luft fühlte sich feucht und drückend an. Ein leichter Nebel hatte sich um das Dorf gelegt, so hatte man eher den Eindruck von einem späten Herbsttag als eines Sommertages. Nur die Temperatur verriet die wahre Jahreszeit. Für einen kleinen Moment blickten sich beide noch einmal direkt an, als würden sie sicher gehen wollen, dass der jeweils andere auch bereit für das war, was nun kommen mag, egal was es sein würde. Fest entschlossen wandten beide ihren Blick auf den Weg und traten die letzte Stufe des großen Wohnkomplexes hinunter. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	8. Nana

Umso näher sie dem Haus ihres Großvaters kam, umso mehr stieg in ihr ein ungutes Gefühl an. Die Straßen waren kaum belebt und das obwohl der Regen nachgelassen hatte. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille, keine Menschenseele war zu hören nur hin und wieder ging der ein oder andere Dorfbewohner entlang, war jedoch schnell wieder im eigenen Haus verschwunden. Es war kein einziger Vogel zu hören, nichts, es war als wäre das Dorf wie ausgestorben. Eine Stille die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Was war hier los? Es fühlte sich an als wüssten alle, das etwas Außergewöhnliches passieren würde oder warum schien es so als würden alle Dorfbewohner die Straßen meiden? Oder lag es an den Soldaten der G-Corporation? Vielleicht hatten sie nur Angst!

Doch irgendwie glaubte sie das selbst nicht, sie wusste es diente allein zu ihrer Beruhigung, denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, spürte sie selbst diese merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie noch an all das nicht geglaubt… nun sie hatte nicht an den Teufel oder Dämonen geglaubt um genau zu sein, aber an Geister schon. Durch Wang hatte sie eine Menge über Geister gelernt auch wenn sie nie einen Beweis für deren Existenz hatte, den brauchte sie auch nicht, für sie war es nur logisch das Menschen die starben so etwas wie ihre Energien in dieser Welt zurück ließen oder zumindest für eine Weile. So konnte sie sich auch vorstellen, dass Orte an denen schlimme Ereignisse passiert sind und jemand dabei gestorben ist, dadurch viel negative Energie zurückbleibt und schlimmstenfalls sogar ein Fluch ausgelöst werden kann. Als ihre Eltern gestorben waren hatte sie angefangen über all diese Theorien nachzudenken, ziemlich bedenklich für ein 6 Jähriges Mädchen, aber Wang stand ihr immer zur Seite, hat mit ihr stundenlang geredet und ihr Fragen beantworten egal wie viele sie auch gehabt hatte. Xiaoyu war schon immer ein sehr aufgewecktes, aufgeschlossenes und frei denkendes Mädchen. Sie hatte sich schon in jungen Jahren immer selbst eine Meinung über die Dinge gemacht und stets versucht ihren Dickkopf durchzusetzen.

Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass so viel Wahres an den ganzen Legenden dran ist. Gedankenverloren legte sie ihre Hand auf ihr Medaillon, das sich unter ihrem T-Shirt befand. Der schwarze Stein fühlte sich warm an, ob durch ihre Körperwärme oder etwas anderes, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, denn es fühlte sich an als würde er ganz leicht pulsieren. Sie senkte ihre Hand und blieb vor dem alten kleinen Haus stehen, das Wang einst bewohnte und auch ihr zu Hause gewesen war. Weder sie noch Jin hatten den Weg über miteinander gesprochen, sie war sich aber sicher, dass auch er diese Atmosphäre deutlich spüren konnte. Sie zögerte nicht lange und öffnete die Haustür. Als sie das Haus betrat war es als hätte die Luft an Dicke zugenommen, das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer und obwohl es nicht mal Abend war, war es durch den Regentag dunkler im Haus als normalerweise. Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie, während sie weiter hinein ging und hörte wie Jin hinter sich die Tür leise schloss. Es war erstaunlich kühl hier drinnen, viel kälter als draußen oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Erschrocken betrachtete sie ihren Atem der als eine kleine Nebelwolke zu sehen war. Sie bildete es sich also nicht ein, es war tatsächlich kalt hier drinnen. Na ob das so ein gutes Zeichen war. Es musste nichts Schlechtes bedeuten, aber Angst hatte sie trotzdem. Kurz drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Jin um, sie fühlte sich etwas sicherer, wenn sie wusste das er bei ihr war. Ernst und wachsam zugleich sah er sie an. Keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aber das war auch nicht nötig, sie wusste was zu tun war und wandte so ihren Blick von Jin wieder ab um sich langsam im Haus umzusehen.

Eine Zeit lang verging, in der sie die alten Sachen von ihrem Großvater vorsichtig durchsuchte. Sie kannte sich immer noch aus, als wäre sie nie ausgezogen und das obwohl ihre Besuche in China die letzten Jahre stark zurückgegangen sind. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich mehr Zeit gehabt zu haben, aber dank der Schule und ihrem Training war es ihr nur möglich in den Ferien ihren Großvater besuchen zu gehen, allerdings auch nur in den großen Sommerferien, denn so eine Reise war nicht sehr günstig und so kam es, das sie ihn nur ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr sehen konnte. Traurig legte sie ein altes Buch zurück in das Regal und öffnete den nächsten Schrank indem sie einen kleinen eingestaubten Schuhkarton fand. Neugierig öffnete sie den Karton und fand alte Alben dort drin die ebenfalls schon etwas eingestaubt waren. Wie lange hatte er in dem Schrank nicht mehr sauber gemacht? In den anderen Schränken fand sie nicht mal ein Staubkorn und hier hinter dieser kleinen Tür befand sich lediglich dieser Karton, der aussah, als hätte er ihn seit Jahren nicht angerührt.

Vorsichtig nahm sie einer der Alben aus dem Karton und legte dieses auf ihren Schoß. Xiaoyu hatte sich mit dem Karton an ihrer Seite auf den Boden gesetzt und öffnete das alte Album, deren Seiten einst weiß gewesen sein mussten und nun leicht vergilbt waren. Das Papier fühlte sich rau und ein wenig staubig an, beim umblättern machte es ein knisterndes Geräusch als wäre es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bewegt worden. Auf der nächsten Seite waren mehrere Bilder zu sehen, die ordentlich auf der Seite befestigt waren. Die junge Chinesin betrachtete die Bilder ganz genau, blätterte um und sah sich auch die nächsten Bilder genauso schweigen aber mit einem fast schon fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Jin näherte sich ihr mit langsamen Schritten, blieb jedoch auf einmal stehen als er etwas spürte, eine Aura, die stärker zu werden schien und eindeutig von Xiaoyu ausging. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er mit einem guten Abstand zu ihr stand und sie beobachtete wie sie in dem alten Fotoalbum stöberte. Ihre Hand hatte angefangen zu zittern, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. „Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Jin mit ruhiger Stimme, doch sie konnte einen besorgten Unterton wahrnehmen, den wahrscheinlich niemanden sonst aufgefallen wäre. „Ich…", fing sie zögerlich an zu sprechen, brach jedoch ab als sie hörte wie ihre eigene Stimme drohte zu versagen. „Fotos…", versuchte sie es erneut und konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden. „Fotos?", wiederholte Jin fragend und irritiert zugleich. „Ich dachte… es gab nie Bilder von ihnen und mir…", sprach sie leise weiter, immer noch wie gebannt auf die Fotos blickend. Vorsichtig und fast ängstlich strich ihre Hand über eines der Bilder, als müsste sie sich überzeugen dass sie echt waren. „Wieso hat Wang sie mir nie gezeigt? Wieso hat er sie vor mir versteckt? Er wusste wie sehr ich sie vermisste… er wusste wie sehr ich mir gewünscht hatte sie wären wieder bei mir.", kam es verzweifelt und verwirrt von ihr, mit dem Wunsch auf Antworten, Antworten die ihr niemand mehr geben konnte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und ihre Hand verkrampfte sich wütend am Rand des Albums. Die Trauer und Wut stiegen in ihr gleichermaßen an und auch das Medaillon fühlte sich immer wärmer auf ihrer Haut an, es brannte schon fast, jedoch war ein Gefühl stärker in ihr, es ließ sie alles um sich vergessen. „Wieso?", schrie sie laut und blickte endlich auf um Jin anzusehen.

Doch als sie den Kopf anhob, stand dort niemand. Panisch blickte sie in alle Richtungen. Niemand. Stand er nicht eben noch direkt vor ihr? Was zum Teufel geschah hier? Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden und hatte das Album auf ihrem Schoß liegen, als sie jedoch sich zu bewegen versuchte um aufzustehen, passierte gar nichts als wäre sie versteinert. Lediglich ihren Kopf konnte sie bewegen. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. „Wenn uns etwas zustößt musst du das Medaillon sicher vor ihr verstecken! Beschütze es mit deinem Leben!", hörte sie eine Stimme, sah aber niemanden. „Ich verspreche es euch!", versicherte eine, ihr bekannte, Stimme, die eindeutig Wang gehörte. „Großvater!", wollte sie rufen, ihre Lippen bewegten sich auch, aber es entwich ihr kein einziger Laut. In dem Moment als sie versuchte zu rufen, sah sie plötzlich Wang wie er mit zwei anderen Personen am Wohnzimmertisch kniete. Überrascht blickte sie auf die Bilder in dem Album und erkannte die beiden anderen Personen. „Mutter… Vater…", dachte sie und sah wieder zu den dreien, die keinerlei Notiz von ihr zu nehmen schienen.

Ihr Vater reichte Wang das Medaillon und senkte seinen Kopf, er verbeugte sich länger als gewöhnlich und auch ihre Mutter tat es ihm gleich. „Wieso jetzt? Ist es nicht viel zu früh? Was ist mit Xiaoyu?", waren Wangs Worte als er das Schmuckstück an sich nahm. „Wir können es nicht mehr beschützen. Es ist unser eigener Fehler gewesen, ich hätte es wissen müssen… jetzt müssen wir dafür bezahlen.", sprach ihr Vater, ehe alle drei mit dem nächsten Augenschlag verschwunden waren, als wären sie nie dort gewesen.

Die junge Chinesin blinzelte erneut und als sie ihre Augen öffnete fand sie sich im Tempel ihres Großvaters wieder. Der Mond erhellte den Raum, so dass sie die Umrisse zweier Personen erkennen konnte, aber nicht ihre Gesichter. Eine enorme Präsenz näherte sich dem Eingang, sie konnte es nicht nur spüren, sondern auch hören! Dieses Geräusch hätte aus ihren Albträumen stammen können, es klang wie mehrere Stimmen und doch konnte sie kein Wort verstehen. Schreie, Stöhnen, Wortfetzen, aber es ergab keinen richtigen Sinn. Es kam näher und Stück für Stück fühlte sie wie sie schwerer Atmen konnte, es war als würde sie fast ersticken, alles um sie herum verschwamm und sah aus als würde es an Farbe verlieren, als würde sie alles in Schwarz-weiß sehen.

Nun erkannte sie die beiden Personen im Tempel, es waren ihre Eltern die niederknieten und beteten. Sie wussten was auf sie zu kam, sie wussten ganz genau was jetzt geschehen würde und taten nichts! Die Schiebetür des Tempels öffnete sich und Nebel trat hinein, eine Menge Nebel und eine Gestalt, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Etwas, was einem Menschen ähnelte oder vielleicht auch einmal einer war. Es war umgeben von einer gewaltigen nebelartigen Aura, das Gesicht war verzehrt als wäre es vor Schmerz so erstarrt worden und nie wieder zu seinem normalen Ursprung zurückgekehrt. Die Schreie verschiedener Stimmen entsprangen aus seinem offen stehenden Mund. Xiaoyu hatte den Reflex aufzuspringen und wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier weg, jedoch konnte sie sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust und die Panik übermannte sie regelrecht. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als der Nebel und somit die Gestalt sich näherte und langsam den ganzen Raum damit ausfüllte.

Ihre Eltern hörten nicht auf dort zu knien und zu beten, ihre Körper zitterten vor Angst und doch taten sie nichts als ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Verständnislos schüttelte Xiaoyu den Kopf, tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und sie versuchte zu schreien, sie sollten weg laufen oder verdammt nochmal etwas unternehmen! Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, sie wusste, das was sie hier sah musste schon längst geschehen sein, aber es fühlte sich alles so real an und alles weigerte sich in ihr tatenlos zuzusehen. Ihr Körper jedoch rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Der Nebel umhüllte ihre Eltern, sie hörte ihre Schreie wie sie sich mit den anderen vermischten bis auf einmal Stille eintrat. Sie konnte keinen der beiden mehr sehen, als wären sie vom Nebel verschluckt worden. Die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihr um und sein Gesicht blickte direkt in das ihres. Er konnte sie sehen? Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie erschrocken zurück, spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror und als wäre das nicht genug, bewegte es sich auf sie zu. Die junge Chinesin schrie stumm so laut sie konnte und als der Nebel sie berührte, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Xiao!", schrie Jin. Jin! Mit einem Mal fühlte es sich an als wäre sie aus einem langen Traum erwacht, nur ihr Körper wusste noch nicht, dass es vorbei war. Ihr Herz pochte, ihr Pony klebte durch ihren Schweiß an ihrer Stirn und schnelle Atemstöße verließen ihren Mund. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, sah das Album neben sich liegen, während sie immer noch auf dem Boden saß, genau wie vorhin, nur das sie vorgebeugt war und sich mit ihren Händen am Boden stützte. Das Medaillon baumelte um ihren Hals, es musste aus ihrem T-Shirt gerutscht sein. Ein leichtes Schimmern umgab es und sie spürte immer noch diese enorme Kraft die es umgab. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jin sie besorgt, während sie ihren Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. „Ja… ich denke schon…", antwortete sie ihm schwach und kniff ihre Augen zusammen als hätte sie Schmerzen.

Was war das gewesen? War sie die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen? Hatte sie etwa nur geträumt? Nein, das war kein Traum gewesen. Unmöglich. Aber was dann? Eine Art Vision? Das traf es wohl noch am besten. Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt, als wäre sie stundenlang wach gewesen und man hätte ihr ihre Energie ausgesaugt. Das was sie erlebt hatte, hatte eine Menge Kraft gekostet, aber das war nicht alles. Das Medaillon pulsierte, strahlte eine eigene Energie aus als wäre es durch das Erlebnis erst richtig aktiviert worden. Diese Kraft zehrte an ihr, es fühlte sich wie ein Kampf an. Sollte sie die Kontrolle erlangen, hätte sie es geschafft, wäre einen Schritt weiter und wäre vielleicht in der Lage mehr zu verstehen. Doch mehr als das wusste sie nicht und konnte sie in diesem Moment auch nicht erfassen, es kostete all ihre restlichen Ressourcen um sich diesen Dunklen Sog zu entziehen. Musste sie dem Medaillon beweisen das sie stark genug war? Was würde passieren wenn sie es nicht schaffte? Würde sie dann so enden wie ihre Eltern? Hat das Wesen ihr eine Warnung geben wollen?

Schwer atmend sackte sie weiter nach unten, krallte ihre Finger in den Holzboden und kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben, sie musste es schaffen. „Das sieht nicht so aus als wäre alles in Ordnung! Jetzt lass mich zu ihr durch!", schrie Lian den Japaner an und versuchte an Jin vorbei zu Xiaoyu zu gelangen.

Er war ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu Wangs Haus gewesen als er auf der Polizeiwache ein wenig über Xiaoyu Recherchiert hatte. Es war eine Leichtigkeit für ihn gewesen herauszufinden wo Xiaoyu früher gewohnt hatte. Als er jedoch aus den Einträgen erfahren hatte, dass sie früh ihre Eltern verloren hatte und allein mit ihrem nun auch verstorbenen Großvater dort gelebt hatte, zog sich kurz etwas in ihm zusammen, auch er hatte seine Familie verloren und ahnte wie sie sich nun fühlen musste. Lian beschloss sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus zu machen in dem sie einst gelebt hatte und als hätte er es geahnt, sah er wie Jin und sie das Haus betraten. Zu Erst beobachtete er das Haus von etwas weiter weg, er dachte sich, sie würde sicher nur ein paar Erinnerungen holen gehen, aber als sie beide nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch nicht raus kamen, machte ihn das skeptisch. Der junge Chinese ging langsam zu der Haustür und lehnte sein Ohr an die Holztür in der Hoffnung etwas hören zu können. Nichts. Dann leise hörte er ihre Stimme und dann Jins, aber er verstand nicht was sie sagten. Kurz darauf herrschte erneut Stille, so lange, das er schon überlegte einfach hinein zu gehen, als er plötzlich Jins Stimme ihren Namen riefen hörte. Lian stürmte sofort in das Haus und rannte sofort los bis er die beiden im Hauptzimmer vor fand. Jin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, während Xiaoyu auf dem Boden saß, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Oberkörper vorgebeugt, sie verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz und Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter. Er wollte sofort zu ihr, aber Jin drehte sich zu ihm um und versperrte ihm den Weg zu ihr. Mit einem warnenden Blick schüttelte er den Kopf und bereits im nächsten Augenblick öffnete Xiaoyu keuchend ihre Augen als wäre sie aus einem Albtraum erwacht.

Erneut verlangte Lian zu ihr zu gehen, als er sah, dass es ihr keinesfalls besser ging, auch wenn sie dies behauptete. Er ignorierte Jins warnenden Blick und wollte geradewegs an ihm vorbei marschieren, als der Japaner ihn fest an der Schulter packte und so zudrückte, das Lian ein schmerzhaftes Zischen von sich gab. „Fass-sie-nicht-an.", knurrte Jin auf Chinesisch. Lian ging zwei Schritte zurück, worauf Jin den Griff löste und ihm mit einem eisigen Blick entgegensah. Der Chinese rieb sich die Schulter, starrte ihn ungläubig an, denn er hätte schwören können, dass die Augen des Japaners für einen kurzen Moment anders ausgesehen haben. Als hätte ihn ein Tier mit funkelnden Augen warnend angesehen, statt eines Menschen. Zudem war er überrascht, dass Jin so wie es aussah seine Sprache beherrschte, aber das war gerade wirklich unwichtig. „Dann kümmere du dich wenigstens um sie und steh nicht herum und sie zu! Sie brauch Hilfe!", schrie er ihn an und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Jin verengte seine Augen, antwortete jedoch nicht sofort sondern blickte noch einmal hinter sich auf die junge Chinesin die immer noch in derselben Position da saß und mit sich kämpfte, ehe er sich wieder Lian zuwandte. „Du gehst jetzt besser…", war seine eisige Antwort mit einem deutlich warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Ich fasse es nicht…", murmelte der Chinese und blickte zu Xiaoyu die auf einmal sich langsam aufrichtete und da saß als würde sie etwas hören. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt, als hätte sie keinerlei Schmerzen mehr. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, starrten jedoch in eine Richtung, als würde sie in der Ferne jemanden sehen. Irritiert folgte er ihrem Blick, doch konnte er nichts und niemanden sehen. „Neiryasayo hatate…", wisperte sie leise in einem Singsang. „Neiryasayo hatate…", wiederholte sie leise während er kurz zu Jin sah, deren Augen sich geschockt geweitet hatten. Xiaoyu sang leise wie in Trance das Lied weiter, als Jin sich abrupt zu ihr umdrehte, bedacht darauf sie nicht zu berühren, seine Hand zögerte für einen Augenblick und letztendlich ballte er sie doch nur zu einer Faust. „Xiao!", schrie er sie an. In diesem Moment stoppte das Lied und es herrschte Stille. Lian verstand nicht was hier los war, aber Jin hingegen schien sehr wohl zu wissen was er tun musste, anders als er bis eben noch vermutete hatte. Für ihn hatte es so ausgesehen, alles wollte er Xiaoyu alles andere als helfen. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, es schien vor erst vorbei zu sein, zumindest dachte er das, bis er erneut ihre Stimme hörte wie sie dieses unbekannte Lied auf Japanisch weiter sang.

„Nakukowa kagobune tsuinomichi…", erklang ihre Stimme worauf Jin ein leises Fluchen von sich gab und sich ihr nur mit wenig Abstand gegenüber auf den Holzboden setzte, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Xiao…", sprach er ihren Spitznamen so sanft aus, wie Lian noch nie Jin sprechen gehört hatte oder jemals gedacht hätte, das der Japaner zu so etwas in der Lage wäre. Die Augen der jungen Chinesin blickten auf einmal nicht mehr ins Leere, sondern sahen in die Augen ihres alten Schulfreundes, der ihr ernst aber auch mit einem Hauch von Sorge in seinem Blick ihr entgegen sah. „Jin…", hauchte sie seinen Namen, als sie spürte das sie dem Sog entkommen war. Der Nebel der sie verschlingen wollte war verschwunden und sie hörte immer noch seine Stimme, die so sanft, wie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr, ihren Namen aussprach, ihren Spitznamen, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie war glücklich ihn zu sehen, denn für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sie würde es nicht schaffen, wäre für immer in dem Nebel verloren… jetzt, wo er ihr direkt gegenüber saß, ihr so nah war, spürte sie eine enorme Erleichterung und das Bedürfnis ihm noch näher sein zu wollen. Schniefend und sich ihren Gefühlen hingebend, schmiss sie sich ihm regelrecht in die Arme. Ihren Kopf gegen seine starke Brust bettend, krallte sie ihre Finger in sein Oberteil, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn am liebsten nie wieder los lassen wollte. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen, in der Hoffnung die aufkommenden Tränen zurück halten zu können. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe um ein Schluchzen zu vermeiden, ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht, es war als würden alle Gefühle auf einmal durch sie strömen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern wiedergesehen auch wenn es nur die Vergangenheit gewesen war, so war sie verdammt real gewesen. Das unbekannte Wesen, das ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte und dann der Kampf mit dem Medaillon selbst, das alles war dann doch ein wenig viel gewesen. Sie fühlte sich alle und erschöpft, es hatte ihre gesamte Kraft gekostet sich der dunklen Macht zu widersetzen und zu beweisen das sie stark genug war es nicht nur zu besitzen, sondern es auch zu beschützen und zu beherrschen gleichermaßen. Sie hatte den Kampf gewonnen, aber hätte sie das auch ohne Jins Hilfe geschafft? Was wäre passiert wenn er nicht ihren Namen gerufen hätte? Er war ihr Rettungsseil gewesen, das sie zurück in diese Welt gezogen hatte. Wäre sie auch nur einen Moment länger dort geblieben, sie kann nicht sagen, was dann passiert wäre, aber bedeutet das nicht, dass sie es nicht Wert war das Medaillon zu beschützen, wenn sie doch nicht mal in der Lage war alleine sich zu beschützen?

Xiao fand in diesem Moment keine Antwort auf diese Frage, sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ihre Glieder fühlten sich immer schwerer an und die plötzlich aufkommende Müdigkeit übermannte sie vollkommen. Langsam lockerten sich ihre Finger und ließen den Stoff von Jins Oberteil wieder frei, während ihr Kopf ein Stück an seiner Brust tiefer rutschte, doch ehe sie weiter zusammensackte, spürte sie wie seine starken Arme um sie griffen, sie stützten und sie sanft an ihn drückten. Ein leises erleichtertes Seufzen entwich Jin, als er sich sicher war, das sie lediglich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, ihre ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmung trugen dazu bei. Xiao konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr öffnen oder ihren Körper bewegen und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Widerworte geben als sie spürte wie Jin sie auf seine Arme hob um sie nach draußen zu tragen. Das letzte was sie noch gerade so hörte war Lians Stimme, doch seine Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen. Lediglich Jins kühle Antwort erklang deutlich in ihrem Kopf, "Ich kümmere mich um sie.", bevor sie vollständig eingeschlafen war.

Ohne es zu merken und bereits tief schlafend, schmiegte die junge Chinesin ihren Kopf an Jins Schulter, als dieser auf Lian zu ging, der alles andere als begeistert war über Jins Entscheidung sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Professionelle ärztliche Behandlung war jetzt das was sie brauchte, alles andere wäre unverantwortlich und würde ihrer Gesundheit nur schaden. Wenn es ihm um eine Erklärung ging, die die Ärzte sicher verlangen würden, wenn Xiao eingeliefert wird, dann hätte er sich auch ebenso eine Ausrede einfallen lassen können. Vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen, wäre eine sehr gute Möglichkeit und läge gar nicht so weit entfernt der Wahrheit, doch wieso sich der Japaner dagegen entschieden hat, konnte er nicht begreifen. Er verstand nicht nur seine Beweggründe nicht, er traute ihm nicht, für Lian schien es so als würde Jin ein anderes Ziel als Xiao verfolgen und dabei war ihm ihre Sicherheit nur geringwertig wichtig. Aber dann von den einen Moment auf den anderen, schien der Japaner sich tatsächlich um sie zu Sorgen, zumindest sah es für Lian so aus, aber mit seinem restlichen Verhalten, ergab das zusammen keinen Sinn. Ihm war es ein Rätsel warum dieses Mädchen ihm so sehr vertraute und dass sie das tat, war nicht zu übersehen. Ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge während sie in seinen Armen lag, war nur ein Beweis. Sie vertraute ihm bedingungslos und unwiderruflich, dessen war er sich sicher. Ihre Gefühle für den Japaner konnte niemand übersehen und er käme niemals auf die Idee sich zwischen ihnen stellen zu wollen, aber Jins Absichten waren ihm dermaßen schleierhaft, dass er sich wirklich um sie sorgte. Er spürte das starke Gefühl sie vor ihm schützen zu wollen und es widersprach ihm den Japaner mit ihr einfach gehen zu lassen. Lian trat ihm in den Weg und sah überzeugt von seinem Vorhaben, Jin direkt an, bereit für das was jetzt kommen mag. Doch als der junge Chinese erneut auf das unschuldige Gesicht des Mädchens blickte, wie sie friedlich und entspannt in seinen Armen schlief, stieß er einen leisen Fluch aus, ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und trat zur Seite. Er konnte es nicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck als sie sich dem Japaner in die Arme geworfen hatte, tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er gab ein leises Zischen von sich. Sie würde ihn hassen. Nein, so würde er ihr nicht helfen können, er würde es nur schlimmer für sie machen. Jin blickte den Chinesen misstrauisch an, musterte ihn einen Moment länger als üblich und zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen, als Lian ihm vorschlug ihn und Xiao zu begleiten, natürlich nur damit sie sicher in ihrer Wohnung ankommen würden. Überraschenderweise nickte Jin und gab ihm ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Eigentlich wäre es besser gewesen alleine mit Xiao zu gehen, aber da sie gerade Bewusstlos war und da draußen immer noch die G-Corporation ihr Unwesen trieb, entschied er sich für ihren Schutz und eine eher untypischere Entscheidung für ihn.

 _Eine warme Brise wehte durch die schwarzen Haare des Mädchens, die wie jeden Mittag auf demselben Dach saß und wie jeden Mittag auf den jungen Japaner der drei Jahre älter war als sie wartete um mit ihm zusammen zu essen. Eigentlich hätte sie Jin wohl eher wie ihren Senpai behandeln müssen, aber das sie so unbeschwert und vertraut miteinander waren, verdankte sie wohl dem Zufall wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Und gerade weil sie ihm alles sagen konnte, hätte sie ihm eigentlich schon längst von ihrem Problem erzählen sollen, aber immer wenn sie es versucht hatte, hatte sie ihr Mut verlassen, ja es war ihr sogar peinlich! Jin war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, so klug und in jedem Fach hatte er gute Noten, das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Mittlerweile hat sie sich in den meisten Fächern einen guten Durchschnitt hart erkämpft, aber ein Fach machte ihr immer noch Kummer. Mathe. Würde sie es nicht schaffen in der nächsten Klausur besser abzuschneiden, dann sehe es wirklich Finster aus und aus diesem Grund tat sie die letzten Wochen nichts anderes mehr außer zu lernen, bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Leider hatte das zu Folge, das sie während des Unterrichtes fast immer drohte einzuschlafen oder gar dem Unterricht zu folgen. Heute schien sie jedoch ihre Grenze erreicht zu haben. Anstatt wie sonst auf dem Dach zu sitzen und auf Jin zu warten, befand sich Panda bei ihr, die ab und zu und auch nur in der Pause bei Xiaoyu war. Panda lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und döste vor sich hin, während die junge Chinesin auf Pandas Rücken lag und endlich ihren langersehnten Schlaf nachholte._

 _So bemerkte sie auch nicht wie derjenige, auf den sie vorgehabt hatte zu warten, das Dach betrat und sich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln neben sie setzte. Erst der Geruch von heißen Ramen ließen ihre Nase zucken und schnüffeln, ehe ihre Augenlider sich langsam öffneten. Jin konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie ihn mit diesem verschlafenden und zugleich verwirrten Blick ansah, als wäre sie erst gerade aus dem Bett gekommen. Hatte er gerade wirklich gelacht? Nicht das ihr Herz gerade einen Hüpfer gemacht hätte oder sein Lachen ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln beschert hätte... wie konnte jemand nur so ein schönes Lachen haben? Jin gab nie viel seiner Gefühle Preis und so hatte sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal lachen gehört. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet ihn eines Tages Lachen zu sehen, aber das es so einen Effekt auf sie haben würde, damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Guten Morgen, ausgeschlafen?", waren seine sanften Worte mit einem neckischen Unterton, den sie nicht überhören konnte. War sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen noch bevor Jin hier gewesen war? Seufzend rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und kletterte von Panda hinunter um sich neben Jin auf seine andere Seite zu setzen. Ohne weitere Worte reichte Jin ihr einen noch heißen Ramen Cup den er ihr mitgebracht hatte, überrascht aber dankbar nahm sie die Ramen an und lächelte dabei. "Danke, das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche.", sagte sie grinsend und nahm sich ihre Essstäbchen um die Nudeln etwas umzurühren._

 _Nach einer längeren Weile des Schweigens, in denen beide sich ganz ihren Gedanken und Ramen gewidmet hatten, war es Jin, der als erstes wieder etwas sagte. "Seit wann schläft du auf Schuldächern?", fragte er und sie wusste jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr davon laufen, sie würde ihn niemals belügen, also seufzte sie und legte die leere Ramen Packung zur Seite. "Seit ich zu Hause nicht mehr zum Schlafen komme...", fing sie vorsichtig an zu erzählen. Von Jin würde sie keine Zwischenfragen erwarten, sie wusste, er würde ihr nun bis zum Ende zu hören. "Ich... habe die letzten Klausuren in Mathe ziemlich verhauen...", erzählte sie weiter. "Ich habe keine Lust wegen Mathe die Stufe zu wiederholen, also... habe ich angefangen nach der Schule zu lernen, aber ich scheine für das Fach zu dumm zu sein.", seufzte sie und blickte vor sich auf den Boden, jetzt hatte sie es ihm zwar erzählt, aber peinlich war es ihr trotzdem. "Und wieso hast du nicht schon früher etwas gesagt?", kam es nach einer kurzen Pause von Jin, worauf die junge Chinesin ihn überrascht ansah. Er konnte genau ihre Emotionen in ihren Augen erkennen. "Ich... es...", fing sie an zu versuchen zu erklären, er sah das es ihr unangenehm war und er wusste sofort was los war. "Xiao...", seufzte er und sah sie dann mit ernsten Blick an. "Du bist weder dumm noch muss es dir peinlich sein. Jeder hat Dinge die einem nicht liegen.", sagte er im ernsten und kühlen Ton wie immer, aber seine Worte gaben ihr Kraft und dann war da noch die Sache wie er sie genannt hatte. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sah sie ihn länger an als üblich, sagte kein Wort, bis Jin sie irritiert ansah und eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Wie hast du mich eben genannt?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber nach in der Hoffnung es sich nicht eingebildet zu haben. Jin blinzelte kurz verwirrt, ehe er verstand was sie so beschäftigt hatte. "Xiao.", wiederholte er und erhielt von ihr ein glückliches Lächeln. "Ich mag es!", schoss es aus ihr heraus und Jin musste ein wenig über ihre Reaktion Schmunzeln, es war doch nur ein Spitzname, ein sehr simpler noch dazu und sie freute sich als wäre Weihnachten. Von dem Moment an hatte er sie nur noch Xiao genannt._

Immer noch sein Lachen und seine Stimme hörend öffnete Xiao langsam ihre Augen. Verträumt blickte sie an die Decke und realisierte erst Stück für Stück, das sie nicht mehr träumte. Sie schien zurück in der Wohnung zu sein, die Jin für sie beide gemietet hatte, zumindest lag sie auf einem Futonbett und mehr konnte sie gerade auch nicht erkennen, da der Raum lediglich von einer kleinen Lampe in der Ecke des Raumes beleuchtet wurde. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und bemerkte dann, dass das Futonbett neben ihr leer war, kurz stieg in ihr Panik auf, er könnte sie wohlmöglich alleine gelassen haben, jedoch konnte sie nicht mal den Gedanken weiter spinnen, als sie ein leises, raues, "Hey...", vernahm. Erleichtert drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, Jin schien gerade aus dem Bad gekommen zu sein, seine Haare waren noch feucht und er trug eine schwarze Trainingshose und dazu ein passendes schwarzes Tank-Top. Es ließ ihn gar nicht mehr nach dem Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu aussehen, mehr nach einem jungen 21 jährigen Japaner, der ein ganz normales Leben führte. Jin setzte sich mit einem guten Abstand zu ihr gegenüber, so dass er mit seinen Rücken gegen den niedrigen Esstisch lehnte und er seinen Arm entspannt über sein angewinkeltes Bein legte. "Hey...", antwortete sie ihm sanft und sah ihm dabei direkt an. Beide wendeten ihre Blicke nicht ab, saßen einfach da und sahen sich an. Xiao war noch immer etwas benebelt von den Erlebnissen und ihrem Traum, das sie nicht anders konnte als ihn anzusehen, ihre Angst er könnte wieder weg sein, war zu groß. Immer wenn sie diese Träume aus der Vergangenheit hatte, fühlte sie sich einsam, sehnte sich nach ihm und wollte bei ihm sein, so wie früher. Bis jetzt war sie immer alleine gewesen als sie aufgewacht war, ihn nun in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, fühlte sich seltsam und gut zugleich an. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich in früher zurückgesetzt, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, so eine starke Anziehung zu ihm gespürt zu haben. Als wäre es ihr nicht schon genug, das er überhaupt bei ihr war, musste sie denn noch mehr verlangen?

Und wieso sah Jin sie dann genauso an? Wieso sah er nicht weg wie sonst auch? "Wie fühlst du dich?", zog seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Xiao musste kurz nachdenken und zögerte deswegen, ehe sie ihm antwortete. "Gut. Etwas müde... aber gut.", gab sie ehrlich zu worauf Jin nickte und kurz seine Augen schloss, bis er ein leises "Es tut mir Leid.", von ihr hörte und seine Augen wieder öffnete um sie mit einem fast schon verwirrten Blick anzusehen. "Ich hätte es ohne deine Hilfe nicht geschafft...", murmelte sie, er konnte es allerdings noch hören. "Es ist vor erst vorbei.", gab er kühl wie immer von sich, worauf Xiao irritiert drein schaute und ein "Woher...", von sich gab, aber ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprach. "Ich bin mit dieser Dunklen Seite schon länger vertraut.", erinnerte er sie. "Du hast der Macht bewiesen, dass du es Wert bist sie zu schützen. Du hast gelernt sie zu kontrollieren... allerdings... heißt das nicht, das du es perfekt beherrschst, dazu gehört eine Menge Übung.", erklärte er ihr. Xiao sah ihn überrascht und faszinierend zugleich an. "Ruh dich aus, du kannst mir Morgenfrüh alles im Detail erzählen, jetzt solltest du erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen.", wies er sie an, doch sah sie ihn immer noch mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an, den nicht mal er in der Lage war zu deuten. Erneut sahen sich beide einfach nur an, wobei Jin ernsthaft versuchte zu verstehen was sie gerade dachte, wo sie doch sonst wie ein offenes Buch für ihn war. Die junge Chinesin haderte mit ihren Gefühlen für den Japaner, der kurze Dialog war nicht Ablenkung genug gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil, jetzt wollte sie umso mehr ihm Nahe sein, sich bei ihm bedanken, für das was er getan hat und ihm zeigen wie wichtig er für sie war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schälte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und krabbelte langsam auf Jin zu, deren Gesichtsausdruck einmalig war. Skeptisch und trotzdem ernst sah er sie an als er meinte, "Was wird das?". "Ich will mich bei dir bedanken.", antwortete sie ihm als wäre nichts dabei und lächelte ihn daraufhin verlegend an. Bevor er auch nur irgendetwas erwidern konnte, spürte er schon ihre zarten, kleinen Hände an seinen Wangen und ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Stirn. Sanft hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, während ihre Hände leicht seine Wangen berührten und die frisch nachgewachsenen Bartstoppeln spürten, die ihre Finger leicht piksten. Geschockt weiteten sich Jins Augen, nicht fassend was sie da gerade tat und sich mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontiert fühlend. Hin und her gerissen, schloss er unerwartet seine Augen und ließ es zu, ihre Zuneigung für einen Moment zu genießen. Nicht allzu lange hielt dieser Moment an, denn plötzlich packte er mit seinen Händen die ihre und nahm sie von seinen Wangen, wobei er Xiao dadurch ein Stück von sich schob, ihre Hände jedoch nicht los ließ.

Mit finsterem Blick sah er ihr fast schon wütend entgegen. "Mach das nicht noch einmal.", warnte er sie. Xiao war über seine plötzliche Abweisung so überrumpelt gewesen, das sie ihn geschockt ansah, schließlich hatte sie gespürt, das er sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden entspannt hatte und vielleicht sogar es genossen hatte und auf einmal das. Seine Worte fühlten sich wie ein Stich in ihrer Brust an. Kleine Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie hatte mit Ablehnung gerechnet, aber nicht so! Wieso war er so grob und fies zu ihr? Er hatte sich wirklich verändert zu früher, das hatte sie nun langsam begriffen, aber sie hatte ebenso gemerkt, dass er immer noch der alte Jin war, tief in ihm. Also warum verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber so? Gerade ihr sollte er doch vertrauen, sie würde immer für ihn da sein, mit ihm kämpfen und sie war eine der wenigen, die ihn so akzeptierte wie er war, mit oder ohne Teufels-Gen. Es gehörte nun mal zu ihm, auch wenn er es nicht leiden konnte. Seine Familie, Heihachi und Kazuya, die Macht versessen waren und vom Kämpfen besessen waren, haben schließlich das aus ihm gemacht, aber er war immer noch er selbst, das spürte sie, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte.

Seine Worte taten weh, aber etwas sagte ihr, sie sollte jetzt nicht aufgeben. "Wieso nicht?", sprach sie leise. Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ er ihre Hände los und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder zurück, mit den Rücken an den Tisch. "Es gibt genug Gründe.", wich er ihrer Frage aus. "Nenn mir einen.", blieb sie hartnäckig, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückdrängend. Seine Augen wieder öffnend, sah er sie mit dunklen, Gold schimmernden Augen an, sie wirkten nicht von dieser Welt und glichen die eines Dämons. "Das ist kein Grund.", entgegnete sie ihm, wissend was er damit sagen wollte. Jins Augen verengten sich und er zog seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen, während sich schwarze Tattoo ähnliche Linien auf seiner Stirn und um seine Augen herum bildeten. "Das ist ein sehr guter Grund.", widersprach er ihr mit dunkler, rauer Stimme. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", meinte sie darauf und sah ihn unentwegt an. "Ich weiß.", sagte er überzeugt davon, aber immer noch mit einem wütenden Klang in seiner Stimme als wäre er sauer auf sie. Er weiß? Er... weiß?! Wenn er es wusste, wieso sollte das dann ein Grund sein? Xiao war nun sichtlich verwirrt. "Aber... dann ist es kein Grund!", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus. "Sei nicht so kurzsichtig!", entgegnete er ihr mit dunkler und leicht erhobener Stimme. "Du bist nicht das Problem... sondern ich.", sprach er nun wieder sanfter, aber immer noch kühl und abweisend. Xiao saß zwar nicht mehr so dicht vor ihm, wie als sie ihn geküsst hatte, aber dicht genug, das sie hätte nur ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken müssen um ihn zu berühren, was sie sich keinesfalls traute nachdem er so auf ihre Berührung reagiert hatte. Aber der Gedanke ihn mit Gewalt von dem Gegenteil seines Irrglaubens zu überzeugen, war verlockend. Verrückter Gedanke, der niemals funktionieren würde, Jin war stärker und schlimmstenfalls würde sie ihn durch ihre Aktion erst recht verlieren. Gewalt anzuwenden widersprach ihren Vorsätzen und eigentlich auch seinen, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit diese anscheinend weniger beachtete. Doch was tun, wenn er ihren Worten nicht glaubte und zu sehr von seiner Meinung überzeugt war? Nein, so leicht gab sie nicht auf, nicht jetzt, wo sie dieses Gespräch endlich nach so langer Zeit führten. Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben, sie musste es weiter versuchen.

"Du irrst dich.", kam es von ihr fast schon wütend, aber immer noch mit einem sanften Klang in ihrer Stimme. "Du kannst es beherrschen, sagtest du. Du hast mich so oft schon beschützt und gerettet, ich sehe da keinen Sinn drin wieso ich dir Fern bleiben soll! Wir sind Freunde, oder nicht?", fragte sie unsicher obwohl sie wusste, das sie Freunde waren, aber sie zweifelte ehrlich an dem was er wollte. "Wir sind Freunde.", gab er sofort mit einem Klang in seiner Stimme von sich, der keine Zweifel an deren Wahrheit zuließ. "Wenn wir Freunde sind und du es beherrschen kannst, dann sag mir warum. Warum darf ich hier mit dir sitzen? Warum darf ich dich nicht umarmen? Freunde umarmen sich! Ich meine, ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken-", "Xiao!", sprach er ihren Namen laut aus und unterbrach so ihren Redefluss. Überrascht blickte sie Jin an, der erneut seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sie nun öffnete als sie endlich Still war. Wieder einmal sah er sie mit diesen Gold-Braunen Augen an, die diesmal kein bisschen nach Dämon aussahen, sie aber genauso durchdringend ansahen. "Es geht nicht um eine Umarmung.", erinnerte er sie, denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatten sie sich bereits umarmt und Jin hatte niemals etwas dazu gesagt.

Jin sah ihr weiterhin durchdringend in die Augen, er war verwundert wie unschuldig sie doch war und wie wenig sie über ihre eigenen Gefühle wusste. Sie musste tief in sich die Wahrheit kennen, ihre Taten sprachen bereits Bände und ließen keinen Zweifel zu. Außerdem konnte er es in ihren Augen sehen, wie sie ihn ansah, er müsste schon Blind sein um das zu übersehen. Er hatte gedacht, sie wüsste was sie Tat und was sie mit ihrem Handeln anrichtete. Deswegen war er auch wütend auf sie gewesen, nicht ernsthaft, aber schon ein wenig. Doch jetzt, wo er in diese unschuldigen Augen blickte, wusste er, sie hatte rein instinktiv nach ihren Gefühlen gehandelt ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was das eigentlich bedeuten könnte.

Nun war es Jin der sich ihr näherte und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor dieser unerwarteten Wende. "Du hast mich geküsst.", sprach er leise, aber keineswegs wütend mehr, was sie umso mehr verwirrte. Ihre Wangen erröteten sich spontan, als er das Wort "geküsst" ausgesprochen hatte, denn die aufkommenden Bilder in ihren Kopf waren nur schwer zu verhindern. "A-auf die Stirn...", meinte sie zögerlich und leicht stotternd als Jins Gesicht so nah war, das sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berühren könnten. "Mhm... dann sag mir... fühlt sich das für dich nach einem freundschaftlichen Kuss an?", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr, ehe er mit seinen Lippen ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte. Seine Lippen berührten sie zärtlich, mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er den wahrscheinlich letzten dieser Momente und zögerte das unvermeidliche heraus. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von ihr, legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und sah in ihre glänzenden Augen, während ihre erröteten Wangen ihre blasse Haut noch hübscher aussehen ließen. "Werde dir deiner Gefühle bewusst.", gab er ihr den Rat wobei seine Stimme diesmal ruhig und so ganz anders klang als sonst. Verwirrt aber immer noch paralysiert von dem was eben passiert war, sah sie ihn verträumt und mit einem irritierten Blick gleichzeitig an.

"Ich habe nie gesagt, wir seien keine Freunde. Aber mehr als das... wird es nie geben.", sagte er nun wieder kühl und mit einem Blick der ihn für sie unerreichbar machte. "Es ist besser so.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und stand auf um zur Tür zu gehen, als er spürte wie ihre Hand sein Hosenbein festhielt, sanft aber bestimmend. "Kommst du... wieder?", fragte sie vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, da sie mit dem Rücken nun zu ihm saß, aber an ihrer Stimme konnte er hören, dass sie weinte. Er hasste es wenn sie weinte. Er hasste sich für das was er ihr antat. Er hatte ihr ihre eigenen Gefühle gezeigt und ihr anschließend gesagt, dass diese nie erwidert werden, wie grausam war er?! Er war ein Monster und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Doch hätte er es nicht getan, hätte es wohlmöglich die Mission in Gefahr gebracht. Um das Medaillon zu kontrollieren muss sie nicht nur einen starken Geist haben, sondern auch ihre eigenen Gefühle kennen. Wieder einmal verletzt er sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.

"Ich breche mein Wort nicht.", versicherte er ihr und spürte wie ihre Hand langsam den Stoff seiner Hose los ließ, bevor er ohne weitere Worte die Wohnung verließ. In dem Moment als die Tür hinter Jin zuging, fingen die Tränen an über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Schniefend zog Xiao ihre Decke an sich, während noch mehr Tränen kullerten und ein Schluchzer ihr entwich. Jin lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür, er konnte sie weinen hören, ihre Schluchzer, jeden einzelnen. "Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er leise, ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und verließ das Gebäude.


	9. Hachi

Laute Schluchzer verließen ihren Mund, erschütterten ihren Körper und sorgten für noch mehr Tränen. Xiao vergrub sich in ihre Decke, weinte und weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr vergießen konnte und schniefend langsam ihren Kopf unter der Decke hervor nahm um ihn erschöpft auf das Kopfkissen zu betten. "Idiot...", murmelte sie traurig und ein wenig trotzig, nicht mal wütend konnte sie auf ihn sein. Manchmal fragte sie sich wieso sie nicht mal richtig wütend auf ihn werden konnte, so oft wie er sie schon verletzt hatte. Die Antwort hatte er ihr gegeben, das was sie schon seit langer Zeit tief in sich verborgen hielt und nur nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sie hatte Angst. Angst davor ihn durch ihre Gefühle zu verlieren, ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren und auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Jin war wahrlich kein einfacher Mensch und ihre Freundschaft zueinander bedeutete ihr so viel, es war etwas Besonderes, keine gewöhnliche Freundschaft. Da war mehr. Sie vertraute ihm wie keinen anderen und er... er beschützte sie wo er konnte, selbst aus der Entfernung, wenn er nicht bei ihr war. Der beste Beweis der ihr einfiel, war vor dem King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, als sie eine anonyme E-Mail erhalten hatte, in der drin stand, dass Heihachi ihre Ermordung plane und sie sich vorsehen solle. Wer außer ihm sollte diese Nachricht an sie geschrieben haben? Denn als sie versucht hatte darauf zu antworten, war die Adresse bereits ungültig, es passte einfach zu seinem Verhalten. Es gab keine Zweifel für sie, Jin hatte ihr damals diese E-Mail geschrieben. Wäre es nicht Jin gewesen, der ihr diese Nachricht geschrieben hat, hätte sie der Warnung keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, denn das Heihachi sie töten wollen würde, war für sie absolut unvorstellbar gewesen, schier unmöglich und doch war es die Wahrheit gewesen. Den Grund dafür hatte sie niemals erfahren, aber fest stand, dass auch in diesem Moment Jin sie schützen wollte, auch wenn sie nicht verstand warum er sich immer von ihr Fern hielt. Sie dachte immer der Grund sei sein Teufels-Gen, war das nicht richtig?

Sein Verhalten von vorhin verwirrte sie nur umso mehr. Bedeutete das etwa, dass er über ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn, länger Bescheid wusste als sie selbst? Erneut spürte sie wie ihre Wangen sich erwärmten und sie verfluchte sich dafür. Wieso? Wieso wollte er, dass sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, wenn er sie doch nur abwies? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! Wäre es nicht Jin, würde sie ihn für einen schlechten Menschen halten, aber sie kannte Jin zu gut um das zu glauben und dafür hatte er zu oft sie beschützt, da musste mehr hinter stecken und sie würde es herausfinden. So sehr seine Worte auch schmerzten, vielleicht hatte es auch etwas Gutes, das sie noch nicht erkennen konnte.

Seufzend wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen weg. An den letzten Tournamenten hatte sie nur für ihn teilgenommen, wollte ihn wiedersehen und am liebsten an seiner Seite kämpfen. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich an die wenigen Momente erinnerte in denen sie aufeinander getroffen sind, schlug ihr Herz schneller und sie wünschte sich, sie würden ewig anhalten. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, so waren ihre Gefühle doch sehr offensichtlich gewesen und trotzdem hatte sie die Wahrheit verdrängt. Er war der gut herzigste Mensch den sie kannte. Er war anders, vielleicht auch kompliziert, aber nur weil er so viel durchmachen musste, letztendlich hatte er ein gutes Herz, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte, oft kalt und unnahbar war, sie wusste wie er wirklich war. Sie kannte Jin Kazama mehr als jeder andere und genau in diesen Mann hatte sie sich verliebt.

Allein der Gedanke ließ sie die Röte in die Wangen steigen. "Ich... bin in ihn verliebt.", sprach sie zum ersten Mal das aus, was sie so lange in sich verborgen gehalten hatte. Doch seit wann fühlte sie so für ihn? Es mussten Jahre sein, aber wann hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt? Sie konnte es nicht genau fassen, es geschah langsam, Stück für Stück hatte er sich in ihr Herz geschlichen. Xiao dachte an viele Augenblicke zurück, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, aber bei einem stockte sie. "Ich glaube an diesem Tag... wurde es mir bewusst was ich für ihn empfinde.", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst.

 _"Und? Was ist mit dir?", fragte Miharu, die erst seit 2 Monaten auf die Mishima Polytechnical High School ging, aber bereits jetzt ihre beste Freundin geworden war. Sie beide haben sich vom ersten Moment an super verstanden und wahren einfach auf einer Wellenlänge. "Hm? Was?", kam es von der Chinesin die gerade mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen zu sein schien. Seufzend rollte ihre Freundin mit den Augen, "Ich fragte, was mit dir ist?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage, doch als Xiao immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien um was es ging, schüttelte Miharu nur fassungslos den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid... die Prüfungen waren wirklich anstrengend gewesen, ich bin völlig fertig.", entschuldigte sie sich und sah Miharu mit einem Hundeblick an. "Na schön...", seufzte Miharu und fing an von vorne zu erzählen. "Es ist doch bald Valentinstag und viele Mädchen machen selbst Schokolade... ich habe niemanden dem ich die Schokolade geben könnte, aber was ist mit dir?", fragte sie neugierig und hatte bereits ein auffälliges Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel. "Ich habe auch niemanden.", antwortete Xiao während sie ihre Schulsachen vom Tisch langsam in ihre Tasche packte. "Sicher? Auch nicht, du weißt schon wen?", hackte Miharu nach und grinste nun viel sagend, als Xiao sie mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah. "Ich meine mich zu erinnern, das du fast jede Mittagspause mit dieser Person verbringst."._

 _Die junge Chinesin seufzte, als ihr klar wurde, wen Miharu meinte. "Fängst du schon wieder an, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, wir sind nur Freunde! Wieso soll ich ihm also Schokolade schenken?", kam es leicht gereizt von ihr, als sie die letzten Utensilien einpackte. "Außerdem hat er bestimmt genug Verehrerinnen.", nuschelte sie hinterher. Miharu setzte sich auf Xiao's Tisch und beobachte ihre Freundin wie sie schon fast wütend das letzte Buch in ihre Tasche stopfte. Sie hatte es gewusst. Schon als sie Xiao und Jin das erste Mal zusammen erlebt hatte, konnte man es überhaupt nicht übersehen und jetzt das Verhalten ihrer chinesischen Freundin, sagte ihr nur, das sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte. Xiao hatte nur Angst und wollte sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben was sie fühlte. "Woher willst du wissen, ob er die Schokolade von denen überhaupt annimmt? Vielleicht würde er sich freuen, wenn du ihm welche machst?", wies Miharu ihre Freundin darauf hin und lächelte sie liebevoll an, als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihren überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht sah. Xiao konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag nicht leugnen, der Gedanke, ihm selbst gemachte Schokolade zu geben, machte sie nervös. "Aber...", kam es dann doch von der Chinesin, die zweifelnd auf den Boden blickte. "Aber?", fragte ihre Freundin nach und sprang vom Tisch runter um sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter zu hieven. "Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich sei einer seiner vielen Verehrerinnen.", murmelte sie leise, doch spürte sie bereits im nächsten Moment wie Miharu ihren Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie mit sich zog. "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so von dir denkt. So wie du immer von ihm erzählst, glaube ich nicht, dass er der Typ ist, der so etwas denken würde. Aber wenn du dich besser fühlst, sag ihm doch einfach, du willst dich für die ganzen Mathe Nachhilfestunden bedanken.", meinte sie grinsend und lachte, als Xiao peinlich mit erröteten Wangen zur Seite blickte. Daraufhin boxte die Chinesin schmollend ihre Freundin in die Seite und löste ihre freundschaftliche Umarmung um mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Gebäude zu gelangen. "Hey! So war das doch nicht gemeint! Sei nicht wütend!", rief sie ihr hinterher und versuchte ihre Freundin einzuholen._

 _Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Xiao jede freie Minute mit dem Thema Schokolade. In der Schule las sie Bücher darüber wie man am leichtesten selbst Schokolade herstellen konnte und zu Hause übte sie bis spät abends in der Küche. Sie war eigentlich eine gute Köchin, aber was das Backen anging, war sie eine Niete. Beim Kochen machte sie oft alles nach Gefühl und es funktionierte einfach, aber hierbei schien sie einfach kein Gefühl für zu haben. Seufzend probierte sie ein Stück der fertigen Schokolade, sie schmeckte nicht schlecht, aber immer noch zu gewöhnlich, nicht das was sie wollte. An einigen Fingern hatte sie bereits Pflaster, weil sie sich entweder geschnitten oder fast verbrannt hatte, wirklich ansehnlich war das nicht. Doch so leicht gab sie nicht auf, alles zusammen räumend, machte sie sich erneut an die Arbeit. "Dann fangen wir nochmal von vorne an.", sprach sie zu sich selbst und krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch._

 _Der Tag war gekommen. Der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Die Schokolade war einfach perfekt geworden, nachdem sie dafür auch bis spät in die Nacht in der Küche verbracht hatte, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Die kleinen Schokoladenstückchen hatte sie in eine Art kleinen durchsichtigen Beutel aus Plastik getan, der genau für Plätzchen und solche Leckereien gedacht war. Die Schleife und Verzierungen hatte sie alle noch vorm Schlafen selbst gemacht. Es sah schlicht, aber nicht zu schlicht aus, keine Herzchen oder zu schrille Farben. Sie hatte sich für ein schönes Himmelblau als Farbe für die Schleife entschieden, die aus einem Kordel ähnlichem Band bestand. An den beiden Enden der Schleife hatte sie zwei selbst gemachte Anhänger angebracht, die jeweils Jins Gesicht darstellten mit typischer abstehender Frisur natürlich. Das eine Gesicht schaute grimmig wie immer, während das andere sein unwiderstehliches sanftes Lächeln zeigte. Sie hatte lange überlegt ob sie das überhaupt machen sollte, aber diese Idee hatte sie einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Hoffentlich würde er deswegen nicht sauer auf sie sein._

 _Die Schulglocke klingelte zur Mittagspause, schnell packte Xiao ihre Sachen zusammen und erntete noch ein leises "Viel Glück!", von Miharu, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum Dach des Nachbargebäudes machte. Seltsamerweise war sie zum ersten Mal nicht die erste auf dem Dach, Jin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und blickte vom Gelände aus in die Ferne. "Du bist schon da?", fragte Xiao ihn neugierig, als sie neben ihn trat und es ihm gleich tat. "Ich hab den Unterricht etwas eher verlassen.", erklärte er ihr. "Oh... geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie besorgt und wandte sich ihm zu. "Nein. Ich wollte nur etwas Ruhe haben und... dem ganzen entgehen.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären, wunderte sich jedoch warum sie auf einmal so still geworden war und drehte sich ihr zu. Xiao hatte in ihren Händen den kleinen Beutel mit der Schokolade, blickte dabei nervös nach unten und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte genau verstanden, was er ihr sagen wollte, Jin war vor den ganzen anderen Mädchen geflohen. Er hatte sich eher aus dem Unterricht geschlichen um hier oben auf dem Dach seine Ruhe zu haben und nun kam sie mit Schokolade an. Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihr aus und sie merkte gar nicht, wie Jin die Süßigkeit in ihren Händen musterte und nachdenklich feststellte, dass ihre Finger überall Pflaster trugen._

 _Besorgt nahm er ihre linke Hand in die seine und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft und nur ganz leicht einen ihrer verletzten Finger. Überrascht zuckte Xiao, sah auf, direkt in Jins Augen und spürte wie die Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. Dabei ließ sie fast den Beutel mit der Schokolade fallen, doch noch rechtzeitig fing er diesen mit seiner freien Hand auf. "Was machst du denn?", meinte er tadelnd und besorgt zugleich und deutete auf ihre Finger, ehe er ihre Hand wieder los ließ. "Ähm...", war das einzige was sie gerade heraus bekam, ihr Finger kribbelte noch immer von seiner Berührung. Er schien sich über die Auswirkung seiner Geste kein bisschen bewusst zu sein, das bewies sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Reaktion. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt und ihre Wangen glühten regelrecht. Wie konnte sie so eine kleine Berührung so sehr aus der Fassung bringen? "Nun ich... wollte mich bei dir bedanken.", erklärte sie und deutete auf die verpackte Schokolade in seinen Händen. Jin's Blick wanderte von der Schokolade hin zu den beiden Anhängern, worauf er eine Augenbraue hochzog und seine Schulfreundin kurz mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah, ehe seine Züge wieder sanfter wurden. "Wofür bedanken?", fragte er und begann die Schleife vorsichtig zu öffnen. Es bescherte ihr ein unbekanntes aber wohliges Gefühl, als sie sah, wie vorsichtig er mit ihrem Geschenk für ihn umging. "Für alles... Du hast mir geholfen besser japanisch zu sprechen und für die ganzen Nachhilfestunden in Mathe.", antwortete sie ihm und wurde immer nervöser während er die Schleife abmachte. Seltsam, das er nicht gleich antwortete, sondern nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln seine Lippen umgab. Es blieb dabei, er würde seine Gedanken wohl für sich behalten, aber sein leichtes Lächeln gefiel ihr und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn verträumt beobachtete, wie er sich sein erstes Stück Schokolade nahm. Es herrschte Stille, selbst als er fertig war, sagte er kein Wort, sondern nahm sich einfach das nächste. Erleichtert musste sie lachen und schüttelte den Kopf als er sie fragend ansah, "Nichts.", meinte sie glücklich lächelnd und beobachtete ihn weiter wie er ihre selbst gemachte Schokolade aß._

"Wenn Jin schweigt, schmeckt es ihm besonders gut...", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und lächelte leicht. Seufzend schaute sie auf die einzige Uhr im Zimmer, es war bereits 10 Uhr Abends und ihr Magen signalisierte ihr sehr stark Nahrung zu wollen. Sie hatte außer ein Frühstück heute noch nichts gegessen, kein Wunder, das sie vor Hunger fast umkam. Sie konnte sich über Jin und das Medaillon später weitere Gedanken machen, zu erst brauchte sie dringend was zu Essen, bevor sie noch ihre Kraft verlor überhaupt aufzustehen. Xiao raffte sich auf, ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich ihr Gesicht um die Spuren ihres Tränenausbruches zu beseitigen. Sich wieder halbwegs frisch fühlend, zog sie ihre Jacke und Schuhe an und machte sich mit ihrem kleinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken auf den Weg nach draußen. Zum Glück gab es in der Nähe ein Geschäft das mit einem Kiosk vergleichbar war und bis spät in die Nacht geöffnet hatte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, spürte die junge Chinesin auf einmal ein paar Tropfen vom Himmel auf ihr Gesicht fallen. Nach oben schauend bemerkte sie, dass sich der Himmel in den letzten Minuten ganz schön zugezogen hatte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis es erneut Regnen würde. "Das sieht nach einem Unwetter aus... ich sollte mich beeilen.", meinte sie leise zu sich selbst und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Xiao bog in die nächste Gasse ein und konnte den Laden bereits am Ende des Weges schwach beleuchtet erkennen. Sie lächelte und war im Begriff los zu rennen, als wie aus dem Nichts sich ihr plötzlich eine Hand voll Soldaten in den wegstellten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, drehte sie sich um, doch standen hinter ihr auch schon Soldaten der G-Corporation. Sie war umzingelt. "Mist...", fluchte sie und begab sich sofort in Kampfposition. "Jetzt kann man sich nicht mal was zu essen kaufen gehen...", meckerte sie und wartete dass einer der Soldaten angriff, doch stattdessen lösten zwei von ihnen den Kreis indem sie zur Seite gingen und jemanden Platz machten. Ein groß gewachsener schlanker Mann in einem Anzug trat näher und es war kein anderer als der Chef der G-Corporation höchst persönlich. Kazuya kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, während hinter ihm sich die beiden Soldaten wieder in den Kreis eingliederten. Seine Ausstrahlung war gewaltig, voller Macht und Stärke und mit Hass durchzogen. Sein kalter Blick, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, sorgte für einen kalten Schauer der ihr über den Rücken lief. Noch nie hatte sie so eiskalte Augen gesehen. Sie konnte keinen Funken von etwas guten in ihm erkennen, so ein Gefühl hatte sie nicht mal bei Heihachi gehabt. Kazuya schien wirklich sich komplett dem Bösen verschrieben zu haben, unvorstellbar und doch stand der nun ihr nur wenige Schritte entfernt gegenüber.

"Ein kleines Mädchen...", kam es verachtungsvoll aus seinem Mund. "Gib mir was ich will und ich lass dich am Leben.", erklang seine dunkle, von keinerlei Emotionen berührte Stimme. Wütend zog Xiao ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und hielt ihre Kampfhaltung aufrecht. "Niemals. Du musst es dir schon holen.", entgegnete sie ihm und konnte die aufkommende Wut in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. "Du scheinst den Tod herbeizusehnen, dummes Mädchen.". Kazuya hob seine Fäuste und fixierte mit seinen Augen die ihren. "Genug geredet.", knurrte er und stürmte auf sie zu. Xiao konnte ihm gerade so noch ausweichen, doch kam sein nächster Schlag schneller als erwartet, den sie zwar blockte, aber von deren Wucht zurück gedrückt wurde, dabei taumelte sie gegen Kisten die in der engen Gasse standen. Die junge Chinesin sah in sein fies grinsendes Gesicht, sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, das wusste er und auch sie, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wie lange die gegen ihn durchhalten würde. Früher oder später würde er sich einfach das nehmen was er wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Seine Worte entsprachen mehr der Wahrheit als ihr lieb war, ihr tot war besiegelt. Zischend nahm sie eine der Kisten die hinter ihr standen und warf sie nach ihm. Kampflos würde sie jedoch nicht aufgeben, sie würde bis zum letzten Atemzug sich ihm widersetzen.

Xiao nutze die kurze Ablenkung, während Kazuya mit einem leicht genervten Schnaufen die Kiste zur Seite schlug, nahm sie Anlauf, lief auf die Mauer zu und lief diese mit einem gekonnten Schwung entlang, so dass sie hinter ihm landete. Schneller als er sich umdrehen konnte, attackierte sie ihn mit einem Tritt und sorgte dafür, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Xiao wartete nicht mal ab, sie begab sich in den Phoenix, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte und mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzte. Sie war zwar viel schwächer als er, aber sie war um einiges schneller als er, auch wenn sie dadurch etwas mehr Zeit erlangte, es zögerte das unvermeidliche nur heraus.

Sie schaffte es noch ein paar Mal im auszuweichen, ja sogar seine Angriffe zu blocken, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, er spielte nur mit ihr und als hätte sie es geahnt, erwischte sie der nächste Schlag von ihm mit voller Kraft in den Magen. Der Schlag beförderte sie gegen die Mauer, ihr Rücken prallte auf hartem Stein, der durch den Aufprall ein paar Risse erlangte. Durch die enorme Wucht, entwich die Luft kurz aus ihrer Lunge und sie musste schmerzhaft auf keuchen. Xiao war bereits im Begriff ein Stück nach unten zu sacken, da packte sie seine raue Hand am Hals, drückte sie wieder mit mehr Kraft als nötig wäre gegen die Wand und sah ihr dabei hasserfüllt in die Augen. Ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, als sie mit schwachem Blick ihm entgegen blickte und er immer fester zudrückte. Xiao's Blick verschwamm, sie bekam kaum noch Luft, war das wirklich ihr Ende? Es durfte nicht sein! Alles wäre umsonst gewesen! Während Kazuyas andere Hand sich ihrem Medaillon näherte, das ihr beim Kämpfen hervor gerutscht war, spürte sie wie das Schmuckstück anfing zu pulsieren, genau wie im Haus von Wang. Es durfte nicht in seine Hände gelangen, auf keinen Fall! _Er darf es nicht bekommen! Er darf es nicht bekommen!_ Sie schrie in Gedanken immer wieder dieselben Worte, wie ein Mantra. Kazuya hingegen hatte ein siegreiches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als seine Hand im Begriff war sich das Medaillon zu nehmen. Doch kurz bevor er es umfassen konnte, strömte eine dunkle Energie aus dem Stein und stieß den älteren Japaner von der jungen Chinesin weg. Keuchend Luft holend, sackte diese auf den Boden, hustete ein paar Mal und blickte dann mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu Kazuya, der sie mit geweiteten Augen ansah. Die Aura die ihn noch eben weg gestoßen hatte, hatte sich wie ein Schutzschild um sie gelegt. Es beschützte sie!

"Verdammt...", fluchte er und verzog sein Gesicht voller Wut. "Heute hast du vielleicht das Glück auf deiner Seite, aber ich werde einen Weg finden an das Medaillon zu gelangen, verlass dich drauf!", versprach er ihr als er auf sie herab blickte. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er seine Worte wahr machen würde, so wie er sich etwas einfallen musste, musste sie einen Weg finden das zu verhindern. Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen, als Kazuya und seine Leute sich verzogen hatten. Ihre Kraft kehrte Stück für Stück zurück, Kazuya hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf, hätte sie das Medaillon nicht beschützt, wäre dies heute definitiv ihr Ende gewesen. Warum musste sie auch alleine raus gehen? Wenn sie, das Jin erzählte, würde er bestimmt sauer auf sie sein. Seufzend raffte sie sich nach einiger Zeit auf und als wären eine ordentliche Portion Magenschmerzen nicht schon genug, fing es auch noch an wie aus Eimern zu schütten.

Triefend nass ging sie auf den Wohnkomplex zu, der Regen zeigte kein Erbarmen mit ihr, es regnete so stark, dass ihr sogar das sehen schwer viel. In der Entfernung erkannte sie eine Person die ihr entgegen kam oder war sie auch auf dem Weg zum Wohnkomplex? Denn dieser lag so gesehen genau zwischen ihnen und mit jedem Schritt dem sie sich näherten, konnte sie immer mehr von dieser Person erkennen. Ein Mann, der eine Kapuze über seinen Kopf trug, die nur bedingt half, denn auch seine Kleidung war komplett durchnässt. Kleidung die sie sofort wiedererkannte. Einen letzten Schritt von ihr, ein letzter Schritt von ihm und beide standen sich gegenüber vor dem Eingang des Wohnkomplexes. "Jin...", sagte sie zaghaft, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Nasse Strähnen von seinem Pony hingen ihm im Gesicht und auch ihr hingen ein paar Strähnen im Gesicht die vom Regen nass geworden waren. Ihr Gesicht war feucht und wirkte als hätte sie gerade erst geweint. "Geh rein.", befahl er ihr in einem gereizten Ton, der keine Widerworte zuließ. Xiao tat wie befohlen und begab sich ins Innere des Gebäudes während Jin ihr stumm folgte. Er sagte zwar nichts weiter, aber sie konnte diese aufgewühlte Aura hinter sich spüren. Er war sauer.

Nicht mal im Fahrstuhl sagte er ein Wort, er war zu wütend und sie traute sich nicht. Das waren nicht die besten Voraussetzungen. Erst als sie die Wohnung betraten und Jin hinter sich die Tür schloss, sprach er wieder mit ihr. "Wieso bist du nicht in der Wohnung geblieben?", kam es wütend von ihm. "Ich hatte Hunger!", protestierte sie und beobachtete Jin wie er eine Plastiktüte unter seiner Jacke hervor holte, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand getragen hatte. Während er die Tüte auf den Tisch stellte, näherte sie sich neugierig dieser, ihr Blick wanderte von Jin zu der Tüte und wieder zurück, hin und her, bis sie schließlich rein sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht als sie die Schachtel mit der Aufschrift Dumplings entdeckte. "Jin! Wo hast du die denn her?", entwich es ihr verwundert und glücklich zu gleich. Es war überhaupt nicht leicht zu dieser späten Zeit noch an frische Dumplings zu kommen und dazu war das auch noch eines ihrer Lieblingsessen. War das seine Art sich bei ihr für vorhin zu entschuldigen? Ein Schmunzeln überkam ihre Lippen, das weiter zu einem Lächeln wurde bis hin sie ihren alten Schulfreund angrinste. Eine freudestrahlende Xiao blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Der junge Japaner fragte sich wirklich, wie solche Kleinigkeiten sie immer wieder so glücklich machen konnten. Es erinnerte ihn an früher, sie hatte schon immer so reagiert, wenn er ihr etwas mitgebracht hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er ihre Reaktion darauf, es machte ihn glücklich sie so zu sehen.

Jedoch würde er es ihr niemals offensichtlich zeigen, also bekam sie lediglich ein brummiges Geräusch von ihm zu hören, während er seine Jacke auf einen Bügel zum Trocknen hing. "Es ist zu gefährlich für dich alleine draußen zu sein.", kam immer noch ein wenig sauer von ihm, aber weitaus weniger als zuvor. Schuldbewusst biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an, so dass er skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob. "Was ist passiert?". Er hatte sie sofort durchschaut. "Kazuya ist aufgetaucht...", gab sie leise zu und blickte in seine vor Schock geweiteten Augen. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und sie spürte die aufkommende Wut in ihm. Allein das sie seinen Vater erwähnte, machte ihn schon wütend, aber die Tatsache, dass sie alleine draußen war und dann noch auf Kazuya getroffen war, steigerte seine Wut noch mal um das doppelte. Jin riss sich sichtlich zusammen, sah sie jedoch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an und erwartete eine Erklärung. "Beruhige dich, wie du siehst bin ich in Ordnung und das Medaillon ist auch noch bei mir.", versicherte sie ihm und hielt als Beweis das Schmuckstück in die Höhe, ehe sie es unter ihr Oberteil wieder versteckte. Jin schien sich tatsächlich ein wenig zu beruhigen, seufzte leise und nahm sich frische Kleidung aus seinem Seesack der als seine Reisetasche fungierte. "Am besten werden wir erst einmal die Nassen Klamotten los und beim Essen erzählst du mir alles ganz genau, von Anfang an.", meinte er, blickte kurz zu Xiao, die ihm mit einem Nicken signalisierte, dass sie einverstanden war worauf er dann in das Badezimmer verschwand um sich umzuziehen. Als Jin nach nur wenigen Minuten aus dem Badezimmer kam, trug er ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine seiner schwarz-roten Trainingshosen, die sie noch von früher kannte. Es brachte sie zum Schmunzeln, aber ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, begab sie sich schnell in das Badezimmer um endlich auch ihre Nasse Kleidung auszuziehen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, sie wechselte ihre Jeans Hot-Pants mit einer rosa farbigen aus Baumwolle, die sie gerne zum Schlafen anzog und dazu ein weißes Tank Top. Als sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer ging, saß Jin schon am Esstisch und hatte für alles gesorgt, sogar kalter Tee stand bereit.

Xiao setzte sich Jin gegenüber und wollte sich eigentlich bei ihm bedanken, aber er sah sie immer noch so angespannt an, dass sie lieber gleich zur Sache kam. Sie fing mit ihrer Geschichte ganz von vorne an, wie sie auf dem Weg zum Laden war um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen, dann aber von den Soldaten der G-Corporation plötzlich umzingelt war. Der Kampf mit Kazuya und auch der Moment als sie dachte, es wäre vorbei, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer viel Jin davon zu erzählen, er wollte alles wissen und das war auch gut so. Erstaunlich das er bei ihrer Erzählung immer noch so ruhig blieb, er war angespannt, aber er ließ keine anderen Emotionen zu oder er zeigte sie nicht, was sie für wahrscheinlicher hielt. Typisch Jin. Aber sie musste zugeben, seine kühle und ruhige Art sorgte auch dafür, dass sie einfach weiter erzählen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab er ihr das Gefühl einen klaren Kopf zu haben und sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren zu können. Es war verrückt.

"Er kann das Medaillon mir nicht wegnehmen... als er es versuchte, wurde er von einer Aura zurückgestoßen und eine Art Schutzschild hatte sich um mich gebildet. Es scheint mich vor ihm zu schützen.", erklärte die junge Chinesin und berührte nachdenklich den dunklen Stein. "Allerdings versprach er einen Weg zu finden es mir wegzunehmen...". "So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er auch einen finden. Wir müssen schneller sein und vor ihm einen Weg finden das zu verhindern.", meinte Jin nun nach langem Schweigen. "Erzähl mir was in Wangs Haus passiert ist, vielleicht hilft uns das weiter.", schlug er vor und trank einen Schluck von dem kühlen Tee. Xiao nahm sich erst noch einen der Dumplings und genoss ihn sichtlich, ehe sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auch einen Schluck Tee nahm und anschließend anfing ihre nächste Geschichte zu erzählen. "Es war als wäre ich in der Vergangenheit gewesen, nur als Zuschauer. Ich habe meine Eltern und Wang gesehen wie sie über das Medaillon gesprochen haben und von einem großen Fehler den sie begangen haben. Sie wollten mich vor etwas schützen, aber ich habe nicht verstanden wovor. Sie wussten sie würden wegen ihres Fehlers sterben und haben Wang das Medaillon gegeben und gebeten es vor mir zu verbergen, es stattdessen selbst zu beschützen, aber irgendetwas scheint schief gelaufen zu sein, sonst wäre Wang jetzt nicht tot!", kam es aufgewühlt von ihr, die Erinnerung an die Erlebnisse in Wangs Haus waren so stark. Jin davon zu erzählen, war fast so, als würde sie es erneut erleben. "Ich habe ihren tot gesehen... ich habe gesehen was sie umgebracht hat.", sprach sie leise, die Bilder die erneut auftauchten schmerzten, sie schmerzten so sehr, das sie nicht weiter sprach und sich versuchte zusammen zu reißen. Jin hingegen schwieg, beobachtete sie lediglich, er wusste was sie fühlen musste und genau deswegen überließ er sie ihren Schmerz. Niemand könnte ihr den abnehmen, sie musste dadurch so schwer das auch war. Sie hatte es noch gut, sie war zumindest nicht alleine, er hingegen war völlig auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen als seine Mutter gestorben war.

Die junge Chinesin sammelte sich wieder und fing an Jin zu erzählen was genau sie gesehen hatte, das Wesen, der Nebel der ihre Eltern vollkommen eingehüllt hatte und der Augenblick in dem das Wesen sie bemerkt hatte. "Ich dachte mit mir würde das selbe geschehen wie mit meinen Eltern, aber ich hörte deine Stimme, du hast mich gerufen und in dem Moment bin ich aufgewacht.", erklärte sie ihm und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. "Ich verstehe es nicht, wie kann das alles möglich sein? Und wieso konnte mich das Wesen sehen? Wollte es mich wirklich töten? Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Antworten... mir schwirrt der Kopf vor den ganzen Fragen.", seufzte sie und sah ein wenig verzweifelt ihren alten Schulfreund an. Jin schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, doch irgendwie wirkte er auf sie nicht nur nachdenklich sondern eher erschöpft. Seine Augen sahen müde und ein wenig glasig aus, ungewöhnlich für den Japaner, wodurch Xiao ihn genauer betrachtete und bemerkte dass seine Wangen etwas errötet waren. "Ich denke, wenn wir den Ort aus deiner Erinnerung finden, werden wir auf ein paar der Fragen Antworten finden.", meinte er mit leiser Stimme und stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand ab wobei er seine Augen schloss und ziemlich müde auf die junge Chinesin wirkte. "Jin? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und erhielt ein leises Brummen als Antwort. "Das sieht für mich aber nicht so aus...", meinte sie daraufhin und erntete einen genervten Blick von ihm, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. "Mir geht es gut.", sprach er kühl wie eh und je und raffte sich mit wackligen Beinen auf, das er nicht umkippte war auch schon alles. Schnell stand auch Xiao auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Lass mich mal fühlen.", sagte sie und ohne das er die Gelegenheit für Widerworte hatte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. "Du glühst ja! Jin, du hast Fieber!", kam es besorgt von ihr. "Ich habe kein Fieber...", widersprach er ihr grummelnd und schob ihre Hand sanft beiseite.

Jin startete den Versuch an ihr vorbei zu gehen, doch mit mäßigem Erfolg, er stockte, taumelte ein Stück und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Xiao packte ihn jedoch rechtzeitig, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und brachte ihn stützend zu seinem Futonbett. "Du bist ganz schön schwer...", keuchte sie und half ihn sich in sein Bett zu legen. "Ja... du hast kein Fieber, sicher.", meinte sie ironisch und deckte ihn zu während ihr ernster Blick zu einem besorgten wechselte. "Ich hole etwas zum kühlen und du rührst dich nicht weg, verstanden?", sprach sie ihn ernst an, erhielt aber nur ein schwaches "Verstanden...", was so gar nicht seine Art war und das machte ihr erst recht Angst. Noch nie hatte sie erlebt das Jin krank war, erkältet mal, aber noch nie hatte sie ihn so schwach gesehen.

Als die junge Chinesin mit einer kleinen Schale, gefüllt mit kaltem Wasser und einem kleinen Tuch, zurückkam, schlief Jin bereits. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark und es hatten sich deutlich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Seine Hände hatte er krampfhaft in die Bettdecke gekrallt, sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt und vom Fieber ziemlich mitgenommen. Leise stellte sie die Schale neben sich und kniete sich neben sein Futonbett, so dass sie das feuchte, kühle Tuch vorsichtig auf seine Stirn legen konnte. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr als sie ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur beobachtet hatte, hoffentlich würde es ihm bald besser gehen. Viel konnte sie nicht tun, aber dank Wang kannte sie ein paar gute alte Heilmittel. Doch dafür musste er erst einmal wieder bei Bewusstsein sein, bis dahin, konnte sie nur seine Stirn kühlen und Schlaf war bekanntlich auch eine der besten Heilmittel, sie hoffte nur, das er nichts ernstes hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Jin Krank zu erleben, wo er sonst immer so stark und unnahbar wirkte, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht das Gefühl ihn jetzt so schwach zu erleben. "Werde wieder gesund... Jin.", sprach sie leise und drehte das Tuch auf seinen Kopf auf die noch kühlere Seite um.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Xiao damit, immer wieder das Tuch auf seiner Stirn zu wechseln um dafür zu sorgen, das sein Fieber ein wenig runter ging oder es für ihn zumindest erträglicher zu machen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, sie hatte bereits ihr Futonbett dicht neben ihm ausgebreitet um für den Notfall sofort da zu sein. Die Schale hatte sie vor einer Stunde noch mit frischem, kühlem Wasser gefüllt und mit etwas Abstand an ihr Kopfende gestellt. Das Tuch, das sie zuletzt von Jins Stirn genommen hatte um es zu erneuern, lag fest in ihrer Hand neben seinem Gesicht auf dem Kopfkissen. Ihr fiel es in den letzten zwei Stunden immer schwerer ihre Augen offen zu halten, doch Jin alleine lassen wollte sie nicht, also zwang sie sich weiter zu machen, bis letztendlich die Müdigkeit sie doch übermannt hatte und sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung eingeschlafen war. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, ein leichter Nebel hatte sich draußen gebildet und das Mondlicht erhellte schwach das Zimmer in den die beiden schliefen.

Jins Augen flackerten, langsam öffnete er sie und sah zu Erst verschlafen drein, ehe er irritiert die Hand neben sich bemerkte, die ein nasses Tuch festhielt. Sein Blick ging zu Xiao rüber, die seelenruhig neben ihm lag und ruhig schlief. Er betrachtete sie länger als gewohnt, doch als er sich versuchte ein wenig aufzurichten, zuckten ihre Finger um das Tuch und ihre Augenlider öffneten sich langsam. Verschlafen blickte sie ihn an, registrierte erst nicht, dass er wach war, sah das Tuch in ihrer Hand an und dann wieder Jin, bis sie realisierte, das sie eingeschlafen sein musste. Xiao richtete sich auf und meinte mit müder Stimme, "Bleib liegen, du hast sicher Durst, ich hole dir was...". Nichts sagend beobachtete er sie, wie sie sich aufraffte und in die kleine Küche ging. Er fühlte sich erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr, sein Kopf tat weh und er spürte wie sein Gesicht von dem Fieber glühte. Sein ganzer Körper war so warm, das er die Decke ein Stück zur Seite schob, doch nicht für lange, denn auf einmal wurde ihm wieder kalt und er zog murrend die Decke wieder hoch. In dem Moment kam Xiao mit einer Tasse Tee zurück und reichte sie ihm. "Hier, das wird dein Fieber senken, aber vorsichtig es könnte noch etwas heiß sein.", meinte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich neben ihm auf ihr Futonbett. "Danke...", murmelte Jin leise und nahm die Tasse an. Dieses Wort aus seinem Mund zu hören, war selten, es musste ihm wirklich mies gehen, dachte sich die junge Chinesin und beobachtete ihn, wie er langsam immer wieder ein Schluck von dem Tee nahm. Es war ein einfacher Kräuter Tee, die wenigsten wussten, das man nicht viel brauchte um gesund zu werden, mit den richtigen Kräutern für Tee und etwas Reis und Wasser für Reisschleim konnte man die schlimmste Grippe bekämpfen.

Während Jin langsam seinen Tee trank, erneuerte sie das Wasser in der Schale und kam mit einem frischen Tuch wieder. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingelegt und erschöpft seine Augen geschlossen. Wie in den letzten Stunden so oft, legte sie ein frisches und kühles Tuch auf seine Stirn, aber als sie gerade ihre Hände zurückzog, blickte sie in zwei gold-braun, schimmernde Augen, die vor Fieber etwas glänzten. Konnte er nicht einschlafen? Wundern würde es sie nicht, aber wieso sah er sie so intensiv an? Er blickte sie direkt an, seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet vom Fieber, es fühlte sich an wie ein Sog dem sie nicht entkommen konnte. Einen längeren Moment sahen sich beide einfach nur an, bis sie auf einmal seine dunkle Stimme hörte, die etwas sagte, was sie nicht zu glauben wagte. "Du bist wunderschön...", erklang es dunkel, aber nicht rau oder kühl wie sonst, nein, seine Worte klangen fast sanft. Xiao konnte es gar nicht verhindern, das sich ihre Wangen erröteten als hätte sie nun auch Fieber. Die Hitze kam hin, sie fühlte sich sogar so als hätte sie welches! Verwirrt blinzelte sie ein paar Mal, starrte ihn überrascht und überfordert an, als könnte sie nicht glauben was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Du redest wirres Zeug...", kam es zögernd von ihr. So musste es sein. Das Fieber ließ Jin nicht klar denken. "Ich meine es ernst...", hörte sie seine Stimme erneut sanft sagen und sah wie er mit nun geschlossenen Augen keine Miene verzog. Er meinte das doch nicht wirklich ernst? Geschockt musterte sie ihn, hoffte auf ein Zeichen, das er spaßte oder vielleicht im Traum redete, aber Fehlanzeige. Jin war so wach wie sie, auch wenn sein Fieber ihn erschöpfte und er ab und zu seine Augen geschlossen hatte, er war wach. Doch ob ihm wirklich bewusst war, was er gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte, zweifelte sie noch immer sehr stark an.

"Jin... du solltest schlafen.", versuchte sie vom Thema abzukommen und wechselte nochmal sein Tuch auf dem Kopf, obwohl sie dies erst gerade getan hatte. Er machte sie wirklich nervös. Sanft legte sie das Tuch auf seine Stirn, als sich auf einmal seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk legte, nicht fest, aber kraftvoller als sie für einen Fieber kranken gedacht hätte. Sanft zog er ihre Hand von seiner Stirn runter und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl er wollte etwas sagen, ihr zeigen, dass ihm die Worte sehr wohl ernst waren, aber wieso? Was sollte das jetzt auf einmal? Vorhin wollte er noch Abstand und signalisierte ihr mehr als deutlich, das nie mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sein würde und nun das? "Jin...", seufzte sie und zog sanft ihre Hand aus seinem Griff. "Du sagtest, ich soll mir meiner Gefühle bewusst werden...", kam es zögerlich von ihr, während er seine Hand zurückzog und seine Augen wieder vor Erschöpfung schloss. "Mhm...", war seine Antwort. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er ihr wirklich zu hörte oder ob er wieder eingeschlafen war, aber anscheinend hatte dieser Fieberwahn bei ihm gesorgt, dass er zu mehr Antworten bereit war, ob nun bewusst oder nicht, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. "Das heißt...", fing sie nach einer kurzen Pause wieder an, stockte aber, ehe sie allen Mut zusammen nahm und weiter sprach, "... du weißt wie ich fühle?". "Ja...", kam es leise von ihm. Xiao starrte ihn an, war zu keiner Regung fähig obwohl sie es eigentlich schon gewusst hatte, sie kannte die Antwort, aber sie von ihm zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes.

Da fiel ihr ein wichtiges Detail ein, das sie die ganze Zeit schon gestört hatte, etwas, was Jin vorhin erwähnt hatte und was ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. "Du sagtest, es sei besser so.", zitierte sie ihn. "Das heißt doch... du handelst so, weil du denkst, es sei so richtig?", sprach sie nachdenklich weiter und bemerkte wie er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sie jedoch noch nicht ansah. "Aber... wie fühlst du wirklich?", entwich ihr die schwerste aller Fragen. Jin seufzte, sah sie nicht an, sondern an die Decke und verweigerte ihr eine Antwort. Xiao hätte es wissen müssen, niemals würde er ihr darauf eine Antwort geben. Enttäuscht und fast schon wütend zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wieso soll ich mir dann über meine Gefühle im Klaren werden, wenn du deine mit Absicht zurückhältst? Das ist nicht fair!", sprach sie ihre Verzweiflung laut aus und beobachtete ihn, wie er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte um sie direkt anzusehen. "Ich bin ein Monster...", kam es schwach von ihm, aber mit einer Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, das sie wusste, wie sehr er an das glaubte, was er sagte. "Nein, bist du nicht!", widersprach sie ihm. Fing das schon wieder an. "Ich bin zu gefährlich... in meiner Nähe zu sein bringt nur Unglück.", murmelte er leise und blickte wieder zur Decke. Langsam verstand sie warum er so handelte, wie er es tat. "Jin... das ist nicht wahr... du hast mir so oft das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?", erinnerte sie ihn. "Xiao...", sprach er ihren Namen ernst und irgendwie traurig aus. "Ich will nicht, das dir etwas zustößt... deswegen... ist es besser so.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären und tat sich sichtlich schwer damit. "Ich verstehe dich ja, aber du irrst dich. Mir kann auch ohne dich etwas zustoßen und außerdem kann ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen das du kennen gelernt hast.", meinte sie schon fast schmollend, weil er sie behandelte als könnte sie sich nicht verteidigen nur weil sie so unschuldig aussah, hieß das nicht, sie könnte sich nicht wären.

"Ich will dich nicht mit rein ziehen... das alles hat nichts mit dir zu tun.", versuchte er ihr begreiflich zu machen und legte seine Hand auf seine Stirn, die Kopfschmerzen machten es ihn sichtlich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. "Zu spät. Dann hätten wir keine Freunde werden dürfen. Jin, ich will dir helfen. Versteh das doch...", kam es verzweifelt von ihr und mit einem Blick als wollte sie ihm sagen, er solle es endlich erkennen. "Mir kann niemand helfen.", entgegnete er ihr, fest davon überzeugt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! "Weil du es nicht zu lässt!", gab sie gereizt von sich, riss sich aber zusammen. "Es wurden schon genügend Menschen verletzt...", meinte er erschöpft und zog das warm gewordene Tuch von seiner Stirn worauf Xiao es ihm abnahm und es in der Schale mit kühlem Wasser tränkte. "Du bist ein Dickkopf...", murmelte sie, wrang das Tuch aus und wandte sich Jin wieder zu, der sie aus fiebrig glänzenden Augen anblickte. "Es ist mir egal was du meinst, ich werde dir trotzdem zur Seite stehen. Egal was passiert.", versicherte sie ihm. Xiao war eigentlich gerade im Begriff ihre Hand zu seiner Stirn zu bewegen, aber sein Blick hatte sie erneut gefesselt. Wieder sah er sie mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an, den sie nicht zu deuten vermag, aber sie war zu fasziniert um weg zu sehen. Sie hätte ewig so dasitzen und ihn ansehen können, wenn er nicht seine Hand plötzlich auf ihre Wange gelegt hätte. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange und holte sie zurück in die Realität oder träumte sie etwa wieder? Seine Hand war warm und ein wenig rau, aber es störte sie keinesfalls, im Gegenteil, seine Hand fühlte sich so gut an. Seine Finger streiften ihr Ohr als er mit seiner Hand sanft ihre Wange berührte und mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange strich. Ihr Herz flatterte und sie schloss für einen Moment genießerisch ihre Augen. _Bitte lass diesen Moment nie enden._

"Danke... Xiao.", hauchte er sanft, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurück nahm und seine Augen müde schloss. Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen, sah ihn irritiert an und spürte noch das warme Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut. "Danke? Wofür?", fragte sie ihn, doch erhielt sie keine Antwort. "Jin?", fragte sie und ruckelte sanft mit ihrer Hand an seiner Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, unglaublich. Fassungslos beobachtete sie ihn, wie er ruhig atmete und tatsächlich zu schlafen schien. Das Gespräch musste für ihn anstrengend gewesen sein. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie so angesehen hatte und sich auf so eine sanfte Art bedankt hatte, das ihr Herz immer noch wie wild gegen ihre Brust schlug und dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch nicht aufhören wollte. Nur langsam wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke ein, ihren Blick dabei an die Decke gerichtet. Mit einem leisen Seufzen versuchte sie ihren Herzschlag etwas zu beruhigen. _Ich befürchte, das wird eine lange und schlaflose Nacht werden._


	10. Kyuu

Ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich nur mit einer Sache, drehten sich nur um eine Person. Jin Kazama. Sein Verhalten war, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, seltsam. Er hatte sie all die Jahre mit Absicht auf Abstand gehalten, wie alle, die ihm irgendwie nahe standen. Es hat Zeiten gegeben in denen sie sich fragte, ob er sich vielleicht wirklich verändert hatte und mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, aber sie konnte und wollte dies nicht glauben und hat immer an Jin und ihre Freundschaft zueinander geglaubt. Es musste also einen anderen Grund für all das geben. Erst jetzt, nach so langer Zeit und durch die Nähe zu ihm in den letzten Tagen, konnte sie verstehen was wirklich sein Grund war, warum er sie auf Abstand hielt und warum er sich von allem so zurückgezogen hatte. Das Teufels-Gen war nicht allein der Grund, denn mittlerweile konnte er es sehr gut kontrollieren auch wenn es ab und zu noch die Oberhand erlangte, so gelang es ihm immer den Weg zurück zu finden.

Jin wollte sie nicht in diesen Familienkrieg hineinziehen, aus Angst ihr könnte etwas zustoßen. Aus Angst vor noch mehr Verlusten. Kein Blutvergießen mehr, es sollte endlich ein Ende haben und er wollte allein dafür Sorgen. Die junge Chinesin lag die letzten Stunden lange wach und hatte über all das bereits geschehene nachgedacht, über Jins Verhalten, seine Worte und ohne das alles würde sie ihn jetzt nicht so viel besser verstehen können. Auf einmal ergab alles viel mehr Sinn! Alles, außer… außer eine Sache.

Wie sollte sie das deuten, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist? Er wollte dass sie über ihre Gefühle Bescheid wusste als würde er sie kennen! Wusste er wirklich was sie für ihn empfand? Sie würde alles für ihn tun um ihn wieder glücklich zu erleben. Sie würde ihm helfen einen Weg zu finden, das Teufels-Gen aufzuhalten, Seite an Seite würde sie mit ihm kämpfen und für ihn da sein. Bedingungslos. Sie vertraute ihm und doch kannte sie seine Fehler, seinen Irrglauben Kazuya töten zu müssen um den allen ein Ende zu bereiten. Es war falsch und es war ihre Aufgabe ihn daran zu hindern und ihm den richtigen Weg zu zeigen. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren stark und unabänderlich egal was er war oder sein würde, es würde nichts daran ändern. Wusste er das?

Verstand er wirklich was er für sie bedeutete? Kurz schweifte ihr Blick herüber zu dem schlafenden Jin, der neben ihr lag und sein Fieber auskurierte. Sachte hob und senkte sich seine Brust, ein paar Strähnen klebten an seiner Stirn, die vom ganzen kühlen immer noch etwas feucht war. Doch seit Jin sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte, machte es keinen Sinn mehr das kühle Tuch auf seine Stirn legen zu wollen, es würde ja doch wieder hinunterrutschen und er schien endlich halbwegs ruhig zu schlafen auch wenn sein Gesicht ein wenig angespannt war. Vielleicht träumte er? Als sie ihn länger so betrachtete, musste sie jedoch mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf schütteln. _Er denkt sicher ich sei in ihn verliebt, verschossen, wie es sicher schon viele andere Mädchen waren die ihn heimlich anhimmelten._ Wieder blickte sie zu dem jungen Japaner. _Nein. Es ist so viel mehr als das. Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir zeigen. Ich wünschte du würdest es verstehen. Ich wünsche mir nicht mal, dass du für mich das gleiche fühlst... Mir reicht es bei dir sein zu dürfen._ Ein melancholisches leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie ihn noch eine Weile so ansah um dann mit einem leisen Seufzen ihren Blick wieder abzuwenden. Nun wieder gegen die weiße Decke Blickend, die ihm Dunkeln ebenso auch Schwarz hätte sein können, wurde der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht finsterer und ernster zugleich, wie es nur selten der Fall war.

 _Egal wie lange ich über deine Worte nachdenke, egal wie sehr ich mir auch meinen Kopf darüber zerbreche... alles, alle Möglichkeiten die ich in Betracht gezogen habe, sind völlig unlogisch. Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn! Wieso... wieso solltest du sagen, es sei besser so? Ich kenne dich und ich kenne deine Art Dinge indirekt und mit nur wenigen Worten zu sagen! Es würde nur Sinn machen, wenn..._

Ihr Herz schlug auf einmal stark gegen ihre Brust, so laut, das sie es in der Stille der Nacht überdeutlich hören konnte, so dass sie schon Angst hatte ihn wohlmöglich aufzuwecken, was natürlich nicht möglich war, aber Logik machte die Sache gerade nicht besser. Erneut drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Jin. _Ist es möglich?_ Ihr kam das Bild in den Kopf, als er mit seiner Hand zärtlich ihre Wange gestreichelt hatte und ihr dabei tief in die Augen geblickt hatte. Es war zwar das Fieber gewesen, welches ihm den Mut dazu gegeben hatte und vielleicht war er auch nicht ganz klar im Kopf gewesen... aber seine Gefühle waren echt, das hatte sie in seinen Augen deutlich gesehen. _Es ist mehr als Freundschaft, hab ich Recht? Du weißt es, willst es aber nicht zulassen. Du drängst deine eigenen Gefühle zurück um niemanden zu verletzen, doch dabei vergisst du eine wichtige Sache. Dich._ Xiao schloss für einen kleinen Moment ihre Augen. _Was fühlst du wirklich... Jin?_

Die junge Chinesin wusste selbst, wenn sie ihn fragen würde, würde er ihr darauf niemals eine Antwort geben. Vielleicht früher, als er noch nichts von dem Teufels-Gen in sich wusste, vielleicht hätte er ihr da geantwortet. So wie sie ihn kannte, hätte er ihr nicht direkt geantwortet, aber sie hätte eine bekommen im Gegensatz zu dem Jin aus der Gegenwart, von dem würde sie keine einzige Silbe zu hören bekommen. Wieso musste das auch so kompliziert sein? Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn es das Teufels-Gen niemals gegeben hätte... wäre dann alles besser? Oder hätten sie und Jin sich wohlmöglich gar nicht erst kennen gelernt? Mit einem genervten Seufzen, fast schon Schnaubend, drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Jin und zog die Decke ein gutes Stück höher. Es macht keinen Sinn über ein was, hätte, wenn, nachzudenken! Jin hat das Teufels-Gen und sie befinden sich genau im hier und jetzt, in dieser Lage und daran konnte sie auch nichts ändern, egal wie sehr sie es auch wollte. Sie musste also mit dieser Situation klar kommen und durfte sich selbst nicht zu sehr runter machen. _Ich werde noch einen Weg finden, dir zu helfen, Jin. Du wirst sehen, es gibt einen Weg, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!_

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, übermannte die Müdigkeit auf einmal die junge Chinesin und zog sie in das Land der Träume. Alle Probleme vergessend, gab sie sich dem Sog hin, schloss ihre Augen, die immer schwerer wurden und versank sofort in einen festen aber unruhigen Schlaf.

 _Nebel. Überall dichter weißer Nebel. Stille. Dunkelheit. Nur ein kleiner Schimmer am Himmel, ließ den Mond erahnen. Leise wehte der Wind durch die Bäume, Blätter raschelten. Zögernd bewegte sie sich, ging einen Schritt. Nackte Füße berührten kalte Erde. Sie spürte wie sich kleine Äste und Steine in ihr Fleisch drückten. Das dünne Nachthemd wehte, berührte geschmeidig ihre Beine. Ihr Atem kam regelmäßig und sichtbar durch die Kälte, doch sie fror nicht. Der Wind strich ihr liebevoll durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare, spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen._

 _Schritte. langsam. Weiter... immer weiter durch den ihr unbekannten Wald._

 _Ein Dorf. Ein altes japanisches Dorf. Kein Licht brannte. Immer noch diese bedrückende Stille. War es verlassen? Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie aus den Häusern aus beobachtet werden, doch war niemand zu sehen. Langsam schritt sie durch das Dorf. Schritt für Schritt. Ganz langsam._

 _Am Ende des Weges befand sich eine Treppe aus Steinen mit einem Torii, das den Weg zum Tempel symbolisierte. Xiao blieb stehen, blickte die Stufen einen längeren Moment an. Zu lange. Ohne zu wissen warum, bewegten sich ihre Füße von alleine auf diese Treppe zu. Ein Schritt. Nackte Haut, trifft auf kalten, harten Stein. Weitere Schritte. Immer weiter..._

 _Mit der letzten Stufe, trat sie aus dem Nebel, als wäre allein das Dorf in ihm eingehüllt. Stille. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf den Eingang zu. Etwas sagte ihr, sie solle besser umdrehen._

 _Es ist nicht gut hier... dreh um!_

 _Doch ihre Füße wollten nicht auf sie hören, gingen immer weiter._

 _Das ist kein guter Ort!_

 _Und weiter._

 _Geh weg!_

 _Weiter._

 _Stopp!_

 _Weiter._

 _Nein, öffne nicht die Tür!_

 _Zu spät..._

 _Ihre Hand öffnete die Schiebetür und mit weiteren wenigen Schritten betrat sie den Boden des inneren des Tempels. Glocken erklangen. Sofort drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen hatte. Es klang wie die kleinen Glocken an einem Priesterstab. Leises Reim artiges Gemurmel war zu hören, als würde jemand beten oder... ein Ritual durchführen?_

 _Etwas Warmes umhüllte ihre Füße. Eine Flüssigkeit. Es roch metallisch. So stark, das ihr übel wurde. Zögernd blickte sie an sich herunter. Eine dunkle Substanz, die sich durch den ganzen Raum über den Boden erstreckte. Blut. Überall war Blut. Sie Schritt vorsichtig weiter durch das Meer von Blut. So viel Blut._

 _Ihre Füße nahmen die Farbe des Blutes an während sie sich langsam durch den Tempel fortbewegte. Ein paar wenige Kerzen brannten. Das Gemurmel und das Geräusch der Glocken wurden lauter, sie näherte sich dem Zentrum des Tempels, der durch eine große Schiebewand von den anderen Bereichen des Tempels unterteilt wurde. Mit zittriger Hand schob sie ganz langsam und leise einen Spalt die Tür auf. Der Schein vieler Kerzen blendete sie kurz, aber ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran, so dass sie überrascht feststellte, dass sich mehrere Personen in dem Raum befanden._

 _Es befanden sich insgesamt 11 Personen in dem Raum. Davon waren 4 Priester anwesend, 2 auf der rechten Seite und die anderen genau gegenüber am anderen Ende des Raumes, als würden sie nur zusehen, aber das was hier geschah bewachen? Die junge Chinesin war sich nicht sicher, welche Funktion die Priester hatten, sie sahen für sie nicht wie normale Japanische Priester aus wie man sie in einem Tempel zu Gesicht bekommt. Die Kleidung sah ebenfalls anders aus, auch wenn man deutlich sie als Priester erkennen konnte, so sahen sie irgendwie besonderer aus. Ihre Gesichter waren durch eine Art weißen Schleier verdeckt, der an ihrer Kopfbedeckung befestigt war, so dass der Schleier direkt über ihr Gesicht hing. Man konnte nur ein wenig die Seite ihres Gesichtes erkennen. Schwarze Schriftzeichen auf viel zu blasser Haut, ließen vermuten, dass ihre Gesichter vollkommen mit diesen Symbolen bedeckt waren und auch ihre Hände wiesen diese Zeichen auf. Merkwürdig war auch, das alle schwarze Gewänder mit einer roten Schärpe trugen und jeder von ihnen in ihrer rechten Hand einen Stab hielt an dem diese Glocken befestigt waren, die sie vorhin schon einmal gehört hatte._

 _Etwas weiter zur Mitte hin, standen 6 Mädchen, ebenfalls in traditionellen Gewändern, doch jede von ihnen trug eine hölzerne Maske. Sie standen in einem großen Kreis und in der Mitte von ihnen befand sich eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, ihr Kimono war Dunkelrot und auch ihr Gesicht war von einer Maske bedeckt. Die Mönche fingen erneut an leises, Reim ähnliches Gemurmel von sich zu geben und stießen alle gleichzeitig das untere Ende ihrer Stäbe mit viel Kraft auf den Boden. Die Glocken erklangen und die junge Frau in der Mitte fing an sich zu Bewegen. Leise Trommeln erklangen, sie konnte aber nicht sehen woher das Geräusch kam. Die Priester ließen ihre Glocken immer wieder in kurzen Abständen erklingen während die junge Frau in der Mitte sich rhythmisch zu der Musik bewegte, es sah aus wie ein alter Tanz. Die Mädchen hingegen standen nur da und sahen ihr nur zu. Was war ihre Aufgabe? Wieso trugen sie Masken?_

 _Der Klang der Glocken kam immer häufiger, die Trommeln wurden von Mal zu Mal schneller und auch der Tanz der jungen Frau wurde stürmischer, schneller, als würde sie sich zum Höhepunkt tanzen. Xiao spürte wie ihr Herz schlag schneller wurde, sich schon fast der Musik anpasste und doch spürte sie nichts Gutes. Was auch immer hier geschah, es bedeutete nichts Gutes._

 _Schneller. Immer schneller._

 _Glocken. Trommeln._

 _Ein letzter Klang. Stille._

 _..._

 _Die junge Frau hielt auf einmal inne, bewegte sich kein Stück mehr und starrte mit ihrem Kopf gerichtet, nach oben zum Himmel. Der Tempel war in der Mitte offen, wir befanden uns unter freiem Himmel und doch noch im Tempel. Ihre Hände führte sie zitternd und langsam in die Richtung ihrer Maske... Ein Knacken war zu hören, Xiao versuchte genauer hinzusehen und öffnete noch ein kleines Stück mehr die Tür. Es hatte sich ein Riss in der Maske gebildet! Noch einer... und noch einer, es wurden immer mehr! Bis die Maske plötzlich auseinander sprang und ein helles Licht den ganzen Raum erhellte. Es war so hell, das die junge Chinesin die Augen zukneifen musste, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, glaubte sie nicht was sie vor sich sah._

 _Ein schreckliches Geräusch das eher einem hellen Schreien ähnelte und doch so fremd klang, als käme es nicht von dieser Welt, erfüllte den ganzen Tempel. Die Masken der Mädchen, lagen genau wie die der jungen Frau, zerbrochen in kleinen Teilen auf dem Boden._

 _Ihre Gesichter..._

 _alle..._

 _Die Frau in Rot..._

 _Die Mädchen..._

 _Die Priester..._

 _Alle... starrten sie an._

 _Ihre Gesichter... waren anders... nicht menschlich... fremd... verzogen... und doch normal? Sie konnte nicht fassen was sie da sah. Als wären ihre Gesichter... verschwommen!_

Erschrocken erwachte sie aus ihrem Traum und fand sich aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzend wieder. Schwer atmend fasste sie sich an ihre Brust, Schweiß rannte an ihrer Stirn entlang. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, war sie wirklich schon wach? Sie fühlte sich nicht als hätte sie geträumt, sondern als wäre sie wirklich dort gewesen, wo auch immer dort war. Es fühlte sich so echt an! Seufzend ausatmend legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und versuchte ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Ein wenig half es, einfach so da zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass sie sich immer noch in der Wohnung in China befand und Jin sogar neben ihr lag. Etwas was ihr kurz ein sanftes angedeutetes Lächeln verschaffte, denn hätte man ihr erzählt, sie würde mal mit Jin zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen, wäre sie nicht nur bei dem Gedanken rot angelaufen, sondern hätte ihn eindeutig für verrückt gehalten. Xiao's Blick wanderte zu dem noch schlafenden Japaner, der neben ihr lag. "Na wenigstens einer von uns, der gut schläft.", sagte sie leise und blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand, die 8 Uhr morgens anzeigte. Normalerweise wäre Jin schon längst aufgestanden, aber das Fieber sorgte anscheinend dafür, dass auch er einmal sich richtig aus schlief. Zum Glück. Sie fand, dass er sowieso schon viel zu wenig schlief, dauernd kümmerte er sich um sie, passte auf sie auf und vergaß dabei völlig seine Gesundheit.

Die junge Chinesin raffte sich auf und begab sich in das Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen. Das heiße Wasser unter der Dusche tat ungemein gut und sorgte dafür, dass sich nicht nur ihre Muskeln entspannten, sie fühlte sich für diesen Moment geborgen und so, als wäre das alles nur ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen. Natürlich wusste sie, wenn sie die Dusche verlies, würde alles wieder beim alten sein, aber zumindest für diesen Moment tat es gut an nichts anderes außer Entspannung zu denken. Wie es wohl Panda und Miharu ging? Die Bärin vermisste sie bestimmt schon, aber sie hatte wenigstens Miharu vor ihrer Abreise noch darum gebeten sich um ihre Leibwächterin zu kümmern, dann war sie wenigstens nicht ganz alleine. Xiao vermisste Panda und ihre beste Freundin, jetzt wo sie endlich mal einen ruhigen Moment hatte und ihre Gedanken nicht nur um das Medaillon und irgendwelche Geister sich drehte, kam ihre Sehnsucht nach ihnen durch. Sie sollte nachher Miharu mal eine Nachricht schreiben, sie machte sich sicher schon Sorgen, weil sie sich seit Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet hatte.

Xiao duschte länger als üblich, genoss das heiße Wasser, wie es über ihren zierlichen Körper floss und wusch sich anschließend noch die Haare. Als sie aus der Dusche trat, trocknete sie sich mit einem Handtuch ab und legte es schließlich so um sich, dass sie es fest an der Seite ineinander befestigte, so dass es nicht runter rutschen konnte. Ihre Haare trocknete sie mit einem kleineren Handtuch ab und bürstete sich daraufhin ihre langen schwarzen Haare. Am Ende blickte sie prüfend in den Spiegel, verengte jedoch die Augen, als sie fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen, das Spiegelbild sah ihr entgegen. Es war ihr Gesicht... oder? Wieso fühlt es sich dann so fremd an? Als würde jemand anderes sie ansehen... Angst stieg in ihr auf, den Blick wandte sie jedoch nicht ab, gebannt blickte sie die Fremde Person in den Spiegel an. Xiao sah genauer hin, auf ihren Mund, ihre Nase und dann ihre Augen, alles wirkte so anders, so fremd und auf einmal sah sie wie ihr Gesicht verschwamm, ihre Gesichtszüge sich veränderten und genauso wie bei den Mädchen im Traum aussahen.

Ein lauter Schrei durch fuhr die Wohnung, ihr Schrei. Pure Angst packte sie und ließ sie vor Schock ihre Hände schützend vor ihr Gesicht legen. Xiao taumelte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ein Jammerndes Geräusch entwich ihr, ehe sie hörte wie die Tür zum Badezimmer sich öffnete und sie Jins vertraute Stimme wahrnahm. "Xiao!", sprach er ihren Namen mit besorgtem Unterton aus, doch erhielt er nur ein Schluchzen während ihre Hände immer noch ihr Gesicht verdeckten. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er weiter, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Jin spürte es musste etwas ernstes sein, ansonsten würde sie ihm antworten und sich nicht so merkwürdig verhalten. Etwas, das so schlimm war, dass sogar die Chinesin so sehr aus der Fassung brachte, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, war eine Sache, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Wütend ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust. Sie sollte so etwas nicht durchleben, egal was es war, genau vor solchen Erfahrungen wollte er sie immer beschützen. "Ich kann nicht mehr...", kam es verzweifelt von ihr. Jins Augenbrauen zogen sich ernst zusammen, jedoch sagte er kein Wort, sah sie lediglich nachdenklich an, wie sie da mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen vor ihm vergab.

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", schrie sie gedämpft durch ihre Hände. "Hey!", kam es laut protestierend von Jin, der sich ihr nun näherte. Xiao hörte das er näher kam und wich den letzten, ihr noch möglichen, Schritt nach hinten aus. "Komm nicht näher!", warnte sie ihn worauf Jin stehen blieb und sie einen Moment nachdenklich betrachtete, ehe er seine Arme verschränkte und mit ernsten Ton meinte, "Zeig mir dein Gesicht.". Schockiert schüttelte die junge Chinesin schnell mit dem Kopf, bedacht darauf ihre Hände nicht von ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen. "Ich bin das nicht...", murmelte sie leise. "Xiao...", sagte er genauso leise und senkte seine Arme. "Ich bin am Ende, das ist zu viel...", murmelte sie weiter. "Xiao.", kam es nun ernster von ihm, fast schon warnend. Sie drohte sich zu verlieren, niemals würde er dies zu lassen. Er wusste genau wie sie sich fühlen musste, auch wenn er den genauen Grund nicht kannte, sie so zu erleben, reichte ihm vollkommen aus um die Lage einzuschätzen. "Ich will nicht mehr, es soll aufhören!", sprach sie verzweifelt und flehend weiter. "Xiao!", schrie Jin sie an und zog sie an ihrem Unterarm zu sich, so dass sie ihren Schutz aufheben musste und sie ihm direkt anblickte mit vor Schreck geöffneten Augen. Verletzbar, Ängstlich, Erschöpft... all diese Emotionen konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Reiß dich zusammen!", entwich es ihm immer noch ernst und irgendwie wütend. Wütend auf sie? Hatte er gar keine Angst? Angst vor ihr? Er sah ihr mit festen Blick entgegen, seine Hand hielt ihren Unterarm noch immer fest im Griff. Sie hingegen sah ihn unsicher und fast schon ängstlich an. "Ich sehe gruselig aus...", kam es leise von ihr, worauf Jin sie irritiert ansah und seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen zog. "Du siehst müde aus.", antwortete er ihr und ließ darauf ihren Arm wieder frei. Xiao sah ihn ungläubig an, glaubte nicht was sie gerade aus seinem Mund gehört hatte und ging schnell zum Spiegel rüber um sich selbst zu überzeugen. Verwundert sah sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. "Gruselig...", wiederholte er schnaubend. "Die Beschreibung trifft eher auf mich zu...", murmelte er, so dass sie es noch hören konnte während sie weiterhin ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie sah aus wie immer, nichts Ungewöhnliches war zu erkennen, kein bisschen wirkte anders auf sie, nein, einfach alles sah aus wie die junge 18 jährige Chinesin. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und drehte sich wieder zu Jin um, ohne weitere Worte ging sie die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu, legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und ihre Hände an seine Oberarme, es war eine angedeutete Umarmung von ihr. Eine kurze Zeit standen sie einfach nur so da, niemand sagte etwas, bis Xiao ein leises, "Jin?", von sich gab. "Mhm?", entwich es ihm fragend. "Es tut mir Leid... und... Danke.", kam es von der jungen Chinesin ehrlich, erhielt ihm ersten Moment jedoch keine Reaktion von Jin und sie fragte sich ob er wohlmöglich wirklich sauer auf sie war, immerhin hatte sie sich ziemlich mies verhalten, hat sich gehen lassen und das in eine Richtung die nicht gut war. Wieder hatte er sie gerettet. Ihre Sorge war allerdings völlig unbegründet gewesen, denn kaum das sie sich diese Gedanken gemacht hatte, spürte sie auf einmal seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, worauf sie überrascht zu ihm auf sah.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen...", meinte er und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf, ehe er seine Hand wieder senkte. "Erzähl mir einfach was passiert ist sobald du angezogen bist.", sprach er weiter und deutete auf ihr Handtuch das ihre einzige Bekleidung war. Wie kam sie darauf sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen? Es gab für ihn überhaupt keinen Grund, sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht, aber er wusste warum sie dies tat und konnte ihre Gefühle nur zu gut nachempfinden. Wie oft hatte er sich schon so gefühlt? Wie oft hatte er schon gedacht in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden? Und wie oft fühlte er sich Schuldig? Immer. So lange dieses Blut in ihm floss würde er sich wohl immer schuldig fühlen. Das schockierte und errötete Gesicht der jungen Chinesin, ließen ihn jedoch die dunklen Gedanken vergessen und sorgten sogar für ein Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen. Xiao schien erst durch seine Worte aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie noch immer nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm stand. Sie verschwand mit einem quietschenden Geräusch durch die Badezimmertür, kam innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit frischer Kleidung in den Händen wieder und schob ihren alten Schulfreund aus dem Bad. Jin beobachtete ihr tun, ließ sich sogar von ihr raus schieben und ging somit Stück für Stück rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer, bis sie schließlich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu machte. Jin sah die geschlossene Tür mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Ein melodisches Lachen, leise, aber sie hatte es deutlich gehört, so dass sie sofort mit ihrem Tun inne hielt und zur Tür blickte woher das Lachen gekommen war. Normalerweise sollte sie sauer sein oder so etwas in der Art, denn er machte sich doch Lustig über sie, oder? Aber der Klang war zu schön, als das sie solche Gefühle entwickeln konnte. Sanft lächelnd zog sie sich weiter an um sich anschließend ihren Haaren zu widmen, die sie wie gewohnt zu zwei Zöpfen frisierte, die jeweils von einem Blumen artigen Haarschmuck gehalten wurden. Während sie dafür sorgte, dass ihre Haare leicht wellig fielen und ihr Pony richtig saß, erklang immer wieder Jins Lachen in ihrem Kopf. Es war so lange her, dass sie diese Melodie gehört hatte, es fühlte sich nach einer Ewigkeit an. Wusste er wie glücklich er sie damit machte? Mit seinem Lachen? Sie hatte fast ihre Sorgen und die schlimmen Erlebnisse von vorhin vergessen! Dieser Mann war wahrhaftig gefährlich...

Zurück im Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, fand sie Jin bereits im Schneidersitz an dem kleinen Tisch sitzend vor. Er hatte noch seine Trainingshose von letzter Nacht an, aber sein T-Shirt hatte er mit einem Tank-Top getauscht, so dass sie einen guten Blick auf seine Oberarme hatte und dadurch sein Tattoo auf seinem linken Arm betrachten konnte. Ein seltener Anblick, auch wenn sie ihn ab und zu früher sogar ganz Oben ohne gesehen hatte und das Symbol an seinem Arm für sie nichts neues war, so sorgte dieser Anblick bei ihr für gemischte Gefühle. Jin war ein sehr attraktiver Mann, das konnte sie kaum abstreiten und auch ihr gefiel natürlich was sie sah, aber ebenso kannte sie die Geschichte dieses Symbols, eine Geschichte die er ihr bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Treffen erzählt hatte bevor er für eine lange Zeit verschwunden war. Sie mochte es, es gehörte zu ihm, aber es erinnerte sie auch an die Zeit in der sich alles veränderte.

Schweigend setzte Xiao sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, ebenfalls im Schneidersitz und nahm dankbar eine Tasse heißen Tee von Jin entgegen. Er musste welchen gemacht haben, als sie noch im Bad gewesen war. Sie nippte vorsichtig und beobachtete ihn wie er es ihr gleich tat, dabei fiel ihr auf, dass er wesentlich besser aussah als gestern Nacht. Er wirkte frisch und ausgeschlafen, ja sogar richtig ausgeruht, ganz das Gegenteil von ihr, denn sie fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft und als hätte sie Tage lang nicht richtig geschlafen, was wahrscheinlich sogar der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn sie an ihre lebhaften Träume dachte. "Fühlst du dich besser? Du scheinst kein Fieber mehr zu haben...", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus und sah ihn dabei an. "Nein, ich hab kein Fieber mehr. Deine Behandlung und der Schlaf waren der beste Weg um das Fieber zu bekämpfen.", antwortete er ihr, schien aber das Thema meiden zu wollen, denn er ließ der jungen Chinesin gar keine Möglichkeit weitere Fragen zu stellen, stellte stattdessen eine eigene und blickte ihr ernst entgegen. "Was ist vorhin passiert?", erklang seine dunkle und besorgte Stimme, die ihr eine kleine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Wusste er was seine Stimme für eine Reaktion auf andere hatte? Oder war sie die einzige die sich so fühlte?

Mit einem sanften Kopfschütteln, vertrieb sie diese Art von Gedanken und versuchte sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Xiao erzählte ihm von ihrem Traum, jedes noch so kleine Detail, Eindrücke und Gefühle und natürlich von ihrem Erlebnis im Badezimmer. Jin schwieg wie immer, selbst nach ihrer Erzählung, herrschte noch eine ganze Weile Stille zwischen ihnen. Nach Jins Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, gefiel ihm diese Geschichte kein bisschen, er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, als würde er intensiv über ihre Worte nachdenken. "Was denkst du sollten wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie nach einer weiteren stillen Ewigkeit. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an, den sie nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. "Wir sollten deinem Traum nachgehen... und besser so schnell wie möglich. Es ist sehr gefährlich wenn Träume so real sind... Wenn so etwas wie dir vorhin im Badezimmer passiert... dann ist dies meistens kein gutes Zeichen. Traum und Realität sind näher beieinander als du denkst und das macht es so gefährlich. Es scheint alles mit dem Medaillon zu tun zu haben...", sprach er seine Überlegungen laut aus, hielt jedoch kurz inne und schien erneut über etwas nachzudenken, ehe er weiter sprach. "Dennoch sollten wir zuerst den Ort aus deiner Erinnerung aus Wangs Haus aufsuchen. Wir müssen einen kühlen Kopf behalten und dürfen uns nicht zu falschen Entscheidungen verleiten lassen.", meinte er. "Aber sagtest du nicht, es sei sehr gefährlich? Was wenn wir zu lange warten?", gab Xiao ihre Bedenken preis und sah besorgt ihren alten Schulfreund an. "Ja, es ist gefährlich. Aber ich denke wir haben noch mehr Zeit als man dir weiß machen will... du hast Angst und aus Angst entsteht Panik, dadurch wirst du die falschen Entscheidungen treffen und das kann Fatal sein. Du musst ruhig bleiben, so schwer das dir auch erscheinen mag.", kam es kühl und ruhig aus seinem Mund.

Xiao wusste er hatte mit seinen Worten Recht, seufzend nickte sie leicht und trank anschließend nachdenklich einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. In Gedanken ging sie die Erlebnisse in Wangs Haus noch einmal Stück für Stück durch. Sie kannte diesen Ort an dem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, diesen Tempel der ihr irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Es musste lange her sein, aber sie war sich sicher, schon einmal dort gewesen zu sein, vielleicht als sie noch ein Kind war? Es gab nicht viele Tempel in denen sie gewesen war und der Tempel in dem sie immer mit Wang trainiert hatte gehörte zu einem großen Tempel Komplex, der ein Haupttempel und ein paar kleinere Nebentempel besaß, die alle auf dem Grundstück verteilt waren und wie ein Riesen großes Anwesen auf einen wirkten. Ihr kam ein Lichtblitz, wieso war sie nicht schon gestern auf die Idee gekommen? "Das muss es sein!", entwich es ihr auf einmal worauf Jin sie aufmerksam anblickte. "Es muss einer der Tempel gewesen sein...", sprach sie zusammenhanglos weiter und sah in Jins Blick, wie er eine Erklärung von ihr erwartete. "Der Tempel in dem ich von Wang trainiert wurde, war nur einer von fünf. Abgesehen von dem Haupttempel gab es noch vier kleinere, die alle um das Hauptgebäude herum verteilt sind. Ich habe mich erinnert, weil mir die Art des Tempels irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen war, aber es muss sehr lange her sein, das ich genau in diesem Bereich des Tempels gewesen bin...", erklärte sie Jin und auf einmal viel ihr das fehlende Puzzle Teil ein. "Ich glaube ich weiß wie das damals war... nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, hatte Wang mir verboten den Tempel zu betreten, ich hatte damals nicht verstanden warum... aber jetzt wird mir einiges klar.", meinte sie leise mit einer aufkommenden Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme, die dem jungen Japaner nicht entgangen war.

"Dann sollten wir uns sofort auf dem Weg dorthin machen.", kam es nach einer Weile von Jin, der nun einer erst überraschten, dann aber ernst drein blickenden Xiao entgegen blickte. Sie nickte und meinte daraufhin, "Ich packe am besten etwas Proviant ein bevor wir gehen.". "Und ich bin eben Duschen... in 10 Minuten gehen wir los.", wies Jin an, bevor er mit frischer Kleidung in den Händen im Badezimmer verschwand. Auf die Minute genau waren beide mit ihren Vorbereitungen fertig und bereit zum Gehen. Ein langer Fußmarsch erwartete sie, aber diesmal war die junge Chinesin wenigstens nicht alleine und auch wenn Jin nicht gerade der Gesprächigste Begleiter war, so fühlte sie sich trotzdem in seiner Nähe ungemein wohl, allein seine Anwesenheit reichte dafür aus. Es war schon verrückt, da gingen sie beide schweigend und jeder seinen Gedanken nach durch die Wälder auf dem Weg zu dem Tempel in denen ihre Eltern gestorben waren und sie fühlte sich geborgen und wohl in seiner Nähe.

Stunden vergingen, zwischendurch machten sie kleine Pausen, tranken und aßen etwas und marschierten direkt weiter um so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu verlieren. Wie erwartet erreichten sie den Tempel Komplex am späten Nachmittag. Xiao und Jin betraten mit der letzten Stufe die sie empor gestiegen waren, das Gelände und mit langsamen Schritten bewegten sich beide leise über den Hof. Merkwürdig war, das sie keine einzige Menschenseele sonst sah, wo waren die Mönche? Befanden sie sich alle drinnen? Möglich wäre es, aber sie hatte trotzdem ein Gefühl, als wäre hier etwas anders als sonst, nur konnte sie es nicht richtig einordnen woher dieses Gefühl kam. Sich weiter so leise wie möglich verhaltend, schlichen beide über das Gelände, wobei Xiao voraus ging. Sie entfernten sich immer weiter von dem Hauptgebäude, gingen an weiteren kleinen Gebäuden vorbei, bis das letzte und somit fünfte in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Es war das weit entfernteste von allen und befand sich am Rande eines kleinen angrenzenden Waldes. Die junge Chinesin blieb abrupt stehen und legte ihre Hand um den schwarzen Stein der an ihrem Hals baumelte. Er war warm und pulsierte leicht. "Es muss dort sein.", meinte sie zu Jin und ging ohne weitere Worte auf den Tempel zu.

Ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer umso näher sie dem Gebäude kam, ihr Medaillon signalisierte ihr nun stärker als zuvor, dass dies der richtige Ort sein musste, es sollte sie freuen doch sie fühlte alles andere als Freude. Sie war nervös, hatte sogar Angst auf das was sie dort finden würde und spürte wie die Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchten und nicht gerade für weniger Angst sorgten. Xiao trat an die Tür und streckte ihre Hand aus um sie zu öffnen, hielt jedoch inne, als ihre Finger das raue Holz berührten. Sie zögerte, versuchte noch einmal Kraft zu sammeln, aber wieso fühlte sie sich nicht bereit? Fehlte ihr der Mut oder war ihre Angst größer als sie gedacht hatte? Eine große männliche Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Überrascht blickte sie Jin an, der neben sie getreten war und seine linke Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter gelegt hatte. Er sagte kein Wort, blickte sie einfach nur an, aber mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu machen, seine Augen, sein Blick alleine sagte alles. _Du bist nicht allein._

Ein leichtes Lächeln überkam sie und sie nickte ihm dankbar zu. Mit neuem Mut und neuer Kraft, öffnete sie nun die Tür und betrat mit Jin den fast dunklen Tempel, er wurde lediglich von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages in einem zwielichtigen Licht erhellt. Jin schloss kommentarlos hinter ihnen die Tür und sah sie wie Xiao im Raum um. Vorsichtig und nur wenige Schritte gehend, bewegten sie sich auf die Mitte des Raumes zu, als sie auf einmal eine Schemenhafte, wie aus weißem Rauch entstehende, Person vor sich sahen, als wäre sie dort gerade entstanden. Sofort stoppten beide in ihrer Bewegung und beobachteten wie sich der Nebel lichtete und sie schließlich einem alten ihnen sehr bekannten Mann gegenüber standen. "Großvater?", entwich es der jungen Chinesin ungläubig. Konnte es sein? War das wirklich Wang, ihr Großvater der hier vor ihr stand?


	11. Juu

Die junge Chinesin traute ihren Augen nicht, ihr war in den letzten Tagen so viel Leid widerfahren, musste sich gegen finstere Mächte währen und hinter jeder Ecke drohte der nächste Dämon oder böser Geist sie heimzusuchen. Unschuldige Menschen wurden in diese Geschichte mit hineingezogen und sogar verletzt. Sie selbst stand nicht nur einmal an dem Punkt, vielleicht aufzugeben, aber nicht aus Willenslosigkeit, nein, sie gab alles was sie hatte, ihr Kampfgeist und ihr Wille waren stark genug, aber wenn ein Gegner dir weitaus überlegen war und sogar jemanden, wie die Sture junge Chinesin, in den Wahnsinn trieb, war es eine Frage der Kraft einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Ohne Jin wäre sie sicherlich schon das eine oder andere Mal verloren gewesen, wer weiß was dann mit ihr passiert wäre, doch er gab ihr neue Kraft, Energie um weiter zu machen, gab ihr halt in den Momenten in denen sie drohte ins Wanken zu geraten und begleitete sie wie ein Schutzengel. Ein seltsamer Vergleich, wenn man bedachte, was Jin wirklich war, ein Teil Mensch, ein Teil Teufel, aber für Xiao machte das keinen Unterschied, sie kannte das Gute in ihm und für sie spielte es keine Rolle wie er aussah oder was er laut seinen Genen sein sollte, viel wichtiger war doch, was er sein wollte. Er war kein Monster. Er war ein Dunkler Engel mit einem reinen Herzen.

Das alles ging ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch den Kopf, als sie den Geist ihres verstorbenen Großvaters vor sich sah. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit! Wieso tauchte er gerade jetzt auf? Wieso nicht schon viel früher?! Wut stieg in ihr auf und sofort fühlte sie sich schlecht deswegen, sie hatte kein Recht auf ihn wütend zu werden, er war tot! Trauer und Sehnsucht löschten die Wut in ihr, sie waren stärker und sorgten für aufkommende Tränen. "Xiaoyu...", sprach Wang mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Großvater...", hauchte sie und trat mit Jin vorsichtig näher. "Ich weiß, du hast viele Fragen, aber mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit und ich muss dir die Geschichte des Medaillons erzählen... das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen...", erklang die Stimme des alten Chinesen. Es legte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, Züge die sie in der Stärke bei dem alten Mann noch nie erlebt hatte. Er hatte Recht, sie hatte viele Fragen, so viele Fragen... aber sie würde auf keinen Fall seinen Wunsch missachten, es war vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit für ihn mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten und als er das Thema Zeit ansprach, war ihr sofort klar geworden, dass seine Anwesenheit hier und jetzt nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde und ein weiteres Treffen sehr unwahrscheinlich sein wird. So nickte die junge Chinesin lediglich und signalisierte Wang ihm zu zuhören.

"Es fing alles mit deiner Mutter an, sie ist wie du mit jungen Jahren nach Japan gereist um dort zu studieren und zu leben.", fing ihr alter Meister an zu erzählen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie davon hörte! Wang hatte ihr viel von ihren Eltern erzählt gehabt, weil sie bereits als kleines Kind schon immer viel Fragen gestellt hatte und alles wissen wollte. Doch diesen Teil hatte Wang ihr wohl verschwiegen gehabt. "Deine Mutter hatte sich schon immer für die Geschichte Japans und besonders für die Folklore interessiert, so dass sie eines Tages auf eine alte Insel gezogen ist um die alten Bräuche und Legenden der dort lebenden Menschen zu studieren. Auf dieser Insel gab es ein uraltes traditionelles Ritual, das nur alle 10 Jahre durchgeführt wurde und deine Mutter wurde Teil dieses Rituals. Dieses Medaillon was du trägst, dient als Schutz vor Dunklen Mächten und hatte eine wichtige Funktion damals. Es wurde von der Wächterin der schlafenden Priesterin getragen um sie zu schützen. Diese Wächterin war deine Mutter.", sprach der alte Chinese und versuchte ihr alle wichtigen Informationen mitzugeben, auch wenn sie dadurch noch mehr Fragen haben wird, er hatte keine Zeit ihr alles zu erklären, er spürte bereits, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben würde und so unterbrach er seine Schülerin mit einem vielsagenden Kopfschütteln, als diese anfing ihre erste Frage laut auszusprechen. Seufzend riss Xiao sich zusammen und meinte leise, "Verstehe...", worauf sie ihm wieder aufmerksam zu hörte.

"Die Wächterin der Uzuwa, der schlafenden Priesterin, musste dieses Medaillon tragen um den Einfluss stand zu halten, denn viele Mächte fühlten sich von der schlafenden Priesterin angezogen. Nur am Day without Suffering, der am Tag der Mondfinsternis stattfindet, erwacht sie und trägt eine besondere Maske. Diese Maske dient zu ihrem Schutz und zum Schutz aller Anwesenden, denn während dem Ritual vollführt sie den Kagura Dance und nimmt all das Leid der Menschen in sich auf. Die Maske sorgt dafür, dass all das Leid in ihr versiegelt bleibt. Für immer. Doch in dieser Nacht ging etwas schief... die Maske zerbrach und all das Leid durchströmte nicht nur die Uzuwa, es strömte wie eine Flutwelle durch das Dorf und traf alle Dorfbewohner. Das was dann geschah nennen die Überlebenden _Blooming_." Eine Gänsehaut überkam die junge Chinesin, als ihr bei seiner Erzählung die Bilder aus ihrem Traum vor die Augen traten. _Blooming_ , war das, das was sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte? "Einige überlebten weil sie glücklicherweise an diesem Tag weit genug entfernt des Rituals sich aufhielten oder wie deine Mutter... sie verdankt es dem Medaillon, dass sie überlebt hat. Sie ging zurück nach China um damit abzuschließen und ein neues Leben anzufangen und so lernte sie deinen Vater kennen. Das Medaillon hatte sie immer bei sich getragen ohne weitere Vorfälle, doch 10 Jahre nachdem Ereignis auf der Insel, holte es sie wieder ein. Du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt 7 Jahre alt.", sprach er mit Bedacht weiter und konnte die Mimik seiner Schülerin beobachten, wie sie sich langsam anspannte. "Träume plagten sie und ihr Mann, dein Vater, versuchte all dem ein Ende zu machen. Sie hatten sich für den falschen Weg entschieden, meine Warnungen missachtet... und so die Geister mit ihrem Respektlosen Verhalten verärgert. Auch wenn sie dich nur schützen wollten, hat sie dies somit in den Tod gestürzt. Ich nahm das Medaillon an mich um dich vor weiterem Schaden zu schützen. Viele Jahre passierte nichts, doch als würde es das Medaillon spüren, begannen vor wenigen Wochen diese Träume und so habe ich angefangen selbst nach zu forschen in der Hoffnung einen Weg zu finden, den Geistern ihren Frieden zu bringen und dich davor zu schützen... Es war mein Fehler zu glauben, ich könnte etwas ausrichten, ich bin der falsche für diese Aufgabe, allein du, die von einer Wächterin abstammt, kann den Frieden bringen." Wang beendete seine Erzählung und lächelte Xiao sanft an, die ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen blickte. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet und trotzdem war ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust gebildet. Wut und Trauer zugleich, nicht wissend, was gerade die Oberhand hatte.

Xiao fühlte sich nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, so viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und vor allem die eine große Frage. _Warum?!_ Wieso musste Wang sterben? Er wollte ihr nur helfen! "Das ist nicht fair...", murmelte sie leise mit schwacher aber wütender Stimme. Warum sollte sie stattdessen Diejenige sein, die diesen Albtraum beenden kann? Wegen ihrer Abstammung? Es ergab alles Sinn, sagte ihr Kopf, sie sollte sich erleichtert fühlen, endlich mehr zu verstehen, die Hintergründe für all das zu begreifen und ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben... aber ihr Herz fühlte sich alles andere als erleichtert an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Es ist richtig so.", kam es auf einmal von Wang der sie immer noch sanft anlächelte. Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Nein... ist es nicht.", schniefte sie und spürte wie eine Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte. "Du musst deine Aufgabe als Wächterin vollbringen, du bist die einzige die dafür sorgen kann, dass der Fluch ein Ende nimmt und sie endlich in Frieden ruhen können.", erklärte er ihre Aufgabe, die sie doch schon längst verstanden hatte. "Geh nach Rougetsu Island", waren seine letzten Worte, als er anfing sich aufzulösen. "Großvater!", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund mit einem flehenden Blick der mehr als jedes Wort sagte. Wang schenkte seiner Schülerin noch einmal einen liebevollen Blick, sie würde es schaffen, dessen war er sich absolut sicher, sein Tot war nicht umsonst und mit diesem letzten Gedanken, verschwand er und ließ eine verwirrte junge Chinesin zurück, die mit traurigem Blick auf die Stelle blickte, wo eben noch ihr Meister und Großvater gestanden hatte.

Jin hatte all dem schweigend zugesehen und wollte eigentlich gerade neben Xiao treten, als er etwas fremdes und doch vertrautes spürte, dass ihn inne halten ließ. Seine Augen verengten sich, seine Sinne waren geschärft und sein Körper Kampfbereit. "Xiao...", machte er sie auf die dunkle Aura aufmerksam. Xiao wischte daraufhin ihre Tränen weg, blieb jedoch mit dem Rücken zu Jin stehen, so dass sie nun fast Rücken an Rücken standen. "Ich spüre es...", antwortete sie ihm leise, machte sich Kampfbereit und beobachtete den Teil des Tempels zu dem sie blickte. Diese dunkle Aura fühlte sich allgegenwärtig an, als würde sie aus jeder erdenklichen Richtung stammen. Das war doch überhaupt nicht möglich! Inzwischen war die Sonne gänzlich untergegangen und stattdessen erhellte das schwache Mondlicht den Tempel. Wolken schoben sich für einen Augenblick vor den Mond, so dass der Tempel kurz in kompletter Schwärze gehüllt war, ehe die Wolken vorbei gezogen waren und der Schein des Mondes erneut durch die kleinen Fenster drang. In diesem Moment konnte sie eine dunkle Gestalt in nicht mal 3 Metern Abstand zu ihr erkennen, sie stand ihr gegenüber, umhüllt von einer schwarzen Aura und nicht erkennend ob Mensch oder Dämon. Sie kannte die Antwort. Und sie kannte dieses Wesen, sie war ihm schon einmal hier begegnet und damals hatte er Jins Gestalt angenommen. Ein Schattenwesen, wie sie es nannte. Eine Art Dämon der hinter ihrem Medaillon her war, mehr wusste sie auch nicht, aber eine Sache machte sie stutzig. Seine Aura fühlt sich im Vergleich zu der damals viel stärker und mächtiger an... wie war das möglich? Und wieso spürte sie immer noch diese allgegenwärtige Energie?

"Er ist nicht allein...", kam es leise von Jin, worauf Xiao überrascht ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. "Was?", entwich es ihr geschockt während sie ihrem Beweis direkt entgegen blickte. Ein weiteres Schattenwesen stand Jin gegenüber, im selben Abstand wie das andere Wesen zu Xiao stand. Stirnrunzelnd drehte die junge Chinesin ihren Kopf wieder zu ihrem Gegner. Das erklärte den plötzlichen Kraft Anstieg und die Art der Aura, sie verhielten sich wie ein Wesen und doch waren es zwei eigenständige Kreaturen. Es erinnerte sie an ein Rudel oder Schwarm. Das machte die Sache keineswegs leichter, wenn sie wirklich im Kontakt untereinander standen, könnten zig von denen hier gleich aufkreuzen. "Okay, auf geht's.", sagte sie mit einer Kraft in ihrer Stimme, die sie selbst überraschte. "Komm schon.", kam es von Jin kühl und provozierend zugleich, worauf die Kreatur ein dunkles Knurren von sich gab und mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit vor Jin auftauchte um zum Schlag anzusetzen. Der Japaner wich gekonnt mit einem kleinen Seitenschritt aus, setzte aber sofort zum Gegenschlag an. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden war bereits in vollem Gange, als Xiao auf das andere Wesen zu lief um kurz vor ihm abrupt anzuhalten und seinen Schlag zu blocken. Ihr Vorgetäuschter Angriff hatte funktioniert und so konnte sie ohne Probleme seinen Schlag abwehren. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie mit einer Reihe von Schlägen fortfuhr, die das Wesen nur halbherzig abwehrte. Es war kein leichter Kampf, diese Kreaturen konnten eine Menge einstecken, aber es war kein Vergleich zu dem Wesen, welches ihr in Jins Gestalt begegnet war. Sie schienen anders zu sein, schwächer und doch konnte sie rein äußerlich keinen Unterschied ausmachen. Ein letzter Tritt und das Wesen löste sich in schwarzen Rauch auf. Irritiert blickte sie zu Jin herüber, deren Gegner sich gerade ebenfalls in Rauch auflöste. Jin drehte sich mit finsterem Blick zu der Chinesin um, die ihn immer noch verwundert ansah, doch als sie erneut schwarzen Nebel hinter ihm auftauchen sah, schrie sie, "Hinter dir!". Xiao beobachtete Jin wie er sich schnell umdrehte und eine auf ihn zukommende Faust mit seiner Hand umschlang und somit blockte. Ein neuer Kampf begann, sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er es schaffen würde, aber in ihr Wuchs ein ungutes Gefühl an und als hätte sie es geahnt, spürte sie auf einmal hinter sich eine dunkle Aura. Xiao drehte sich um und blickte ihrem neuen Gegner entgegen. "Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, das schon einmal erlebt zu haben...", meinte sie genervt und setzte zum Angriff an.

Diese Wesen waren die reine Plage! Immer wenn sie einen besiegt hatten, tauchte in kurzer Zeit der nächste auf! Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viele sie schon besiegt hatte, aber mittlerweile ging ihr das gewaltig auf die Nerven. "Das nimmt ja gar kein Ende...", grummelte sie als der nächste Gegner sich aus dunklem Nebel bildete. "Das ist viel zu leicht...", meinte Jin während er seinen Gegner wieder einmal ins Jenseits beförderte. "Das wird nicht alles sein... die haben irgendetwas vor.", sprach er weiter und kämpfe bereits gegen den nächsten. Die Abstände in denen sie neu auftauchten, schien geringer zu werden, kein gutes Zeichen. Sie schienen mit ihnen zu spielen, sie so lange zu beschäftigen, bis sie bereit waren... bereit wofür? Wie er es hasste der Spielball von jemanden zu sein, es machte ihn wütend, so wütend das sein nächster Schlag die neu erschienene Kreatur mit solch einer Wucht traf, das sie direkt sich in Rauch auflöste. Langsam ging er aus seiner Position zurück und nahm dabei seine Faust zurück, er war bereit für den nächsten Gegner, als er auf einmal einen gewaltigen Anstieg dieser dunklen Aura spürte. Sofort drehte er sich zu Xiao um, die noch zu tun hatte während sich gleich fünf neue Gegner um sie herum bildeten. "Verdammt...", zischte er leise und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, ehe er ihr zur Hilfe kam und sich um den erst besten kümmerte, der ihr zu nah kam. Jin griff mehrere gleichzeitig und abwechselnd an und auch Xiao konzentrierte sich nicht mehr nur auf einen Gegner. Allerdings tauchten immer wieder neue auf, in solch einer Geschwindigkeit, dass auch wenn jeder einzelne eher schwach war, ihre schiere Anzahl ihnen ernsthafte Probleme verschaffte.

Mit jedem Schlag und jedem Tritt sorgte Jin dafür, dass keiner der neu entstehenden Kreaturen ihr zu nahe kam. Xiao kämpfte bereits gegen zwei gleichzeitig während er mit vier von ihnen ordentlich zu tun hatte. Erneut tauchte einer auf, war im Begriff Xiao zu packen, als Jin ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen die nächste Wand beförderte. "Lasst sie in Ruhe...", sprach er kühl aber mit einem wütenden Unterton der ihr nicht entgangen war. Gebannt beobachtete sie für einen kleinen Moment seine Bewegungen, wie er einen nach dem anderen davon abhielt zu ihr zu gelangen. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus. Es war so stark wie noch nie zuvor und dabei dachte sie, sie wüsste über ihre Gefühle Bescheid, doch schien sie noch lange nicht alles zu wissen. Dieser kleiner Moment der Unachtsamkeit sollte ihr zum Verhängnis werden, es war die Sekunde, eine Sekunde zu viel, in der sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Jin zuteilte und so den aufkommenden dunklen Nebel hinter sich nicht bemerkte. Die Kreatur nutzte ihre Gelegenheit und packte die junge Chinesin von hinten um den Hals, drückte seinen Unterarm fest wie ein Schraubstock gegen ihre Kehle, so dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Röchelt und strampelnd versuchte sie sich zu wehren, legte ihre Hände an den Unterarm der Kreatur und versuchte sich aus diesem festen Griff zu befreien.

Zwecklos. Wieso waren die auf einmal so viel stärker? Ihre Sinne schindeten und ihre Sicht wurde langsam unscharf, als sie Jin erblickte wie er sich, während er gegen etliche Gegner kämpfe, zu ihr umdrehte und mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit bei ihr war. "Ich. sagte. lasst. sie. in Ruhe!", schrie er und innerhalb eines Augenschlages löste sich der Griff um ihren Hals und schwarzer Rauch bildete sich um sie herum. Jin hatte nur einen Schlag gebraucht und das bei dieser Stärke der Gegner. Überrascht und noch nach Luft keuchend, sah sie ihren alten Schulfreund an, der sich sichtlich zusammen zu reißen versuchte. Hinter ihm bildeten sich wieder neue Kreaturen, er wusste es und doch blieb er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen. Irritiert beobachtete sie ihn, doch als sie sah wie sich seine Augen veränderten und er sich vor Schmerz leicht krümmte, wusste sie was los war. "Jin...", sagte sie leise seinen Namen während sie zusah wie er sich immer weiter in das verwandelte, was er ein Monster nannte. Dämonische Augen blickten ihr entgegen und scharfe lange Eckzähne blitzen auf, als ein dunkles Grinsen seine Lippen zierten. Seine Hände waren zu Krallen geworden und zu guter Letzt zierte nun sein Rücken pechschwarze Engel artige Flügel, die er weit ausbreitete und sich schließlich von ihr abwandte um einer Horde dieser Kreaturen entgegen zu treten. "Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou!", erklang seine Stimme, die nicht dieselbe war, sie klang verändert, immer noch konnte sie Jin daraus erkennen, aber der Dämon in ihm war nicht zu überhören.

Es war irgendwie erschreckend, in welch kurzer Zeit Jin die Kreaturen bekämpfte, mit welcher Zerstörungskraft er vor ging und trotzdem konnte sie nicht verleugnen, das sie ihn irgendwie bewunderte, auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise, die er sicher nicht verstehen würde. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, was sie für ihn Empfand umso zu denken, ändern konnte sie es jedenfalls nicht und wollte sie auch nicht. Xiao beobachtete die Kämpfe und die Wesen, die immer wieder aus dem Nichts erschienen, als gebe es unendlich viele. Sie einzeln zu besiegen war nicht die Lösung und das schien auch Jin zu begreifen, denn auf einmal setzte er zum Flug an, schwebte in die Höhe und ließ seinen Energiestrahl durch jeden einzelnen dieser Kreaturen gleiten. Elegant landete Jin wieder auf dem Boden und sah zu wie eine gewaltige Rauchwolke entstand. Beide sahen dem Nebel zu wie er langsam sich auflöste, der Tempel war von einer Stille durchzogen, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, hörte stattdessen auf ihre Sinne und konzentrierten sich auf dunkle Auren die jeden Moment wieder auftauchen konnten. Nichts. Minuten vergingen und rein gar nichts geschah. Hatten sie es etwa wirklich geschafft? Misstrauisch drehte Xiao sich um, ließ ihren Blick durch den Tempel wandern und sah schließlich auf ihr Medaillon das während des Kampfes die ganze Zeit über geglüht hatte und nun ein normal aussehender kühler schwarzer Stein war. Die dunkle Aura war verschwunden und auch ihr Medaillon signalisierte keine Gefahr mehr, sie hatten es also wirklich geschafft. Schritte näherten sich ihr von hinten, Schritte die sie kannte und ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit bescherten. Devil Jin trat hinter die junge Chinesin, ehe diese ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gab und sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte. "Geschafft...", waren ihre Worte.

Verwundert über ihre nicht vorhandene Angst vor ihm, sah er sie irritiert und nachdenklich zugleich an. Immer wieder überraschte sie ihn, auch wenn sie ihn nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Form erlebte, trotzdem fragte er sich jedes einzelne Mal, wieso. Sie sollte Angst vor ihm haben, hatte sie seine Zerstörungskraft denn nicht gesehen? Er könnte sie so einfach töten... jedoch würde er dies niemals tun und das schien sie zu wissen. War das der Grund für ihr Verhalten? Hatte sie keine Angst, weil sie wusste, er würde ihr niemals etwas an tun? Woher nahm sie nur dieses Vertrauen? Auch wenn er sich manchmal fragte ob sie einfach nur Lebensmüde war, so wusste er, dass sie etwas Besonderes war und trotzdem begriff er es nicht und musste es von ihr selbst hören. Zögernd wanderte seine mit Krallen benetzte Hand zu ihrer Wange und strich sanft über ihre Haut, bedacht darauf sie nicht zu verletzen. "Hast du keine Angst?", fragte er sie. "Hm? Wieso?", meinte sie völlig selbstsicher und neigte ihren Kopf dabei ein wenig zurück, so dass sie zu ihm hoch sehen konnte. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, was er bereits vermutet hatte. Xiao sah in diesem Moment so unschuldig aus und doch sah er in ihrem Blick, dass sie genau wusste, was er war und wer hier und jetzt vor ihr stand, absolutes Vertrauen glänzten in ihren Augen wieder, Vertrauen dass ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Xiao blinzelte verwirrt, als sie sein typisches Devil Jin Lächeln erblickte und es doch so anders aussah als sonst. Irgendwie... sanft. Sein Lächeln in seiner Dämonischen Form wirkte sonst immer gefährlich auf sie, gefährlich wie es seine scharfen Krallen waren, die sie gerade sanft auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sanft. Wie sollte sie da Angst vor ihm haben? Abgesehen davon hatte sie nicht mal Angst vor ihm als er ganz in seinem Element gegen die Kreaturen gekämpft hatte. Es gab nur ein Moment in dem sie wirklich Angst hatte, aber nicht vor ihm, sondern um ihn. Es gab nicht viele Momente in denen sie miterlebt hatte wie er sich verwandelte, aber immer wenn er es tat, schien er höllische Schmerzen zu haben und genau das machte ihr Angst.

Langsam und vorsichtig zog Devil Jin seine Hand zurück und strich dabei noch ein letztes Mal zärtlich über ihre Wange, bevor er einen Schritt zurück wich und sich mit Schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht an den Kopf fasste. Die fehlende Wärme, die seine Hand hinterließ, lösten sofort ein sehnsüchtiges Gefühl in ihr aus woraufhin sie ihre Augen schloss und die Erinnerung an das Gefühl genoss, welches seine Berührung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Jins schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen ließ sie jedoch erschrocken zu ihm umdrehen. Xiao erblickte den jungen Japaner, wie er auf dem Boden kniete und mit einer Hand seinen Kopf hielt während die andere fest und krampfhaft gegen den Boden gestemmt war. "Jin!", entwich es ihr besorgt und sie war bereits im Begriff sich ihm zu nähern, als er seine Hand, die noch eben seinen Kopf hielt, warnend ihr entgegen streckte. "Nein... bleib weg.", presste er schwer hervor, krallte sich mit seiner anderen Hand in den Boden, so dass dieser tiefe Einkerbungen hinterließ. Stöhnend presste er nun auch seine zweite Hand mit größerer Kraft gegen den Boden, sein Gesicht war dabei die ganze Zeit nach unten gerichtet, so dass sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen konnte. Verzweifelt hörte sie auf ihn, blieb stehen und sah lediglich zu wie er sich Stück für Stück zurückverwandelte. Es tat ihr innerlich weh, ihn so zu sehen, doch was konnte sie schon ausrichten? Sie würde ihm die Schmerzen nicht nehmen können und wohlmöglich würde er sie bei dem Prozess der Rückverwandlung noch verletzten und trotzdem wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ihm irgendwie helfen zu können. Noch nie hatte sie seine Rückverwandlung miterlebt, dass diese noch schlimmer war als die Verwandlung, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Seine Krallen waren verschwunden, die schwarzen Male verschwanden langsam und auch seine Hörner zogen sich zurück. Auf einmal richtete Jin seinen Oberkörper auf, mit dem Kopf in den Himmel gerichtet und ein lauter Aufschrei schallte durch die Stille der Nacht. Mit diesem Schrei zogen sich seine Flügel zurück, seine Fangzähne und auch seine Dämonischen Augen verschwanden mit einem Mal. Erschöpft sackte er in sich zusammen, landete mit seinem Kopf auf dem harten Boden und blieb regungslos dort liegen. Erschrocken und besorgt zugleich, rannte sie schnell zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. "Jin?", fragte sie unsicher und berührte ihn vorsichtig an seiner Schulter, rüttelte ihn leicht, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion.

Panik überkam die junge Chinesin, er wird doch nicht etwa?! Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit einem Mal und die Angst ihn wohlmöglich zu verlieren wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an. Mit zittriger Hand, legte sie langsam ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seine Halsschlagader. Eine Sekunde verging, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und dann spürte sie es, seinen Puls. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und zog ihre Hand zurück. "Gott sei Dank...", seufzte sie. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf ein Stück an, so dass sie sich so hinsetzte, dass sie seinen Kopf auf ihre Beine bettete. Sie tat nichts weiter als ihn einfach anzusehen, musterte seine sanften Gesichtszüge, die ansonsten so ernst und voller Zorn waren und sah zu wie er ruhig aber regelmäßig atmete. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging, in der sie so da saß und wartete bis er wieder aufwachte, es war jedenfalls noch Nacht, auch wenn der Mond bereits verdächtig tief am Himmel stand, als seine Augenlider anfingen zu zucken. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Japaner und kurz darauf blickte sie in zwei Bernstein farbige Augen, die sie zu einem erleichterten Lächeln verleiteten. "Was... wo bin ich?", kam es verwirrt von Jin, der sich vorsichtig aufrichtete. "Immer noch im Tempel...", erinnerte sie ihn und krabbelte dabei auf allen Vieren neben ihn hin, wo sie sich erneut hinsetzte. "Du bist nach deiner Rückverwandlung bewusstlos geworden...", erklärte sie. "Bist du... in Ordnung?", fragte sie zögernd und sah ihn dabei von der Seite unsicher an. "Ja...", sagte er nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille und blickte daraufhin die junge Chinesin direkt an. "Passiert das öfter? Dieses... bewusstlos werden?", fragte sie weiter neugierig und besorgt. "Jedes Mal.", antwortete er ihr ehrlich und sah wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge überrascht veränderten. "Wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden.", kam es auf einmal von Jin, der vom Boden aufstand und so versuchte das Thema beiseite zu schaffen. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht über die Nebenwirkungen seiner Verwandlung sprechen, dafür war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort dafür, geschweige denn ob er sich dazu bereit fühlte. Sollte er sich jemals bereit dazu fühlen darüber zu reden, wäre sie sicher Diejenige mit der er über so etwas sprechen würde, aber nicht heute.

Mit einem zustimmenden "Mhm.", das sie von sich gab, machten sich die beiden anschließend auf den Weg zurück in das Dorf. Auf dem Weg gingen beide mehr ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, als mit einander zu reden. Xiao mied das Thema seiner Verwandlung, so hatte sie schließlich gemerkt, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie aus reiner Neugier fragte, vielleicht ein wenig, aber in erster Linie war sie um den Japaner besorgt. Wenn allerdings ein Jin Kazama dir signalisiert über ein Thema nicht reden zu wollen, beherzigst du dies besser, ansonsten könnte er ziemlich sauer werden und das hatte sie selbst schon zu spüren bekommen. In diesem Moment hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, das Blicke töten könnten. Das war nur einmal der Fall gewesen und das hatte ihr gereicht. Seltsamerweise hatte sie das Gefühl, wenn dieser verrückte Koreaner, Hwoarang, ihm mal wieder gewaltig auf die Nerven ging, dass Jin sich ihm gegenüber anders verhielt, als würde er bei ihr mehr Rücksicht nehmen. Sie konnte schon wieder Miharus Worte in ihrem Kopf hören und schüttelte diese schnell von sich ab. Unsinn. Der Grund war ganz simpel, sie sind Freunde. Das Hwoarang und Jin indirekt auch Freunde waren ignorierte die Chinesin einfach mal in ihrer Erklärung.

Nach einem stundenlangen Fußmarsch und als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, erreichten die beiden endlich ihre Wohnung. Erschöpft schmiss Xiao achtlos ihren Rucksack in die Ecke und ließ sich auf ihr Futonbett nieder. Ohne Worte hörte sie wie Jin im Badezimmer verschwand worauf sie kurz aufblickte und ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. Während der letzten Stunden hatten sie nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, sie erste Zeit gar nicht, erst zum Ende ihrer Reise hin und so waren sie sich einig geworden das Heimatland der Chinesin zu verlassen. Alle Wege führten sie zurück nach Japan, es machte keinen Sinn noch länger als notwendig hier zu bleiben. Ihr Plan war es, den nächsten Flieger der nach Japan ginge zu erwischen und sich so lange auszuruhen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Rucksack in dem ihr Handy sich befand, doch als sie selbst mit ausgestrecktem Arm ihn nicht erreichte, setzte sie ihren Schmollmund auf. So eine Tour, der wenige Schlaf und dazu noch der Kampf gegen die Schattenwesen hatten sie vollkommen ausgelaugt, da fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage mehr aufzustehen, mehr als ihren Arm auszustrecken war nicht drin. Seufzend und sich ergebend, sank ihr ausgestreckter Arm auf den Boden. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen und blieb einfach in ihrer jetzigen Position liegen. Xiao war bereits ein wenig eingedöst, als sie jedoch die Badezimmertür und Jins Schritte hörte, öffnete sie abrupt ihre Augen und meinte zu dem Japaner, "Halt!", der zwar stehen blieb, sie aber nun verwirrt ansah während er sich seine Haare mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. "Kannst du mir meinen Rucksack geben?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn dabei flehend an, worauf sein Blick zu ihrem Rucksack wanderte und wieder zurück zu ihr. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue sagte alles. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen... Bitte!", erklärte sie ihm und bat ihn erneut um Hilfe. Doch anstatt ihr zu helfen, ging er weiter, an ihr vorbei und zur Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ungläubig über das was gerade geschehen war, starrte sie auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, bis sie ein paar Mal blinzelte und dann ein protestierendes "Hey!", von sich gab während Jin sich an den Esstisch setzte, sein Wasser langsam trank und ihr daraufhin entgegen blickte. Xiao hingegen sah ihn schmollend an. "Du kannst dich bewegen...", kam es auf einmal von Jin leicht genervt. "Sieh es als Training an.", meinte er und trank den Rest seines Wassers in einem Zug aus. Entrüstet über seine Worte sah sie zu wie er sich neben sie auf sein Futonbett legte und die Augen schloss. "Wir haben noch 3 Stunden, dann müssen wir zum Flughafen, also schlaf lieber.", gab er ihr den Rat, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Manchmal konnte er sie wirklich wütend machen, ja, auch das war möglich, selten, aber möglich. Natürlich hatte er Recht, sie konnte sich bewegen, wenn sie sich zusammen nahm, aber hätte er ihr den Gefallen nicht tun können? Grummelnd krabbelte sie zu ihrem Rucksack um ihr Handy raus zu holen, mit dem sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Bett legte. Neugierig sah sie nach wann der nächste Flieger nach Japan gehen würde und tatsächlich, heute gab es noch genau einen Flug nach Japan. In 5 Stunden würden sie also China verlassen... ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ihr Heimatland erneut zu verlassen, aber für sie war Japan wie eine zweite Heimat geworden, sie hatte Freunde dort und sich ein Leben aufgebaut. Sie würde Japan genauso vermissen, wenn sie hier bleiben würde, für sie war Japan ihr neues zu Hause geworden. Schnell schrieb sie Lei noch eine Nachricht, dass sie mit Jin zurück nach Japan fliegen wird und das er sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Ebenso schrieb sie Miharu, das sie bald wieder zu Hause sein wird und sie sich meldet sobald sie in Japan ist. Nachdem sie noch einen Wecker auf in 3 Stunden gestellt hatte, legte sie ihr Handy zur Seite und kuschelte sich danach in ihre Decke ein. Die Müdigkeit übermannte sie auf der Stelle und sie fiel in einen ruhigen und festen Schlaf, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Schade nur, das nach bereits 3 Stunden der Wecker klingelte und sie sich fühlte als hätte sie gerade mal 1 Stunde geschlafen. Gähnend und murrend schaltete sie den Störenfried aus und raffte sich langsam auf. Jin hingegen stand ohne ein Grummeln auf und fing an seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Verschlafen beobachtete sie ihn einen Moment und traute ihren Augen nicht. Wie konnte er nur so wach sein? "Unfassbar...", murmelte sie und stand nun auch auf um ihre eigenen Sachen zusammen zu packen und sich noch schnell eine Dusche zu genehmigen.

Nicht mal eine Stunde später befanden sich die beiden im großen Flughafen von Beijing. Xiao saß im Aufenthaltsbereich und las gerade Miharus Nachricht während sie auf Jin wartete, der die Flugtickets besorgte, als sie merkte wie jemand vor ihr stehen blieb. Verwundert hob sie ihren Kopf an und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Lian. "Was machst du denn hier?!", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund. Ein murrendes Geräusch jedoch, ließ die junge Chinesin neben sich blicken, wo sich gerade Jin neben sie gesetzt hatte und ihr eines der zwei Flugtickets in seiner Hand reichte. Nichts sagend nahm sie es an, sah von einen nicht begeisterten Jin zurück zum immer noch grinsenden Lian. Was war hier los?


	12. Juu ichi

Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen als sie die Worte ihrer besten Freundin las:

 _Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich über deine Nachricht bin! Ich habe mir langsam Sorgen gemacht... aber jetzt wo ich weiß, dass Jin bei dir ist, kannst du auch ruhig noch etwas länger in China bleiben._

Xiao's Augenbraue hob sich verdächtig in die Höhe. Klar. Wenn Jin im Spiel war, konnte sie auf einmal weg bleiben, oder was?

 _Die Zweisamkeit tut euch sicher gut und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt ihr euch ja endlich mal näher ;) Du musst mir alles erzählen, wenn du wieder in Japan bist! Und vergiss nicht deinen zukünftigen Ehemann von mir zu grüßen ^U^_

Das war mal wieder typisch Miharu... so kannte sie ihre Freundin, immerzu wurde sie von ihr geneckt was Jin betraf, aber vielleicht tat ein kleiner Tritt in ihren Hintern ab und zu ganz gut, denn was ihre Gefühle für den Japaner angingen, hatte sie selbst lange gebraucht um sich derer Bewusst zu werden. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen sich bei den Worten ihrer Freundin erröteten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer las sie die Nachricht weiter.

 _Panda geht es gut, sie vermisst dich natürlich, aber da sie jetzt weiß, dass du bald zurück bist, ist sie schon viel glücklicher ^^_

 _Wir vermissen dich, pass auf dich auf... wir warten auf dich zu Hause! 3_

Zu Hause. Wie Recht Miharu mit ihren Worten hatte... auch wenn China ihr Heimatland war und sie ab und zu sogar so etwas wie Heimweh verspürte, war das kein Vergleich dazu wie sehr sie ihr zu Hause in Japan vermisste. Miharu, Panda, Alisa... Jin... sie alle hätte sie nicht kennen gelernt wenn sie in China geblieben wäre. Japan war ihr neues zu Hause geworden, jedoch würde sie niemals ihre Heimat vergessen, im Gegenteil, es war mehr so als hätte sie nun zwei Orte die sie ihre Heimat nennen konnte und das sie dort lebte, wo ihre Freunde waren, war doch nur verständlich. In Gedanken versunken, steckte sie ihr Handy, an dem ein kleiner Panda Anhänger baumelte, zurück in ihre Tasche, als sich Schritte näherten. Jin konnte es nicht sein, der war nicht mal vor 3 Minuten zum Schalter gegangen um ihnen die Flugtickets zu besorgen und außerdem klangen die Schritte nicht nach seinen. Manchmal fragte sich die junge Chinesin, warum sie überhaupt auf solche Details achtete, aber es geschah immer wie von selbst, sie konnte daran nichts ändern, selbst wenn sie wollte, es war wie ein Reflex. Doch anstatt, das dieser Jemand an ihr vorbei ging oder sich einfach auf den Platz neben sie setzte, blieb er vor ihr stehen und schien etwas von ihr zu wollen. Verwundert hob sie ihren Kopf an und blickte in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht, eines jungen Chinesen, den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kennengelernt hatte.

"Was machst du denn hier?!", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund. "Nun...", kam es mit einem Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, ehe ein murrendes Geräusch die junge Chinesin neben sich blicken ließ. Jin setzte sich gerade neben sie und reichte ihr eines der zwei Flugtickets aus seiner Hand hin. Nichts sagend nahm sie es an, sah von einen nicht begeisterten Jin zurück zum immer noch grinsenden Lian. Was war hier los? "Nun?", wiederholte sie Lians anfänglichen Satz zu einer Erklärung, auf die sie gespannt wartete. "Lei hat sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, als er deine Nachricht bekommen hat.", sprach er endlich weiter. Sorgen gemacht? "Hatte ich ihm nicht extra geschrieben, er solle sich KEINE Sorgen machen?", murmelte die Jüngere ein wenig genervt. Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen, aber sie war nicht alleine, sollte ihn das nicht wenigstens etwas beruhigen? "Er hat mir alles erzählt... warum du hier bist...", sprach er mit gesenkter Stimme weiter und deutete auf ihre Halskette, die nur zum Teil Sichtbar war, das Medaillon war gut unter ihrem Oberteil versteckt. Xiao war die aufkommende Wut auf den Polizisten anzusehen, mit geschocktem und gleichzeitig wütendem Gesichtsausdruck, blickte sie dem älteren entgegen. Er hatte bitte was getan? Wieso erzählte er Lian davon? Es war gefährlich! Verdammt gefährlich! Hatte er das nicht am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen? Sie wollte niemanden mehr damit hineinziehen, Lei und Jin waren schon genug, es mussten nicht noch mehr verletzt werden oder vielleicht sogar schlimmeres geschehen. Sie war bereits im Begriff etwas zu sagen, holte Luft und hatte ihre Arme wütend in die Seiten gestemmt, da kam ihr Lian jedoch zuvor. "Hör zu. Ich weiß du bist wütend, das wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch... aber, das was Lei mir erzählt hat, klingt wirklich... gefährlich und er macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Du bist für ihn wie eine Tochter... also... sei nicht so hart mit ihm, okay?". Seine Worte klangen sanft, man konnte deutlich hören, was ihm der ältere Polizist bedeutete, denn auch er hatte eine starke Verbindung zu Lei, genauso wie sie.

Sie konnte Lei doch verstehen, aber das änderte nichts an die Tatsache, dass er unschuldige mit hinein zog, die mit all dem nichts zu tun hatten. Es war ja nicht so als wäre sie noch ein Kind, auf das man aufpassen musste und Jin war immerhin auch bei ihr. Sie war ja nicht mal alleine! Was machte Lei sich also für Sorgen? Da stimmte doch an der Geschichte etwas nicht... was hatte Lei vor, dass er ihr Lian zum Flughafen schickte? Die Wut war größtenteils verflogen, aber trotzdem verschränkte Xiao ihre Arme vor ihren Brüsten und verengte dabei misstrauisch ihre Augen während sie den Chinesen abwarten anblickte. Lian nahm die Stille Aufforderung von ihr mit einem leisen Seufzen entgegen und meinte daraufhin, "Er scheint deinem Freund nicht zu trauen... deswegen bat er mich auf dich aufzupassen. Er selbst kann es nicht, er muss sich noch schonen.". Xiaoyus Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend, jedes einzelne Wort des jungen Chinesen machte es nur schlimmer. "Ich hoffe, du hast ihm seine Bitte abgeschlagen.", sagte sie mit einem ungewohnten ernsten Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Wie hätte ich das denn machen sollen?", erwiderte er verzweifelt. "Einfach nein sagen.", meinte sie daraufhin und funkelte ihn böse an. "Ah, klar! Du willst mir also sagen, du könntest einen alten Freund, der immer wie ein Vater zu dir war und verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt, die einzige Bitte die er hat, einfach verweigern?", fragte er und verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust. Xiao's Blick wurde wieder sanfter und ihr entwich ein schwerer Seufzer. "Siehst du!", meinte Lian und wurde direkt wieder mit einem bösen Blick der Chinesin bestraft. "Das heißt nicht, dass du mit kannst! Es ist viel zu gefährlich!", wies sie ihn erneut auf den Ernst der Lage hin. War das Lians ernst? Hatte er es immer noch nicht verstanden? So sehr sie Leis Wunsch auch nachkommen wollte, sie konnte niemanden unschuldigen in solch eine Gefahr bringen, unmöglich, egal wie sehr sie den alten Polizisten mochte, das war eine Sache, die konnte sie mit sich nicht vereinbaren. Aber wieso fühlte sie sich dann so schlecht dabei? Lei machte sich Sorgen und wenn Lian der einzige Weg war um ihm Frieden zu geben, hätte sie in jeder anderen Situation nichts dagegen, aber so?

Verbissen sah sie Lian entgegen, jedoch konnte dieser in ihren Augen die Verzweiflung erkennen, die sie hin und her riss und ihn zum Nachdenken bewegte. Beide sahen sich eine ganze Weile unentwegt an, Xiao mit finsterem Blick, aber mit Zweifelnden Zügen, die auch Jin bemerkt hatte und dann Lian, nachdenklich und sich der Komplikation der Dinge bewusst, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. "Ich mach dir ein Angebot...", kam es plötzlich von ihm worauf Xiao überrascht und mit einem fast schon neugierigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den Kopf leicht schief legte und gespannt seine nächsten Worte abwartete. "Lei hat eine gute Verbindung zur japanischen Polizei und du weißt, Lei war mein Mentor, so habe auch ich, die eine oder andere Möglichkeit... ich kann euch Informationen beschaffen... Zugänge zu Orten, die ihr mit einem Polizisten an eurer Seite wesentlich leichter bekommt. Sobald es zu gefährlich wird ziehe ich mich zurück und helfe euch aus dem Hintergrund mit. Wie klingt das?", fragte er die junge Chinesin, die nun ernsthaft über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte. Sicher, sie wollte niemanden weiteres mehr in Gefahr bringen, aber sein Angebot klang wirklich verlockend und gar nicht so dumm. Zudem würde Lian so gesehen die Bitte von Lei nicht brechen und auch ihr Gewissen fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken schon viel wohler. "Einverstanden.", sagte sie langsam und beobachtete wie sich ein Grinsen in Lians Gesicht zauberte worauf sich ihre Augen verengten und sie ihn böse an funkelte. "Es gibt zwei Bedingungen...", fügte sie noch hinzu, ehe das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wieder verschwunden war und er ihr ernst entgegen sah. "1. Du verschwindest wenn wir es als zu gefährlich erachten und es dir sagen. Keine Diskussionen, keine Heldentaten, du bringst dich in Sicherheit. Verstanden?", fragte sie nach und sah ihm dabei intensiv und mit festem Blick in die Augen. Sie duldete kein Nein, würde er sich nicht an die Regeln halten, könnte dies sein tot bedeuten, er musste sich daran halten, sie musste seinen Worten glauben Schenken in der Hoffnung keinen Fehler zu begehen. "Verstanden.", gab er ihr mit einem Unterton in seiner Stimme wieder, die ihr keine Zweifel aufkommen ließ. "2. Du darfst nur mit kommen, wenn Jin auch einverstanden ist. Wir sind ein Team, ich entscheide das nicht alleine.", erklärte sie ihm und beobachtete den älteren wie er von ihr überrascht zu Jin blickte. Man konnte Lian regelrecht ansehen, das ihm diese Regel nicht gefiel, er sich aber versuchte nichts anzumerken und sich zusammen riss. Jin hingegen war sichtlich genervt, verschränkte seine Arme und gab ein grummliges "Meinetwegen...", auf Chinesisch (wǒ bù guǎn) von sich, bevor er sich seine Tasche über die Schulter hievte.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Xiao und wandte sich ihrem alten Schulfreund zu, der sich bereits zum Gehen aufmachte. "Was zu trinken holen... willst du auch was?", fragte er als er ihr schon den Rücken zugedreht hatte und noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu ihr warf. "Ice Tee?", sprach sie ihren Wunsch mehr wie eine Frage aus und grinste Jin dabei an, der ihr hingegen lediglich ein Nicken schenkte und ohne weitere Worte sich auf den Weg machte. "Ist der immer so?", kam es von Lian. "Was meinst du?", fragte Xiao und drehte sich zu ihm mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. Sie konnte sich denken worauf er hinaus wollte, aber sie hasste es wie manche Menschen andere behandelten und beurteilten, nur weil sie sich anders als sie verhielten. Lian kannte Jin nicht, also konnte er nicht verstehen warum Jin sich anders verhielt, das gab ihm damit aber nicht das Recht über ihn schlecht zu reden. "Er scheint Fremde nicht gerade zu mögen... oder ist er etwa eifersüchtig?", sprach er seine Gedanken offen aus und musste dabei leicht Schmunzeln als er die rot glühenden Wangen der jungen Chinesin betrachtete. "Blödsinn! Ich habe dir schon gesagt-", fing sie an, wurde dann aber von Lian unterbrochen. "Er ist nicht dein Freund, ja, das hast du schon öfters gesagt. Das schließt aber nicht aus, das er eifersüchtig ist oder warum verhält er sich dann so?", fragte er und erwartete eine Erklärung von ihr, die sie ihm nicht wirklich geben konnte und das wusste er. Jin war schon immer abweisend zu Fremden Leuten, aber sie musste zu geben, er schien Lian wirklich nicht gerade zu mögen, das hatte selbst sie bemerkt. Sie dachte sich nicht viel dabei, vielleicht mochte er einfach seine Art und Weise nicht, aber auf die Idee, Jin könnte eifersüchtig sein, darauf wäre sie sicher niemals gekommen und für sie war diese Möglichkeit auch absolut absurd. Jin und eifersüchtig? So etwas konnte sie sich bei ihm nicht vorstellen und sie kannte ihn schon viele Jahre, Lian musste sich also irren.

"Vielleicht mag er dich einfach nicht?", meinte sie daraufhin und grinste ihn frech an. Lian sah genervt aus und kaufte ihr eindeutig ihre Erklärung nicht ab. Schade. Hätte ja funktionieren können. Xiao zuckte mit ihren Schultern, "Was weiß ich, frag ihn doch selbst.", gab sie von sich und blickte überrascht auf als ihr plötzlich eine Dose kalter Pfirsich Ice Tee hingehalten wurde. "Jin!", entwich es ihr freudestrahlend, ehe sie zu ihm blickte, der sich gerade neben sie setzte. "Danke!", grinste sie glücklich und öffnete ihr Getränk um es noch zu genießen so lange es kalt war. Jin hatte mit Sicherheit ihren letzten Satz zu Lian gehört, dass er dazu nichts gesagt hatte, wunderte sie überhaupt nicht im Gegensatz zu Lian, der hatte Jin die nächsten Minuten mit einem verwirrten Blick beobachtet, als würde er versuchen den Japaner zu verstehen. Für Xiao war Jins Reaktion nur logisch, wieso sollte er Lian, den er wahrscheinlich nicht mag, auf etwas ansprechen, womit Lian ein Problem hatte? Jin war niemals unhöflich, außer er mochte jemanden nicht, aber das hatte eigentlich immer einen Grund. So hatte sie ihn aus ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, das er sich in der Hinsicht verändert hatte. Jin war schweigsam, wenn er aber etwas sagte, meinte er es immer ernst. Es gab nur wenige Menschen denen er sich geöffnet hatte, zumindest ein wenig und das war auch nicht zu verübeln, wenn man seine Vergangenheit betrachtete. Ob Lian das von sich aus begreifen wird? Sie bezweifelte es und ebenso wenig wird Jin sich ihm offenbaren. Beides unmöglich. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lian, der seine Analyse immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat und sich nun zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, sie und Jin mehr zu beobachten um daraus irgendeinen Schluss ziehen zu können. Seufzend sah sie nun zu Jin der dem Chinesen einen kühlen Blick schenkte, er schien alles andere als begeistert von all dem zu sein. Na das konnte ja noch was werden...

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Wartens, betraten die drei endlich ihren Flieger, der sie nach Japan bringen sollte. Xiao blickte auf ihr Ticket und verglich ihre Nummer mit denen an den Sitzen. Ein langer Gang, rechts und links von Sitzen gefüllt, Menschen kamen ihr entgegen die ebenfalls nach ihrem richtigen Platz suchten und wie es üblicherweise in großen Flugzeugen war, gab es immer drei Sitze nebeneinander. "Ah ich hab ihn gefunden!", rief sie zu ihren beiden Begleitern und deutete in einer Reihe auf den mittleren Sitz. "Dann sitzen wir nebeneinander!", meinte Lian grinsend als er neben Xiao stehen blieb und seine Nummer mit dem Sitz neben ihren verglich. Er würde zum Gang hin sitzen, was ihm auch viel lieber war, er mochte das Fliegen nicht besonders und konnte auf eine Aussicht aus mehreren Kilometern über dem Boden gut verzichten. Jins Augen verfinsterten sich zunehmend. Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und ohne sich selbst zu hinterfragen, gab er diesem Gefühl einfach nach. Er sagte kein Wort, nahm Xiao ihr Flugticket aus der Hand und drückte ihr sein eigenes in die Hand. Verwundert und mit einem fragenden Blick, sah sie den Japaner an. "Ich sitze nicht gerne am Fenster...", murmelte er und setzte sich ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten einfach auf den mittleren Platz. Er hatte schon mal bessere Ausreden gehabt.

Lian zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schenkte Xiao einen vielsagenden Blick, der so viel sagte wie, "Das nennst du nicht eifersüchtig?". Die junge Chinesin rollte genervt mit ihren Augen, ignorierte seine Blicke und begab sich auf ihren Platz am Fenster. Lian folgte ihr und setzte sich ebenfalls auf seinen Platz während Jin seinen Mp3 Player aus seiner Tasche nahm und sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren steckte. Er schien noch die richtige Playliste heraus zu suchen, ehe er mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen sich zurückzog und ganz der Musik hingab. Xiao sah zu Lian rüber, der sich aus seiner Tasche ein Buch genommen hatte und bereits angefangen hat zu lesen. Seufzend setzte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt gehabt! Sie hatte bei ihrer Anreise in all der Eile nicht mal an Musik gedacht oder etwas zum Lesen mitgenommen, aber da sie nun nicht alleine zurück nach Japan flog, hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, der Flug würde weniger langweilig werden. Das war wohl nichts. Nach nur wenigen Minuten blickte Xiao erneut zu Lian, vielleicht konnte sie ihn überzeugen das Buch beiseite zu legen und er unterhielt sich mit ihr. Als hätte er ihre Blicke gespürt, sah er von seinem Buch auf und sah ihren hoffnungsvollen Blick, der alles sagte. "Vergiss es, ich bin froh endlich mal für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten. Wenn wir in Japan sind kannst du mich alles Fragen was du willst.", meinte er grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu worauf sie beleidigt einen Schmollmund. "Versuch es doch bei Mr. Schweigsam.", kam es neckend von ihm, ehe er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte. "Sehr witzig...", murmelte sie leise und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass sie direkt Jin ansehen konnte und ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur so beobachtete. Ob er schlief? Oder hörte er immer noch Musik? Es kitzelte in ihren Fingerspitzen, sie riss sich jedoch zusammen und sah ihn lediglich weiterhin an. Die Anziehungskraft die von ihm ausging war gewaltig, gerne hätte sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt und ihn einfach berührt oder sich an seine Seite gekuschelt und seinen männlichen Duft eingesogen. _Argh! Was denke ich denn da?!_ Auf einmal schoss ihr die Hitze in die Wangen, schnell drehte sie sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster, weg von unwiderstehlichen Jins und weg von Lians die ihre Gedanken lesen konnten und sie mit Sicherheit wieder nur aufziehen würden.

Das war frustrierend! Seufzend sah sie eine Zeit lang aus dem Fenster, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zögernd zu den beiden umdrehte, die immer noch ihren Aktivitäten nachgingen. Kein Wunder das sie auf solche Gedanken gekommen war, wenn sie fast vor Langeweile starb. Sie musste sich ablenken und zwar dringend! Xiao fixierte Jin, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und Musik hörte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig und seine Arme hatte er leicht vor seiner muskulösen Brust verschränkt. Die junge Chinesin rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, beugte sich dabei zu ihm und nahm sich vorsichtig seinen linken Ohrstöpsel aus seinem Ohr um diesen in ihr linkes Ihr zu stecken. Dabei rückte sie noch ein gutes Stück an ihn heran, da das Kabel sonst zu kurz gewesen wäre, wodurch sich ihre Oberarme sanft berührten. Jin öffnete irritiert seine Augen und sah sie einfach nur an. Da saß sie, war ihm so nah wie schon lange nicht mehr, ihre Arme berührten sich und sie grinste ihm einfach entgegen und streckte ihm dabei frech die Zunge raus. Guter japanischer Rock erklang in ihrem linken Ohr und sie erinnerte sich an den Moment in dem sie schon einmal sich einen von Jins Kopfhörern geschnappt hatte und dadurch erfahren hatte, das sie so ziemlich den gleichen Musikgeschmack hatten. Jin lehnte sich zurück und schloss wieder seine Augen, eine stille Zustimmung mit ihm zusammen Musik zu hören. Schmunzelnd lehnte sie sich ebenfalls zurück und lauschte der Musik.

Die Zeit verging, viele Lieder später, spürte der Japaner ein Gewicht gegen seine Schulter sacken, verwundert, sich aber schon den Grund dafür denkend, öffnete er seine Augen und nahm seinen rechten Ohrstöpsel mit der Musik aus dem Ohr. Sein Blick fiel auf eine schlafende junge Chinesin die mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Schulter gerutscht war. Jin sah sie länger an als beabsichtigt, eine ihm bekannte Stimme, erklang und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken heraus. "Sie sieht süß aus...". Lian. Jins Blick wanderte zu dem Chinesen, der ihn unbeschwert anlächelte wogegen Jin ihn finster ansah. "Du machst dir umsonst Sorgen...", sprach er weiter und Jins Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. "Sie ist süß, hat einen starken Charakter und ich muss zugeben, ich ärger sie gerne...". Wollte Lian ihn verarschen?! Langsam wurde Jin wirklich wütend, er spürte wie es in ihm anfing zu brodeln. "Wie eine Schwester.", kam es dann unerwartet von dem Chinesen und die Wut ebbte ab. "Ich habe das Gefühl sie beschützen zu wollen... als Bruder.", erklärte er ihm und konnte sehen wie sich die Gesichtszüge des Japaners langsam entspannten. "Außerdem bin ich nicht blind. Sie mag dich. Ziemlich sogar...", grinste er, sah jedoch bei Jin keinerlei emotionale Regung, die er sich vielleicht erhofft hatte, so dass er wieder ernst den älteren ansah. "Auch wenn ich dir nicht so richtig traue, sie vertraut dir, also kann ich damit leben.", meinte er Schulterzuckend. Jin wusste bereits, dass Lian ihm nicht traute und irgendwie beruhte das Gefühl wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. "Trotzdem, eines muss ich dir lassen. Du bist gut darin sie zu beschützen. Ich hatte dich anfangs falsch eingeschätzt.", gab er zu und konnte ein leichtes Zucken um Jins Mundwinkel erkennen. Beide jungen Männer sahen sich an und hatten beide ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Vielleicht waren sie sich doch ähnlicher als sie dachten, eine Sache hatten sie auf jeden Fall gemeinsam und das war Xiao.

Die laute Ansage der Flugbegleiterin war daran schuld, dass sie aus ihrem wunderschönen Traum erwachte. Sie bekam nur Wortfetzen mit, aber sie sagte wohl so etwas wie, sie würden gleich landen. Hatte sie so lange geschlafen? Blinzelnd bewegte sich die junge Chinesin langsam und raffte sich aus ihrer Schlafposition auf, erst dann bemerkte sie wie und vor allem wo sie gelegen hatte. Ihr Kopf lag an Jins Schulter und eine ihrer Hände hatte sich seinen Arm gekrallt, erschrocken spürte sie wie sich ihre Wangen erwärmten und als wäre das nicht schon genug, grinste sie dieser Lian dreist an. "Na? Auch mal wach Prinzessin?", neckte er sie und fing an seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Jin tat es ihm gleich, ignorierte Lians Kommentar und spürte wie ihre Hand immer noch auf seinem Unterarm ruhte. Natürlich hatte er ihre Nähe genossen, zu selten waren diese Momente zwischen ihnen, aber seltsamerweise waren sie zur Zeit häufiger als sonst, nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre etwas anders als sonst. Irgendwann und das früher als er wollte, würden sie wieder ihre eigenen Wege gehen und er könnte sie nur aus der Entfernung beschützen. Es war besser so. Alles andere war zur gefährlich, nicht wahr? Aber wieso fing er dann an an seinen eigenen Worten, an das, was er Jahre lang geglaubt hat, zu zweifeln? War er zu lange mit ihr zusammen, dass er schwach wurde, war es das? Nein, er hatte einen durchaus starken Willen, ihre Sicherheit war ihm wichtiger als alles andere, wichtiger als seine Gefühle für sie. War der Gedanke dann nicht unverantwortlich? Einst wollte er sie vor sich selbst schützen, vor dem Monster was er war, aber hatte sie ihm nicht gezeigt, dass das nicht mehr notwendig war? Trotzdem änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass er eines Tages gegen Kazuya kämpfen würde und es bestand eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass weder Kazuya noch er selbst den Kampf überleben würden. Er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken schon länger beschäftigt, es war ein Ende mit dem er in Frieden von dieser Welt gehen könnte. Ein Ende, das Xiao nicht miterleben sollte, ein guter Grund ihr eigentlich Fern zu bleiben, aber etwas in ihm war anderer Meinung. Xiao war die einzige, die immer zu ihm stand, die immer auf seiner Seite war und ihn niemals aufgegeben hatte. Sie vertraute ihm, das wusste er und allein dafür war er ihr mehr als Dankbar, mehr als es Worte ausdrücken könnten. Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, den einzigen Menschen, der ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutete, in sein dunkles Leben zu lassen und die letzten Momente mit ihm zusammen zu erleben.

Ein sanftes, fast schon melancholisches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte und sie leicht streichelte. Verwundert über Jins plötzliche Berührung und vor allem vor anderen Menschen, sorgte dafür, dass sie den Japaner überrascht ansah und nicht so recht wusste, wie sie das nun zu deuten hatte. Sie befanden sich bereits im Landeanflug, als sie noch immer darüber nachdachte, es war nicht mal die Berührung, auch wenn es für ihn merkwürdig war, sie vor anderen so zu streicheln, war es mehr dieses Lächeln, das ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Oder interpretierte sie zu viel da hinein? Wohlmöglich wollte Jin nur nett zu ihr sein... aber 'nett' sah nicht so aus! Nein, Jin hatte sie definitiv _anders_ angesehen! Aber wieso? War er nicht Derjenige gewesen, der sie auf Abstand halten wollte? Hatte er ihr nicht sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass es besser so war? Was hatte sich also geändert? Wieso musste er sie nur so sehr durcheinander bringen?! Das war nicht fair!

Nachdem sie sanft gelandet waren und sie endlich wieder japanischen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fühlte sie sich erstaunlich erleichtert, sie hatte Japan mehr vermisst, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. Zusammen machten sich die drei erst einmal auf den Weg den Flughafen zu verlassen und begaben sich mit der nächsten U-Bahn in das Stadtviertel in dem Xiao ihr zu Hause hatte. Zu Fuß entfernten sie sich von der Haltestelle um den Trubel des Alltags in Japans Straßen zu entgehen. In einer eher abgelegeneren Straße die eindeutig schon zu den stilleren Wohnvierteln gehörte blieben sie schließlich stehen um ihr nächstes Vorgehen zu besprechen. "Ich schätze du willst sicher zu dir nach Hause?", fragte Lian das offensichtliche und erhielt von Xiao lediglich ein Nicken als Bestätigung. "Ah, dachte ich mir. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nach Hause begleite und dich vor diesen bösen Geistern beschütze?", schlug er ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen vor. "Ha. Ha. Ha... sehr witzig.", kam es ironisch von ihr und mit einem genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme, die ihm deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. "Ich meine es ernst.", versicherte er ihr und sah sie daraufhin ernst an. "Ähm...", stockte sie und hielt einen Moment inne. Bei dem Gedanken Lian würde bei ihr übernachten wurde ihr ganz anders, ihre Wangen erröteten sich und es lag nicht daran, dass es Lian war, sondern allein der Gedanke, das sie alleine mit einem Mann in ihrem Haus war. "Nicht nötig.", kam es plötzlich von Jin, der den Chinesen durchdringend anblickte, während Xiao überrascht zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her sah. Hatte sie etwas verpasst? Eine ganze Weile sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an, als würden sie einen stummen Kampf austragen und keiner wollte aufgeben, bis Lian auf einmal leicht zu Lächeln begann. "Verstehe...", sprach er leise und sah daraufhin Xiao an. "Sag doch gleich, du willst mit deinem Freund alleine sein!", neckte er sie mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Er ist ni-", wollte Xiao protestieren, doch spürte sie auf einmal Jins Hand, die sie an ihrem Handgelenk packte und er sie mit sich zog, weg von Lian. "Eh? J-jin!", entwich es ihr verwirrt, jedoch wehrte sie sich nicht gegen den festen und doch sanften Druck den er durch das Ziehen auslöste. "Bis morgen.", zwinkerte Lian ihr zu, winkte und erhielt von ihr ein irritiertes "Bis morgen...", ehe sie bei dem Versuch sich zu Jin um zu drehen, fast über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre. _Die beiden haben schon eine merkwürdige Beziehung... aber irgendwie beneide ich sie. Sie müssen eine sehr starke Verbindung zueinander haben... Eine unausgesprochene Liebe, die von beiden unbewusst als solche anerkannt wurde (oder mittlerweile sogar ihnen bewusst war?) und als stilles Gesetz zwischen ihnen galt._

Xiao ging nun neben Jin her worauf er ihr Handgelenk los ließ und mit einem fast schon wütenden Gesichtsausdruck schweigend weiter ging. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang, doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht blieb gleich. Immer wieder sah sie ihn an während sie beide schweigend mit langsamen Schritten nebeneinander hergingen, keine Veränderung. "Warum... bist du so sauer?", entschied sie sich ihn nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens zu fragen. Das er sauer war, stand für sie außer Frage. Jins Blick wanderte zu ihr, für einen Moment sah er sie undefinierbar an, sie konnte beim besten Willen diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten. Ohne eine Reaktion von ihm zu erhalten, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und ging ohne ein Wort weiter. Seufzend folgte sie ihm. "Okay, dann sag mir wenigstens wo wir hingehen.", versuchte sie es damit. "Zu dir nach Hause.", erhielt sie überraschenderweise eine Antwort von ihm. "Du kennst den Weg noch?", kam es schmunzelnd von ihr und ein wenig neckend, immerhin war es eine lange Zeit her in der er einmal bei ihr gewesen war. Jedoch verging ihr das Lächeln, als sie seinen Ernsten Blick sah, den er ihr erneut schenkte. "Sicher.", sprach er mit dunkler Stimme. "Und wieso meintest du zu Lian, es sei nicht nötig, dass er die Nacht auf mich aufpasst?", fragte sie neugierig und immer noch leicht verwirrt über sein Verhalten. "Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen... schon vergessen?", erinnerte er sie an sein Versprechen, dass er ihr in China gegeben hatte.

Xiao's Wangen erröteten sich während die leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Wie könnte sie dieses Versprechen vergessen? Und trotzdem konnte sie die aufkommende Trauer nicht verhindern. So schön seine Worte auch klangen und sie für einen Moment sogar ein unbeschreiblich schönes Glücksgefühl empfand, so wurde ihr mit seinen Worten auch bewusst, dass dieses Versprechen nur für die Zeit galt, in der die das Medaillon besaß. Sobald sie den Fluch beendet hatten würde alles wieder beim alten sein, Jin würde zurück zur Mishima Zaibatsu gehen und sie würde wieder alleine sein und auf den Moment warten in dem sie ihn wieder sehen konnte. "Und wieso bist du jetzt sauer?", versuchte sie es erneut und versuchte damit die traurigen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Allerdings erhielt sie wieder keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, lediglich ein Schweigen, dass so viel hieß wie ' _Ich will nicht darüber reden_.'. Oft konnte sie auch ohne Worte verstehen warum er sauer war, doch diesmal war es anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund beunruhigte sie sein Verhalten und das aufkommende Gefühl, das sie diesmal der Grund war, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht und machte ihr sogar Angst. "Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", kam es zögernd und nur vorsichtig aus ihr heraus. Das war der Moment in dem Jin sie wieder ansah und in ihr besorgtes Gesicht blickte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Verhielt er sich so schlimm?

Ihr Anblick schmerzte ihn, so hatte er nicht bemerkt gehabt, das sein Verhalten solch einen Effekt ausgelöst hatte und sie sich sogar solche Sorgen machte, dabei war er nicht mal auf sie sauer auch wenn sie der Auslöser dafür gewesen war. Er hatte eindeutig zu oft ihren Satz gehört, ' _Er ist nicht mein Freund._ ', er konnte es kein weiteres Mal hören, er hatte nicht mal die Zeit gehabt über sein Handeln vorher nachzudenken, es war eine reine Kurzschlussreaktion von ihm gewesen und trotzdem spiegelte es seine wirkliches Gefühle wieder. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", meinte er auf einmal, sah jedoch wieder nach vorne während sie langsam die Straßen entlang gingen. "Es ist mein Fehler...", gab er ehrlich zu. Zwar sah er sie nicht an, aber Xiao spürte, was immer es auch war, dass er es bereute. Die junge Chinesin sah Jin nachdenklich an, sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts, bis sie plötzlich meinte, "Dann mach es Rückgängig.". Mit einem fragenden Blick blieb der Japaner zögerlich stehen und sah seine alte Schulfreundin irritiert an. "Ich meine, auch wenn du einen Fehler gemacht hast... es ist nie zu spät.", versuchte sie ihm zu helfen, auch wenn sie noch nicht verstand von welchem Fehler er sprach. Fragen würde sie ihn nicht, denn mit Sicherheit wollte er darüber nicht sprechen und sie wollte ihn ebenso wenig zu etwas drängen, was er nicht wollte, immerhin hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht überhaupt mit ihr zu reden. Egal welchen Fehler er auch meinte, er kann vielleicht nicht alles ungeschehen machen, was er bereute, aber er konnte die Zukunft ändern. Sich ändern.

"Manche Fehler lassen sich nicht wieder gut machen...", meinte er mit einem fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick. "Mag sein, aber du wirst es nicht erfahren, wenn du es nicht versucht.", gab sie ihm zu denken, seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als wäre er über ihre Worte überrascht. Hatte sie so etwas Ungewöhnliches gesagt? Vielleicht hatte sie ihn aus seinem Strudel aus Reue, Wut und Trauer heraus gezogen und er nahm ihren Rat zu Herzen. Zumindest dieses eine Mal, es wäre ein Anfang. Mit einem sanften Lächeln sah sie ihn direkt an und konnte regelrecht mit ansehen wie er über ihre Worte nachdachte. Auf einmal veränderte sich sein Blick, ein Ausdruck schimmerte in seinen Augen, den sie nicht kannte und ein leichtes angedeutetes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Ich...", fing er zögerlich an, hielt inne, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. "Ich werde es versuchen...", gab er ihr mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu verstehen, der sie irritiert drein schauen ließ. Wieso schlug ihr Herz bei seinen Worten schneller, als wären sie für sie bestimmt? Jin wandte sich zum Gehen, ging an ihr vorbei und streifte dabei mit seiner Hand die ihre. Xiao spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, machte sich aber bereit gleich wieder diese unangenehme Kälte zu spüren, die immer eintrat sobald seine Hand ihre Haut verlies. Doch dann geschah etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, kurz bevor seine Hand an ihrer vorbei war, berührte sein Mittelfinger ihren Zeigefinger, als würde er ihn sanft umschlingen. Jin blieb stehen und hielt so inne, als würde er auf etwas warten.

Es war eine sanfte Berührung, angedeutet, als würde er ihre Hand halten und doch tat er es nicht. Es machte keinen Unterschied, für sie war es so viel mehr. Und mit einem Mal machte es Klick in ihrem Kopf. _Ich werde es versuchen..._ erklang seine Stimme in ihren Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen. Diese Berührung. Er meinte sie! Sein Fehler den er bereute... und auf einmal spürte sie die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Ihr Herz schlug laut gegen ihre Brust, ihre Wangen glühten und dieses Kribbeln, das nicht nur durch seine Berührung ausgelöst wurde sondern durch die Bedeutung all dessen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, bewegte sie ihren Finger zurück, aber nur um kurz darauf ihre Hand in die seine zu legen. Sanft drückte sie seine Hand, gab ihm somit ihre Antwort auf seine unausgesprochenen Frage während sie neben ihn trat und zu ihm auf sah. Sein Blick war nach vorne gerichtet, aber dennoch konnte sie ein eindeutiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen. Ein Lächeln das sie verleitete mitzumachen und ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Sie brauchte keine Worte, seine Gesten bedeuteten ihr viel mehr und waren besser als jedes Wort das er ihr hätte sagen können. So war Jin und genau das mochte sie so sehr an ihm. Genau in diesen Jin hatte sie sich verliebt.


	13. Juu ni

Eine sanfte Brise wehte durch die Blätter der Bäume, nicht zu warm und nicht zu kühl, genau richtig für eine Spätsommer Nacht. Alles war ungewöhnlich still, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass die meisten bereits schliefen und morgen für die Arbeit oder die Schule früh aufstehen mussten. So wie sie eigentlich auch, wenn sie nicht in dieses Abenteuer um dieses geheimnisvolle Medaillon geraten wäre. Auch wenn die Umstände die dazu geführt haben, alles andere als schöne Erinnerungen in ihr erweckten, so hatte ihr all das schlechte, das ihr widerfahren war auch etwas Gutes vollbracht. Jin. Nach so langer Zeit konnten sie sich endlich aussprechen und einander näher kommen. Für andere mag es keinen sichtbaren unterschied zu vorher geben, er war immer noch so schweigsam wie zuvor, gab einsilbige Antworten und wirkte distanziert und kühl. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, auf die Kleinigkeiten achtete, so sah man, dass dort mehr als Freundschaft war. Sanft streichelte Jin mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, während er ihre Hand hielt und mit ihr die schwach beleuchtete kleine Gasse zu ihrer Wohnung entlang ging. Sein leichtes Lächeln, das fast nicht vorhanden war, konnte nur sie sehen und verstehen. Ihr Lächeln hingegen ließ ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen und war der Auslöser für seine zuckenden Mundwinkel denen er sich letztendlich ergeben hatte. Sie war so glücklich in diesen Augenblick. Ihr war die dunkle Seite der Medaille durchaus bewusst, dieses Glück würde nicht ewig andauern, auch wenn sie beide es noch so sehr wollten, eines Tages würde sie ihre Vergangenheit einholen. Seine Vergangenheit. Eher früher als später und das wussten beide besser als kein anderer und trotzdem gingen sie unbeschwert diese Gasse entlang, Händchen haltend wie ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen. Beide waren sich dessen bewusst und haben sich nun für diesen Weg entschieden, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Keiner von ihnen bereute die Entscheidung, es war an der Zeit endlich ihre Gefühle frei zu lassen und die wenige Zeit die sie zusammen hatten, zu genießen.

Xiao schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer gegen ihre Brust. Wieso war sie nur so nervös? Versuchend ihre immer stärker aufkommende Nervosität zu ignorieren, betraten sie und Jin die Wohnung und zogen jeder am Eingang ihre Schuhe aus, ehe sie den Hauptraum, das Wohnzimmer betraten. Jins Blick wanderte langsam durch die recht übersichtliche Wohnung, die er vor einigen Jahren zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Küche und Wohnzimmer waren eins, wurden lediglich von einer kleinen Theke unterteilt wobei die Küche nicht sonderlich groß war, aber das nötigste besaß und für eine allein lebende Person völlig ausreichend war. Es gab noch zwei Türen, die eine führte ins Badezimmer während die andere Xiao's Schlafzimmer war. Ob es noch genauso wie damals dort aussah? Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich nicht viel verändert, aber er wusste auch, dass sie die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer oder mit Training verbrachte, so wunderte ihn das nicht sonderlich. Die junge Chinesin beobachte Jin wie er sich umsah und sich letztendlich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Doch anstatt sich neben ihn zu setzen, blieb sie genau dort stehen, wo sie noch vor 5 Minuten gestanden hatte, als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten. So viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und sie konnte keinen zu fassen bekommen. Sie verfluchte ihre Nervosität! Jin war nicht das erste Mal in ihrer Wohnung, sie haben früher viel Zeit nur zu zweit verbracht, wieso stellte sie sich jetzt so an? Er war immer noch Jin. Wieder schlug ihr Herz gegen ihr Brust, hinterließ ein starkes Kribbeln und sorgte für eine noch mehr verwirrte Xiao, die sich verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe biss, ohne zu bemerken, dass Jin sie beobachtete.

"Wo ist Panda?", fragte dieser sie neugierig und hoffte so, sie etwas abzulenken, ihr so zeigen zu können, dass sie überhaupt keinen Grund hatte nervös zu sein. Trotzdem konnte er ihre Gefühle nachvollziehen... denn auch ihm ging es ähnlich, auch er war ein wenig nervös. Es lag allerdings weniger daran, das er mit ihr allein in ihrer Wohnung war, sondern eher an seinem Versprechen ihr gegenüber. Er hatte ihr bereits seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt, seine Gefühle für sie gezeigt, auch wenn etwas indirekt und ungewöhnlich, sie hatte es verstanden und es sogar erwidert. Er meinte es wirklich ernst, wie alles was er sagte und tat. Er bereute es nicht, sie Jahre lang auf Abstand gehalten zu haben, wie sonst hätte er sie schützen sollen? Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen und trotzdem hasste er sich dafür auch wenn er wusste, dass die Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Damals. Jetzt, wo sie ihn mehr als denn je brauchte, jetzt, wo sie endlich wieder beieinander sein konnten, jetzt war der Moment seine damalige Entscheidung über Bord zu werfen und ihr auf seine Art zu zeigen, wie viel sie ihm wirklich bedeutete. Es war vielleicht seine letzte Gelegenheit dies zu tun und er würde es bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben. "Hm? Was?", entwich es der jungen Chinesin verwirrt und aus ihren Gedanken gezogen. "Panda... wo ist sie?", wiederholte er seine Frage und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. "Oh, sie ist bei Miharu.", antwortete sie ihm und ging langsam zu ihm herüber, blieb jedoch an der Lehne des Sofas stehen. "Miharu weiß Bescheid, dass ich zurück bin. Sie wird morgen früh Panda nach Hause bringen.", erklärte sie ihm und setzte sich schräg auf die Lehne. Jin blickte sie direkt an, nicht anders als sonst, aber aus einem ihr unbegreiflichen Grund, wirkten seine braunen Augen, goldener als sonst, als würde er ihr tief in die Seele blicken. Xiao fühlte sich gebannt, blinzelte jedoch irritiert und unterbrach die aufkommende Spannung zwischen ihnen in dem sie aufstand und sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte. "Hast du Durst?", fragte sie schnell um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Jin sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Oder war sie etwa immer noch nervös? Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick von ihr wieder ab und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück in das Sofa. "Mhm... ich nehme das was da ist.", antwortete er ihr und hörte sie daraufhin im Kühlschrank herum räumen. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, aber nachdem, sie auch noch leise vor sich hin fluchte, konnte er ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr zurück halten.

Er schien erschöpfter zu sein als er es bemerkt hatte, denn die wenigen Minuten, die Xiao in der Küche verbrachte, reichten aus um ihn auf den Weg ins Land der Träume zu befördern. Frustriert schloss die junge Chinesin den Kühlschrank und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer. "Im Kühlschrank ist gähnende Leere... ich mache mich schnell auf den Weg zum 7-Eleven und besorge uns ein paar Sachen.", meinte sie und nahm sich bereits ihren kleinen Rucksack, als sie ein leises Murren vom Sofa hörte und sie sich zu Jin umdrehte, der mit geschlossenen Augen da saß. "Mhm, ich komme mit...", murmelte er, regte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. "Ich glaube du gehst nirgendwo hin.", kicherte sie worauf Jin seine Augen einen Spalt öffnete und sie verschlafen ansah. "Ruh dich aus. Der Laden ist nicht weit von hier, ich bin gleich zurück.", meinte sie und erhielt erneut ein Murren von dem Japaner, der schon wieder seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Schmunzelnd nahm sie ihre Schlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Laden. Auf dem Weg dorthin genoss sie die klare Nachtluft, es war mittlerweile etwas frisch geworden, aber keinesfalls so kalt, dass man hätte eine Jacke anziehen müssen, es war halt immer noch Sommer. Sie liebte diese Jahreszeit, ob es wohl auch daran lag, dass sie in dieser Zeit so viele schöne Erinnerungen mit Jin hatte? Wahrscheinlich. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie fragte sich wirklich was eigentlich ihr Problem war, wieso war sie eben nur so schrecklich nervös gewesen? War es nicht das, was sie die letzten Jahre immer gewollt hatte? Nun hatte sie es geschafft und dann verhielt sie sich wie der letzte Idiot. Sie sollte sich so verhalten wie immer, es gab keinen Unterschied zu sonst... wieder schlug ihr Herz schneller. Was machte sie sich eigentlich vor? Natürlich gab es einen Unterschied zu sonst, einen großen sogar! Aber was war das nun, was anders war? Jin hatte sich entschieden, sie nicht länger auf Abstand zu halten und hat ihr eindeutig gezeigt, dass es ihm ernst war. Er hatte ihr schon mehrmals gezeigt gehabt, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand, aber diese Geste vorhin war so viel mehr gewesen. Er wollte es versuchen, hatte er ihr gesagt... hatte ihre Hand gehalten, wie es nur ein Paar tat. Ein Paar. Waren sie das? Irgendwie schon. Und genau dieser Punkt machte sie nervös! Sie hatte noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt und auch wenn es Jin war, den sie so gut kannte und mit dem sie so viel erlebt hatte, so war es doch anders als vorher. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, aber ebenso fühlte sie sich unsicher wo sie doch so unerfahren in dieser Sache war. Wie konnte Jin nur so sicher sein? Soweit sie wusste, hatte er ebenso noch nie eine Freundin gehabt... aber natürlich wusste sie nicht, was er in der Zeit erlebt hatte, als er verschwunden war oder als Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu.

Es störte sie, diese Unwissenheit und ihre Unsicherheit. Dadurch wurde ihre Nervosität nicht weniger und am liebsten würde sie all diese Gedanken verbannen, denn eigentlich war ihr all das egal, Hauptsache er war bei ihr, alles andere war ihr egal. "Blöde Gedanken...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie den Laden endlich auf der anderen Straßenseite sah und über die Menschenleere Straße ging. Sie kaufte nicht zu viel ein, denn immerhin würden sie bald wieder auf Reisen sein, auf den Weg nach Rougetsu Island. Etwas Proviant für die Reise kaufte sie trotzdem schon, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wann genau sie los ziehen würden. Am besten so schnell wie möglich, aber sie fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt um direkt morgen wieder weiter zu ziehen. Vielleicht hatten sie die Möglichkeit sich wenigstens einen Tag auszuruhen. Mit drei vollen Tüten verließ sie den Laden, blieb allerdings nochmal stehen und blickte auf die vollen Tüten. "Wie war das mit wenig einkaufen?", seufzte sie über ihren nicht eingehaltenen Vorsatz und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Xiao ging durch die leeren kleinen Gassen, viele Wohnhäuser hatten nicht mal mehr ein Licht brennen, lediglich ein paar schwach leuchtende Straßenlaternen sorgten dafür, dass es nicht Rabenschwarz war und man den Weg noch erkennen konnte. Es war unheimlich Still, nur die Zikaden waren zu hören, die ihr Sommerlied sangen. Eigentlich mochte sie diese Atmosphäre ganz gerne. Es gab Momente in denen sie früher, immer wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, nachts auf den naheliegenden Spielplatz gegangen ist, sich auf einer der Schaukeln gesetzt hat und einfach die Stille genossen hat. Sie konnte gut ihren Gedanken nachgehen, hat über alles Mögliche nachgedacht und auch oft über Jin gegrübelt. Doch heute war es anders. Diese Nacht fühlte sich ähnlich an, aber irgendetwas kam ihr seltsam vor. Automatisch wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Medaillon, es fühlte sich kühl an, wie ein gewöhnlicher Stein. Bildete sie sich das nun auch schon ein oder war das Medaillon defekt? "Du wirst langsam Paranoid, Xiao.", wies sie sich selbst zurecht und ging im normalen Tempo weiter. Nach ein paar Metern erblickte sie links von sich eine Treppe, die nach unten zu einer weiteren noch kleineren Gasse führte, die sie früher oft als Abkürzung genommen hatte, bis ihr ein paar Schulkollegen diese gruselige Geschichte erzählt haben. Sie war 16 gewesen und gerade in Japan angekommen und eigentlich war sie nicht schnell zu ängstigen, aber sie musste zugeben, japanische Horrorgeschichten hatten es in sich und sorgten selbst bei ihr für eine ordentliche Gänsehaut. Es hatte sogar dazu geführt, dass sie diese Gasse gemieden hatte auch wenn sie sich mittlerweile sicher war, dass die Schüler ihr nur Angst einjagen wollten. "Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr... du hast schon viel schlimmeres erlebt.", meinte sie zu sich selbst und ging mit Entschlossenheit die Treppe hinunter.

Die Treppe hatte ein rostiges Geländer und bestand aus alten Steinen, die ebenso alt aussahen wie dieses Viertel in dem sie wohnte. Nicht alle Häuser waren alt, viele wurden auch erneuert und renoviert, aber man sah vielen Orten in diesem Dorf das Alter an, was keinesfalls schlecht war, Xiao mochte es, sie erinnerte es immer an ihr Heimatdorf wo sie aufgewachsen war. Unten angekommen, standen rechts von ihr zwei dieser Getränkeautomaten, die sie so sehr liebte. Grinsend nahm sie sich aus ihrer Tasche etwas Kleingeld, steckte es in das Münzfach und drückte die entsprechende Taste. Ein gekühlter Zitronen Tee kullerte in das untere Fach. Nur in diesen Automaten bekam sie ihren Lieblingstee und nirgendwo anders schmeckte er so gut, wie aus diesen Automaten. Schwer vorstellbar, aber es war so. Xiao's Hand streckte sich nach dem Getränk aus, als sie auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Geräusch wahrnahm. _Tap. Tap._ Die junge Chinesin hielt inne, lauschte, hörte jedoch nichts. Zögernd griff sie in dem Fach nach ihrem Getränk, drehte sich nach links und ging ohne sich umzudrehen weiter. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Xiao blieb stehen. Ihr Herz pochte, ihr Atem war flach, aus Angst zu laut zu sein. Kein Geräusch. Langsam ging sie weiter. Mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, erklang ein _Tap._ Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein. Hatten die Schüler damals etwa nicht gelogen? Oder hatten sie zufällig eine dieser Urbanen Legenden aufgeschnappt, die tatsächlich wahr waren? Sich versuchend zusammen zu reißen, beschleunigte sie ihr Tempo und ging nun mit schnellen Schritten durch die kleine Gasse. Hinter ihr erklang, in keinem großen Abstand zu ihr... _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!_

Panik stieg in ihr hoch, ihr Herz pochte wie wild und trotzdem blieb sie stehen. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Medaillon, es war warm, pulsierte leicht. Sie bildete es sich also nicht ein. Es war real. Das Ding aus ihrer Schulzeit, vor dem sie so lange Angst gehabt hat und deswegen diesen Weg immer gemieden hat, existierte tatsächlich. Das Geräusch hörte auf indem Moment als sie stehen geblieben war. Sie hasste sich bereits für das, was sie nun tun würde, aber sie gab dem Gefühl des sich Umdrehens nach, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies der größte Fehler war, den man begehen konnte. Sie musste es mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen, nur dieses eine Mal. Langsam drehte sie sich um, Stück für Stück, den Kopf dabei nach unten gerichtet, den Blick gegen den Boden und nur ganz langsam hob sie den Blick, bis sie vor Angst erstarrte. In nicht mal 4 Metern Abstand zu ihr, stand dieses Ding ihr gegenüber. Eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Jedoch... fehlte ab ihrer Brust der Rest des Körpers... dieses Ding stand auf seinen Händen, benutzte es wie Füße und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu, als sie es mit geschocktem Blick entgegen sah. _Tap. Tap._ Xiao war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sie war geschockt und das wusste das Ding. Es wartete... nicht lange. _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!_ Es rannte mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, die man dem Ding nicht zumuten würde. Sofort setzte ihr Überlebensinstinkt ein. Xiao drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Die Schritte hinter ihr wurden immer schneller und schneller. Es war der Jäger und sie war die Beute. _Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_ Fluchte die junge Chinesin innerlich. Das Geräusch hinter ihr wurde immer lauter, es war direkt hinter ihr, sie konnte es so deutlich hören! Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und es würde sie schnappen... _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!_

 _Lauf, Lauf um dein Leben!_ Xiao bog in die nächste Gasse haarscharf ein, rannte ununterbrochen weiter und hätte dabei fast die Häuserwand mitgenommen. Sie hörte das Ding gegen etwas donnern, es klang wie Metall, aber als hätte es das einfach ignoriert, erklang sofort das eklige taps Geräusch direkt hinter ihr wieder. Sie hatte vielleicht einen kleinen Vorsprung durch ihr Manöver erreicht und konnte bereits ihr zu Hause in der Ferne erkennen, aber reichte dieser kleiner Vorsprung auch aus um in das Haus zu gelangen? Sie rannte und rannte und rannte so schnell, das sie über nichts anderes mehr nachdachte als, so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Ihre rechte Hand fischte ihren Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, während sie erneut um eine Häuserecke rannte und die Treppe die zu den einzelnen Wohnungen des Gebäudes führte, hoch rannte. Bald hatte sie es geschafft! Da vorne war ihre Tür! Die Treppe war aus Metall und bereits ihre Schritte waren bei dieser Geschwindigkeit enorm laut, eigentlich hätte sie das Ding hinter sich hören müssen, doch konnte sie kein Geräusch wahrnehmen. Das einzige was sie hörte, war ihr lauter Herzschlag und das Blut, das in ihren Ohren rauschte. Xiao ignorierte diesen Fakt, sie würde sicherlich jetzt nicht anhalten, auf keinen Fall! Schneller als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben, schloss sie ihre Wohnungstür auf, stürmte hinein und knallte die Tür mit so einer Wucht zu, dass dies sicherlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. Keuchend drückte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und verriegelte diese, ehe sie schnaufend zu Boden sackte. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem, ihr Herz raste und die Angst saß noch immer in ihren Knochen.

"Xiao!", entwich es dem Japaner besorgt und leicht panisch. Er stand im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer, der laute Knall der Tür hatte ihn aus seinen Schlaf gerissen, sofort hatte er gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und folgte dem keuchenden Geräusch auf den Flur. Als er Xiao völlig außer Atem auf dem Boden dort gegen die Wohnungstür sitzen sah, mit geröteten Wangen und dieser Angst in ihren Augen, kam in ihm ein Gefühl auf, das er überhaupt nicht mochte. Er hätte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen. Wütend und besorgt zugleich, ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust und kam langsam auf sie zu. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er während sie tief ein und ausatmete und langsam versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Ein Onryo... denke ich...", wisperte sie und sah zu Jin auf, der zu ihr runter blickte. "Es gab damals in der Schule doch so eine Legende über eine Schülerin, die einen schrecklichen Unfall hatte...", fing Xiao an zu erzählen, inzwischen hatte sich auch ihr Herzschlag etwas beruhigt. Jin verschränkte die Arme und zog nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich erinnere mich.", meinte er. "Vom 7-Eleven gibt es eine Abkürzung in dieses Wohnviertel, aber ich habe sie nie mehr genommen, seit ein paar Leute aus der Schule meinten... sie würde dort ihr Unwesen treiben. Ich glaubte nicht wirklich an solche Legenden... aber es herausfinden wollte ich auch nicht. Also mied ich diese Gasse...", erklärte sie ihm und sah wie sich seine Augen verfinsterten. "Bis heute.", kam es kühl von ihm mit einem Unterton in seiner Stimme, der nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Xiao nickte, zögerte, sprach dann aber doch weiter, "Ich dachte sie wollten mir nur Angst machen... es sei eine Geschichte zum Gruseln...". "Haben dir die letzten Tage nicht genug bewiesen, dass nichts einfach nur eine Geschichte ist?", entwich es ihm mit dunkler Stimme. Er war sauer. Xiao nickte zögerlich, kam aber nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern. "Geister... Dämonen... Schattenwesen... all dies existiert!", erinnerte er sie. "Ich weiß...", kam es leise von ihr während sie in seine brodelnden Augen blickte. Er war so wütend auf sie... hatte sie das jemals so stark erlebt? Sie wusste, es war eine dumme Entscheidung von ihr gewesen, eine sehr dumme! Sie hasste sich ja selbst dafür! Vielleicht war sie einfach zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken wo anders gewesen, als das sie gründlich über Ihre Entscheidung nachgedacht hatte. "Das hätte dein Ende sein können, ist dir das klar?", sprach Jin weiter, durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. "Ich weiß... aber... ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin ziemlich schnell, weißt du?", meinte sie leise und konnte sehen wie sich seine Augen weiter verfinstern und sich seine Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen zogen. Ging das überhaupt? "Ich weiß doch!", kam es nun lauter von ihr, ehe er etwas sagen konnte. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, es war eine dumme Entscheidung und es hätte mein tot sein können. Ich weiß das! Und ich bereue es mehr als du mir vielleicht glaubst...", entwich es ihr aufgebracht und mit erhobener Stimme. Sie hatte gar nicht vor ihn so an zu schreien, wobei es kein schreien war, aber es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wo sie doch sonst nie so mit ihm sprach.

Jin löste seine verschränkten Arme, überwand die letzten Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten und kniete sich zu ihr runter. "Bist du okay?", fragte er sie dann mit so einer Sanftheit in seiner Stimme, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn perplex anzusehen. War er etwa nicht mehr sauer auf sie? Xiao nickte lediglich, fühlte sich nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten und blinzelte stattdessen verwirrt. Der Japaner seufzte erleichtert und legte seine Hand an ihre linke Wange und zum Teil berührten dabei seine Finger ihren Nacken, worauf er sie sanft zu sich zog und seine Stirn gegen ihre legte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber sie konnte eine enorme Erleichterung in seinen Zügen erkennen. Er war wirklich sauer gewesen, aber aus Sorge um sie. Ein leichtes und sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie ihn so betrachtete. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Seine große Hand, die ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Seine Stirn, die sanft die ihre berührte und ihre Nasenspitzen die nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Wusste er, wie sehr sie diese Berührungen von ihm mochte? Hätte man sie früher gefragt, was wohl besser ist, eine innige Umarmung oder der erste Kuss, hätte sie den Kuss gewählt, aber mittlerweile war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Wie konnte er mit so kleinen Berührungen sie so durcheinander bringen und in ihr solch ein starkes Gefühl auslösen, das sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte? Wenn Jin schon in diesen Dingen so gut war... wollte sie erst gar nicht über einen Kuss nachdenken.

"Jin... kannst du bei mir im Zimmer schlafen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nach einer längeren Zeit in der sie beide es nicht wagten diese innige Berührung aufzugeben und die Nähe des anderen einfach genossen. Jin zog seinen Kopf zurück und sah sie mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht an, als hätte sie etwas Ungewöhnliches gesagt. "Ich habe Angst alleine... außerdem wissen wir nie, wann irgendwelche Wesen sich von dem Medaillon angezogen fühlen...", erklärte sie ihre Frage, die sie eigentlich für offensichtlich gehalten hatte. Jin hatte seine Hand noch immer an ihrer Wange, als die Überraschung aus seinem Gesicht wich und er im nächsten Moment fast schon entspannt wirkte. Was hatte er nur? Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, aber nicht ohne dabei zärtlich über ihre Wange zu streichen, wodurch er mit einem süßen Lächeln von ihr belohnt wurde. Gebannt von diesem Lächeln und den strahlenden Augen die ihm voller Zuneigung entgegen blickten, fühlte er ein Bedürfnis, dass er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Kurz wanderten seine Augen zu ihren Lippen, ehe er seufzend seinen Kopf senkte und nach unten auf den Boden blickte. "Alles ok?", fragte sie ihn besorgt, nicht ahnend was sich in Jins inneren vor sich ging. Ein Nicken von ihm folgte, ehe er sie wieder ansah und meinte, "Ja... lass uns schlafen gehen, es ist schon spät.", versuchte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken um sich diesen Sog zu entziehen. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht küssen wollte, aber bis eben hatte er nicht mal über so etwas nachgedacht und fühlte sich von seinen eigenen Gefühlen überrumpelt. _Dieses Mädchen macht mich wahnsinnig..._

"Also schläfst du bei mir?", kam es grinsend von ihr. All ihre Bedenken und Sorgen waren wie weggeblasen und auch die Nervosität war gänzlich verschwunden. Ob sie dies Jins Berührung zu verdanken hatte? Es war als hätte er ihre letzten Zweifel davon gewischt, sie fühlte sich sicher und spürte eine Kraft in sich, die ihr die Zuversicht hab, das alles gut werden würde. Egal was auf sie beide wartete, sie würde kämpfen wenn es sein musste. Eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt sie jedoch nicht, stattdessen machte sich Jin Kommentarlos auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. "Das heißt wohl ja...", meinte sie schmunzelnd und nahm die Einkaufstüten um diese in die Küche zu bringen. Nachdem sie alles eingeräumt hatte, nahm sie zwei Dosen mit grünen Tee und begab sich in ihr Zimmer, indem Jin bereits ein Futonbett auf den Boden in der Nähe ihres Bettes ausgebreitet hatte. Von Jin fehlte allerdings jede Spur, wahrscheinlich war er gerade im Bad, dachte sich die junge Chinesin, stellte seine Dose an sein Bett und setzte sich mit ihrer auf ihr eigenes Bett. Xiao saß im Schneidersitz mitten auf ihrem Bett, trank ihren Tee und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie ihre Zimmertür öffnete und Jin nur mit einer schwarzen langen Trainingshose den Raum betrat. Ein paar einzelne Wasserperlen tropfen von seinen Haaren auf seinen nackten Oberkörper, er musste gerade geduscht haben. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, nicht mal als er sich auf sein Futonbett saß und anfing seinen Tee in einem Zug weg zu trinken. Xiao spürte förmlich die aufkommende Hitze und wie sie in ihre Wangen stieg. Sie musste dringend hier raus und zwar sofort! "I-ich sollte auch Duschen gehen. Schlaf ruhig schon.", entwich es ihr alles andere als sicher und schon gar nicht mit einer festen Stimme, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie Fluchtartig das Zimmer und ließ einen verwirrt drein schauenden Jin zurück. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, ihre Wangen glühten und diesmal nicht weil sie um ihr Leben gelaufen war. Xiao stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Badezimmertür gelehnt und hatte ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust gedrückt. Er hatte sie mit seinem Aussehen völlig überrumpelt, dabei hatte sie ihn doch schon öfter so gesehen! Wieso reagierte sie jetzt so stark auf ihn? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte es sie sonst kalt gelassen, im Gegenteil! Aber das ihre Hormone so mit ihr durch gingen, war neu. Jahre lang hatte sie sich selbst etwas vor gemacht, sich eingeredet, sie würde nur Freundschaft für ihn empfinden und auch als sie sich selbst ihre Gefühle für ihn eingestanden hatte, reagierte sie nicht dermaßen stark auf solche Dinge. Seit Jin sich für sie entschieden hatte, seitdem hatte sich alles geändert, als hätte seine Entscheidung dazu geführt. Es war als hätte sie durch ihre vorherige Zurückhaltung ihre Sicht auf die Dinge wie durch einen Nebel wahrgenommen. Zum Schutz für sich selbst und nun, jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten musste und kein Abstand zwischen ihnen mehr notwendig war, spürte sie alles viel intensiver als vorher. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür und blickte an die Decke des Badezimmers. _So ist das also..._

Nachdem die junge Chinesin sich geduscht hatte und sich ihre frisch gewaschenen Haare abgetrocknet hatte, zog sie ihr Nachtzeug an, dass aus sportlichen, pink farbigen Hot Pants und einem weißen Tank Top bestand. Leise schlich sie zurück in ihr Zimmer in dem lediglich durch das Mondlicht keine absolute Schwärze herrschte. Jin sah aus als würde er bereits schlafen, zumindest waren seine Augen geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und stieg in ihr eigenes Bett mit Bedacht den Japaner nicht aufzuwecken. Es viel ihr verdammt schwer ein Auge zu zumachen oder geschweige denn einzuschlafen, die letzten Stunden hatten die junge Chinesin ordentlich durcheinander gebracht. Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit doch endlich so müde wurde, dass ihre Augen zufielen, tauchten jedoch sofort die Bilder dieses Dings auf, dass sie durch die Gassen verfolgt hatte. Ihr entwich ein leises und frustriertes Stöhnen, bevor sie die Decke über ihren Kopf zog und sie erneut versuchte endlich einzuschlafen.

Es gelang ihr auch irgendwann, doch anstatt einen traumlosen und ruhigen Schlaf zu bekommen, jagte sie das Ding weiter durch ihren Traum. Eine endlose Jagt, oder nicht? Keuchend erwachte sie aus diesem Albtraum und saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, während sie realisierte, dass es nur ein Traum war und sie noch am Leben war. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihr, ehe ihr Blick zu dem schlafenden Japaner wanderten. Xiao zögerte nicht lange, nahm sich ihr Kissen und legte dieses neben Jin seines. Ein letzter zweifelnder Blick zu ihm, in der Hoffnung er hatte nichts dagegen und schon krabbelte sie unter seine Decke, ehe sie sich an seine Seite schmiegte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Jin lag auf dem Rücken und spürte auf einmal etwas an seiner Seite wodurch er irritiert seine Augen öffnete und die junge Chinesin an ihm gekuschelt vorfand. Xiao hatte bemerkt, dass Jin wach geworden war und hob ihren Kopf an um ihn aus schuldbewussten Augen entgegen zu blicken. Sie musste gar nichts sagen, er verstand auch so schon ihren Grund für den Überfall. _Albtraum..._ Jin zog seinen Arm hervor, legte diesen um sie und zog sie daraufhin an sich heran. Xiao legte erleichtert ihren Kopf an seine Brust während ihr Arm auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte und sie sich mit ihrem Körper an seine Seite schmiegte. Jin zog scharf die Luft ein, als er ihren Körper dicht an seinem spürte und ihm ihre weiblichen Rundungen dabei nicht verwehrt blieben. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete langsam ein und aus. Hatte er sich das gut überlegt? Sich langsam wieder beruhigend öffnete er seine Augen und blickte auf die unschuldige Xiao herab. Sein Arm lag leicht um ihre Schultern, wobei sein Daumen sanft, immer wieder langsam aber kontinuierlich über ihren Oberarm strich während er ihr beim Schlafen zusah. Wer konnte jetzt nicht schlafen?

 _Ein Geräusch. Einbildung? Etwas fehlte... Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und sie erblickt eine Leere Seite. Wo war Jin? Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen, bemerkte dann aber eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und sah zum Fenster herüber. Jin stand mit seiner schwarzen Trainingshose wie am Abend zuvor da und blickte aus dem Fenster als würde er den Mond betrachten der heute Nacht besonders schön den Himmel erhellte und in ihrem Zimmer eine mystische Atmosphäre hinterließ. "Jin?", fragte sie, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Kurz wandte er seinen Blick von dem Sternen übersäten Himmel ab und sah ihr mit Dämonischen Augen entgegen. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie war lediglich überrascht und machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, ob etwas nicht stimmte oder ob es ihm nicht gut ging. Viele solcher Gedanken gingen ihr in wenigen Sekunden durch den Kopf, während sie ihn genauer musterte um weitere Anzeichen seines Teufel-Gens zu finden, aber ohne Erfolg. Seine Augen waren gerade das einzige Dämonische an ihm. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab, sah hinaus in die Ferne wie zuvor und schwieg. Xiao stand aus dem Futonbett auf, ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich dicht hinter ihm stehen. "Jin... ist alles okay?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte dabei ihre Arme um ihn, so dass ihr Oberkörper an seinen Rücken gedrückt war und ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ruhten. Wieder keine Antwort, langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen! Doch bevor sie wieder etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie seine Hände wie sie sanft aber bestimmend ihre Arme von seiner Brust drückten und er sich anschließend zu ihr umdrehte. Xiao zog ihre Arme zurück und blickte dem Japaner verwirrt entgegen. Er sah sie aus seinen Dämonischen Augen direkt an, goldene Kristalle die eigentlich Gefahr bedeuten sollten, doch wieso fühlte sie sich von ihnen so angezogen?_

 _Und wieso sagte er denn nichts? Wieso sah er sie so durchdringend an? Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und sie war sich sicher, dass er es hören konnte. Wie lange wollte er sie noch so ansehen? Allmählich wurde sie unsicher, was er zu bemerken schien und somit mit langsamen Schritten ihr näher kam und sie Stück für Stück zurück drängte, bis sie mit ihren Beinen gegen ihr Bett stieß. "Jin?", kam es unsicherer als beabsichtigt von ihr. Erneut blickte er ihr direkt in ihre Augen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. "Wenn das ein Versuch ist, mir Angst zu machen, dann funktioniert er nicht.", versuchte sie ihm zum Reden zu bewegen, doch erhielt sie stattdessen ein leichtes Lächeln, dass sie sonst nur bei Devil-Jin gesehen hatte. "Jin! Das ist nicht witzig!", kam es nun doch besorgt und mit einer Spur von Angst in ihrer Stimme aus ihrem Mund. Jins Hand wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht, strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, wobei seine Finger langsam in ihren Nacken wanderten und sein Daumen dabei erneut sanft über ihre Wange streichelte. "Ich will dir keine Angst machen...", erklang seine dunkle aber ruhige Stimme, die eindeutig die seine war! Kein Devil-Jin. Es war eindeutig Jin, aber warum verhielt er sich so merkwürdig?_

 _Es fiel ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er sie so zärtlich und gleichzeitig bestimmend berührte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass allein wie er seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte, sie schwach werden ließ. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen. "Du hast eine seltsame Art das zu zeigen...", sagte sie leise, war sich aber sicher, dass er es gehört hatte. "Vertrau mir...", kam daraufhin leise von ihm. Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn direkt an. "Das tue ich.", versicherte sie ihm ohne zu zögern. "Gut...", hauchte er und zog sie mit seiner Hand in ihrem Nacken, näher an sich heran, so dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. Jin hielt inne, blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und wartete. Wartete auf ein Zeichen, wollte sich ihren ersten Kuss nicht ohne ihren Willen nehmen. Xiao verstand was er von ihr erwartete. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper, über seine muskulöse Brust, bis ihre Hände seinen Nacken erreichten und sie schließlich ihre Arme sachte um diesen legte. Dadurch zog sie sich ein weiteres Stück an ihn heran, ihre Oberkörper berührten einander und ihre Nasenspitze berührte sachte seine wodurch ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Jin legte seinen freien Arm um sie, auf ihren Rücken, berührte dabei gerade so ihren Hintern nicht und drückte sie bestimmend an sich. Durch den Ruck, drückten sich ihre Körper nicht nur noch mehr aneinander, ihre Lippen hatten sich für einen kurzen Moment hauchzart berührt. Es war kein Kuss gewesen, fast... diese Anziehung war gewaltig. Nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte sie seine Lippen gespürt, als wollte er sie Quälen. Das Bedürfnis mehr zu wollen, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und diesmal ganz, war so stark, das es jede Sekunde schmerzte in der er es ihr verweigerte. Sie wollte es. Jetzt. Sofort._

 _Xiao blickte ihm direkt in seine Augen, all ihr Verlangen nach ihm spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wider. Jin stupste sanft mit seiner Nasenspitze die ihre an, neckte sie und konnte für einen weiteren Moment hauchzart ihre Lippen fühlen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig... und doch genoss er diese süße Qual und wollte, dass sie nie endete. Xiao reckte sich ihm entgegen, als seine Lippen sich ihren wieder entzogen haben und gab ein flehendes auch wenn nur leises Geräusch von sich. Ein zufriedenes und amüsiertes Lächeln überkam ihn als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, ein Moment in dem er den Griff um ihren Rücken zu sehr lockerte und sie sich, durch ihren Griff um seinen Nacken, zu ihm hoch zog wodurch auch er ein Stück zu ihr runter gezogen wurde. Xiao schloss instinktiv ihre Augen und spürte bereits im nächsten Moment wie ihre Lippen die seinen berührten. Endlich._

 _Seine Lippen waren männlich und doch so weich. Zu Erst rührte sie sich nicht, genoss es einfach seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, bis sie leise in den Kuss seufzte und spürte wie eine gewaltige Anspannung von ihr wich. Doch das Gefühl nach mehr, wollte nicht weichen. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, fing sie an ihn zärtlich und ganz vorsichtig zu küssen. Es war ein schüchterner und unschuldiger Kuss, bis Jin ihn im gleichen Maße erwiderte. Sie genossen es, neckten sich und von Mal zu Mal wurden die Küsse intensiver, fordernder, verlangten nach mehr. Ein dunkles Knurren entwich Jin, worauf sie ihre Lippen von ihm löste und ihm mit schimmernden Augen, erregt vom Kuss, entgegen blickte. Seine Augen zeigten das gleiche Verlangen, dass sie in sich spürte auch wenn ihr immer noch seine Dämonischen Augen entgegen blickten, es gab keinen Unterschied. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, packte er sie an ihrer Hüfte und hob sie hoch um sie im nächsten Moment auf ihrem Bett wieder runter zu lassen. Ein leises erschrockenes Quietschen entwich ihr worauf ein amüsiertes Kichern folgte, das sofort verstummte, als sie Jin über sich gebeugt erblickte. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine ihrer Strähnen zurück hinters Ohr, ehe er sich zu ihr langsam runter beugte und ihr zu Erst einen Kuss auf ihre Wange hauchte, bevor er zarte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte. Er entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen, ein Geräusch, dass sie peinlich berührt auf ihre Unterlippe beißen ließ, während er sich zurück zu ihrem Mund küsste. Seine Lippen hielten direkt vor ihren an, ein Zögern in dem sie ihm direkt in seine Augen blickte und ihre Arme erneut um seinen Hals legte, während ihre Hand anfing ganz zärtlich seinen Nacken zu kraulen wobei ihre Finger in seinem schwarzen Haar verschwanden._

 _Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe diese sich zart auf die ihre legten. Er küsste sie sanft, liebkoste ihre Lippen, neckte sie, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und diesen süßen Kuss erwiderte. Es entbrannte ein Feuer. Ein heißer Kuss, der niemals enden sollte. Neckend knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe, zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück, nur um ihre Lippen mit seinen für einen viel zu kurzen Moment zu streifen und ihr ein erneutes frustriertes Stöhnen zu entlocken, dass er so gerne hörte. In diesem Augenblick nutze sie ihre Flinkheit um ihn mit sich zu drehen, so dass sie nun auf ihm saß und ihm mit einem frechen Grinsen entgegen blickte. Doch auch er konnte schnell sein, wenn er wollte. Jin legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie ruckartig zu sich runter worauf sie ihn überrascht direkt in seine Augen sah und ein glitzern dort erkannte, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Glanz der sie an den Jin von früher erinnerte. Etwas was sie seit Jahren in seinen Augen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Liebe._

 _Erneut hauchte er ihr einen langen und innigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, dem sie sich seufzend hingab. Sie wusste nicht wie lange das so weiter ging... sie erinnerte sich nur an den Moment in dem sie sich irgendwann an seine Seite gekuschelt hatte, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet und ihren Arm auf seinem nackten Oberkörper ruhte, während sie vor Erschöpfung langsam einschlief. Jin hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, drückte sie dadurch sanft an ihn und strich mit seinem Daumen immer wieder zärtlich über ihren Oberarm, bis sie letztendlich ganz eingeschlafen war._

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen die wenigen Wolken am Himmel und erhellten das Zimmer der jungen Chinesin, die noch tief und ruhig neben Jin schlief. Auch Jin befand sich noch im Land der Träume und schlief für seine Verhältnisse an diesem Tag außergewöhnlich ruhig und länger als üblich. Nicht mal einen unangemeldeten Besuch der besten Freundin von Xiao und ihrer Leibwächterin, bekamen die beiden mit. Miharu hatte geklingelt obwohl sie einen Schlüssel zu Xiao's Wohnung besaß, da sie durch ihre Freundin ja wusste, dass diese zu Hause war. Den Schlüssel hatte Xiao ihr vor ihrer Abreise vorsichtshalber gegeben, damit sie sich um die Wohnung kümmern konnte, falls sie länger in China bleiben sollte. Da sie keine Antwort auf ihr Klingeln erhielt, entschied sie sich, sich selbst hinein zu lassen und betrat mit Panda zusammen die Wohnung der Chinesin. Am Eingang konnte sie die Schuhe ihrer Freundin sehen und ein männliches Paar Schuhe, dass ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen bescherte. "Oohhh...", entwich es der Japanerin. "Ich denke, ich kann mir denken, wem diese Schuhe gehören... was meinst du Panda?", sprach sie leise zu der Bärin und schmunzelte unentwegt dabei. Panda schnüffelte an den unbekannten Schuhen und machte einen eher glücklichen Eindruck, als besorgten. "Du kennst den Geruch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie die Leibwächterin ihrer Freundin worauf diese nickte. "Hab ich mir schon gedacht...", murmelte sie, zog ihre Schuhe aus und betrat das Wohnzimmer mit leisen Schritten, dabei sah sie sich gründlich um. Alles sah ordentlich und sauber aus und es war so still, dass sie sich wirklich fragte, ob die beiden überhaupt hier waren. "Du wirst ihn doch nicht in deinem Zimmer schlafen lassen, oder?", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst. "Oh Xiao, du bist so was von nicht unschuldig!", meinte sie grinsend, deutete Panda hier zu warten und ging mit leisen Schritten zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Natürlich meinte sie das was sie sagte nicht wirklich ernst, sie neckte ihre Freundin einfach zu gerne, selbst wenn diese nicht mal Anwesend war. Sie wäre wohl die Letzte, die gegen Jin etwas hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie wünschte Xiao nichts sehnlicher, als das sie endlich mit dem Japaner zusammen sein konnte. Sie hatte es mehr als verdient.

Miharu blieb an der Tür stehen und lauschte erst einmal, jedoch hörte sie rein gar nichts. "Schlafen sie noch?", fragte sie sich leise und öffnete daraufhin ganz vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich die Tür. Ihre Augen erblickten erstaunt in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin und auf das ungleiche Paar, das zusammen auf dem Boden in einem Futonbett lagen und seelenruhig schliefen. Xiao hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt und ihr Arm ruhte auf seiner Brust während er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte und seine Hand locker auf ihrem Arm lag. Miharu lächelte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und formte ein "Unglaublich!", stumm mit ihren Lippen, bevor sie leise die Tür wieder zu machte und zurück in das Wohnzimmer zu Panda ging. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet, aber umso mehr freute sie sich für ihre Freundin. Sie hatte es schon immer gewusst und oft zu Xiao gemeint, dass die beiden einfach Zeit zusammen brauchten, denn dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren, konnte wohl jeder sehen. Aber Jin hatte es ihr wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht, wie ihm näher kommen, wenn er dauernd von der Bildfläche verschwand? "Wir müssen wohl warten, Panda.", meinte sie zu der Bärin und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Panda lag auf dem Boden und ob fragend den Kopf an. "Xiaoyu schläft noch... wir sollten sie schlafen lassen, sie hatte eine anstrengende Reise.", erklärte sie und schaltete den Fernseher ein um die Zeit nicht nur mit warten zu vergeuden.

~*~*~Währenddessen in Xiao's Zimmer.~*~*~

Langsam wurde die junge Chinesin durch das Sonnenlicht wach, ihre Augenlider zuckten und ihre Hand strich unbeabsichtigt über Jins Brust, als sie ihren Arm langsam zurückzog. Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen, sah verschlafen sich um und bemerkte erst nach einigen Minuten, dass sie noch immer an Jin gekuschelt lag, so wie sie gestern auch eingeschlafen war. Er schien noch zu schlafen, denn sein Arm rutschte von ihrer Schulter als sie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte, schnell sah sie zu ihm und hoffte ihn nicht geweckt zu haben. Jin regte sich keinen Millimeter, atmete ruhig weiter, also alles gut, dachte sie sich und atmete erleichtert aus. Sie drehte den Kopf zum Fenster, saß mit dem Rücken somit zu Jin und konnte nicht sehen, dass seine Augenlider nun auch anfingen zu zucken und er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Xiao sah verträumt das Fenster an, an dem Jin in ihrem Traum gestanden hatte und sie mit diesen Dämonischen Augen angesehen hatte. Der Traum war so intensiv gewesen, dass sie sich fragte, ob es vielleicht gar kein Traum gewesen war. Aber das war unmöglich, in ihrem Traum war sie mit Jin in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen und heute Morgen lag sie mit ihm im Futonbett, genau wie gestern Nacht als sie sich zu ihm geschlichen hat, weil sie einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrem Bett in dem ihre Decke unordentlich auf der Matratze lag, was auch gut sie durch ihren Albtraum fabriziert haben können. Es war ein Traum und trotzdem ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es mehr war als das. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich anders an. Irritiert wanderte ihre Hand automatisch zu ihren Lippen und berührten diese leicht, als müsste sie sich selbst überzeugen.

"Noch ein Albtraum?", erklang plötzlich Jins raue und dunkle Stimme, die er jeden Morgen hatte, wenn er gerade aufgewacht war. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits wach war. "N-nein... kein Albtraum.", antwortete sie ihm und musste automatisch an ihren Traum mit ihm denken wodurch sich ihre Wangen ein wenig erröteten. "Hast du... etwas geträumt?", fragte sie neugierig und um sich abzulenken. Jin zögerte, schien über etwas nachzudenken, ehe er ihr antwortete. "Mhm...", ein ja, das sie neugieriger werden ließ. "War es ein Albtraum?", fragte sie nach. "Nein.", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Klang in seiner Stimme, der sie noch mehr verwirrte. "Dann war es ein schöner Traum?", wollte sie wissen. "Schön?", wiederholte er und schien über das Wort nachzudenken. "Nicht?", fragte sie irritiert nach. "Wenn du es so nennen willst, dann ja.", meinte er und sah ihr mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Sie? Wieso, wie sie es nennen will? Verwirrt blinzelte sie und sah dabei unentwegt Jin an, der nicht daran dachte seine Antwort zu erklären. Ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ die beiden jedoch alarmiert zur Tür blicken. Auf eine Erklärung musste sie wohl vorerst verzichten, jetzt hieß es, herauszufinden wer sich in ihrer Wohnung befand.


	14. Juu san

Ein lauter Rums ließ das ungleiche Paar alarmiert zur Tür blicken. Beide rührten sich nicht, lauschten lediglich, konnten aber kein weiteres Geräusch hören. Xiaoyu streifte den Rest der Decke von ihren Beinen und war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als Jin sie am Arm packte und zurückhielt. Er sah ihr mit einem ernsten Blick entgegen und signalisierte ihr mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, sie solle nicht gehen. "Es klingt nicht nach einem Yokai und mit Menschen werde ich fertig.", meinte sie und befreite sich sanft aus seinem Griff, ehe sie zur Tür ging und diese leise öffnete. "Dickkopf...", murmelte Jin und folgte ihr. Nach nur wenigen Schritten erreichte sie das Wohnzimmer, erneut rumpelte es und diesmal kam es eindeutig aus der Küche. Xiao ging in Kampfhaltung und mit leisen Schritten auf die offene Küche zu, als eine seufzende Miharu hinter der Theke hervor kam. "Miharu?!", entwich es der Chinesin überrascht und ließ ihre Kampfhaltung senken. "Oh, ich war wohl zu laut. Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch keine Angst machen. Ihr habt nur so tief und fest geschlafen, dass ihr nicht mal die Klingel gehört habt, da hab ich mich selbst rein gelassen und ich dachte, ihr könntet sicher nach so einer Reise ein gutes japanisches Frühstück gebrauchen.", erklärte sie grinsend und deutete auf den Herd auf dem einige Töpfe mit Essen standen. Jetzt wo sie es erwähnte, stieg ihr der unwiderstehlich gute Duft von gebratenen Fleisch und Gemüse in die Nase. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ein leises Knurren von ihrem Magen verriet ihrer Freundin, dass die Idee gar nicht mal so dumm war. Miharu musste lachen und meinte, "Geht euch ruhig erst frisch machen, ich hab noch ein wenig zu tun.". Xiao nickte und flüsterte ein Danke zu ihrer Freundin, die ihr grinsend zuzwinkerte und sich dann wieder dem Essen auf dem Herd widmete.

Xiao drehte sich um und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in das Badezimmer machen, da sah sie Jin wie er die Bärin ausgiebig kraulte und streichelte. Panda schien die extra Streicheleinheit sehr zu genießen und gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. Dieses Bild was ihr geboten wurde, erinnerte sie an frühere Tage an denen sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Panda mochte Jin schon immer sehr, da war die Bärin nicht anders als sie. "Ich glaube, das hat sie vermisst.", sagte die junge Chinesin mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen worauf Panda zu ihr blickte und sie zufrieden angrinste, sofern sie das konnte, es sah zumindest danach aus. "Dir gefällt das, nicht wahr?", grinste Xiao und sah darauf zu Jin. "Wie ich sehe, seid ihr beiden beschäftigt, dann stört es sicher keinen, wenn ich zu Erst in das Badezimmer gehe.", meinte sie gespielt beleidigt und kraulte die Bärin unter ihrem Kinn, was sie besonders mochte, bevor sie mit einem Schmunzeln den Raum verlies. Das Jin schweigsamer war als wenn sie alleine mit ihm war, war nur normal. Sicher, er kannte Miharu, aber Jin war nicht gerade jemand, der sich jedem öffnete, Panda war da die große Ausnahme, was sicher daran lag, dass Jin allgemein eine starke Verbindung zu Tieren hatte.

Nachdem sich Xiao im Badezimmer frisch gemacht hatte und mit neuer Kleidung, diesmal einen Minirock aus Jeans und einem dazu passenden roten Spagetti-Träger Top, begab sie sich zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Den lila farbigen Blumen Haarschmuck in ihrem Haar der auch als Haargummi fungierte, hatte sie mit zwei weißen Blüten getauscht, die besser zu ihrem Outfit passten. Panda lag auf dem Boden und schien vom ganzen kraulen und streicheln ganz müde geworden zu sein. Jin hingegen kam ihr auf dem Weg in das Wohnzimmer bereits entgegen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in das Badezimmer. Irgendwie wirkte er abwesend, als würde ihn etwas beschäftigen. Sollte sie sich Sorgen machen? Hatte es wohlmöglich mit dem Traum zu tun von dem er ihr nicht erzählen wollte? Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihn wie er im Bad verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss, ehe sie mit einem leisen Seufzen sich auf das Sofa setzte. Später, wenn sie wieder alleine waren, könnte sie ihn noch immer fragen, jetzt war wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt dafür.

Miharu hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch gedeckt und war mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, als sie sich plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung neben die junge Chinesin setzte und sie ihr breit grinsend entgegen sah. "W-was?", fragte Xiao unsicher. "Ich hab euch gesehen!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, als hätte sie es keine Sekunde länger mehr in sich halten können. "Jaaa... und?", fragte die Chinesin, sich nicht ganz sicher, worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte. "Ich meine in deinem Zimmer. Ihr beide zusammen in einem Bett, aneinander gekuschelt... na?", half sie ihr auf die Sprünge und konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht Anstieg und sie zwei große geschockte Augen ansahen. "Jetzt schau doch nicht so! Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich euch bei etwas anderem erwischt.", versuchte sie ihre Freundin etwas zu beruhigen. "Miharu!", schrie sie und wurde noch röter als sie es eh schon war. Das ging wohl nach hinten los... "Jetzt beruhige dich, es war nur Spaß! Oder... habt ihr...?", kam es dann doch neugierig von ihr. "Nein!", erwiderte Xiao schnell und spürte, wie ihr Herz allein bei dem Gedanken daran schneller schlug. "Ist ja gut...", murmelte Miharu und lächelte darauf ihre Freundin liebevoll an. "Ich freue mich... wirklich.", sagte sie ehrlich und mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Xiao von ihrer Freundin nur erlebte, wenn sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Als Xiao jedoch darauf nichts weiter als ein verträumtes Lächeln erwiderte, kam ihr das komisch vor. "Ihr seid doch zusammen oder?" Erneut schwieg sie, schien aber zu versuchen ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, doch war Miharu schneller. "Xiaoyu, sag mir was los ist.", befahl sie aus Sorge zu ihrer Freundin. "Es ist kompliziert. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll... ich denke, wir sind nicht wie andere Paare.", sprach sie dann doch ihre wirren Gedanken aus. "Das weiß ich.", kam es für die Chinesin überraschend aus dem Mund ihrer Freundin. "Ich bin deine Freundin, ich bin mit euch beiden zusammen zur Schule gegangen und ich kenne wohl fast jeden verzweifelten Versuch von dir an Jin heran zu kommen. Und die Momente nach einem Tournament, wenn du mir mit strahlenden Augen erzählt hast, dass ihr euch kurz gesehen habt... Xiao, ich weiß nicht alles, aber ich kenne eine Menge über euch zwei und wenn ich eines weiß, dann das ihr kein normales Paar seid. Aber das spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle, wichtig ist doch nur ob du weißt was er für dich empfindet und das ihr einander vertraut.", sprach Miharu und sah darauf ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln entgegen. "Miharu...", kam es leise von der Chinesin dankbar und gerührt zugleich, ehe sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals fiel und sie liebevoll umarmte. Kichern legte auch Miharu ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und drückte sie sanft. "Hat er dir denn gesagt... ich meine... was er für dich empfindet?", fragte Miharu vorsichtig und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Auf seine Art und Weise.", antwortete sie und schmunzelte dabei. "Mhm... du machst mich neugierig. Ich wüsste zu gern wie er das anstellt...", meinte die Japanerin und sah ihre Freundin auffordernd an. Kichernd schüttelte diese jedoch ihren Kopf. "Vergiss es, das werde ich dir sicher nicht sagen!". Schmollend blickte Miharu die Chinesin an und wirkte dabei schon fast beleidigt. "Das einzige was ich dir sage...", kam es dann doch von Xiao die in das neugierige Gesicht ihrer Freundin blickte. "Ich mag seine Art viel lieber...", gestand sie. "Besser als die gewissen Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören?", fragte Miharu vorsichtig. Ein viel sagendes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und ließ sogar ihre Augen in einem undefinierbaren Schimmer glänzen. "Ja...", gab sie zu. "Wow... ich glaube, ihr seid wirklich für einander bestimmt.", sagte Miharu obwohl sie dies eigentlich schon gewusst hatte, aber es war auch das erste Mal, dass Xiao ihr so deutlich ihre Gefühle für den Japaner gezeigt hatte.

In diesem Moment kam Jin um die Ecke und betrat das Wohnzimmer, er musste gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen sein, denn seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht und er hatte frische Kleidung an. Eine schwarze Lederhose und ein einfaches, aber eng sitzendes schwarzes T-Shirt ließen ihn nicht nach dem Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu aussehen, sondern erinnerten sie an den Jin von früher, der hatte öfter solche Kleidung in seiner Freizeit getragen und dazu meistens eine Lederjacke. Sie mochte diesen Kleidungsstil von ihm, er wirkte dadurch immer etwas verwegen und wild, wobei seine ruhige Art dazu im krassen Gegenteil stand und ihn noch unwiderstehlicher machen ließ. Jetzt erst bemerkend, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit lang verträumt angestarrt hatte, drehte sie peinlich berührt ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah in das breit grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Zum Glück verkniff Miharu sich einen Kommentar in Jins Anwesenheit und sie war ihr mehr als Dankbar dafür. Jin hingegen schenkte ihr kurz einen Blick, der so viel hieß wie _"Alles okay?"_ , während die drei sich an den Tisch setzten, der bereits mit einem reichhaltigen japanischen Frühstück gedeckt war. Xiao nickte leicht, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wangen ganz leicht erröteten. Also hatte er es doch mitbekommen... ihr starren... und wer weiß was noch.

Nachdem sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten und sich über alte Zeiten unterhalten hatten, wobei mehr Miharu und Xiao diejenigen waren, die das Gespräch führten, entschied sich die junge Chinesin, am besten Lian anzurufen, der sicherlich schon auf einen Anruf von ihr wartete. "Wer ist Lian?", fragte Miharu neugierig, dabei konnte sie gut Jins Gesichtsausdruck beobachten, wie es sich langsam verfinsterte und er alles andere als begeistert zu sein schien. Verwirrt über Jins Reaktion, sah sie zu ihrer Freundin, die bereits mit ihrem Handy zu Gange war. "Ein guter Freund von Lei, den wir in China kennen gelernt haben. Es ist eine lange Geschichte... die ich dir erzähle, wenn das alles vorbei ist, ok?", gab sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von sich und sah dabei von ihrem Handy auf. "Ok, ok, aber wieso ist dieser Lian hier in Japan?", stellte sie weiter ihre Fragen. "Er hilft uns... weil Lei sich Sorgen um mich macht und Lian ihm versprochen hat uns zu begleiten.". So war die Kurzfassung. "Lei macht sich Sorgen... obwohl du Jin bei dir hast? Oder weiß er nichts davon?". Seufzend legte Xiao das Handy zur Seite und sah ihre beste Freundin leicht genervt an. Wie war das mit, die Geschichte ein anderes Mal zu erzählen? "Lei weiß von Jin... dass ist ja das Problem.", erklärte die Chinesin ihr, Miharu jedoch schien nicht ganz zu verstehen und sah verwirrt drein. "Lei traut Jin nicht.", brachte Xiao es auf den Punkt. "Ah! Oh... verstehe...", kam es leise von der Japanerin, bevor Xiao sich wieder ihrem Handy widmete und endlich die Nummer von Lian wählte.

"Guten Morgen Prinzessin!", hörte sie aus der Leitung auf Chinesisch. Xiao rollte mit den Augen und gab ein leicht gereiztes, "Guten Morgen und nenne mich nicht so!.", auf Chinesisch zurück. "Hast du gut geschlafen? Wie war es so alleine mit ihm zu sein?", versuchte er sie zu necken und sie hätte schwören können, sein breites Grinsen direkt vor sich zu sehen. "Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte sie ihn stattdessen und stellte das Handy auf Lautsprecher, so dass Jin auch mithören konnte. Es war wirklich praktisch, dass er ihre Sprache beherrschte. "Du bist ganz schön direkt...", grummelt Lian etwas beleidigt. "Komm zur Sache.", mischte sich Jin nun ein und erntete einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck von Miharu, die ihn noch nie chinesisch sprechen gehört hatte. "Du hast nie gesagt, das er chinesisch kann!", entwich es ihr leise, als sie sich neben ihre Freundin gesetzt hatte. "Hab ich nicht?", überlegte Xiao und sah wie ihre Freundin energisch den Kopf schüttelte worauf sie leise Lachen musste. "Tut mir Leid... ich war aber auch ziemlich überrascht als ich ihn zum ersten Mal so sprechen gehört habe.", gab sie zu. "Hey Prinzessin, hör auf dich mit jemanden auf Japanisch zu unterhalten, ich verstehe kein Wort...", beschwerte Lian sich. "Moment!", antwortete Xiao ihm und sah ein letztes Mal ihre Freundin an, bevor sie sich wieder dem ungeduldigen Chinesen zuwenden würde. "Seit wann?", wollte Miharu noch wissen. "Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben...", gab Xiao leise zu und sah ihr erneut mit einem entschuldigenden Blick entgegen. "Oh man... wie viel Geheimnisse habt ihr noch vor mir?", meinte sie gespielt beleidigt und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Kurz beobachtete Xiao ihre Freundin und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich zu Jin auf das Sofa setzte, der sich in der Zwischenzeit dort bequem gemacht hatte.

"Tut mir Leid, Lian. Meine Freundin hat uns lange nicht gesehen...", erklärte sie die kurze Unterbrechung. "Schon in Ordnung. Du wolltest wissen, was ich herausgefunden habe...", begann er. "Ich weiß jetzt wo Rougetsu Island liegt und ich habe für euch eine Route. Hol dir mal eine detaillierte Landkarte...", wies er die Chinesin an. "Na, du hast wünsche! Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich einen Stadtplan besitze. Warte mal kurz, vielleicht habe ich vom letzten Schulausflug noch so etwas.", meinte sie und begab sich mit schnellen Schritten in ihr Zimmer. Eine Zeit lang war nichts zu hören, keiner der Anwesenden sagte auch nur ein Ton, bis auf einmal ein lautes Rumpeln aus dem Zimmer der Chinesin erklang und darauf wieder stille herrschte. "Was macht die da?", fragte Lian entsetzt. "Die Landkarte ausgraben! Ich hab die gefunden!", antwortete Xiao strahlend als sie gerade das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich wieder neben Jin auf das Sofa setze. "Das klang eher als hättest du Schränke umgeworfen...", murmelte der Chinese. "Also, hast du die Karte auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet?", sprach er im normalen Ton weiter. "Schon geschehen.", teilte ihm Xiao mit die sich nun zusammen mit Jin über die besagte Karte beugte. "Wir befinden uns in Tokio, aber am besten können wir die Insel von Shizuoka aus erreichen. Dort am Hafen gibt es direkt eine Fähre die zur Insel fährt, allerdings nur zwei Mal am Tag, einmal Morgens und einmal Abends.", erklärte Lian während Xiao mit einem Stift Shizuoka markierte. "Weißt du auch um wie viel Uhr die Fähre fährt?", kam es von der Chinesin. "Um 10 Uhr morgens. Am besten treffen wir uns 10 Minuten vorher am Hafen.", schlug Lian vor. "Du fährst nicht mit uns?", kam es verwundert von Xiao. "Nein, ich dachte, ich überlasse dich noch ein wenig dem Dämonenprinzen.", kam es ohne jeden erdenklichen Grund von Lian, der über Jins Gen überhaupt nichts wusste! Erschrocken und überrascht zugleich, blickte die Chinesin das Telefon an, als würde sie Lian persönlich ansehen. "Dämonenprinz? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus. "Mhm, ich finde er wirkt wie einer... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, seine Blicke könnten töten.", erklärte er mit einem ernsteren Ton als ihr lieb war. Sie wusste genau welchen Blick er meinte, oh und wie sie diesen Blick kannte.

"Und ich glaube, du bildest dir das ein.", erwiderte sie und spürte Jins Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie hatte dies mit solch einer Ruhe in ihrer Stimme gesagt, dass sie selbst anfing an ihre Worte zu glauben obwohl sie wusste, dass Lian gar nicht so unrecht mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Ein melodisches Lachen war aus dem Handy zu hören. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder komisches gesagt? "Sagte die unschuldige Prinzessin, die dem Dämon hoffnungslos verfallen war.". "Lian! Es reicht!", kam es von Jin mit erhobener Stimme und den Blick wieder zum Handy gewandt. Kein gutes Thema, er sollte besser sofort damit aufhören, wenn er Jins Zorn nicht abkriegen wollte. Seine Augenbrauen waren bereits wütend zusammengezogen und auch seine Augen spiegelten seine Wut auf den Chinesen wider. Xiao legte ihre zierliche helle Hand auf seine große braune Hand, ein krasser unterschied, der sie normalerweise zum Schmunzeln gebracht hätte, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Finger zu seiner Handfläche und drückte schließlich sanft seine Hand, ehe sie zu ihm auf sah. Die zornigen Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwanden langsam und ein undefinierbarer Blick lag in seinen Zügen, als er sie direkt ansah. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Unsicherheit stieg in ihr auf, sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Blick und versuchte langsam ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen, doch als sie dies tat, drückte er mit solch einer Bestimmtheit sanft zu, dass er sie von ihrem Vorhaben abhielt und ihre Hand fest und trotzdem zärtlich in der seinen gefangen hielt. "Ihr versteht auch keinen Spaß...", murmelte der Chinese worauf Xiao wieder zum Handy blickte und durch einen sanften Druck mit ihrer Hand, Jin signalisierte, ihre Hand dort zu lassen. Bei ihm.

"Wir treffen uns morgen um kurz vor 10 am Hafen von Shizuoka. Vergiss nicht an Proviant zu denken, wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir auf der Insel bleiben werden.", wies Xiao ihn daraufhin und lenkte das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Anrufes hin. "Gut. Ich hoffe nicht all zu lange... wir sehen uns morgen. Ich werde bis dahin versuchen an noch nützliche Informationen über die Insel zu kommen.". "Danke Lian. Bis morgen.", verabschiedete sie sich und beendete das Telefonat indem sie den roten Knopf auf dem Display ihres Handy berührte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich danach wieder zurück ins Sofa und sah ihre Freundin verwundert an, die sich ihre Tasche nahm und aussah als wollte sie gehen. "Was wird das?", fragte Xiao. "Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen... ich dachte ihr zwei könntet noch etwas Zweisamkeit gut gebrauchen.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte daraufhin den beiden auf dem Sofa zu. "Fängst du nun auch damit an!", beschwerte sich die Chinesin und löste langsam ihre Hand aus Jins Griff um sich von ihrer Freundin verabschieden zu können. Xiao stand vom Sofa auf und zog Miharu in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. "Ich melde mich, wenn wir zurück sind, versprochen.", gab sie ihr Wort und lächelte ihrer Freundin entgegen. "Ich schätze, du willst, dass ich Panda nochmal mit zu mir nehme, so lange ihr unterwegs seid?" "Ja, wenn das geht?",fragte Xiao vorsichtig nach und erhielt ein liebevolles Lächeln von ihrer Freundin. "Klar! Und ihr kommt gesund zurück, verstanden?", meinte sie und sah beide abwechselnd an, wobei ihr Blick am Ende an Jin haften blieb. "Bitte passe auf meine Freundin auf.", bat sie den Japaner ehrlich und verneigte sich darauf sogar. "Hey! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen...", meinte nun Xiao ein wenig beleidigt. "Ich weiß, aber für die Fälle, in denen es dir nicht gelingt...", sagte Miharu und erhielt von Jin ein ernstes Nicken als Bestätigung. Xiao verabschiedete sich noch von Panda mit einer ausgiebigen Umarmung und einer extra Streicheleinheit für die Bärin, ehe diese und ihre beste Freundin die Wohnung der Chinesin verließen.

Xiaoyu sah einen längeren Moment auf die bereits geschlossene Haustür, ehe sie mit einem leisen Seufzen sich umdrehte und zurück zu Jin in das Wohnzimmer ging. Der junge Japaner war leicht über die Landkarte gebeugt, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lag und schien sich selbst nochmal ein Bild von der Lage der Insel zu machen. Mit leisen Schritten bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und setzte sich schließlich ohne weitere Worte neben ihn um sich wie er auch über die Karte zu beugen. Sie gingen alle Fakten die sie bereits gesammelt hatten noch einmal gemeinsam durch und fingen an alle wichtigen Dinge für die Reise zusammen zu suchen. Wobei es eher so war, dass Jin die meisten Einfälle hatte und Xiao damit beschäftigt war, die Utensilien in ihrer Wohnung zu suchen. Eine Stunde später war der Rucksack für ihre Reise gepackt und eine erschöpfte junge Chinesin setzte sich seufzend auf den Boden mit dem Kopf auf die Tasche gebettet. Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, Xiao hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und auch Jin, der sich ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa zurück gelehnt hatte, schien den Moment der Stille zu genießen. Erst nach einigen Minuten, hörte er wie Xiao sich aufrichtete und zu ihm herüber ging. Er hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn ohne etwas zu sagen, einfach anzustarren schien. Neugierig öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht der Chinesin. "Kommst du mit? Ich würde gerne einen Ort besuchen an dem wir lange nicht mehr waren...", meinte sie etwas verlegen, grinste aber wieder, als Jin ein einverstandenes 'Okay' von sich gab.

"Sag mal... wann müssen wir eigentlich morgen früh los? Und wie kommen wir nach zum Hafen? Mit dem Shinkansen sollten wir schnell dort sein...", stellte Xiao ihre Fragen, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen, als sie beide langsam nebeneinander die verlassene Straße entlang gingen. Sie hatte sich über ihr Top eine schwarze Lederjacke gezogen, die ihr ein wenig zu groß war, sie aber keinesfalls schlecht da drin aussehen ließ. Im Gegenteil, es wirkte eher so, als hätte sie die Jacke von ihrem älteren Bruder an, den sie nicht hatte oder... ihr Blick wanderte zu Jins Lederjacke, die ihrer verdammt ähnlich sah. Nun... zugegeben, ihr Stil hatte sich besonders in den letzten Monaten stark in Jins Richtung verändert. Nicht, das sie keine süßen Sachen mehr mochte, aber sie mochte ihren neuen Stil, eine Mischung aus Süß und Wildheit. Es gab ihr das Gefühl ihm näher zu sein und das hatte sie dringend gebraucht... besonders die letzten Monate waren noch schwerer für sie gewesen, als würde jeder Tag an dem sie voneinander getrennt waren, ihre Sehnsucht ins unermessliche ziehen. Jin wandte seinen Blick ihr zu und schien sie jetzt erst richtig anzusehen, seit sie los gegangen waren. Seit heute Morgen war er die ganze Zeit so, als wäre er dauernd in Gedanken versunken und würde seine Umwelt gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen. Jins Blick wanderte von ihren leicht gewellten Haaren, die sie wie immer in zwei Zöpfen trug, geschmückt mit jeweils einer weißen Blume, die als Haargummi dienten, rüber zu ihrem Top und ihrer Lederjacke, hinunter zu ihrem Jeans Minirock, bis hin zu ihren schwarzen Stiefeln, geschmückt mit roten Schnürsenkeln. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihrem zierlichen Gesicht, worauf er von zwei großen braunen Augen unsicher angesehen wurde. "Wir fahren mit meinem Motorrad... wir brauchen nicht länger als 2 Stunden.", erklärte er ihr ruhig und mit einer Mimik, die keinen Schluss auf seine jetzigen Gefühle schließen ließ. Er hatte sie eindeutig gemustert! Und sie hätte schwören können, das er im ersten Moment überrascht über ihr neues Erscheinungsbild gewesen war, aber als er ihr wieder direkt in ihre Augen geblickt hatte, konnte sie keinerlei Emotionen erkennen, als würde er versuchen sie vor ihr zu verbergen. Typisch. Und eigentlich sollte sie das nicht überraschen, aber aus einen ihr unverständlichen Grund, wünschte sie sich Ausnahmsweise eine Reaktion von ihm. Irgendetwas. So klein die Geste auch sein mag... und wieso machte sie es traurig, als er mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihre Frage antwortete, als wäre nichts? Manchmal wollte sie sich für ihre Gedanken und Gefühle selbst schlagen und so ein Moment war jetzt.

Trotzdem schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie an sein Motorrad denken musste. "Es ist ewig her... es gab eine Zeit, da hast du mich oft auf deinen Motorrad mitgenommen.", erinnerte sie sich zurück an die Zeit, die sie sich so gerne zurück wünschte. _Wenn doch nur alles so unbeschwert wie damals sein könnte..._ "Mhm...", gab er lediglich von sich und schien alles andere als Begeistert über diese Erinnerung zu sein. "Was ist? Mir gefiel es...", murmelte Xiao fast schon schmollend, nicht verstehend was mit ihm los war. "Abgesehen, das es damals dein Tot hätte sein können... ja... abgesehen davon hast du wohl recht.", gab er zwar mit ruhiger Stimme wieder, aber ihr entging sein wütender Unterton keinesfalls. Also das war los. Xiao wusste genau was er meinte, traurig senkte sie ihren Blick. "Ohne dich, wäre es vielleicht auch dazu gekommen...", sprach sie leise, sah auf den Boden während sie langsam weiter gingen und vermied es in sein wütendes Gesicht zu blicken. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er sich daran erinnerte, an diese eine Nacht in der sie geglaubt hatte, es sei ihre Letzte. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wirklich auf sie sauer war, aber ihn so wütend zu sehen, schmerzte trotzdem. "Du schaffst es wirklich, dich immer in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.", meinte er etwas sanfter als zuvor. "Tut mir Leid...", murmelte sie, legte ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine und umschloss sie sanft mit ihren Fingern. Jin sah sie an, seufzte leise und drückte sanft ihre Hand, ehe er seinen Blick wieder abwandte. "So wie es das Schlechte gibt, so gibt es auch das Gute. Beides kann ohne das andere nicht existieren.", waren seine Worte, die Xiao wieder ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. "Das heißt, wenn das damals nicht passiert wäre, hätten wir nie die schönen Momente zusammen gehabt!", gab die junge Chinesin freudestrahlend von sich und erntete einen vielsagenden Blick von Jin. "Ja... so könnte man es auch sehen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es etwas Gutes ist...", meinte Jin. "Natürlich ist es was gutes!", beschwerte sie sich und boxte ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen etwas stärker als sanft in die Seite. "Du siehst die Dinge zu negativ. Ja, mir hätte damals etwas passieren können, aber sieh was wir dadurch alles zusammen erlebt haben. Ich erinnere mich gerne an die Zeit und auch wenn ich tierische Angst hatte, ich bereue keinen einzigen Moment mit dir, egal was wir erlebt haben, egal ob gutes oder schlechtes. Beides ist Wertvoll." Jin blieb auf einmal stehen, sagte jedoch kein Wort, wandte lediglich seinen Blick ihr zu und senkte auf einmal mit einem leisen Seufzen seinen Kopf, ehe er sich ihr näherte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Verwundert über seine Reaktion, blinzelte sie, war sprachlos und ließ sich von ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar mitziehen, so dass sie wieder langsam nebeneinander hergingen. _Wofür war das?_

 _Der Duft von verschiedenen Gewürzen lag in der Luft. Leises Geklimper von Geschirr erklang aus der Küche. Tische wurden abgeräumt und die letzten Gäste bezahlten gerade für ihr Essen. Es war kurz vor 10 Uhr Abends, das chinesische Restaurant, Phoenix, würde gleich schließen und die Angestellten könnten in ihren verdienten Feierabend gehen._ _So auch die junge Chinesin, die zum Glück morgen keine Schule erwartete, sondern endlich in ihr lang ersehntes Wochenende gehen konnte. "Vielen Dank, Xiaoyu! Hier nimm das wenigstens an, wenn du schon kein Geld möchtest.", sprach die alte chinesische Dame und Besitzerin des Restaurants. Lei Fang war eine gute Freundin ihres Meisters und Großvaters Wang Jinrei und hatte in Japan vor ein paar Jahren ihr eigenes Restaurant in Japan eröffnet. Da zur Zeit zwei ihrer Kellnerinnen schwer erkrankt sind, kam Xiao auf die Idee, ihr für die Zeit ein wenig aus zu helfen, indem sie an 3 Tagen in der Woche nach der Schule als Kellnerin einspringt. Natürlich wollte die alte Dame ihr dafür Geld geben, aber Xiao wollte keines annehmen, sie sah es als einen Freundschaftsdienst an, denn auch sie kannte die Besitzerin schon viele Jahre, sowohl durch Wang als auch durch ihre vielen Besuche mit Miharu um das beste chinesische Essen in der Stadt zu genießen._

 _Xiao nahm die Tüte mit dem sorgfältig zusammen gepackten Schalen über die jeweils ein Stück Alu Folie gespannt war, entgegen. Es roch nach Reis, gebratenen Gemüse und Ente. "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, danke Lei Fang.", sagte die junge Chinesin und verbeugte sich leicht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ach, das ist doch das mindeste was ich tun kann. Du hilft mir wirklich sehr, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das ohne dich schaffen sollte."_

 _"Danke, mir macht das Kellnern aber auch viel Spaß.", meinte Xiao und verabschiedete sich von Lei Fang und den anderen. "Komm gut nach Hause und grüß Wang von mir!", rief Lei Fang ihr noch hinterher. "Mach ich!", rief Xiao ehe sie durch die Tür verschwunden war um sich auf dem Weg zu den Fahrradständern zu machen. Xiao wollte gerade das Schloss an ihrem Fahrrad aufschließen, als ihr der platte Hinterreifen auffiel. "Oh nein... das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", meckerte sie. Seufzend steckte sie ihren Schlüssel wieder ein und entschied sich ihr Fahrrad heute hier zu lassen, sie hatte nicht das nötige Werkzeug dabei um ihren Reifen zu flicken und außerdem war es schon recht spät, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als morgen nochmal mit dem richtigen Werkzeug vorbei zu kommen, wenn sie am Montag wieder zur Schule wollte. Der Weg nach Hause war zum Glück vom Restaurant aus, nicht all zu weit, eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß würde sie schon nicht umbringen._

 _Auch wenn sie bereits Sommer hatten, war es um diese Uhrzeit trotzdem schon dunkel geworden, lediglich die warme Luft, ließ auf die Jahreszeit schließen. Es war zwar immer noch warm, aber etwas angenehmer als am Tage, wenn die Sonne einen den Kopf grillen wollte. Das Nachtleben hatte seine Vorteile, auch was das Training anging, war dieses wesentlich entspannter. Wenn es nach ihr gehen würde und sie nicht so früh zur Schule gehen müsste, würde sie wohl ihr Training immer auf Nachts verlegen. Sie war nicht gerade als eine Frühaufsteherin bekannt, wodurch sie öfter, als es ihr lieb war, nachsitzen musste. Die Nachtluft tat ungemein gut, dachte sie, als sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen tief einatmete und seufzend die Luft wieder frei ließ. Dafür das die Luft so gut war, war die Gegend in der sie gerade unterwegs war, alles andere als das. Xiao ging durch kleine schlecht beleuchtete Gassen, an jeder Ecke standen zwielichtige Gestalten und die wunderschöne Nachtluft ähnelte immer mehr dem Duft von Benzin, Alkohol und eine Mischung aus Reis und Fleisch von kleinen Schnellimbiss Geschäften. Es war wohl eines der schlechtesten Viertel in ganz Japan. Sie hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl, denn das Restaurant befand sich nun mal in diesem Viertel, was in erster Linie an den günstigeren Mietpreisen lag. Viele Gäste störte es nicht, dass das Restaurant sich an so einen Ort befand, das Essen war zu gut, das beste chinesische Restaurant in der ganzen Stadt. Und wen störten schon die Gangs, die in den Gassen Nachts ihr Unwesen trieben, Geschäfte mit den Yakuza machten oder ihre Gang Kriege vollzogen, nur eine junge 16 jährige Chinesin, die zu Fuß durch genau diese besagten Gassen ging._

 _"Wieso musste ich auch heute einen Platten haben?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und ging ohne sich groß umzusehen an den dunklen Gestalten vorbei, die sie ansahen, als sei sie Frischfleisch. Sie näherte sich einer noch kleineren Gasse, die sich links von ihr befand und an der sie eigentlich nur vorbei gehen wollte, doch konnte sie von weiten mehrere Männer erkennen, die sie bereits bemerkt hatten. Xiao entschied sich, wie zuvor, ohne die Männer weiter zu beachten, einfach weiter zu gehen. Einfach an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Das war mit Sicherheit die beste Möglichkeit einem Konflikt zu entgehen, ignorieren und unbeirrt weitergehen, als sei alles normal. "Hey, Süße!", rief einer der Männer, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie ging auf der anderen Straßenseite, so weit wie möglich von ihnen entfernt, sofern dass bei einer solch kleinen Gasse überhaupt möglich war. Ihr Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu den Männern, sie schätzte die Typen zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre ein, es war schwer zu sagen bei der Dunkelheit und solchen Kerlen, die praktisch ihr ganzes Leben so verbrachten. Meist sahen sie älter aus, als sie es waren. Eigentlich konnte ihnen dies nur von Vorteil sein, denn umso älter man wirkte, desto erfahrener wirkte man und in dieser Szene konnte das nur einem dem Arsch retten. Xiao schenkte dem Mann, der sie soeben gerufen hatte, einen finsteren Blick, ehe sie wieder nach vorne schaute und bereits an ihnen vorbei gegangen war. Sie hörte Gelächter und ein leises Fluchen hinter sich. "Hey! Mädchen! Komm her!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch ignorierte sie ihn komplett. Ein schwerer Fehler, den sie noch bereuen sollte. Sie spürte diese Spannung in der Luft, die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, es roch förmlich nach Gefahr und als sie dann noch schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte, wusste sie, das ihr Gefühl sich nicht getäuscht hatte._

 _Die junge Chinesin beschleunigte ihr Tempo, ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter, in der Hoffnung sich zu irren und nicht diesen Verrückten hinter sich herlaufen zu haben. "Bleib sofort stehen!", rief er drohend. Fehlanzeige. Er meinte es doch tatsächlich ernst! So einfach würde sie diesen Irren nicht loswerden, sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar sofort! Xiao rannte auf einmal los und bog in einer der vielen kleinen Seitengassen ein. Sie hörte sein lautes Fluchen. "Holt sie euch Jungs!", befahl er den anderen Gang Mitgliedern. "Lauf Kätzchen! Lauf!", lachte er und schien an dieser Verfolgungsjagd richtig Spaß zu haben. "Der spinnt doch!", grummelte sie und rannte so schnell sie konnte durch die verschiedensten Gassen um ihn hoffentlich mit ihrer Taktik zu verwirren, das war die eine Möglichkeit, oder die andere, er hatte keine Lust mehr nach ihr zu suchen und gab auf. Unwahrscheinlich. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu fliehen und am besten funktionierte das, in dem sie sich in die nächste sehr kleine Gasse begab und im Dunklen verborgen blieb, bis er an ihr vorbei war, dann könnte sie zurück und er würde immer noch verzweifelt nach ihr suchen. Wie nach Plan, bog Xiao in die nächste passende Gasse ein, zog sich in den dunkleren Bereich zurück und beobachtete die Straße._

 _Sekunden vergingen. Er hätte schon längst an ihr vorbei gerannt sein müssen. Nervös blickte sie weiter auf die leere Straße. Weitere Minuten vergingen und so langsam machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit. Ohne dass es die junge Chinesin bemerkte, näherte sich jemand von hinten an sie heran. Ihre Konzentration lag auf der Straße, jedoch spürte sie für einen kurzen Moment eine Aura, doch gerade als sie sich zu der Quelle dessen umdrehen wollte, wurde sie auch schon mit voller Wucht gegen die Mauer gedrückt. Ihre Tüte, mit dem gut duftenden chinesischen Essen, landete dabei auf dem Boden und lag verteilt auf dem schmutzigen, leicht feuchten Boden. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Essen, das sie von der Besitzerin geschenkt bekommen hatte und mit einem Mal, ohne es zu wollen, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. "Hab ich dich!", grinste der Anführer der Gang sie an, der anscheinend einen Narr an ihr gefressen hatte. Ihre Augen verfinsterten sich und sie blitzte ihn aus funkelnden Augen böse an, ehe er sie mit seinen Körper weiter an die Wand drückte und ihr für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu nah war. "Ich glaube wir werden heute Nacht noch eine Menge Spaß haben. Was meint ihr Jungs?", grinste er sie dreckig an während die anderen Männer zu ihnen stoßen und anfingen zu lachen. "Fass mich nicht an!", warnte sie ihn und befreite sich mit einer gekonnten Technik aus seinem Griff. "Uh... wir haben es hier mit einer Kämpferin zu tun, das wird ja immer besser.", gab er von sich und fühlte sich dadurch nur noch mehr zu der Chinesin hingezogen. Der Japaner schnappte sich ihre Arme, drückt diese mit einer Hand fest zusammen über ihren Kopf gegen die Wand, während seine andere Hand über ihre Taille strich und ihr dabei das Oberteil ein Stück nach oben schob. "Ich habe dich gewarnt.", grummelte die Chinesin und ehe er die Gelegenheit zu einer Reaktion hatte, trat sie ihm mit ihrem Knie in seinen Magen. Vor Schmerz sich krümmend, ließ er ihre Hände los und taumelte ein Stück zurück. "Verdammte Schlampe! Na warte!", schrie er sie an und stürmte auf sie zu und holte zum Schlag aus, doch Xiao begab sich in ihren Phoenix und trat ihm seine Beine zur Seite weg._

 _Fluchend stand der Japaner wieder auf und griff erneut das Mädchen an, die jeden seiner Attacken gekonnt auswich und gegen ihn selbst anwendete. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf dieses Spiel, sie wollte doch nur nach Hause und stattdessen musste sie diesen Kerlen Manieren beibringen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn sie keine Kampfkunst beherrschen könnte... hätte sie sich am nächsten Morgen irgendwo in einer dieser Gassen wiedergefunden, missbraucht und halb tot? Wut stieg in ihr auf und allein das er sie berührt hatte widerte sie an und ließ sie den nächsten Tritt dem sie ihn verpasste stärker als beabsichtigt werden, so dass der Japaner mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde und bewusstlos zwischen alten und muffigen Kisten liegen blieb. Xiao verließ ihre Kampfposition, atmete dabei erleichtert aus und dachte schon der Albtraum hätte ein Ende, als sie ein beunruhigendes Klicken hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich zu den anderen Männern um, die dem Kampf eigentlich mit freudiger Erwartung über den Sieg ihres Anführers zugesehen haben und nun überhaupt nicht über den wahren Ausgang des Kampfes erfreut zu sein schienen. Einer mit blond gefärbten Haaren stand vor allen anderen und zielte mit einer Pistole auf die junge Chinesin, die mit geschocktem Blick in den Lauf der Waffe blickte. Das Klacken war zu hören gewesen, weil er die Waffe entsichert hatte, was so viel hieß, er würde nicht zögern sie hier und jetzt einfach zu erschießen! "Das war ein großer Fehler, Süße.", erklang seine wütende Stimme._

 _Xiao spürte wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmerte und sie Starr vor Angst war. Sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Wenn sie jetzt eine falsche Bewegung machte, könnte dies wirklich ihren Tod bedeuten. Sie war schnell und gegen eine Person mit einer Waffe konnte sie umgehen, aber als sie sah, wie auch die anderen Gang Mitglieder ihre Waffen zogen, spürte sie, wie sie ihr Mut verließ. Genau in diesem Augenblick, als sie jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung verlor, erklang ein Motoren Geräusch hinter ihr. Ein Motorrad. Scheinwerfer strahlten in die kleine Gasse hinein und blendeten die Männer. Der Motor brummte auf, klang bedrohlich und gefährlich zugleich. Immer wieder ertönte das laute aufheulen des Motors, fuhr langsam weiter und drängte so die Typen von der Chinesin zurück, bis er schließlich neben ihr anhielt. Ein Mann in Motorradkleidung auf einem pechschwarzen Motorrad. Dank dem Helm konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer ihr gerade das Leben rettete. Warnend gab ihr geheimnisvoller Retter erneut Gas. Wieder. Wieder und wieder, bis er mit einem Ruck auf die Männer zu fuhr und haarscharf vor ihren Füßen zum Stehen kam. Die Männer hatten sich so sehr erschrocken, dass sie rückwärts über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert waren und auf ihre Hintern gelandet waren. "Steig auf.", befahl ihr eine bekannte Stimme. "J-Jin?", fragte sie unsicher obwohl sie seine Stimme eindeutig erkannt hatte. "Mach schon!", wurde er etwas fordernder. Ohne weiter zu zögern, stieg Xiao hinter ihm auf das Motorrad und legte ihre Arme sachte um seine Mitte, worauf Jin ihre Arme mit seinen Händen fester um sich zog. "Halt dich gut fest...", gab er ihr den Rat. Xiao wurde dadurch fest an seinen Rücken gedrückt, sie war ihm so nah wie nie zuvor und obwohl die Situation alles andere als ungefährlich war, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wangen leicht verfärbten._

 _Jin gab Gas, hielt die Bremse jedoch fest und driftete mit seinem Motorrad einen Halbkreis, so dass die Männer frischen Rauch einatmen konnten und ihnen die Sicht auf die beiden für eine kurze Zeit verwehrt blieb. Noch bevor sich der Rauch lichtete, fuhr Jin los._

 _Sie fuhren durch diese sternenklare Sommernacht, der Wind wehte durch ihre zu zwei Zöpfen gebundenen Haare, streifte ihre Wangen, die noch immer leicht errötet waren. Mit Jin durch die Straßen Japans zu fahren, auf seinen Motorrad, war ein unbeschreibliches faszinierendes Gefühl, dass sie sich vorher nicht mal vorstellen hätte können. Sie war ihm so nah und obwohl sie bei dieser Geschwindigkeit eigentlich so etwas wie Angst haben sollte, war es stattdessen ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Es kam ihr vor als seien sie ganz allein auf der Straße, seine Nähe, der Wind in ihren Haaren und die unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit berauschten sie regelrecht. Es ließ sie das Erlebnis von eben vollkommen vergessen. So nah sie eben am tot gewesen war, so lebendig fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment._

 _Xiao hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie gefahren waren, für sie war es jedenfalls viel zu kurz gewesen, als sie wie Jin von seinem Motorrad abstieg. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wo sie sich befanden, es war der abgelegene Spielplatz auf dem sie sich nach der Schule oft zusammen aufhielten. Jin nahm seinen Helm ab und blickte der jungen Chinesin schon fast wütend entgegen. "Was machst du zu dieser Zeit an so einen Ort?", fragte er sie mit kühler Stimme, jedoch konnte sie den gereizten Klang heraushören. Er war also sauer. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf einer der Schaukeln und sah ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick entgegen. "Ich habe im Restaurant einer bekannten ausgeholfen...", fing sie an und konnte Jins Augenbraue beobachten, wie sie fragend in die Höhe ging. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Gerüst der Schaukel. "Und mein Fahrrad hat einen Platten... sonst wäre das sicher nicht passiert...", murmelte sie. "Dann hättest du dir besser ein Taxi genommen. Diese Gegend ist sehr gefährlich, Xiao.", kam es so ruhig und kühl wie immer von ihm, doch sah es in seinem inneren gänzlich anders aus. "Du hast Recht... ich dachte nicht, dass so etwas passieren würde. Ich dachte, solche Typen zu ignorieren würde funktionieren, aber als sie mich in die Enge getrieben hatten und ich gegen ihren Anführer gekämpft habe, haben die anderen auf einmal ihre Waffen gezogen.", erzählte sie ihm und bekam allein bei dem Gedanken, an das mögliche Ende ohne Jins Rettung, eine Gänsehaut. Eine ungewöhnliche Pause entstand in der Jin die junge Chinesin lediglich nachdenklich ansah und für einen kurzen Augenblick sogar musterte, als würde er sie analysieren. Blinzelnd sah sie an sich herab, fühlte sich durch seinen intensiven Blick seltsam und irgendwie verlegen. "W-was ist?", fragte sie stotternd und sah ihren Schulfreund wieder an. "Gekämpft?", erklang seine Stimme, neugierig, ein Klang, den sie so noch nicht von ihm kannte._

 _"Ja...", sprach sie langsam und fragte sich, was daran so seltsam war, als ihr der Gedanke wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf schoss. "Oh! Ähm... ich mache Kampfsport. Mein Großvater trainiert mich, seit ich klein bin." Stimmt ja, sie hatte ihm davon noch nichts erzählt gehabt. "Welche Art?", fragte er. "Baguazhang und Piguaquan... Hakke Sho und Hika Ken auf Japanisch.", übersetzte sie ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Wieso fragst du? Sag nicht... du bist auch ein Kämpfer?", entwich es der Chinesin überrascht. Jin nickte lediglich. "Unglaublich... welche Art?", fragte sie den Japaner. Seine Augen verengten sich und für einen Moment schwieg er, ehe er ihr antwortete. "Mishima Karate kombiniert mit dem Kazama Karate-Stil...", erzählte er ihr, klang dabei jedoch angespannt und als wäre das nicht gerade ein Thema über das er gerne reden wollte. Aber war er nicht neugierig gewesen auf ihre Kampfsportart? "Sagtest du... Mishima?", kam es überrascht von der Chinesin. "Ja... Heihachi Mishima ist mein Großvater." Jetzt war Xiao wirklich überrascht. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen immer wieder blinzelnd an, es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. "Der Direktor unserer Schule... der CEO der Mishima Zaibatsu... ist dein Großvater?", entwich es ihr lauter als gewollt. Seufzend nickte Jin. "Wow... ich meine, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ihr seht euch nicht ähnlich oder so... und du hast einen anderen Nachnamen. Ich meine, mir ist so etwas nicht wichtig, aber neugierig macht es mich schon.", gab sie zu. "Wie kommt es, das du bei deinem Großvater lebst und trainierst?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Du musst es mir auch nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Sie meinte es ernst, sie mochte Jin und ihre Freundschaft zu ihm war ihr sehr wichtig, wenn es also etwas gab, worüber er nicht reden wollte, akzeptierte sie es, auch wenn sie schrecklich neugierig war._

 _Jin schien über ihre Frage ernsthaft nachzudenken, mit verschränkten Armen blickte er sie unentwegt an, doch schien er sie nicht direkt anzusehen, es war mehr so, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte...", sagte er auf einmal und wirkte dabei verträumt. "Ich rede nicht gerne darüber...", gab er zu und das wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil es Xiao war und ihre Freundschaft zueinander schon jetzt etwas Besonderes war. Sie war es vom ersten Moment an und das war auch der Grund warum sie die einzige Person war, mit der er über alles reden konnte. "Ein Vorschlag.", sprach Jin weiter als Xiao bereits mit keiner Antwort mehr rechnete. Neugierig blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah in seine Bernstein schimmernden Augen, die heute Nacht einen besonderen Glanz angenommen hatten. Traurig. Er wirkte traurig auf die junge Chinesin und sie fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn nach seiner Geschichte zu fragen. "Du erzählst mir deine Geschichte... und ich erzähl dir meine.", machte er ihr den Vorschlag, doch anstatt ein freudiges Lächeln von ihr zu bekommen, wie er es erwartet hatte, sah sie ihn zögerlich an. Seufzend legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, strich ganz sanft über ihre Haare. "Hör auf, dir deinen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich würde dir wohl kaum etwas vorschlagen, wenn ich es nicht wollen würde.", versicherte er ihr und blickte in ihr überraschtes Gesicht, ehe er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und langsam bildete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen._

 _"Ich habe seit langem einen Traum. Ein Traum den ich alleine nicht erreichen kann, weil mir das Geld dazu fehlt. Ich hatte erfahren, dass die Mishima Zaibatsu so reich und mächtig ist, dass sie dazu in der Lage wäre mir diesen Traum zu erfüllen. Seitdem war ich auf der Suche nach Heihachi Mishima um meinen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.", fing sie an zu erzählen. "Während meines Urlaubs in Hong Kong mit meiner Familie, entdeckte ich am Hafen eine Yacht, die den Namen 'Mishima Financial Empire' trug... ich entschied mich an Bord zu schleichen, in der Hoffnung, Heihachi persönlich zu treffen, aber er war nicht dort. Dafür aber umso mehr seiner Männer, die mich, nachdem das Schiff den Hafen verlassen hatte,_ _entdeckt hatten. Sie hatten sofort Heihachi informiert und wollten mich in Gewahrsam nehmen...", sprach sie mit einem verdächtigen Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen. Jin hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal, sondern hörte ihr einfach zu. "Als wir Japan erreichten, betrat Heihachi das Schiff und fand seine Männer verteilt über das ganze Schiff... K.O.", grinste sie und war recht stolz auf ihre Tat. Schließlich wollten diese Kerle, sie doch tatsächlich fesseln und weg sperren! "Es kam ihm vor, als ob ein Hurrikan sein Schiff getroffen hätte... so sagte er.", zitierte sie den alten Japaner und schüttelte daraufhin ihren Kopf, ehe sie mit ernstem Blick weiter erzählte. "Ich drohte ihm, ich würde wieder Amok laufen, wenn er meine Herausforderung nicht annimmt. Er lachte... aber er versprach mir, den Vergnügungspark meiner Träume zu bauen, wenn ich das Turnier gewinne." Xiao zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "So bin ich nach Japan und auf die Mishima Polytechnical High School gekommen. Soweit ich weiß soll dieses Turnier in ein paar Monaten sein.", beendete sie ihre Erzählung und sah Jin vorsichtig an, war sich unsicher, wie er nun über sie dachte, jetzt wo er ihre kämpferische Seite ein wenig kennen gelernt hatte und von ihrem Traum erfahren hatte. In ihrer alten Schule wurde sie von den Jungs oft gemieden, gerade weil sie dazu in der Lage war sie zu verprügeln. Als würde sie das ohne Grund einfach tun! Aber Jungs schienen keine Mädchen zu mögen, die sich wehren konnten... und ihren Traum fanden die meisten ihrer Freunde einfach nur 'süß', sie glaubten jedoch nie daran, dass sie ihren Traum ernst meinte oder geschweige denn in der Lage wäre ihn zu erfüllen. Tolle Freunde hatte sie da..._

 _Jin war anders. Dessen war sie sich sicher, aber trotzdem hatte sie Angst auf seine Reaktion. Unsicher, beobachtete sie ihn, wie er da mit verschränkten Armen stand und seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, seit er ihrer Geschichte zugehört hatte. Ein verdächtiges Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, ließ ihr Herz jedoch mit einem Mal höher schlagen. Jin öffnete seine Augen und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich kann mir Großvaters Blick vorstellen, als er seine Leute vorgefunden hat...", kam es mit einem leisen melodischen Lachen von ihm. Er kannte seinen Großvater sehr gut, er hatte die letzten 4 Jahre mit ihm verbracht. Und auch wenn er manchmal sehr streng war, so hatte er ihn aufgenommen als Jin als Waise zu ihm gekommen war. Er hatte ihn aufgenommen und angefangen ihn im Mishima Karate Stil zu unterrichten. Jin vertraute seinem Großvater. Er hatte niemanden mehr aus ihm._

 _Als Xiao den jungen Japaner so lachen hörte, konnte sie nicht anders und musste mit machen. "Oh ja, sein Gesicht war einmalig!", stimmte sie ihm zu. Ihr sanftes und fröhliches Lachen, sorgten dafür, dass Jin sie länger als üblich ansah_. _Sie faszinierte ihn. Xiao hingegen schien seinen verträumten und gleichzeitig nachdenklichen Blick ihr gegenüber überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. "Was... was ist deine Geschichte?", fragte sie neugierig und holte so Jin aus diesem schönen Moment, den er gerne noch länger genossen hätte. Sofort verhärtete sich sein Blick. Seine Augen verloren den Glanz, den sie so sehr liebte. Mit kühlem Blick und verschränkten Armen sah er ihr entgegen. "Ich lebte mit meiner Mutter an einem weit entfernten Ort in den Bergen. Sie lehrte mir viel von der Natur und den Tieren, wir lebten mit ihnen zusammen, es war ein unbeschwertes und schönes Leben. Sie brachte mir den Kazama Karate Stil bei und lehrte mir alles was ich zum Überleben benötigte. Sie erzählte mir nie wer mein Vater war oder ob ich außer ihr noch mehr Familie besaß. Bis der Tag kam an dem sie eine böse Vorahnung hatte...", fing er an zu erzählen. Auch Xiao's Gesichtszüge hatten sich verändert, sie blickte Jin ernst und still an. "Sie wusste sie würde bald sterben... sie erzählte mir von meiner Herkunft, das mein Vater der Sohn von Heihachi Mishima sei und wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, soll ich nach meinem Großvater suchen. Ihre Vorahnungen trafen schneller ein als erwartet... vier Tage später, an meinem 15. Geburtstag, wurde sie von Ogre angegriffen. Ich hatte versucht ihr beizustehen, ihr zu helfen... aber alles woran ich mich erinnere...", brach Jin ab und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Wütend kniff er seine Augen zusammen, Trauer und Wut zugleich durchströmten ihn regelrecht, es fühlte sich an, als würde es ihn auffressen. Eine sanfte, kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Faust und ließen ihn irritiert auf seine Hand blicken, die sich langsam entspannte. Es war ihre Hand, die sie sanft auf seine gelegt hatte und ihm zeigen wollte, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. Xiao's Hand wirkte so klein auf seiner großen, ihre Finger fühlten sich so sanft und zerbrechlich an, ein ungewohntes Gefühl und trotzdem fühlte es sich keinesfalls schlecht an. Er mochte ihre Nähe, genoss sie sogar. Ihre Berührung ließen ihn für einen Moment die schrecklichen Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit vergessen, so dass er sich langsam wieder entspannte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ihn diese Erzählung mitnahm, aber was wunderte ihn das, er hatte noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, es war das erste Mal das er so offen über diese Sache sprach und er war sich sicher, dass sie die einzige sein würde, mit der er darüber jemals sprechen würde._

 _"Ich erwachte unter Trümmern... ich war anscheinend bewusstlos gewesen und durch den Kampf zwischen Ogre und meiner Mutter schien ich von irgendwelchen Mauerstücken gegraben worden zu sein. Ich dachte, sie müsste irgendwo dort bewusstlos unter den Trümmern liegen, so wie ich. Ich drehte jeden Stein um und suchte jeden Meter nach ihr ab... ohne Erfolg.", erzählte er weiter. "Sie war spurlos verschwunden. Ogre hatte sie auf dem Gewissen... und ich schwor Rache.", sprach er wütend mit einem blitzen in seinen Augen, dass sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Ich suchte Heihachi auf, wie es meine Mutter gewollte hatte und so nahm er mich bei sich auf und trainiert mich seit dem im Mishima Karate Stil." Jin spürte wie sich ihre Hand langsam zurückzog, ehe er sie wieder direkt anblickte. Seine Augen hatten etwas entschlossenes, etwas funkelte in ihnen, dass Xiao ein sonderbares Gefühl bescherte. "Ich werde auch am Turnier teilnehmen und meine Mutter rächen."._

 _Das war damals der Moment in dem sich langsam alles veränderte. Beide hatten sich nicht nur einfach ihre Geschichten erzählt, sie haben nicht nur einfach ihre Träume und Gefühle miteinander geteilt, sie sind einen Schritt gegangen und haben damit den anderen in ihre eigene Welt hineingezogen. Sie haben in dieser Nacht einen tiefen Bund der Freundschaft miteinander geschlossen und unbewusst etwas ins Rollen gebracht, das ihnen erst Jahre später klar werden würde._

 _Die nächsten Monate waren für die beiden wohl die schönsten Momente, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Jin holte die junge Chinesin von nun an jedes Mal mit seinem Motorrad von ihrem Aushilfsjob ab, damit so etwas, wie in der einen Nacht, nicht noch einmal geschah. Er beschützte sie wo er konnte, nicht nur in ihrer Freizeit, auch in der Schule half er ihr, rettete sie aus Situationen in die sie sich mal wieder selbst hinein manövriert hatte. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, vor allem nachdem sie nun wussten, dass beide am Turnier teilnehmen würden. Beide trainierten hart für den großen Tag, sowohl alleine als auch zusammen. Es gab nichts besseres, als einen starken Gegner mit dem man sogar befreundet war. Sie trainierten mit jedem Tag der näher kam, härter als jemals zuvor. Nicht um den anderen im Turnier besiegen zu können, nein, sondern um ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen. Keiner der beiden dachte daran, den anderen überbieten zu müssen. Im Gegenteil, sie versuchten voneinander zu lernen um noch besser zu werden, um ihre Träume, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Für Jin zählte allein seine Rache, er würde sie auch bekommen, ohne der Sieger des Turniers zu sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Xiao hingegen wollte unbedingt das Turnier gewinnen um ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Beide würden ihre Ziele niemals aufgeben und sollten sie wirklich gegeneinander antreten müssen, dann würden sie ihr Bestes geben._

 _Am liebsten hätte Jin ihr verboten an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, es war viel zu gefährlich wenn Ogre wirklich dort auftauchen würde. Aber jegliche Versuche, sie davon zu überzeugen schlugen fehl. Sie war ein verdammter Dickkopf, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie es durch, das hatte er schnell verstanden. Eigentlich hatte er nicht das Recht sie davon abzuhalten, es war ihr Traum! Wie konnte er es wagen sich ihrem Traum in den Weg stellen? Aber viel schlimmer als das, wäre es, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, das würde er sich niemals verzeihen. Noch ein Grund, warum er unbedingt an dem Turnier teilnehmen musste. Er wollte nicht nur seine Mutter rächen, er wollte auch Xiao vor Ogre schützen und das konnte er nur, wenn er so hart wie möglich trainieren würde. Er konnte und wollte nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren._

 _Damals hatte Jin noch nicht ahnen können was ihn mit der Teilnahme an dem King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 erwarten würde. Niemals hatte er vermutet, das Heihachi ihn hintergehen würde und sogar versuchen würde ihn zu töten. Er hatte seinem Großvater vertraut und wurde vom letzten lebenden Verwandten hintergangen wodurch sein Teufels-Gen erwachte... der Beginn einer höllischen Geschichte. Seiner Geschichte._


	15. Juu yon

Endlich erreichten sie den Ort. Der Ort an dem sie sich oft nach der Schule getroffen hatten um alleine unter sich sein zu können, ohne andere Schüler, ohne Lehrer, ohne Familie... einfach nur zu zweit. Ein Ort an dem sie ungestört miteinander reden konnten. Ein kleiner Spielplatz der nahe an einem kleinen Waldstück lag und eher selten besucht wurde. Er war nicht gerade der modernste Spielplatz, er hatte nicht viel Auswahl, hatte lediglich einen Sandkasten und zwei Schaukeln die nebeneinander waren und außerdem war er schon recht alt, aber genau das hatte einen besonderen Charme, den die junge Chinesin mochte. Xiao und Jin waren früher oft hier gewesen bis die Sonne untergegangen war... viele Erinnerungen waren an diesen Ort gebunden.

 _Schniefend saß die junge Chinesin auf der Schaukel. Später Nachmittag, die Schule war bereits aus und die meisten Schüler befanden sich zu Hause und berichteten sicherlich ihren Eltern ihre guten Noten der letzten Prüfungen. Abgesehen von Xiao, die wohl mit Abstand einer der schlechtesten in Mathe war und ihre Prüfung ein absoluter Reinfall geworden war. Leise kullerten kleine Tränen über ihre vom weinen geröteten Wangen, als sich auf einmal jemand auf die Schaukel neben sie setzte. Es war ihr egal wer es war, sie wollte mit niemanden reden und schon gar nicht wollte sie, dass man sie weinen sah. Ihren Kopf immer noch nach unten gerichtet, hörte sie ein Rascheln einer Tüte und keine Sekunde später erblickte sie plötzlich einen Dumpling vor ihrer Nase. Blinzelnd hob sie langsam ihren Kopf an, sah immer noch ihr Lieblingsessen an, bis sie ihren Kopf zu der Person neben sich drehte und in das Gesicht des jungen Japaners blickte. Jin._

 _Mit einem sanften Lächeln hielt er ihr einen frischen Dumpling hin, während auf seinem Schoß eine Tüte mit einem verdächtigen chinesischen Schriftzug lag. Schniefend nahm sie den immer noch leicht warmen Dumpling an und ließ ihn mit einem Happs in ihrem Mund verschwinden. Sekunden vergingen, Sekunden in denen Jin förmlich sehen konnte, wie ihre Tränen verschwanden. Ein letztes Schniefen erklang, als sie ihren letzten bissen runter schluckte. Xiao drehte sich zu Jin, lächelte ihn fröhlich und dankbar zugleich an. All ihre Sorgen waren mit einem Mal vergessen._

Schmunzelnd setzte Xiao sich auf _ihre_ Schaukel und beobachtete Jin, wie er sich ohne Worte, wie früher mit verschränkten Armen an das Gerüst der Schaukel stellte und ihr mit einem wissenden Blick entgegen sah. Ja, er erinnerte sich genau wie sie an die vielen schönen und auch traurigen Momente in denen sie hier zusammen gewesen waren. "Die Dumplings fehlen.", meinte sie auf einmal mit einem Grinsen, das Jin ansteckte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Du weinst nicht.", kam von ihm trocken, aber immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Xiao sah ihn schockiert an, hielt sogar in ihrer Bewegung inne, da sie gerade dabei war sich mit ihren Füßen hin und her zu Schaukeln. "Willst du damit sagen, ich bekomme nur Dumplings, wenn ich weine?", wollte sie wissen. "Ja.", kam es schnell und einsilbig von ihm. Unfassbar. Die junge Chinesin starrte ihn ungläubig an, blinzelte und fasste es immer noch nicht. "Was ist das denn für eine Logik?", fragte sie verwirrt und stand nun sogar von der Schaukel auf. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, erreichte ihn mit wenigen Schritten und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Jin...", sprach sie seinen Namen fast süß aus. Fast. Der Klang wie sie seinen Namen gerade ausgesprochen hatte, war definitiv süßer als sonst, aber keinesfalls übertrieben... machte sie das mit Absicht? Schmollend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine verschränkten Arme und blickte ihn aus flehenden Augen an.

Jin zog eine Augenbraue hin die Höhe und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, jedoch konnte er ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verhindern. "Nein.", kam es trotzdem ernst von ihm. "Wieso nicht?", schmollte sie immer noch und kam das letzte Stück, was sie von ihm trennte, näher. Ihre Hände ruhten immer noch auf seinen Unterarmen, die er vor seiner Brust verschränkte hatte und trotzdem waren ihre Gesichter durch Xiao's letzten Schritt sich wesentlich näher als zuvor. Er würde lügen, wenn ihr Anblick ihn nicht nervös machte. Sie war so naiv, wunderschön und süß zugleich, dass ihn das gerade fertig machte... seufzend schloss er seine Augen. "Es würde an Bedeutung verlieren...", sprach er leise und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Ihm sah nun eine verwirrt drein blickende Xiao entgegen, die ernsthaft über seine Worte nachdenken musste. Sie war ein verdammt schlaues Mädchen, aber manchmal war sie wahrlich auf ihren hübschen Kopf gefallen. "Heißt das, wir können nie mehr Dumplings zusammen essen... außer ich weine?", kam es weiter verwirrt von ihr. Jin löste seine verschränkten Arme, wodurch sie ihre Hände zurück zog und er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte. "Nur an diesem Ort.", erklärte er ihr. Hier hatte er ihr zum ersten Mal Dumplings gebracht. Hier hatte er ihre Tränen gestoppt und hier hatte sie ihm dieses besondere Lächeln geschenkt, welches ihn verzaubert hatte. Es war der Moment in dem ihm seine Gefühle für sie bewusst geworden waren. Dieser Ort war etwas Besonderes und an ihm galten für ihn besondere Regeln. Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, wonach Xiao zu ihm hoch blickte und ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah, den nicht mal er zu deuten vermag. Er fragte sich ernsthaft ob sie vielleicht wütend auf ihn war, hatte er sich so ungeschickt ausgedrückt? Eigentlich dachte er, würde sie seine Beweggründe verstehen, aber... wenn er so ihren intensiven Blick betrachtete, sah sie nicht so aus, als würde sie ihn verstehen. "Xiao-", fing er an, wollte ihr irgendwie klar machen, wie seine Worte gemeint waren, da spürte er auf einmal ihren Körper dicht an den seinen. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt, ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen muskulösen Rücken und ihr Kopf schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Blinzelnd und etwas überrascht, betrachtete Jin die zierliche Chinesin. "Ich verstehe...", erklang ihre sanfte Stimme. Lächelnd schüttelte Jin leicht den Kopf, legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie noch ein kleines Stück mehr an sich.

Xiao wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so da standen und sie in seinen Armen lag, mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter und seinen unwiderstehlichen, männlichen Duft einatmete. Ihm so nah zu sein, tat so ungemein gut, sie hätte ewig mit ihm so da stehen können. So viel hatten sie nachzuholen... und so wenig Zeit blieb ihnen. Sie wusste, wenn sie morgen sich auf den Weg zur Insel machten, dass diese Momente, die sie jetzt mit Jin hatte, nicht so schnell wiederkommen würden. Egal, wie ihre Geschichte ausgehen würde, er müsste so oder so zurück. Zurück zur Mishima Zaibatsu. Sie wusste nicht wohin das führte, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen würde, aber wenn sie eines wusste, dann das der Weg schwer und holprig werden wird. Jin war so fest davon überzeugt Kazuya zu töten, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie wirklich in der Lage sein würde, ihn aufzuhalten. Und dennoch musste sie es schaffen. Eine ungewisse Zukunft wartete auf sie und genau aus diesem Grund fühlte sie sich auf einmal als wäre dies ihr vorerst letzter Tag zusammen. "Jin?", erklang ihre Stimme ein wenig traurig. "Hm?", erwiderte er und sah sie fragend an, als sie sich aus der Umarmung ein Stück zurückzog um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. Xiao antwortete nicht, biss sich stattdessen nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und schien sich in einem inneren Konflikt mit sich selbst zu befinden. Jin sah ihren verzweifelten Blick, ihre Gefühle die eindeutig wollten und die kleinen Zweifel, die sie zögern ließen. Er sagte nichts weiter, er wusste, egal, was er sagen würde, er würde sie nur noch mehr verunsichern.

Xiao sah ihn direkt an und auch er blickte direkt in ihre Augen, unterbrach für keinen Moment den Kontakt. Zögernd, aber langsam näherte sich Xiao ihm wieder. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog sich dadurch ein Stück zu ihm hoch, so dass sie nur noch auf Zehnspitzen stand und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Hauchzart berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrer Taille und wie er sie noch näher an sich heran zog. Vorsichtig und sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Jin spürte regelrecht wie ihre Nervosität langsam immer weniger wurde. Seine eine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken, strich sanft über diesen, während sich ihr Kuss von schüchtern und vorsichtig zu sanft und zärtlich wandelte. Seufzend lösten sich beide nach einer Weile. Xiao stand wieder auf ihren Füßen und ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust während sie mit leicht erröteten Wangen ihn schüchtern und trotzdem mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ansah. Jin lächelte zwar nicht, aber sie konnte in seinen Augen ein Schimmern erkennen, der ihr mehr als alles andere bedeutete. Wenn er sie so ansah, wusste sie, wie tief seine Gefühle wirklich für sie waren. Worte konnten das nicht beschreiben. Niemals.

Schüchtern legte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, er machte sie mit diesem Blick zu nervös, sorgte dafür, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. "Du bist fies...", murmelte sie. Ein leises Lachen. _Das sagt die richtige..._ "Das ist nicht witzig... es... war mein erster Kuss.", sprach sie leise weiter. Stille. Jin sah zu ihr irritiert runter und brauchte einen Moment, bis er ihr antwortete. "War es nicht.", hörte sie ihn sagen. Ihr Kopf schellte nach oben und mit einem verwirrten Blick sah sie ihn blinzelnd an, als würde sie seine Worte nicht glauben können. "Glaubst du immer noch, es sei ein Traum gewesen?", fragte er sie und wirkte eher ein wenig sauer, als belustigt. Wenn sie recht überlegte, hatten sich seine Lippen verdächtig vertraut angefühlt. "Oh...", war das einzige was sie heraus bekam. Die Bilder der letzten Nacht tauchten mit einem Mal so deutlich vor ihr auf. Jins Dämonische Augen. _Vertrau mir... Das tue ich..._ Die süße Qual bis sich endlich ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Ihr erster Kuss. Das Gefühl nicht genug zu bekommen... viele weitere Küsse und wie sie zusammen auf ihrem Bett lagen... Moment! Auf ihrem Bett? Irritiert blickte sie endlich zu ihm auf. "Wir lagen heute früh im Futonbett und nicht in meinem Bett... wie?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Du bist irgendwann eingeschlafen... dein Kissen und die Decke lagen noch im Futonbett und ich wollte sie dir eigentlich geben, aber...", fing er an zu erklären, hielt jedoch bei dem Gedanken der ihm gerade kam inne und musste sogar leicht Schmunzeln. "Aber?", fragte Xiao neugierig und fragte sich wirklich was passiert sein musste, damit sie wieder zusammen im Futonbett gelandet waren. "Als ich aufstehen wollte, hast du dich mit einem Murren beschwert und dich sofort wieder an mich geklammert. Egal was ich versucht habe, du wolltest nicht los lassen..." Xiao spürte wie ihr die Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. "W-was?", stotterte sie ungläubig und doch wusste sie, das Jin keinen Grund hatte so etwas zu erfinden, also musste es stimmen und wenn sie bedachte, wie sie manchmal in der Vergangenheit am nächsten Morgen mit Panda aufgewacht war, konnte sie sich das gut vorstellen. Jin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte keine Wahl als dich zu deiner Decke zu bringen.", meinte er. "Deswegen lagen wir also nicht mehr im Bett... und ich dachte, da wir im Futonbett lagen und mir am nächsten Morgen alles wie ein Traum vorgekommen war... ich dachte einfach es konnte nur einer gewesen sein.", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick direkt an.

Wie sollte er ihr böse sein? So oft hatte er sie alleine gelassen, sie mit Absicht auf Abstand gehalten und auf einmal war alles anders. Dass ihr das dann wie ein Traum vorgekommen war, konnte er verstehen. Auch er hatte zwischendurch Probleme damit es zu glauben. "Es war kein Traum.", versicherte er ihr noch einmal und sah ihr dabei tief in ihre Augen. Xiao nickte zaghaft, sie zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit seiner Worte, sie glaubte ihm und wenn sie tief in sich blickte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte. Da gab es allerdings eine Sache, die sie sich fragte und die sie nicht in Ruhe ließ. "Wieso...", fing sie leise an, traute sich dann aber doch nicht die Frage zu stellen und schwieg wieder. Jin sah ihr mit einem fragenden Blick entgegen, aber Xiao schüttelte lediglich ihren Kopf. Es brannte ihr auf der Zunge und eigentlich war sie alles andere als schüchtern, aber bei Jin war das anders, bei ihm war sie manchmal nervös und sogar schüchtern, auch wenn sie sich schon so lange kannten, das spielte keine Rolle, wenn es um die Person ging, die ihr so viel bedeutete. Die junge Chinesin hatte ihren Blick nach unten auf den Boden gesenkt, als sie plötzlich seine große Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf, sah direkt in seine bernsteinfarbigen Augen, während er sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Haut strich und ihr fast ein wohliger Seufzer entwichen wäre. "Sag mir, was los ist.", verlangte er mit seiner dunklen aber ruhigen Stimme, strich noch einmal zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange, ehe er seine Hand langsam zurückzog. Jin wusste, dass sie etwas beschäftigte, dass sie ihn am liebsten etwas gefragt hätte, sich aber dennoch dagegen entschieden hatte, obwohl sie sonst nie ihre Fragen zurückhielt. Er konnte sich denken um welches Thema es ging und wenn er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, konnte er ihr Verhalten nur zu gut verstehen. Wie oft hatte er ihr lediglich gesagt, _'Es ist zu gefährlich.'_ und sie mit ihren Fragen jedes Mal alleine gelassen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. Immer hatte sie an ihn geglaubt und sie hatte niemals damit aufgehört, all die Jahre, egal was er getan hatte, sie glaubte an ihn, stand zu ihm. Nein, sie hatte es einfach nicht verdient.

"Sicher?", fragte sie unsicher. "Ich glaube nicht, das du-", wollte sie weiterführen, als er sie unterbrach. "Xiao.", sprach er ihren Namen seufzend aber dennoch bestimmend aus. "Ich bin mir sicher.", versicherte er ihr und blickte ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Xiao war mehr als überrascht. Blinzelnd sah sie ihm entgegen. Er hatte definitiv verstanden worum es ihr ging, wieso wollte er dann, das sie ihre Frage ihm stellte? Normalerweise mieden sie dieses Thema. Es sei zu gefährlich und umso weniger sie wusste desto besser. Genauso hatte er sich immer ihr gegenüber verhalten, er wollte sie schließlich aus seinen Familien Angelegenheiten raus halten und sie schützen. Wieso also auf einmal? Xiao verstand seine Beweggründe zwar nicht, aber dass er es ernst meinte, konnte sie eindeutig in seinen Augen erkennen. Seufzend wandte sie ihren Blick kurz von ihm ab um sich für einen Moment zu sammeln, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. "Letzte Nacht...", fing sie an. "Da hattest du...", sprach sie weiter, hielt aber wieder kurz inne. Wieso war das nur so schwer? In ihren Gedanken die Frage zu stellen, war so viel leichter gewesen. "Dämonische Augen... genauso, wie wenn du dich Verwandelt hast. Wieso? Ich meine... du hattest keine anderen Anzeichen des Teufels-Gen gehabt, also... wie?", fragte sie ihn endlich. "Es gibt verschiedene Gründe warum das Teufels-Gen ausbricht und ebenso gibt es auch verschiedene Stufen.", erklärte er ihr. "Verschiedene Gründe?", fragte sie unsicher nach. "Ich dachte wenn du wütend bist...", überlegte sie laut. "Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Ich kann es steuern, wenn ich will, aber es kann auch durch bestimmte Emotionen, wie Wut, unkontrolliert zum Vorschein kommen. Es ist nicht, dass ich es dann nicht kontrollieren könnte, es ist mehr ein Nebeneffekt.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. "Durch was außer Wut wird es denn noch geweckt?", kam es neugierig von ihr. Er hatte ihre Neugier geweckt, jetzt, wo er endlich ihre Fragen beantworten zu schien. Jin war keinesfalls angespannt oder abweisend, wie es sonst der Fall war, wenn sie auch nur in die Richtung dieses Themas, des Teufels-Gens, ging. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war ruhig und wirkte fast schon entspannt. Jin meinte es wirklich ernst. Mit allem...

"Nun...", fing er zögernd an. "Angst zum Beispiel.", sprach er weiter und erntete einen irritierten Blick von der jungen Chinesin. "Okay, aber du hattest letzte Nacht keine Angst.", meinte sie und sah wie seine Mundwinkel anfingen zu zucken. "Nein.", gab er zu. "Jin...", seufzte sie und fühlte sich von ihm ein wenig verarscht. Er wusste genau, dass es das war, was sie wissen wollte und er hielt sie mit Absicht hin. Fragend zog er stattdessen eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als wüsste er nicht was los sei. Als Antwort schlug sie ihn neckend mit ihrer Faust auf seinen Oberarm. Natürlich nur mit halber Kraft, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihm sonderlich wehtun würde, selbst wenn sie mit voller Kraft schlagen würde. Jins Reaktion auf ihren Schlag war ein leichtes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das sie ansteckte. Obwohl er sie gerade ärgerte, war es ein schönes Gefühl. Sie musste wirklich verrückt sein, wenn sie es genoss von ihm geneckt zu werden. "Jetzt sei ehrlich, was für ein Gefühl hat das ausgelöst?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn dabei direkt an. Jin sah sie für einen längeren Augenblick einfach nur an. Fixierte intensiv ihre Augen. "Begierde.", erklang seine dunkle und kühle Stimme. Jedoch klang das Wort, welches er aussprach aus seinem Mund gänzlich anders, keineswegs kühl. Wohlmöglich lag es auch an der Bedeutung des Wortes, das ihr auf einmal ganz warm wurde und ihr Herz aufgeregt schneller schlug als zuvor. "Oh...", entwich ihr als einziges. Xiao starrte Jin überfordert an, blinzelte ein paar Mal und spürte wie ihre Wangen von der plötzlich aufkommenden Hitze leicht errötet sein mussten. Wieso war sie nur so überrascht? Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Frau, welcher Mann würde nicht wahnsinnig werden, wenn er auf einmal neben ihr schlafen müsste? Hätte sie nur 'neben' ihm geschlafen, wäre es für ihn sicherlich nicht so schlimm gewesen, das war er schon gewohnt durch ihre Reise in China, aber so dicht wie sie bei ihm gelegen hatte... ihr Körper an seinem geschmiegt, das war auch sein erstes Mal gewesen, das er ihr so nah gewesen war. Eine Umarmung war da harmlos. Xiao hatte gar keine Vorstellung von dem, wie attraktiv sie eigentlich war und was sie bei ihm auslöste. Was das anging, war sie wahrlich noch naiv.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen...", sprach er weiter um sie aus ihrer Starre endlich heraus zu holen. "Also hast du dir die Sterne angesehen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen?", schlussfolgerte sie, hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. "Ja... bis du wach wurdest." Jetzt verstand sie. Das erklärte auch, warum Jin sie zu Erst so abweisend behandelt hatte, er hatte mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt, wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Nun, sie wusste nur zu gut, wie die Geschichte aus ging und allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz warm. "Tut mir Leid...", murmelte sie und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Irritiert und verwundert über ihre Entschuldigung, sah der junge Japaner sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Was tut dir Leid?"

"Ich...", fing sie an, wusste aber nicht wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte. "Dass wegen mir dein Teufels-Gen zum Vorschein gekommen ist... ich wusste nicht das... ich wollte nur...", waren ihre verwirrten Sätze. Jin reichte dies völlig, sie musste nichts weiter sagen, er wusste bereits was in ihr vor sich ging. "Xiao.", sprach er ihren Namen ernst und sanft zugleich aus, worauf sie ihren Blick wieder hob und ihn direkt ansah. "Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", versicherte er ihr. "Hab ich nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Nein.", seufzte er. Nur weil er das Teufels-Gen hasste, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich schuldig fühlen musste... dann müsste er seine Gefühle für sie auch hassen... nur weil sie dies bei ihm auslöste. Wie könnte er? Niemals würde er sie oder seine Gefühle für sie, dafür verantwortlich machen, auch wenn sie der Auslöser dafür waren. "Das Problem ist mein verfluchtes Blut...", sprach er leise und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Wange, als würde er Angst haben ihr weh zu tun. "Nichts anderes hat daran schuld... verstanden?", verlangte er zu wissen und sah ihr dabei ernst in ihre Augen. Xiao war gebannt von seinem intensiven Blick und doch war sie dazu in der Lage ein zaghaftes Nicken von sich zu geben, ehe sie seufzend ihre Augen schloss und ihre Wange in seine Hand schmiegte. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sowohl Xiao als auch Jin genossen den Moment der Zweisamkeit, schwelgten in Erinnerungen und hofften das dieser Tag nie enden würde. Denn schon morgen erwartete sie eine Reise in ein unbekanntes und gefährliches Abenteuer und egal wie es ausgehen mag, die junge Chinesin hatte so ein Gefühl, sie würde nicht so schnell die Gelegenheit haben mit Jin solche Momente wie diesen zu erleben. Aus diesem Grund war sie auch mit ihm zu diesem Ort gegangen, sie wollte so viele schöne Momente mit ihm haben wie nur möglich und jede Sekunde in der sie bei ihm sein konnte mit jedem Atemzug genießen. Nachdem sie eine lange Zeit auf dem Spielplatz voller schöner Erinnerungen verbracht hatten, holten sich die beiden von einem in der Nähe liegenden kleinen Laden in der Nachbarschaft, eines ihrer japanischen Lieblingsgerichte, Takoyaki und verspeisten diese auf dem Weg zu dem Wald der direkt am Spielplatz lag. Sie redeten kaum mit einander als sie durch den Wald gingen, lauschten lediglich dem rascheln der Blätter im Wind und den Vögel die fröhlich den schönen Sonnen erfüllten Tag feierten. Es war ein schönes Gefühl mit Jin zusammen durch die Natur zu gehen und einfach alle Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen zu können. Xiao hakte sich bei ihm ein und schenkte ihm ein glückliches Lächeln. Es war schon merkwürdig. Früher hatte sie sich oft bei Jin eingehakt, ohne sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen und wenn sie dies jetzt tat, fühlte es sich gänzlich anders an. Bedeutsamer. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie hatte das Gefühl als würden sie als richtiges Paar durch diesen Wald gehen und nicht mehr länger nur als Freunde.

Die Sonne stand schon weiter unten am Horizont als sie es bemerkt hatte. Der Himmel war in einem wunderschönen Orange getaucht und die Vögel sangen dem Ende des Tages entgegen. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag im Wald verbracht. Als sie nicht mehr hatte laufen können, setzten sie sich unter einen der vielen Bäume, dösten vor sich hin und lauschten den Geräuschen des Waldes, bis sie gänzlich die Zeit vergaßen und erst als es anfing dunkler zu werden, sich auf den Weg zu ihr nach Hause machten. Zu Hause angekommen, gingen sie den normalsten menschlichsten Bedürfnissen nach: Duschen und Essen. Frisch geduscht und bereits für die Nacht umgezogen, saßen beide am Wohnzimmertisch und aßen zusammen Ramen. Einfach, aber manchmal waren Ramen einfach genau das richtige und sie schmeckten himmlisch, gerade nach so einem Tag, denn auch wenn sie nicht viel gemacht hatten, fühlte sie sich nach einem ganzen Tag durch den Wald marschieren, relativ erschöpft.

Xiao hatte wiedermal ihre sportlichen rosa farbigen Hot Pans zusammen mit einem weißen Tank Top an, während Jin eine schwarze lange Hose an hatte, die wie einer seiner Trainingshosen aussah und dazu ein passendes schwarzes T-Shirt. Sie war gerade dabei aus dem Badezimmer zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, nachdem sie sich ihre Zähne geputzt hatte, als sie sah wie Jin sich zu seinem Futonbett begab. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und sich ganz ihrem Gefühl hingebend, hielt sie ihn an seinem T-Shirt sachte fest, ehe er sich auf sein Bett legen konnte. Verwundert sah Jin die schüchtern drein blickende Xiao an. "Kannst du... heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?", fragte sie leise und sah zu ihrem Bett hinüber. "N-nur wenn du willst!", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, denn sie erinnerte sich noch gut an letzte Nacht und sie wollte Jin wirklich nichts zumuten, was ihm wohlmöglich schwer fiel. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er ihre Nähe genossen hatte trotz Teufels-Gen oder ob es für ihn mehr Qual gewesen war. Xiao wandte ihren Blick ihm wieder zu und erblickte Jins überraschenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hatte ihr Vorschlag ihn so sehr überrascht oder war es vielleicht mehr der Gedanke an die Konsequenz daraus? "Ah, vergiss was ich gesagt habe! Es war nur so eine Idee, ich kann auch gut alleine schlafen. Hauptsache du bist im gleichen Raum... man weiß ja nie, wann die nächsten Yokai oder Geister auftauchen.", versuchte sie schnell einen Rückzug zu machen und ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Bett. Jin betrachtete die junge Chinesin eingehend, als würde er über ihre Worte intensiv nachdenken und versuchen ihr Verhalten zu verstehen. Sie war wirklich leicht zu durchschauen, ihre Emotionen lagen ihm offen zu Füßen, ihn würde sie nie belügen können, dafür kannte er sie zu gut, wusste zu gut, was sie dachte und fühlte. Nicht immer, manchmal war es auch für ihn schwer, ihre Gefühle richtig zu deuten, aber sehr oft war es offensichtlich was sie dachte.

Während Xiao sich bereits in ihr Bett gelegt hatte, zog Jin in der Zeit sein T-Shirt aus, welches ihm viel zu warm beim schlafen war. Er legte es achtlos auf sein Futonbett und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf die junge Chinesin zu, die ihn mit großen Augen musterte. "W-was wird das?", fragte sie unsicher und rückte im Bett zurück. Weg von ihm. Sie war es gewohnt ihn mit nackten Oberkörper zu sehen, sie hatten früher sogar öfters zusammen trainiert, also wieso war sie auf einmal so nervös? Ohne darauf zu antworten, legte er sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter den Kopf, neben ihr in das Bett und schloss leise seufzend seine Augen. Ein weiches Bett unter sich zu fühlend, entspannte ihn sofort. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage, neckte sie dadurch und öffnete wieder seine Augen um sie direkt anzusehen. Xiao saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand und sah den jungen Japaner mit einem entgeisterten Blick an, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie sah. Ihr Bett hatte sie zum Glück vor einem halben Jahr in ein größeres getauscht. Obwohl sie alleine hier lebte, hatte sie das Bedürfnis gehabt so viel Platz wie nur möglich beim Schlafen zu haben. Es war schließlich keine Seltenheit, dass sie das eine oder andere Mal wild träumte und gar aus ihrem Bett fiel. Jetzt wo sie Jin in ihrem Bett liegen sah, war sie ganz froh darüber sich so entschieden zu haben.

Hatte sie Jins Reaktion auf ihre Bitte falsch eingeschätzt? Anscheinend, ansonsten würde sie ihn jetzt nicht neben sich in ihrem Bett liegend vor sich finden. Er schaffte es wirklich sie aufs Neue zu überraschen. Sie war immer noch sprachlos, sah ihn unentwegt an und auch Jin wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. Xiao brauchte einen Moment um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ihre Stimme hatte sie jedenfalls vor erst verlassen. Trotzdem war es das was sie sich gewünscht hatte und so ließ sie ihre Gefühle handeln. Wenn sie schon nicht dazu in der Lage war ihm zu antworten, musste sie ihm durch Taten zeigen, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass er bei ihr war. Langsam krabbelte sie auf ihn zu, legte sich an seine Seite wodurch sie sich berührten und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ohne weitere Worte, legte Jin seinen Arm um sie, wobei seine Hand auf ihrem Arm ruhte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl so in seinen Armen zu liegen, es hatte eine beruhigende Art auf sie, ihn so nah bei sich zu spüren und doch war an schlafen nicht zu denken. Nicht weil sie durch seine Nähe nervös war, das war nur kurz der Fall gewesen und wurde schnell durch all ihre anderen Gefühle verdrängt. Nein, das was sie so sehr beschäftigte, waren die vielen kleinen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf umher geisterten. Sollte sie den Moment nicht einfach nur genießen? Wäre es nicht besser die Fragen beiseite zu schieben und sich darüber zu freuen, was sie in diesem Moment hatte? Sie wollte es wirklich, aber es gab so vieles das sie nicht ruhig werden ließ, dass sie es regelrecht frustrierte.

Mittlerweile war der Mond aufgegangen und erhellte ihr Zimmer in einem leichten Schimmer, der sie an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. Eigentlich wäre es stockdunkel im Raum gewesen, doch durch den Mondschein konnten sich die beiden ohne Probleme sehen. Jin spürte, dass sie noch immer wach war und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über die zarte Haut ihres Arms. Durch seine sanfte Berührung, musste sie unwillkürlich Lächeln. "Was beschäftigt dich so sehr?", vernahm sie seine leise und dunkle Stimme nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit des Schweigens. Sie fühlte sich ertappt, wobei sie das eigentlich nicht überraschen sollte, so war es doch sehr offensichtlich und gerade für Jin, der sie nun besser als jeder andere kannte. "Ich habe so viele Fragen an dich...", sagte sie und spürte wie Jin mit dem Streicheln inne hielt. "Was hält dich davon ab, sie zu stellen?", kam es verwundert und mit ruhiger Stimme von ihm. "Ich schätze, ich habe Angst vor den Antworten...", gab sie ehrlich zu. "Es liegt bei dir... kannst du ohne die Antworten leben?" Er klang keineswegs angespannt, obwohl sie sich sicher war, das er wusste in welche Richtung ihre Fragen gehen würden... was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wenn sie ehrlich über seine Frage nachdachte, dann kannte sie die Antwort bereits. Seufzend schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. "Dann musst du deine Angst überwinden, egal wie die Antworten auch aussehen mögen.", gab er ruhig aber mit einer Kühle von sich, die ihr Angst machte. Wieder schüttelte Xiao den Kopf, worauf Jin ein leises Lachen von sich gab. "Was gibt es denn da jetzt zu lachen?", grummelte sie und fragte sich wirklich ob er an Stimmungsschwankungen litt. "Es gibt keinen Weg dazwischen, Xiao.", meinte er immer noch mit leicht belustigter Stimme. "Sehr witzig...", murmelte sie. "Manchmal ist es die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, die es schlimmer macht als es ist.", gab er ihr den Rat.

"Woher weiß ich, dass du mir die Fragen beantworten wirst?", kam es nach einer Weile in der sie über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte. "Wieso denkst du, ich würde sie nicht beantworten?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. "Vielleicht, weil du mir gerade meiner Frage ausweichst?", kam es leicht sauer von ihr. "Xiao...", seufzte er. "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.", gab er ihr erneut einen Hinweis. Die junge Chinesin richtete sich vorsichtig auf, löste sich aus ihrer gemeinsamen Position, so dass Jin seinen Arm irritiert zurück zog und ihr fast schon besorgt entgegen blickte. "Ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen?", gab sie frustriert wieder. "So meinte ich das nicht.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. Doch Xiao war bereits im Begriff etwas zu erwidern, sie war aufgebracht und frustriert über ihr eigenes Verhalten, nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit Jin eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen wobei es die Angst war, die sie blockierte und die dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nun anfing mit ihm zu streiten. Sie wollte das nicht und trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, doch ehe sie dazu kam ihren Satz auch nur zu Ende zu bringen, wurde sie auf einmal von Jin am Arm gepackt und zu ihm runter gezogen. Xiao landete mit ihrem Oberkörper direkt auf seiner muskulösen Brust und ihr eines Bein lag über dem seinen, so dass sie fast vollkommen auf ihm lag. Er hatte sie damit so überrumpelt, dass sie keine Sekunde hatte um zu reagieren. Der Schwung war so groß gewesen, das sie seinem Gesicht so verdammt nah war, das sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Es fehlten nur wenige Millimeter und ihre Lippen würden sich berühren. Überrascht und mit großen Augen, blickte sie ihn direkt an. Sein Griff an ihrem Arm lockerte sich ein wenig, aber bereits im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine andere Hand in ihrem Nacken. Die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen wurde mit einem sanften Ruck gebrochen. Jin zog sie bestimmend an sich, legte seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie. Es war kein sanfter oder vorsichtiger Kuss. Er war fordernder, intensiver und besitzergreifender als vorhin.

Viel zu schnell lösten sich seine Lippen wieder von den ihren. Sie wollte ihn weiter spüren... blickte ihn sehnsüchtig an. "Besser?", kam es von Jin, worauf sich irritiert ihre Augenbrauen zusammen zogen. "Du warst zu angespannt...", erklärte er ihr. Blinzelnd betrachtete sie den jungen Japaner, wie er sie mit seinen kühlen bernsteinfarbigen Augen ansah. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, wie Recht er hatte. Sie war wirklich sehr angespannt gewesen, äußerlich nicht, aber in ihrem inneren war sie aufgewühlt, geplagt von ihren vielen Fragen und frustriert über sich selbst, über ihre Angst mit ihm nicht darüber reden zu können. Sie wollte ihn nicht belasten oder gar mit ihren Fragen etwas auslösen, was sie wohlmöglich später bereuen würde. Aber wo hatte sie das hingeführt? Manchmal wünschte sie sich, so beherrscht wie Jin sein zu können. Durch seinen Kuss war sie mit einem Mal vollkommen entspannt gewesen, sie hatte all ihre Sorgen vergessen und sich ihm ganz hingegeben. Seufzend blickte sie nach unten. "Tut mir Leid...", murmelte sie. Jin betrachtete die junge Chinesin, die ihren Blick traurig nach unten gerichtet hatte. "Du kannst mich alles Fragen...", versicherte er ihr, worauf Xiao ihn wieder direkt ansah und bereits widersprechen wollte, doch war sie lediglich dazu in der Lage ein "Aber-" auszusprechen, ehe Jin sie unterbrach. "Wenn ich über etwas nicht reden will, sage ich es dir." Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine Augen, ehe er sie mit ernstem Blick ansah. "Wenn du alles in der lässt, wird sich immer mehr anstauen, bis du eines Tages es nicht mehr zurückhalten kannst.", versuchte er ihr zu helfen. Er sprach aus eigener Erfahrung, dessen war sie sich sicher. Xiao fragte sich wirklich, wie er es geschafft hatte damit umzugehen, gerade weil er so lange mit all seinem Kummer und Problemen alleine gewesen war. Woher nahm er nur diese Kraft?

Seufzend nickte sie zaghaft, sah ihm noch einmal direkt in seine Augen, die kein bisschen wütend wirkten sondern kühl wie immer und doch konnte sie etwas in ihnen erkennen, das sie zum Lächeln brachte. Nichts weiter dazu sagend, legte sie sich wieder neben ihn auf die Seite, jedoch nicht ganz so nah wie vorhin. Ihren Kopf bettete sie diesmal an seine Schulter, wobei sie leicht an seinem Arm lag und dessen Hand auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Xiao überlegte ernsthaft wie sie anfangen sollte, welche Frage sie zu Erst stellen sollte... nervös biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe. _Reiß dich zusammen, Xiao!_ Wies sie sich selbst zurecht und gab sich somit einen Ruck. "Wenn du dich zurück verwandelst... verlierst du dann immer das Bewusstsein?", kam es schließlich von ihr. "Nicht immer... manchmal.", antwortete er ihr ehrlich. "Mhm... weißt du wieso das so ist?", überlegte sie. Jin schien einen Moment darüber nachdenken zu müssen, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie seine ruhige, dunkle Stimme hörte. "Es kommt drauf an wie sehr ich mich in der Gestalt verausgabt habe... die Rückverwandlung kostet viel Kraft und ist sehr schmerzhaft.", erklärte er ihr. Xiao wusste, das seine Rückverwandlung mit vielen Schmerzen verbunden war, sie hatte es selbst miterlebt. Es war schrecklich. Sie hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt gehabt, wollte ihn irgendwie helfen, ihm diese schrecklichen Schmerzen ersparen und doch konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihm beim Leiden zu zusehen. Ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment waren sicherlich kein Vergleich zu seinen Schmerzen. Nachdenklich wanderte ihre Hand zu seiner, die noch immer auf seinem muskulösen Bauch ruhte. Zärtlich strich sie über seinen Handrücken, fuhr mit ihren Fingern zu seinen und verstrickte ihre mit den seinen. Jin beobachtete ihr tun mit einem leichten aber sanften Lächeln, welches sie durch ihre Position nicht sehen konnte.

"Keine Fragen mehr?", kam es nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens von dem jungen Japaner. "Doch...", sprach sie leise, löste ihre Finger von seinen und spielte stattdessen zärtlich, neckend mit seinem Zeigefinger. "Aber?", fragte er und beobachtete sie weiterhin. "Ich überlege welche ich dir stellen soll...", murmelte sie, aber so, dass er sie noch verstehen konnte. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir stattdessen eine Frage stelle?", meinte er so gelassen, das sie fast nicht glaubte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Ihre neckischen Streicheleinheiten hielten inne. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie war überrascht, aber dieses aufkommende kribbelnde Gefühl, sagte ihr, dass dies keineswegs etwas negatives war. "Sicher.", stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Aufregung in ihrer Stimme ein wenig mit schwang.

"Wieso hast du keine Angst vor mir?", wollte er wissen obwohl er ihr schon einmal diese Frage gestellt hatte. Doch diesmal würde er keine Gegenfrage als Antwort akzeptieren. Xiao war ganz froh, dass er ihr Gesicht in dieser Position nicht sehen konnte, so war es viel leichter auf solche Fragen zu antworten. Ihr war klar, dass er diesmal eine richtige Antwort von ihr hören wollte und es war nur fair, schließlich war er ihren Fragen auch nicht ausgewichen. "Weil ich dir vertraue. Ich weiß einfach, das du mir nichts tun würdest.", gab sie ehrlich von sich. "Und das Aussehen macht dir auch keine Angst?", fragte er weiter. "Nein... ich...", fing sie langsam an, brach jedoch ab. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur erklären? Auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, fing sie wieder an, seine Hand zu liebkosen. Strich über seinen Handrücken, über einzelne Finger und neckte diese. "Es klingt vielleicht merkwürdig... aber... irgendwie... gehört dieser Teil zu dir. Ich weiß, du willst das Teufels-Gen los werden, das verstehe ich und ich will dir dabei helfen aber... ich habe nicht das Gefühl wenn du mir in der anderen Form gegenüber stehst, das du dann wer anders bist. Ich sehe in deine Augen, sie sehen anders aus, aber ich sehe kein Monster. Ich sehe dich, Jin."

Stille. Xiao's Hand ruhte auf der seinen, sie wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht etwas Falsches gesagt, aber so waren nun mal ihre Gefühle für ihn. Für sie war er kein Monster und er würde auch nie eines sein, egal wie er aussah oder was er tun würde. Jin hatte ein gutes Herz, er hatte nur das Pech mit diesem Teufels-Gen geboren worden zu sein, welches ihm das Leben wahrlich zur Hölle machte. Er hatte versucht alleine mit diesem Problem klar zu kommen, hat sich dabei von ihr und seinen einzigen Freunden abgewendet um sie zu schützen und trotzdem hatte er bis heute keinen Weg gefunden dieses Gen zu beseitigen, lediglich es in gewissen maßen zu Kontrollieren. Zwar befanden sie sich auf einer gänzlich anderen Mission, ihrer Vergangenheit, aber wenn sie es geschafft haben sollten das Medaillon an seinen ursprünglichen Ort zurück zu bringen... dann... ja, dann war es endlich an der Zeit in der sie ihm beistand. Ob er das zulassen würde, war noch eine andere Frage, auf die sie wohl nur mit der Zeit eine Antwort erhalten würde. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu diskutieren, auch wenn es durchaus wichtig war, so durfte sie ihr Ziel vor Augen nicht verlieren. Nach und nach würde sie alles zu einem glücklichen Ende bringen... nicht wahr?

Jin's leises Seufzen ließ die junge Chinesin aus ihren Gedanken holen. Sie spürte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, hörte wie er die Luft einsog und wie sie wieder entwich. Nichts. Kein einziges Wort. War er sprachlos? Sie hatte eigentlich mit Wiederworten wie ' _Ich bin ein Monster!'_ oder ' _Niemand kann mir dabei helfen..._ ' gerechnet... stattdessen spürte sie auf einmal einen zarten Kuss auf ihrem Kopf. Irritiert blinzelte sie und wandte ihren Blick nach oben zu Jin. Er hatte seine Augen bereits geschlossen, sein Gesicht wirkte entspannter als sonst aber trotzdem konnte sie eine gewisse härte in seinen Zügen erkennen, die wohl nie ganz verschwinden würde. "Ist dir noch eine Frage eingefallen?", kam es mit leiser Stimme von ihm, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Natürlich hatte sie noch Fragen an ihn und eigentlich musste sie auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, das hatte sie nur als Vorwand genommen, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie ihm die Fragen stellen sollte oder ob es überhaupt eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Seine Fragen hatten sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht... hatte er das mit Absicht gemacht?

Xiao hatte sich mittlerweile so hingelegt, das ihr Kopf auf den Kissen lag und sie besser Jin betrachten konnte. Er lag immer noch auf dem Rücken und hatte seinen Arm locker über seinem Bauch liegen, während Xiao auf der Seite lag und lediglich ihre Beine die seinen berührten. All ihren Mut zusammen nehmend, versuchte sie ihm die nächste Frage zu stellen. "Hattest du... vor mir... ich meine in der Zeit, in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben.", fing sie an, fühlte sich jedoch ziemlich hilflos. Sie war doch sonst nicht so! Wieso musste das auf einmal so schwer sein?! Jin hingegen schwieg, nicht mal ein Zucken war von ihm zu erkennen, er lag immer noch ruhig neben ihr und gab ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte. "Gab es da jemanden?", entwich es ihr endlich. "Nein.", erklang seine ruhige Stimme. Er hatte ihr die Antwort mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit gegeben, das sie keinerlei Zweifel an der Wahrheit seiner Worte hatte, im Gegenteil, sie musste sogar leicht Lächeln und spürte wie sich ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust breit machte. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht das Recht so zu fühlen, es müsste ihr egal sein, was oder mit wem er etwas gemacht hatte und trotzdem war da eine kleine Erleichterung zu spüren. Dieser Gedanke hatte sie mehr beschäftigt als sie es selbst geahnt hatte. Jedoch diese Last, die von ihr gefallen war, sei sie auch noch so wenig, sie machte Platz für ein viel schöneres Gefühl. "Eine letzte Frage habe ich noch...", teilte sie ihm mit und verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Doch es war wohl die wichtigste Frage, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. "Was sind wir?".

Jins Augenbrauen zuckten und zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen, ehe er seine Augen öffnete und sie direkt ansah. Er schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken, aber als immer noch keine Antwort kam, versuchte sie ihm ihre Frage zu erklären. "Du weißt was ich für dich empfinde... ich weiß, was du fühlst... das reicht mir, mehr muss ich nicht wissen. Zumindest dachte ich das...", seufzte sie leise. "Trotzdem lässt mich die Frage nicht los... was sind wir? Was bin ich für dich? Bin ich so etwas wie deine Freundin?", sprach sie weiter. Xiao hatte sich ihm vollkommen geöffnet. All ihre Gedanken und Sorgen die sie sich die letzten Stunden gemacht hatte, hatte sie ihm offenbart. Egal was er nun antworten würde und sei es Schweigen, allein, das sie es ihm erzählt hatte, sorgte für eine gewaltige Erleichterung. "Freundin?", wiederholte er mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, der sie nervös machte. Jin hatte den Blickkontakt keinen einzigen Moment unterbrochen, die ganze Zeit blickte sie ihm genau in seine kühlen Augen, konnte seine Gefühle nicht deuten, doch mit einem Mal, war da etwas... ein Schimmer. "Du bist viel mehr als das.", sagte er so ernst, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte. Oh, sie hatte seine Worte durchaus verstanden, ihr Unterbewusstsein war nur schneller gewesen als ihr Verstand. Immer noch starrte sie Jin an, während langsam die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihr Bewusstsein drang. "Jin...", sprach sie seinen Namen leise aus, ehe sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung und schneller als er gucken konnte, warf sich die junge Chinesin um seinen Hals, so dass sie wieder einmal halb auf ihm lag. Überrascht blinzelte Jin, so hatte er mit so einer Reaktion von ihr nicht gerechnet. Zögernd legte er seinen linken Arm um sie und ließ seine Hand auf ihren Rücken ruhen. Xiao war in diesen Augenblick so glücklich, das sie nicht anders konnte, als ihm so nah zu sein. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihre Zuneigung für den Japaner immer weiter wachsen. Könnte diese Nacht nicht für immer andauern?

Beide lagen eine ganze Weile so da, genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Ihre Position hatte sich kaum verändert, Xiao hatte lediglich ihren Kopf nun auf seiner Schulter liegen, während sie dicht an ihn gekuschelt war und ihr Arm auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper ruhte. Seinen einen Arm hatte er wieder so um sie gelegt, das seine Hand auf ihrem Oberarmarm lag und er ab und zu zärtlich über diesen strich wodurch die junge Chinesin so entspannt wurde, das sie bereits drohte einzuschlafen. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen?", kam es irgendwann leise von ihm. Ein "Mhmm...", war das einzige was ihr entwich. Jin wusste nicht ob es lediglich eine Reaktion war, weil er _etwas_ gesagt hatte oder ob sie versuchte ihm wirklich zu antworten. Sanft strich er weiter mit seinem Daumen über ihren Arm, verteilte Kreise und erhielt ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen, worauf sie sich mit ihrem Kopf mehr an seine Brust schmiegte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sie mit einem fast schon verträumten Blick betrachtete. Jedoch hielt dieser Blick nicht lange an, sein Lächeln verschwand und seine Züge wurden härter. Lediglich in seinen kühlen Augen, war etwas zu erkennen, das einem Funken ähnelte. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert."


	16. Juu go

Der blonde ex Tekken-Force Anführer betrat nach einem langen und nervenaufreibenden Tag das Hauptgebäude von Violet Systems. Ein Ort der die letzten Wochen quasi zu seinem zu Hause geworden war. Violet Systems arbeitete nicht nur einfach mit ihm zusammen, Lee Chaolan gehörte zu seinen engsten Verbündeten und zusammen mit Alisa hatten sie die gleichen Ziele für die sie sich entschieden hatten zusammen zu kämpfen. Die letzten Wochen hatten wahrlich an ihren Kräften gezerrt. Jin hatte es geschafft Azazel zu besiegen, doch was danach mit ihm geschah war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel... Verloren irrte er halb Mensch, halb Teufel in der Wüste umher, gejagt von der Tekken-Force. Seine Aufgabe war es nun gewesen, schneller als die Tekken-Force zu sein und Jin sicher nach Japan zu Violet Systems zu bringen, die zur Zeit als ihre Basis fungierte. Lars war nicht ohne Grund der Anführer der Tekken-Force gewesen, er kannte ihr Vorgehen in und auswendig und hatte somit ein leichtes Spiel, auch wenn es alles andere als ungefährlich war.

Nachdem Jin endlich wieder in Japan war, gab es noch einige schwierige Situationen in denen die Mishima Zaibatsu keinen Versuch ausließ den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Jin sich unter den Nagel zu reißen. Doch mit Alisa und Lee zusammen, waren die drei ein unschlagbares Team und hatten sogar das geschafft. Endlich war Jin in Sicherheit und konnte wieder gesund werden. Lee übernahm die medizinische Versorgung, während Lars und Alisa dafür sorgten, dass sie auch weiterhin in Sicherheit waren. Die Tage vergingen, nun waren es schon ganze 3 Tage her als sie Jin zu sich geholt hatten, als er endlich aus seinem Koma erwachte.

Eigentlich hatte Lars fest damit gerechnet Jin würde sich als nächstes Kazuya vornehmen, der bereits anfing ein Chaos in der Stadt zu veranstalten... wenn dieser nicht auf einmal seinen Plan geändert hätte. Kazuya verließ von einem Tag auf den anderen, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, das Land. Sowohl Lee's als auch Lars' Männer hatten sie es zu verdanken, das sie hinter Kazuya's Beweggründe für seine plötzliche Reise nach China gekommen waren. Es war die Rede von einem Medaillon das im Besitz einer jungen Chinesin namens Ling Xiaoyu sein soll, die sich zur Zeit in China aufhielt. Warum Kazuya dieses Medaillon wollte, war ihnen nicht klar. Allein der Fakt, das Kazuya hinter diesem Schmuckstück her war, konnte schon nichts Gutes bedeuten und sorgte für ein ungutes Gefühl unter ihnen. Aber abgesehen davon, schien die Erwähnung dieses Mädchens, Jin ziemlich zu beunruhigen. Er machte sich sofort auf die Reise nach China. Alleine. Sie sollten in Japan bleiben und dort die Stellung halten, bis er zurück sei. Lars hielt das für überhaupt keine gute Idee und hatte noch versucht Jin davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens einen von ihnen mit zu nehmen, aber der junge Japaner meinte nur, es sei seine Angelegenheit...

Seufzend betrat der blonde Krieger den Konferenzraum in dem er sich jeden Abend mit Alisa und Lee traf. "Du siehst gelinde gesagt, fertig aus.", begrüßte Lee ihn. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, ehe er sich zu ihm setzte. "Danke, du sahst aber auch schon mal besser aus.", erwiderte er und legte sein Tablet auf den Tisch. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Berichte seiner Männer und stolperte dabei über ein Bild der jungen Chinesin. "Wer ist dieses Mädchen, das Jin sofort aufbricht?", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst. "Welches Mädchen?", fragte Alisa, die gerade den Raum betrat und Lars neugierig anblickte. "Ling Xiaoyu.", gab er von sich und schob das Tablet zur Seite. "Xiao? Sie ist meine Freundin!", kam es mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln von ihr. "Deine Freundin?", fragte er nochmal überrascht nach und erhielt von dem Robotermädchen ein Nicken. "Und in welcher Verbindung steht sie zu Jin?".

Alisa legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "Hmm... soweit ich weiß, sind sie auf dieselbe Schule gegangen und sind gute Freunde. Viel hat Xiao mir nicht über Jin erzählt.", stellte sie fest, sah dann aber wieder den blonden Krieger neugierig an. "Wieso fragst du?", fragte sie, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, denn Lars war bereits in seinen Gedanken versunken. "Lee, was ist hier los? Stimmt mit Xiao etwas nicht?", fragte sie nun besorgt um ihre Freundin. "Ich denke Xiaoyu ist in Schwierigkeiten...", brachte er es auf den Punkt und konnte die aufkommende Panik in Alisa's Gesicht beobachten. "Keine Sorge, Jin hat sich vor ein paar Tagen auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist bei ihr und ihr geht es gut.", versuchte er das Robotermädchen zu beruhigen.

"Ja... und seitdem haben wir eine Einzige Nachricht von ihm erhalten. Das war vor 2 Tagen...", seufzte er. "Kazuya ist inzwischen wieder in Japan und verbreitet Chaos... die Stadt ist das reinste Schlachtfeld und wir können Jin nicht erreichen. Nur er kann Kazuya aufhalten." Frustriert ballte Lars seine Hand zu einer Faust. "Und das alles wegen dieses Mädchens... wer ist sie?", murmelte er.

~*~ Nächster Morgen bei Xiaoyu ~*~

Eine sanfte Brise streifte durch ihr schwarzes Haar. Das weiche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, ließ die junge Chinesin langsam aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Die Brise hatte sie ihrem Fenster zu verdanken, welches sie am Abend zuvor auf Kipp gemacht hatte. Dafür, dass der Sommer bald vorbei sein müsste, war es nämlich immer noch ganz schön warm. Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte neben sich den jungen Japaner, der noch immer Tief und fest schlief. Eigentlich lag sie halb auf ihm, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihren Körper dicht an seinen geschmiegt, als hätte sie sich an ein Kissen gekuschelt. Ihr Bein hatte sie dabei leicht über dem seinen gelegt. Ein sanftes Lächeln überkam sie, als sie Jin beim Schlafen betrachtete. Sogar in diesem Moment sah er einfach unwiderstehlich aus. Das war so unfair...

Wie gerne wäre sie noch länger so liegen geblieben, aber ihr Handy Wecker signalisierte ihr, das es Zeit war. Seufzend löste sie sich langsam und nur ungern von dem jungen Japaner um ihren Wecker auszuschalten. "Wir müssen aufstehen Jin...", sprach sie, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und er sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. "Hast du nicht den Wecker gehört?", fragte sie den schlafenden Kämpfer in ihrem Bett und blinzelte verwirrt, als dieser sich immer noch nicht bewegte. "Jin!", sprach sie seinen Namen lauter aus. Nichts. Schnaufend krabbelte sie zurück zu ihm ins Bett, beugte sich zu ihm runter und war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. "Jin... wir müssen los.", versuchte sie es weiter. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem langsamen aber gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten relativ entspannt. Er schlief tatsächlich noch und das obwohl der Wecker alles andere als leise gewesen war und sie ihn mehrmals angesprochen hatte. So friedlich hatte sie ihn in letzter Zeit nicht erlebt und eigentlich sollte sie ihn schlafen lassen, er hatte es durchaus nötig und sie hätte es auch getan, wenn sie nicht die Fähre um 10 Uhr erwischen müssten... Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihr, als sie im Konflikt mit sich selbst stand. Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach wieder zu ihm gelegt, ihre Mission und alles andere vergessen, aber das wäre unverantwortlich. Sie musste ihn wecken und sie mussten sich auf den Weg machen, egal wie sehr ihr Herz nach etwas anderem schrie, sie musste vernünftig sein. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal.

Xiao betrachtete nachdenklich und verträumt sein Gesicht während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihn am besten wach bekommen würde. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen geschlossenen Augen, über seine gerade Nase, bis hin zu seinen männlichen und doch so sinnlichen Lippen, an denen sie schließlich haften blieb. Sie spürte wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, als sie bemerkte, wie lange schon ihr Blick auf seinen Lippen ruhte. Diese Anziehung war kaum auszuhalten, sie fühlte sich wie ein Magnet zu ihm hingezogen und konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Ganz langsam näherte sie sich ihm ein Stück, ihr Blick ging prüfend von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen und zurück, ehe sie sich ein weiteres Stück ihm näherte. Zögernd hielt sie nur wenige Millimeter vor seinen Lippen inne. Ein Moment zu lange, denn genau dann öffnete Jin seine Augen, blickte sie aus verschlafenen Augen an und brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte wie nah die junge Chinesin war. Diese war vor Schock erstarrt, bewegte sich kein bisschen, starrte lediglich ihren alten Schulfreund mit großen überraschten Augen an. Ihre Wangen behielten wenigstens dieses eine Mal ihre natürliche Farbe bei. "Morgen.", murmelte Jin mit rauer und dunkler Stimme, welche Xiao wieder wach werden ließ. "Morgen.", erwiderte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und zog sich langsam zurück, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern saß und Jin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ansah. "Was ist?", fragte er, ehe er sich im Bett aufrichtete und beide sich nun gegenüber saßen. "Du hast einen wirklich festen Schlaf... wie hast du es früher nur geschafft nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen?" Irritiert über ihre Frage zog er ein wenig seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Mit einem Wecker?", stellte er die Gegenfrage mit einem Unterton in seiner Stimme, als sei es doch offensichtlich. "Also den Wecker vor ein paar Minuten hast du nicht gehört.", meinte sie. "Dein Wecker hat geklingelt?", kam es nun verwirrt von ihm. "Ja, hat er! Und du hast weder den Wecker noch mich gehört...", kam es ein wenig beleidigt von ihr. "Normalerweise werde ich sofort wach...", meinte Jin nachdenklich und ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. "Vielleicht...", überlegte er, sah sie weiterhin an und konnte beobachten wie sie immer nervöser zu werden schien. "Vielleicht?", wiederholte sie seine Worte fragend. "Liegt es an dir. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen habe...", gab er ehrlich zu und konnte sehen wie sich ihre Wangen leicht verfärbten. Verlegen unterbrach die junge Chinesin den Blickkontakt mit Jin, stand vom Bett auf und deutete auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. "Es ist schon fast 8 Uhr, wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir die Fähre um 10 Uhr kriegen wollen...", versuchte sie auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, obwohl es sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Jin nickte lediglich und beobachtete Xiao, wie sie das Zimmer verließ, ehe er sich aufraffte und ebenfalls das Zimmer verließ um ihnen ein kleines Frühstück vorzubereiten während Xiao im Bad sich frisch machte.

"Was riecht hier so gut?", fragte sie, als sie das Badezimmer verließ und das Wohnzimmer betrat. Auf dem Esstisch erblickte sie ein einfaches Frühstück, mit Toast, Marmelade, Käse, Orangensaft und Kaffee. "Iss ruhig schon, ich bin mich eben frisch machen.", meinte Jin, der gerade aus der Küche auf sie zukam, jedoch kurz inne hielt als er Xiao genauer betrachtete. "W-was ist?", fragte sie unsicher. "Du trägst deine Kampfkleidung.", stellte er fest und hatte dabei die eindeutigen Änderungen an ihrem Design bemerkt. Sie trug keine kurzen Shorts mehr, sondern eine lange lederartige Leggins mit ihrem chinesischen Gold farbigen Emblem auf dem einen Bein. Das chinesisch anmutende Orange farbige Oberteil, welches in der Mitte traditionell zusammen geknöpft war führte eng anliegend bis zu ihrer Hüfte, von da an wandelte sich das Kleidungsstück zu einen Mantel. Auf Ärmel hatte sie gänzlich verzichtet, stattdessen waren am Ende schwarze Federn befestigt, die ihre Schultern leicht bedeckten. An Xiao's rechten Handgelenk entdeckte er eine Art Schweißarmband, das jedoch auch aus Leder bestand und ihr Emblem in goldener Farbe abbildete. Ihre linke Hand umgab ein ebenso in schwarzem Leder fingerloser Handschuh, der ihr bis kurz vor dem Ellbogen reichte und der ebenfalls ihr Emblem in goldener Farbe zeigte. Passend dazu hatte sie ihre chinesischen Ballerinas an in denen sie am besten Kämpfen konnte. Ihre neue Frisur rundete das Bild perfekt ab, sie wirkte irgendwie stärker auf ihn, reifer und trotzdem hatte sie ihre süße Art und ihren Dickkopf beibehalten, was ihren Charakter ausmachte und was er so sehr an ihr mochte. Dennoch bewunderte er ihre neu gewonnene Stärke, ihren Wandel zu einer vielleicht noch stärkeren Kriegerin... er hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, das wesentlich mehr in ihr schlummerte, als es den Anschein hatte. Xiao hatte schon früher ein enormes Potential für ihr Alter und ihre Statur, das ihn überrascht hatte. In ihr war ein Wille, der ihr solch eine Kraft verlieh, dass er manchmal an sich selbst denken musste. Sie waren sich ähnlicher als er gedacht hatte.

"Mhm, ja... ich dachte, ich sollte besser auf alles gefasst sein.", erklärte sie ihm und lächelte dabei leicht. Durch ihre Worte, wurde er aus seiner Gedankenwelt geholt. Ein leises nachdenkliches, "Mhm.", entwich ihm, ehe er seinen Weg zum Badezimmer fortsetzte. Blinzelnd folgte sie ihm irritiert mit ihrem Blick, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch um seinem Vorschlag nachzukommen. Manchmal war es besser nicht nachzufragen, dachte sie sich und widmete sich ihrem Frühstück.

Jin duschte ausgiebig, versuchte sich aber dennoch etwas zu beeilen, denn wenn sie eines nicht hatten, dann war es Zeit. Trotzdem konnte es nicht schaden vor so einer Reise nochmal Körper und Seele auf zu tanken. Seine Haare stylte er mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit und Geschwindigkeit, so dass er in wenigen Minuten fertig war. Auch er entschied sich seine Kampfkleidung zu tragen, die aus einer schwarzen Lederhose mit einem roten Gürtel und dazu passenden roten Boots bestand. Als Oberteil hatte er eine schwarze Lederjacke mit Kapuze, die über der Brust herüber eine Flamme abbildete deren Konturen in Rot gehalten waren. Statt seiner sonst bis zum Ellbogen reichenden Handschuhe, reichten diese nun bis auf seine Schulter und waren besonders verziert und mit seinem Emblem in Gold-Gelb hinterlegt. Dieses Emblem, welches auch sein Tattoo oder besser gesagt, das Zeichen seines Teufel-Gens war, ist zu seinem persönlichen Symbol geworden. Es erinnerte ihn an sein Ziel, das Teufels-Gen ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Sobald Xiao wieder in Sicherheit war, würde er sich definitiv wieder seiner Mission widmen. Er musste sich absolut sicher sein, dass sie auch wirklich in Sicherheit war... nur so konnte er sich um sein Problem kümmern. Ob sie dies allerdings nachdem sie sich so nah gekommen waren überhaupt noch zulassen würde, bezweifelte er sehr stark. Und dennoch hatte er keine andere Wahl, wenn er sie beschützen wollte. Ein leises Seufzen entwich dem Japaner, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, ehe er für einen Moment seine Augen schloss um sich wieder auf die Dinge im hier und jetzt konzentrieren zu können.

Jin öffnete seine Augen. Braune Augen blickten ihm im Spiegel entgegen. Ein Braun, dass er sein ganzes Leben kannte, wurde für einen kurzen Moment von einem goldenen Schimmer überdeckt, welches ein Teil von ihm geworden war ob er es wollte oder nicht. Entschlossen blickte er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Mit diesem Blick verließ er das Badezimmer und betrat das Wohnzimmer in welchem er die junge Chinesin vorfand, die mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Fernseher stand. Seine Züge verfinsterten sich und ein ungutes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn regelrecht, als er sich mit langsamen Schritten neben sie stellte und den aktuellen Nachrichten zu hörte. _Der Teufel hat ein Gesicht, Kazuya Mishima!_ Zu sehen war Kazuya in seiner Teufelsgestalt. _G-Corporation gegen Mishima Zaibatsu - Ein Krieg der all unser Ende bedeutet?!_ Zerstörte Häuser, Feuer, Rauch, Soldaten, Rebellion... all dies war in nur wenigen Bildern zu erkennen. _Heihachi Mishima tot... G-Corporation an der Macht!_ War die letzte Schlagzeile, als Xiao hörbar die Luft einsog und sich langsam und heimlich kleine Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. "Das ist nicht wahr...", schniefte sie verzweifelt und traurig. "Jin! Du musst sofort zurück!", entwich es ihr auf einmal aufgebracht. Verwundert über ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel blickte der Japaner sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Xiao schien zu spüren, was in ihm vor sich ging und schüttelte daraufhin sachte ihren Kopf. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will immer noch nicht, dass du ihn tötest. Aber du bist der einzige der ihn aufhalten kann...", erklärte sie ihm. Jin verschränkte nachdenklich seine Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Blick von ihr zurück zum Fernseher wandern. Die Schreckens Bilder betrachtend, zog er seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen. Kazuya hatte wahrlich ein Chaos während seiner Abwesenheit veranstaltet... mit purer Absicht. Er provozierte ihn, dessen war er sich absolut sicher und trotzdem galt es für ihn die Menschen schützen zu wollen ohne in seine Falle zu tappen.

"Warte kurz...", sprach er leise und wandte sich von ihr und den Nachrichten ab, während er aus seiner Hosentasche sein Handy zog. Verwundert blinzelte die junge Chinesin und beobachtete Jin, wie er auf seinem Handy tippte und anschließend es an sein Ohr hielt. Wen wollte er jetzt denn anrufen? Es herrschte für einen kurzen Moment Stille, ehe sie wieder seine Stimme vernahm. "Lars..."

Ruhig und kühl, auf eine Art, die fast schon Fremd wirkte, wenn sie nicht wüsste, das es Jin war. _Lars? Wer ist das?_ Xiao versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen, doch viel konnte sie aus seinen Sätzen nicht schlussfolgern und sie hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, er würde mit Absicht leiser sprechen... _wieso?!_ Vertraute er ihr etwa nicht? Oder war es wiedermal zu ihrem Schutz? Manchmal wünschte sie in solchen Momenten in sein innersten Blicken zu können... er hatte sicher seine Gründe und sie vertraute ihm, aber trotzdem wollte sie es verstehen. Und irgendwie fühlte sie sich durch sein Verhalten ein wenig ausgeschlossen, auch wenn er es tat um sie zu beschützen, sie wollte wenigstens die Hintergründe kennen. Jin steckte sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche und kam mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf sie zu. "Wir fahren. Bist du bereit?", fragte er sie und schnappte sich noch schnell einen Toast, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er noch kein Frühstück gehabt. "Ähm, ja... aber wo fahren wir hin?", kam es irritiert von ihr. "Zum Hafen.", erwiderte Jin nachdem er seinen Toast verschlungen hatte und sich seinem Orangensaft widmete. "Zum Hafen? Und was ist mit Kazuya?"

"Ich kümmere mich darum... mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte er ihr, worauf Xiao ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. "Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären was los ist?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt und stemmte ihre Hand in die Seite, wissen wollend, was Jins Plan war. "Ein anderes Mal. Wir haben keine Zeit.", wies er sie ab und nahm sich den bereits gepackten Rucksack, während Xiao nachdenklich Jin beobachtete. "Mhm?", kam es fragend von dem jungen Japaner, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. "Wer ist Lars? Ich dachte deine Rechte Hand sei Nina...", stellte sie weiter ihre Fragen, jedoch wirkte sie anders als sonst, als sie die blonde Assassine erwähnte. Verwundert zog Jin eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Woher?" "Alisa hat mir das gesagt...", kam es sofort von ihr und immer noch wirkte sie auf ihn verändert. Sie schien wütend zu sein und auch wieder nicht. Traurig. Enttäuscht? So viele Emotionen konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. Ohne ihr auf ihre Fragen zu antworten, sah er sie lange und intensiv an, versuchte aus ihren Gefühlen schlau zu werden, bis er schließlich ein nachdenkliches, "Verstehe...", von sich gab. Sein intensiver Blick hatte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser gemacht, was ihm sicherlich nicht entgangen war obwohl sie sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben hatte, sich nichts anzumerken. Als er jedoch dieses nachdenkliche _verstehe_ von sich gab, als wüsste er, was mit ihr los sei, entwich ihr ein irritiertes, "Eh?"

"Du bist eifersüchtig.", kam es so neutral aus seinem Mund, dass sie im ersten Moment ihn fassungslos anstarrte, ehe die Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg und sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. "W-was?", entwich es ihr stotternd. "B-bin ich nicht!", stritt sie es ab und verschränkte beleidigt ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ein zaghaftes Schmunzeln überkam seine Lippen, welches er nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. "Sicher...", meinte er und klang nicht so, als würde er ihr glauben. _Dieser... Dieser... Dieser Baka!_ Waren ihre Gefühle so offensichtlich? Seit wann war er so gut darin? Ja, sie war eifersüchtig, irgendwie... der Gedanke, dass diese Frau dauernd an seiner Seite war sorgte für ein unangenehmes Stechen in ihrer Brust. Ein Gefühl, welches sie wütend und traurig zugleich machte. Trotzdem wollte sie ihre Eifersucht ihm gegenüber nicht so deutlich zeigen. Was er in der Zeit gemacht hatte, als sie sich nicht gesehen haben, war ganz allein seine Sache und ging sie nichts an. So sollte sie denken, nicht wahr? Und wieso fiel ihr das dann so schwer? Sein leichtes Schmunzeln machte die Sache auch nicht leichter. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie sich über sein Lächeln gefreut, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht ernst genommen zu werden und das obwohl sie doch diejenige war, die ihm versuchte vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, wie sollte er sie da auch ernst nehmen? Manchmal glaubte sie, ihre Gefühle waren wesentlich komplizierter als die von Jin. Unglaublich.

"Sie arbeitet nicht mehr für mich.", kam es plötzlich von ihm. Überrascht blickte sie ihn an, löste ihre verschränkten Arme. "Nicht?", kam es etwas zu erleichtert aus ihrem Mund. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, blieb jedoch dicht neben ihr stehen. "Du wirkst... erleichtert.", sprach er leise, als sollte es keiner außer ihr hören, dabei war niemand außer ihnen hier! Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, doch als sie sich ihm mehr zuwenden wollte, ging er bereits zur Haustür. Er hatte es schon wieder gemacht! Fassungslos sah sie ihm hinterher. Wie konnte er das so trocken sagen? Ohne etwas zu erwidern, folgte sie ihm schweigend. Jedes weitere Wort hätte sie nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht, besser sie würde es dabei belassen.

Draußen angekommen erblickte Xiao ein schwarzes Motorrad. Jins Motorrad. Zu Erst blinzelte sie verwundert, erinnerte sich dann aber an das, was Jin gestern Abend erwähnt hatte. Denn als sie ihn gefragt hatte, wie er an sein Motorrad kommen wollte, hatte er lediglich gemeint, er würde sich darum kümmern... was so viel hieß wie, frag nicht weiter nach. Mit einem sachten Kopfschütteln näherte sie sich ihm. Manche Dinge musste sie nicht verstehen. Anders war es mit Lars, mit dem Jin eben telefoniert hatte. "Wenn Nina nicht mehr für dich arbeitet... hat dann dieser Lars ihren Platz eingenommen?", fragte sie neugierig und nahm sich den Rucksack der neben dem Motorrad stand. Jin sah sie überrascht und mit großen Augen an, was wirklich eine Seltenheit war. "Was? Ist die Frage so seltsam?", überlegte sie laut und setzte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken. "Irgendwie schon...", kam es leise von ihm, eher an sich gerichtet als an sie. "Nein, hat er nicht.", beantwortete er ihre Frage knapp, aber keinesfalls zufriedenstellend. "Hat jemand anderes ihren Platz eingenommen?", kam es nach einer kurzen Pause von ihr, während Jin sich auf sein Motorrad setzte und darauf wartete, dass sie ihm folgte. Seufzend startete er den Motor. "Es gibt diesen Platz nicht mehr insofern kann auch niemand ihn einnehmen.", erklärte er ihr. Er konnte ihre aufkommenden Fragen durchaus nachvollziehen, aber es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um ihr eine ausführliche Erklärung zu geben, dafür hatten sie einfach keine Zeit. Xiao nahm hinter ihm auf seinem Motorrad Platz, legte ihre Arme um seinen Torso und schmiegte sich dadurch an ihn heran. Er spürte ihre Unruhe, die vielen Fragen in ihrem Kopf. Er konnte sie verstehen und obwohl er keine Wahl hatte, wollte er, dass sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht egal war, das er ihre Fragen mit der Zeit beantworten würde. Bestimmend und trotzdem sanft berührte seine Hand die ihre, die auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Zärtlich strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken, es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber lang genug, damit sie spürte, was er ihr versuchte mitzuteilen. "Jin...", hauchte sie leise. Xiao hatte seine Geste verstanden und schmiegte sich als Antwort ein wenig mehr an seinen Rücken, was ihn zu einem leichten Schmunzeln verleitete.

Die Fahrt war für die junge Chinesin viel zu kurz, so lange war sie nicht mehr mit ihm auf seinem Motorrad mitgefahren und hatte schon beinahe vergessen wie schön dieses Gefühl eigentlich war. Sie hätte den ganzen Tag mit ihm durch die Welt fahren können. Der Wind in ihren Haaren, die Geschwindigkeit und dazu die Nähe zu Jin ließen sie all ihre Sorgen vergessen und verlieh ihr ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit. Am Hafen angekommen stieg sie mit gemischten Gefühlen von der schwarzen Maschine. Einerseits fühlte sie sich so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber dann waren da die Sehnsucht und die Befürchtung, dass sie die Gelegenheit dazu nicht so schnell noch einmal bekommen würde. Der Geruch von Salz stieg ihr in die Nase. Ja, sie waren wahrlich am Meer. Frische Meeresluft wehte ihnen entgegen, Möwen kreisten über das Wasser und obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, war es durch die Meeresluft viel angenehmer als in der Stadt. "Hey ihr Zwei!", vernahm sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Xiao drehte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu dem Chinesen um. "Lian.", begrüßte sie ihn und sah wie Jin ihm lediglich ein Nicken schenkte. "Bist du bereit?", fragte Lian sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, welchen er nicht allzu oft aufsetzte. "Mhm... ich bin bereit!", versicherte sie ihm worauf sich ihre Züge ebenfalls verfinsterten und sie dem Chinesen ernst und entschlossen zugleich entgegen blickte. Grinsend verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und musterte die Jüngere. Etwas zu lange für Jins Geschmack, dessen Blick sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr verfinsterte. "Wenn das so ist, sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren, die Fähre ist nämlich schon da.", meinte Lian und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Kurz ließ Lian seinen Blick zu Jin schweifen, der den Blick des Chinesen nur zu gut deuten konnte. Versuchte Lian ihn gerade mit Absicht wütend zu machen? Gerade als er das dachte, drehte Lian ihm den Rücken zu und ging neben Xiao her, in Richtung Fähre. Seinen Arm legte er demonstrativ um ihre Schultern, so wie es ein Kumpel tun würde, aber ihm war klar, das Lian ihn mit dieser Geste provozieren wollte.

Xiao wandte ihren Blick überraschend dem Chinesen zu, der sie durch seinen Arm um ihrer Schulter, näher an sich gezogen hatte. "Und wie war es?", fragte Lian leise, was sie noch irritierter drein blicken ließ. "Wie war was?", fragte sie in einem normalen Ton, so dass Jin, der hinter ihnen ging, sie deutlich verstehen konnte. "Eure gemeinsame Zeit natürlich.", kam es mit einem vielsagenden Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen. "Gut.", erwiderte sie auf seine Frage einsilbig aber mit einem Lächeln, dass sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte. "Gut? Das ist alles?", meinte er enttäuscht, verengte aber seine Augen als er ihr Lächeln sah. "Du lügst. Was habt ihr gemacht?", hakte er neugierig nach. Lachend wandte Xiao sich aus seiner Umarmung heraus und lief Rückwerts ein paar Schritte vor ihm her. "Verrat ich nicht.", grinste sie und streckte ihm frech die Zunge aus, ehe sie sich wieder umdrehte und in Richtung der Fähre vor den beiden Männern her ging. "Wow, was hast du mit ihr angestellt, das sie solch gute Laune hat?", fragte Lian den Japaner, der mittlerweile neben ihm her ging. Jin schenkte dem Chinesen einen kühlen Blick, der hoffentlich dieser unangebrachten Neugier ein Ende nahm. "Okay verstehe schon, es geht mich nichts an.", meinte Lian und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. "Richtig.", stimmte Jin mit dunkler und kühler Stimme zu, ehe er seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und wieder zu Xiao sah. Die junge Chinesin blieb vor der besagten Fähre stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden ungleichen Männern um. Ihr glückliches Lächeln wich langsam von ihren Lippen und auch ihre Augen spiegelten das wieder, was sie in diesem Moment realisiert hatte. Sobald sie diese Fähre betreten hatten, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Schon bald würden sie den Ort des Ursprungs betreten und keiner von ihnen wusste was dort auf sie wartete. Angst und Entschlossenheit gleichermaßen schimmerte in ihren Augen und ließen ihre Züge gänzlich anders wirken. Hier stand kein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen vor ihm, die naiv war und keine Ahnung vom Leben hatte. Eine junge Erwachsene Chinesin stand vor ihm, die genau wusste, was sie wollte und vor allem für was und wen sie kämpfen wollte. Ihr waren die Gefahren und die möglichen Folgen bekannt. Ihre Gedanken und ihr Handeln schienen so klar und durchdacht wie nie zuvor. Eine junge Kriegerin mit reinem Herzen und so viel Stärke. "Gehen wir.", waren ihre ernsten Worte und betrat ohne weiteres die Fähre, gefolgt von Lian und Jin.

Als wäre es ihr Schicksal, waren die drei die einzigen Passagiere dieser Fahrt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es die Fahrt in eine andere Dimension, denn umso näher sie der Insel kamen umso mehr Wolken zogen sich zusammen. Nebel stieg auf und wurde immer dichter und das obwohl vorher kein einziges Anzeichen eines Gewitters oder schlechtem Wetter zu erkennen gewesen war. Xiao blickte immer nach vorne auf das Meer, ihre Hand umfasste das Medaillon um ihren Hals während der Wind durch ihre Haare wehte. Ihr Blick war entschlossen, verfinsterte sich jedoch als sie in der Ferne ein Stück der Insel erkannte auf die sie nun direkt zu fuhren. Selbst Lian, der links von ihr stand, hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der eigentlich nicht üblich für den Chinesen war. Jin stand rechts von Xiao und hatte nachdenklich seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Dieser Insel schien regelrecht ein finsteres Karma zu umgeben, umso näher sie diesen Ort kamen, desto deutlicher konnte er es spüren. Es war so stark, das selbst Lian es spürte, dessen Anspannung er ebenso deutlich spüren konnte. Das Xiao es fühlen konnte bezweifelte er keine Sekunde, sie trug die Verbindung zu dieser Insel um ihrem Hals und er war sich sicher, dass sie allein dadurch das selbe spürte wie er.

Sie kamen der Insel Stück für Stück näher und so wurde der Nebel auch immer dichter, als befände sich dessen Zentrum auf dieser Insel. Das sorgte nicht gerade für ein besseres Gefühl, im Gegenteil, sie spürte regelrecht die Anspannung in der Luft und ihr Medaillon hatte vor kurzer Zeit angefangen zu glühen. Kein gutes Zeichen, aber sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Klang das nicht verrückt? Normalerweise hätte jeder bei solcher Art Anzeichen das Weite gesucht... und sie tat genau das Gegenteil. Sie lief dem Löwen direkt ins Maul. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

Die Fähre hielt. Nachdem der Kapitän sie gewarnt hatte, er würde bei Unwetter sie nicht abholen können und ihnen mehrfach angeboten hatte, sie besser direkt zurück zu fahren, da die Wolken nichts Gutes verhießen, gab er letztendlich auf, denn sowohl Lian als auch Xiao waren stur geblieben. "Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Sollte ich heute Abend nicht da sein, werde ich morgen früh wieder hier sein. Passt auf euch auf.", sagte der alte Mann als wüsste er was sie erwartete. Irritiert aber mit einem Gefühl, als könnte sie dem alten Mann trauen, bedankte sich die Chinesin bei ihm. Währenddessen waren Jin und Lian schon ausgestiegen und warteten auf sie, doch als Xiao aussteigen wollte, hielt Jin ihr ohne Worte seine Hand hin. Dankbar nahm sie seine Hand an, legte ihre in seine und betrat mit seiner Hilfe den Boden der Insel.

Es war als würde ein Stromschlag sie durchfahren. Ihre Hand drückte Jins fester während ihre andere Hand sich um ihr Medaillon verkrampfte. Dieses Gefühl überwältigte sie, es war stärker und kraftvoller als sie es vermutet hatte. Es fühlte sich an als könnte sie all das Leid der Menschen, die einst auf dieser Insel gelebt hatten fühlen. Das hier war kein guter Ort. Soviel Leid und Trauer, welcher mittlerweile in Hass übergegangen ist. Diese Insel war der Ursprung dieses Fluches und egal wie sehr sie diese Gefühle überrascht hatten, sie hatte immer noch ihr Ziel vor Augen, den Fluch ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Sich wieder gefangen, entspannte sich ihre Hand in Jin seiner, ehe sie ihre zurückzog und mit einem entschlossenen Blick nach vorne sah. "Auf geht's."

 _Autoren-Nachwort: Irgendwie etwas kürzer geworden als ich wollte... aber meine ganzen Ideen wären zu viel für ein Kapitel geworden, also ist es 'nur' eine Art Auftakt geworden ^^' Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!_

 _Hab mich etwas schwer getan in den letzten Wochen zu schreiben, weil es so unendlich heiß ist... da kann man ja überhaupt nicht denken! __

 _Dann sag mich mal, bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^^ *wink*_


	17. Juu roku

Ein gigantischer Wald erstreckte sich über der ganzen Insel und umgab das Dorf, welches sich in der Mitte der Insel befand. Es gab viele kleine Wege die durch den Wald führten, doch welcher sie zu dem besagten Dorf brachte, war unmöglich zu sagen. Die ehemaligen Bewohner dieses Dorfes kannten sicherlich all diese Wege in und auswendig, denn es waren schließlich auch Wege, die sie zum Tempel der Insel führten oder zum Friedhof, der sich auch weit entfernter vom Dorf befand. Zumindest sagte ihr das die alte Karte der Insel, welche sie von Lian in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte. Die Karte war schon ziemlich alt, aber man konnte sie noch lesen und alles war fein säuberlich markiert und beschriftet. Jemand hatte sich viel Mühe mit dieser Karte gemacht. "Woher hast du so eine Karte her? Sie sieht aus als sei sie...", fragte Xiao, brach ihren Satz jedoch ab und blickte in ein Schmunzelndes Gesicht des Chinesen. "Aus dem Archiv der Stadt. Ich bin Polizist, schon vergessen?", erinnerte er sie an eine Tatsache, die ihr tatsächlich ab und zu entfiel. "Du verhältst dich nicht gerade wie ein Polizist, weißt du?", meinte sie und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie seinen fast schon beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Trotzdem, Danke. Die Karte wird uns sehr hilfreich sein.", sagte Xiao und steckte die Karte vorsichtig in ihre Tasche.

"Ich denke dieser Weg dort vorne müsste uns in das Dorf führen.", meinte die Chinesin und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf einen kleinen Pfad, der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war und in den Wald führte. "Du denkst?", merkte Lian an, als Xiao und Jin bereits sich in Bewegung setzten und er ihnen mit einem skeptischen Blick folgte. "Na versuch du doch diese uralte Karte besser zu lesen und sag mir ob dies der richtige Weg ist.", gab sie ein wenig eingeschnappt von sich, ehe sie ihm die Karte reichte, aber ihren Weg trotzdem unbeirrt weiter ging. Seufzend betrachtete Lian die Karte genauer und musste feststellen, dass auch er die kleinen Linien, die mittlerweile kaum noch sichtbar waren, nur schwach erkennen konnte. Das Papier war sehr alt und dadurch war die Tinte in keinem all zu guten Zustand mehr. Einige Linien konnten ebenso ein Fluss sein oder vielleicht auch gar nichts weiter bedeuten... er gab sich geschlagen, auch er konnte die Karte keinen Deut besser lesen. Sie mussten wohl oder übel ihrer Interpretation vertrauen. "Okay, ich gebe zu, ich würde auch diesen Weg vorschlagen... dann führe uns mal in das Dorf, du scheinst alte Karten besser lesen zu können als ich dachte.", sagte Lian und gab ihr die Karte zurück. "Danke für dein Vertrauen.", gab sie daraufhin mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme wieder und steckte die Karte zurück in ihre Tasche. "Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, ich mache nur Spaß.", versuchte er sie wieder aufzumuntern, erntete allerdings lediglich einen finsteren Blick von ihr. "Mir ist nicht nach Spaß zu Mute Lian.", kam es ernst von ihr, ehe sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte und langsam den Weg weiter ging. Jin ging schweigend neben ihr her, hatte still ihrem Gespräch zugehört. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Xiao so angespannt war, aber wenn man ihre Situation betrachtete, konnte er ihre Stimmung durchaus verstehen. Trotzdem wünschte er sich das all dies bald für sie vorbei war und sie endlich wieder unbeschwert lächeln konnte. Es reichte doch schon dass sein Leben von Leid und Hass geprägt war, sie sollte so etwas nicht auch noch durchleben müssen. "Ok, ok, ich hab es verstanden...", murmelte der Chinese und trottete hinter den beiden her.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die drei, folgten dem kleinen uneben Pfad durch den dichten Wald, während Xiao ab und an auf die Karte blickte. "Hast du eigentlich einen Plan?", kam es nach einer weiteren Zeit des Schweigens von Lian. Xiao blickte kurz hinter sich und sah den Chinesen direkt an, bevor sie wieder nach vorne blickte und ihm antwortete. "Wir müssen zum Tempel, dort hat alles begonnen.", erklärte sie ihm. "Und woher weißt du das?", entwich es Lian sofort. "Ich hatte einen sehr realen Traum.", kam es zögerlich von der jungen Chinesin. "Okay, gut... aber woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war?", sprach Lian nachdenklich weiter. Stille. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Xiao's Stimme wieder vernahm. "Ich weiß es.", waren ihre Worte ernst und mit einer Stärke, die ihm jeglichen Zweifel nahm. Sie wusste es. Woher und wieso würde sie ihm nicht sagen, das war in Ordnung und vielleicht auch besser so. Er wollte sie mit seinen Fragen keinesfalls quälen, er wollte das alles verstehen und etwas Einsicht in die Dinge zu bekommen, konnte nicht verkehrt sein, wenn er ihnen helfen wollte, aber er merkte, wie ihr dieses Thema nicht gut bekam, also schwieg er wieder und beließ es dabei.

Diese Insel war größer als sie von der Fähre aus ausgesehen hat. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit marschierten sie durch den Wald und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie bald das Dorf erreichen würden. Eine Abkürzung zum Tempel gab es laut Karte nicht. Die meisten Wege waren verschüttet, wohlmöglich durch Unwetter. Es gab schließlich niemanden mehr der sich um diese Insel kümmerte, so gab es wenige Schilder, die kaum noch zu lesen waren und Wege die alles andere als sicher waren. Die Luft war Feucht und der Boden Nass, es musste erst vor kurzem hier sehr stark geregnet haben, das würde auch den Nebel erklären, den sie vorhin gesehen hatten. Da der Himmel immer noch grau, zugezogen war, konnte man die Sonne nicht sehen, es hätte ebenso Abend sein können und das machte es noch schwieriger einzuschätzen, wie lange sie nun schon unterwegs waren. Lian blickte auf seine Armbanduhr am Handgelenk, doch mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stellte er fest, das diese stehen geblieben war. "Auch das noch...", murmelte er. "Was ist?", fragte Xiao. "Meine Uhr... sie ist stehen geblieben. Seltsamerweise um kurz vor 11 Uhr.", meinte Lian worauf die junge Chinesin stehen blieb und ohne etwas zu sagen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, kam auf ihn zu und packte seinen Arm um auf seine Armbanduhr zu blicken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Das muss der Zeitpunkt sein als wir die Insel erreicht haben...", sprach sie nachdenklich und ließ seinen Arm wieder los. Ihre Augen wanderten über den Boden, abwesend und nachdenklich zugleich, bis sie sich plötzlich Jin zuwandte, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, und auf ihn zu ging. Ohne Worte öffnete sie den Seesack ein Stück, den Jin über seine Schulter gehievt hatte und durchsuchte diesen. Xiao zog ihr Handy heraus, entsperrte es und sah auf die Symbole. "Kein Netz. Die Uhrzeit scheint aber zu funktionieren.", erklärte sie worauf Lians Augen sich verengten. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte er. "19 Uhr...", kam es leise und zögernd von Xiao, die nun irritiert den Chinesen anblickte. "19 Uhr?!", wiederholte dieser überrascht. "Das kann nicht sein! Wir sind niemals 8 Stunden unterwegs!", kam es ungläubig von ihm, ehe er ihr Handy nahm um selbst auf die Uhrzeit zu blicken. Tatsächlich. _19:03 Uhr._

Lian starrte auf ihr Handy, glaubte nicht, was er sah. Wie konnte das sein? Er wüsste wenn er so lange gelaufen wäre... hätte er nicht längst Hunger und Durst? Er besaß viel Ausdauer, aber nach 8 Stunden würden selbst seine Füße sich bemerkbar machen. Nichts. Er fühlte rein gar nichts. "Das ist nicht möglich...", murmelte er, blickte jedoch auf, als Xiao ihm ihr Handy wieder weg nahm. "Ich schätze die Uhrzeit ist nicht richtig... vielleicht wird sie durch irgendetwas beeinflusst? Laut Karte und meinem Gefühl müssten wir erst etwa 2 Stunden unterwegs sein.", meinte die junge Chinesin und steckte ihr Handy zurück in den Seesack. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", kam es dann etwas beruhigter von Lian. "Die Uhrzeit ist richtig.", erklang Jins Stimme worauf ihn zwei überraschte Gesichter anblickten. "W-was? Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?", entwich es Lian. Gleichgültig und kühl sah Jin dem Chinesen entgegen. "Lian!", protestierte Xiao, die ihn böse anfunkelte. Lian hingegen ignorierte die Chinesin vollkommen, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Japaner. Er musste sich irren, es war unmöglich. "Seit wir hier sind, hat es nicht geregnet und trotzdem ist es mit der Zeit wesentlich kühler geworden. Die Jahreszeit und das Wetter berücksichtigt, kann die Temperatur unmöglich so schnell abfallen. Die Sonne ist durch den bewölkten Himmel nicht zu erkennen, aber sieh dir den Himmel mal genauer an.", forderte er ihn auf. Irritiert über Jins Worte blickte Lian nach oben in den Himmel, drehte sich, bis er einen Schein hinter einer Wolke entdeckte. Langsam zog die dunkle Wolke weiter und enthüllte das Verborgene. Schockiert starrte der Chinese den noch schwach schimmernden Mond an, der gerade aufging. "Wie?", war alles was Lian sagen konnte. "Die Zeit funktioniert hier anders. Für uns sind es 2 Stunden... unsere Körper sind der Beweis. Trotzdem sind laut Natur 8 Stunden vergangen.", sprach Jin weiter. "Aber wie kann das sein?", kam es von Lian dem man deutlich die Überforderung dessen ansah. "Mit Logik wirst du hier nicht weit kommen. Du musst die Regeln dieser Welt verstehen, nur so kannst du überleben.", waren Jins Worte, ein gut gemeinter Rat und das obwohl ihm Lians Verhalten tierisch auf die Nerven ging. Er drehte sich um, wandte sich von Lian ab und ging weiter ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten. Lian sah Jin noch einen Moment verwirrt nach, wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte und fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. Er hatte gewusst worauf er sich da einließ, zumindest hatte er das gedacht, mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Es war nicht so, dass er Jin nicht glaubte, auch er kannte einige Legenden in denen seiner Meinung nach ein Fünkchen Wahrheit lag, aber er war auch Polizist und er glaubte an Fakten, knallharte Logik und nichts Übersinnliches. Trotzdem hatte er Lei sofort geglaubt, als er ihm die Geschichte der jungen Chinesin erzählt hatte, aber das lag eher an Lei persönlich, er vertraute ihm wie keinen anderen. Es musste also an all den Geister Geschichten etwas dran sein, so viel hatte verstanden, aber das bedeutete nicht, das er mit allem klar kam. Geister okay. Aber das was hier vor sich ging, war weitaus mehr und überforderte nun doch ein wenig den jungen Polizisten.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Xiao vorsichtig und sah ihn besorgt an. Seufzend nickte er zögerlich. "Geht schon... ich frage mich nur... wie kommst du damit klar?". Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Weißt du... in den letzten Tagen habe ich mehr solcher Sachen erlebt, als mir lieb ist. Und man könnte sagen durch meinen Großvater bin ich mit diesen Geschichten aufgewachsen. Sie selbst zu erleben, ist nochmal etwas anderes, aber ich denke, ich hatte schon immer eine Verbindung zu dieser Welt.", erklärte sie ihm und ging daraufhin ein paar Schritte in die Richtung in die Jin unterwegs war. "Das wichtigste ist, nicht auf Logik zu beharren... Wenn du Jins Rat beherzigst, sollte es dir leichter fallen.", sprach sie weiter und wartete darauf, dass er ihr folgte. Genervt verzog Lian sein Gesicht. Er schien nicht gerade begeistert über die Erwähnung des Japaners zu sein. "Er wollte dir mit dem Rat nur helfen.", versuchte sie dem Chinesen begreiflich zu machen. "Klar...", gab er jedoch ironisch von sich. "Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?!", kam es nun etwas wütender von Xiao, die ihre Arme in die Seiten stemmte. " _Mein Problem?_ ", wiederholte er angepisst. "Ich denke _er_ hat mit _mir_ ein Problem.". Die junge Chinesin zog irritiert und immer noch wütend ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Jin ist nicht der Typ der ohne Grund jemanden nicht leiden kann.", stellte Xiao klar. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du ihn immer provozierst?", meinte sie säuerlich. Sie hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, wie Lian mit Absicht Dinge tat, die Jin wütend machten, doch hielt sie es bis jetzt für eine Neckerei zwischen Jungs, so ähnlich wie Hwoarang und Jin zu einander standen. Aber seit ihrer Ankunft am Hafen, war Lian anders als in den letzten Tagen, irgendwie angespannter. "Es ist Spaß, aber er scheint so etwas nicht zu kennen. Ich glaube eher, dass er immer noch denkt, dass ich etwas von dir will, obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe wie ich zu dir stehe.", erklärte er seine Sicht der Dinge und verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust. Zu Erst sah sie Lian überrascht an, sie hatte nicht geahnt, das die beiden über sie gesprochen hatten und schon gar nicht in dieser Richtung. "Und was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte sie nun neugierig. Grinsend ging er auf sie zu, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen und beugte sich schließlich zu ihr herunter zu ihrem Ohr. "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr wurde allerdings sofort von der Chinesin zurück geschuppst. Braune Augen blitzten ihm entgegen. "Hör auf damit. Was auch immer du Jin gesagt hast, es ist mir egal. Er würde mich wohl kaum mit dir hier lassen, wenn er denken würde, dass du etwas von mir willst. Ich verstehe nicht warum du dich auf einmal so verhältst. Irgendetwas scheint dich zu beschäftigen, zumindest wirkst du angespannter als sonst, aber das rechtfertigt nicht dein Verhalten! Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn du mitkommst, dann hältst du dich an unsere Regeln. Ich mag dich wie einen Bruder Lian und ich will nicht das dir etwas passiert, also reiß dich endlich zusammen.". Das hatte gesessen. Wütend drehte die junge Chinesin sich um und marschierte mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Jin, der langsam den Weg weiter gegangen war und in der Entfernung noch zu sehen war. Verblüfft über Xiao's Standpauke, sah er ihr hinterher, ehe er sich wieder fing und seufzend ihr folgte. "Wieso musst du ihr nur so verdammt ähnlich sein...", sprach er leise zu sich selbst, bevor er sein Tempo erhöhte und mit wenigen Schritten zu den beiden aufgeschlossen hatte.

Die Zeit verging, vom Gefühl her musste es ungefähr eine Stunde gewesen sein die sie weiter dem Weg folgten, bis sie endlich von weiten einen Ausgang erkennen konnten. Hoffentlich war es nicht nur eine Lichtung, sondern das Dorf nachdem sie suchten. Xiao blickte noch einmal auf die Karte, verglich die Zeichnung mit der Biegung des Weges und steckte die Karte wieder zurück. "Es muss das Dorf sein.", sprach sie leise und beschleunigte ihr Tempo, sie musste wissen ob sie Recht hatte. "Hey sei vorsichtig!", hörte sie Lian hinter sich rufen, jedoch ignorierte sie ihn und lief jetzt sogar auf den Ausgang zu. "Dieses Mädchen...", grummelte der Chinese und folgte ihr mit Jin, der auffällig still war. Lian fragte sich schon die ganze letzte Stunde, warum der Japaner so still war, das war selbst für seine Verhältnisse sehr ruhig. Er schob diesen Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, da Xiao jubelnd hin und her sprang und den beiden Männern strahlend entgegen blickte. "Es ist das Dorf! Wir haben es geschafft!", kam es fröhlich von ihr, als Lian und Jin bei ihr angekommen waren. "Ich schätze die Fähre heute Abend können wir vergessen...", gab Lian leicht frustriert von sich. "Der Weg zum Tempel wird uns sicherlich nochmal so viel Zeit kosten... denn laut Karte befindet sich der auf der andere Seite der Insel, sprich hinter dem Dorf. Trotzdem wären wir nicht anders dort hingekommen, so wie die Wege verschüttet waren...", sprach der Chinese laut seine Gedanken aus. "Dann bleiben wir heute Nacht besser hier und brechen ganz früh morgen auf.", meinte Jin. "Ja... die Wege sind nicht gerade die sichersten und Nachts durch diesen Urwald scheint mir wirklich keine gute Idee zu sein. Ich sag es ungern, aber dein Freund hat Recht.", gab Lian zu und blickte die junge Chinesin an. "Ist wohl besser...", seufzte sie und sah in Lians verwundertes Gesicht. "Was ist?", fragte sie irritiert und blinzelte ein paar Mal mit ihren Augen.

"Wo bleibt denn dein _'Er ist nicht mein Freund!'_ ?", versuchte er sie zu imitieren, scheiterte dabei aber kläglich. Xiao hingegen spürte wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und drehte sich verlegen von ihm weg. "Am besten wir suchen uns ein geeignetes Haus in dem wir übernachten können.", lenkte sie vom Thema ab. Lian wollte wie immer nur Spaß machen, aber als er ihre Reaktion erlebte, starrte er sie überrascht und fast schon schockiert an. "Das ist nicht wahr oder?", kam es von ihm. Verwundert über Lians Worte, drehte Xiao sich wieder zu ihm um, ihre Wangen waren immer noch verdächtig errötet als sie ihm mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. "Scheiße...", fluchte der Chinese. "Was?", kam es verwirrt von ihr. "Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist. Du bist nicht mit dem zusammen!", entwich es Lian mit wütendem Blick. "Lian was soll das? Wieso regst du dich so auf?", fragte sie irritiert. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie spürte wie in ihr die Angst Anstieg, zu merkwürdig war sein Verhalten. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut, Wut auf sie? Langsam trat sie einen Schritt von ihm zurück, doch bereits im nächsten Augenblick, hatte er sie an ihren Schultern gepackt. "Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", schrie er sie an, drückte ihre Schultern fest mit seinen Händen. Schockiert starrte sie ihm entgegen, der Druck seiner Hände wurde immer stärker. "Lian, es reicht. Lass sie sofort los.", kam es plötzlich mit dunkler und drohender Stimme von Jin. Der Chinese ignorierte den Befehl des Japaners, sein Blick war auf sie fixiert. "Siehst du es denn nicht? Er ist ein Monster!", presste er aus seinen vor Wut zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor. Xiao's Augen verengten sich. Woher wusste er von Jins Gen? Hatte er etwa nachgeforscht? Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Wenn Lei ihm schon nicht vertraute, wie sollte es dann Lian, der mehr Realist als jeder andere war, den sie kannte.

"Er ist kein Monster.", sprach sie mit fester Stimme. Entsetzt sah Lian die junge Chinesin an, als hätte sie gesagt, sie habe ihre Seele dem Teufel verkauft. "Du weißt es? Du weißt was er ist?", fragte er obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. "Im Gegensatz zu dir... ja.", gab sie zu, spürte jedoch wie seine Griffe wieder fester wurden. "Lian... du tust mir weh...", entwich es ihr leise und zischend. Xiao kniff ihre Augen zusammen, machte sich bereit in der nächsten Sekunde sich mit Gewalt aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wie Jins Faust gezielt Lians linke Wange traf. Der Druck schwand, ihre Schultern waren frei und Lian taumelte ein gutes Stück zurück, fing sich jedoch ehe er zu Boden ging. Jin hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt und blickte den Chinesen warnend an, seine Hände waren wütend zu Fäusten geballt. Lian richtete sich auf und sah Jin ausdruckslos entgegen während in seinem Mundwinkel etwas Blut zu sehen war. "Du bist Jin Kazama, der Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu. Sohn von Kazuya Mishima.", sprach Lian nun etwas ruhiger, aber immer noch angespannt. "Was du auch von mir gehört haben willst... es ist wahr.", meinte Jin mit kühler Stimme. "Du bist kein Mensch.", entwich es dem Chinesen mit einem verachtenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. "Ich bin ein Monster, wie du sagtest.", gab Jin zu. "Nein! Das stimmt nicht, wieso sagst du so etwas? Du bist kein Monster!", mischte sich nun Xiao ein und stellte sich neben Jin, blickte zu ihm hoch und konnte beobachten wie sich seine Augen langsam veränderten. Dämonische Augen blickten nun dem Chinesen ernst entgegen. "Es ist mir egal was du über mich denkst...", fing Jin leise an zu reden. "Solltest du Xiao noch einmal weh tun... dann werde ich dir zeigen was es bedeutet Angst zu haben.". Jins Stimme war immer noch die seine, aber sie klang wesentlich dunkler und bedrohlicher als sie es jemals gehört hatte. Obwohl sie Jin so gut kannte, überkam selbst sie in diesem Moment eine Gänsehaut.

Lian wischte sich das Blut mit seinem Handrücken aus dem Mundwinkel und gab ein leises Zischen von sich. Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit über auf Jin fixiert, als würde er versuchen ihn zu analysieren. Jins Drohung hatte ihn wohl zurück in die Realität geholt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie in Lians Augen die aufkommende Angst gesehen, denn auch er wusste, dass Jins Worte absolut ernst gemeint waren. "Ein Dämon der einen Menschen beschützt...", murmelte er und wanderte von Jins Dämonischen Augen zu braunen menschlichen Augen. "Ich hatte bei unserem ersten Treffen schon bemerkt, dass er anders ist... aber als ich heute morgen die Nachrichten gesehen habe und dann nachgeforscht habe... selbst dann hoffte ich immer noch ich würde mich mit meinem Gefühl irren.", erzählte er endlich etwas ruhiger, so dass Jin langsam die Fäuste löste. "Deswegen warst du auf einmal so angespannt?", fragte Xiao nach. "Ich habe versucht mich von meinen Gefühlen nicht leiten zu lassen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass ich Recht haben könnte und du in Gefahr bist, hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Xiao, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich!", erklärte der Chinese aufrichtig. Sie verstand, dass er lediglich Angst um sie gehabt hatte, aber gab ihm das den Grund für solch ein Verhalten? "Du hättest mit mir reden sollen... mit uns.", meinte Xiao. "Ja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht... aber dein indirektes Geständnis, das du mit ihm zusammen bist, hat mich etwas überrumpelt.", gab er von sich. "Das gibt dir aber nicht das Recht Jin als Monster zu beschimpfen! Du hast Geschichten gehört, Gerüchte, aber wie gut kennst du ihn wirklich, dass du so etwas behauten kannst? Du bist nicht besser als alle anderen... du bist doch ein Polizist, solltest du nicht wissen, dass es oft nicht so ist, wie es aussieht?". Es sprudelte nur so aus der jungen Chinesin heraus, sie konnte es nicht mehr hören, nicht mehr ertragen! In der Schule hörte sie dauernd Gerüchte über den Chef der Mishima Zaibatsu und wie grausam und schrecklich er doch sei. Diese Menschen kannten ihn nicht. Sie wusste, dass Jin sich verändert hatte, aber sie traute diesen Geschichten nicht, so lange sie nicht die Wahrheit persönlich von Jin gehört hatte. Sie vertraute ihm. Bedingungslos. Es würde der Tag kommen an dem sie ihre Antworten auf all ihre Fragen erhalten würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

"Er nennt sich doch selbst ein Monster!", widersprach Lian ihr und holte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt heraus. "Er denkt von sich selbst zu schlecht...", murmelte die Chinesin. "Jin ist kein Monster, oder kennst du ein Monster, das Menschen beschützt und sich lieber selbst für sie aufopfert?", erwiderte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme dabei vor der Brust. Lians Blick wanderte zu Jin, dessen Augen mittlerweile wieder ihre gewohnte menschliche Form angenommen hatten. Der Chinese schien ernsthaft an das was er glaubte zu Zweifeln, denn immerhin hatte er schon mehrmals mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie der Japaner Xiao beschützt hatte. Aber was wenn das nur ein Plan von ihm war? Was wenn da mehr dahinter steckte? Konnte er diesem Wesen wirklich trauen? Seufzend löste Xiao ihre Arme wieder. "Ich verlange nicht das du ihm vollkommen vertraust.", holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zweifelnd und verwirrt darüber was er glauben und tun sollte, sah er ihr entgegen. "Du vertraust mir, oder? Dann glaube mir einfach, das Jin nicht das ist, was du glaubst und lerne ihn unvoreingenommen kennen.", machte Xiao einen Vorschlag. Lian blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, dachte über ihre Worte nach und versuchte die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Seufzend schloss Jin kurz seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und mit einem kühlen Blick zu dem Chinesen sprach. "Entscheide dich. Kämpfe an unserer Seite oder verschwinde von hier... nur steh mir nicht im Weg.".

Jins Worte waren hart, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, so wie sich Lian aufgeführt hatte. Sie selbst sah sich nicht in der Lage ihn weg zu schicken, dieser Ort war sehr gefährlich und Lian allein zurücklassen war ebenso gut wie ihm den sicheren Tod zu überlassen. Zusammen weiter zu gehen, bedeutete allerdings eine potenzielle Gefahr für sie, sollte er sich gegen sie stellen. Trotzdem empfand sie es als die bessere Lösung, ihn nicht zurück zu lassen, denn sie bezweifelte, dass der Chinese wirklich dazu in der Lage wäre sie aufzuhalten oder gar eine Chance gegen Jin hätte. So wie sie Jin kannte, dachte er wohl ähnlich wie sie, ansonsten hätte er Lian nicht zur Entscheidung gedrängt, wenn es ihm so egal wäre. Lian ging ihn auf die Nerven und hatte ihn wütend gemacht, wie schon lange keiner mehr, aber der Chinese war kein schlechter Mensch, das spürte auch Jin. "Ich halte mein Versprechen gegenüber Lei und...", sein Blick wanderte zu Xiao. "Ich versuche deinen Vorschlag zu beherzigen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt.", versicherte er ihr. Ein sanftes Lächeln überkam die junge Chinesin. "Gut.", meinte sie und sah daraufhin Jin an, der nun kommentarlos sich auf den Weg in Richtung Zentrum des Dorfes machte. "Dann komm...", sagte Xiao zu Lian und folgte mit schnellen Schritten Jin, bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen war. Der Chinese seufzte leise und beobachtete das ungleiche Paar einen kurzen Moment, bis er sich aufraffte und ihnen schließlich folgte.

"Danke.", sprach Xiao leise zu Jin, als sie langsam nebeneinander her gingen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht, immer noch sah er geradeaus, aber an seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. "Bist du okay?", fragte Jin sie leise, sah sie jedoch immer noch nicht an. "Mhm.", bejahte sie seine Frage und konnte einen Hauch von Erleichterung in seinen Zügen erkennen. "Was sagt dein Medaillon? Irgendeine Reaktion?", sprach er nun in normaler Tonlage weiter, bewusst, dass dies nun Lian auch hören konnte, der fast direkt hinter ihnen war. "Seit wir hier angekommen sind pulsiert es leicht... der Stein fühlt sich wärmer an... aber kein Anzeichen von Gefahr, sonst würde es stärker reagieren.", erklärte sie. "Das Medaillon sagt dir ob Gefahr herrscht?", kam es überraschend von dem Chinesen hinter ihnen. "Ja, so in der Art könnte man es ausdrücken. Das Medaillon reagiert allgemein sehr stark auf die andere Seite... es pulsiert und fängt an zu glühen. Je nachdem wie präsent etwas ist, reagiert das Medaillon verschieden stark. Aber wenn etwas sehr Dunkles in der Nähe ist, durch Hass und Leid geprägt, dann fühle ich dieses Ki durch das Medaillon.", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. Lian gab ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich und schwieg nach der Erklärung der jungen Chinesin. Sie musste zugeben, für jemanden der kaum mit dieser Welt zu tun hatte, klang das alles ziemlich verrückt. Umso mehr war sie froh darüber, Jin an ihrer Seite zu haben, sie fühlte sich mit ihm zusammen viel stärker. Er gab ihr die Zuversicht, das alles wieder gut werden würde und das obwohl er dies mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt hatte. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Er gab ihr das Gefühl durch seine pure Anwesenheit, seine kleinen Gesten zwischendurch bestätigten ihr Gefühl nur noch mehr.

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte Lian fast zu spät bemerkt, dass Xiao abrupt stehen geblieben war. "Scheiße! Was ist los?", fluchte er und sah auch wie Jin stehen geblieben war und sie mit einem fragenden Blick betrachtete. "Lasst uns dieses Haus nehmen.", meinte sie und hielt währenddessen das Medaillon in ihrer Hand. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ist an diesem Haus etwas Besonderes?", gab Lian von sich und betrachtete das alte kleine Familienhaus. "Ich spüre nichts... das Medaillon pulsiert nicht, der Stein ist sogar kühl.", erklärte sie. "Das muss nichts heißen.", meinte Jin. "Ich weiß... aber bis jetzt spürte ich im ganzen Dorf eine allgegenwärtige Präsenz... wir sind sicher nirgends sicher in diesem Dorf und es ist auch nur so ein Gefühl, dass mir sagt wir nehmen besser dieses Haus, als eines der anderen.", versuchte die junge Chinesin sich zu erklären. "Gehen wir rein.", beschloss Jin kurz darauf und machte sich bereits auf den Weg. Sofort folgte Xiao ihm ohne weitere Worte, während Lian skeptisch das alte Haus musterte. "Für mich sieht keines dieser Häuser vertrauenserweckend aus.", murmelte er und folgte den beiden zögernd.

Das Haus war wie alle anderen Häuser in dem Dorf im alten japanischen Stil gehalten. Fast alle Häuser bestanden annährend nur aus Holz, die Fenster hatten typische Holzgitter und Reispapier zum Schutz. Im Haus selbst waren die wenigen Räume mit typischen Schiebetüren unterteilt und lediglich im Hauptraum, der etwas größer war als die anderen, gab es aus Stein eine Feuerstelle. Nachdem die drei sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatten und nichts Verdächtiges bemerkt hatten, entschlossen sie sich zurück in den Hauptraum zu gehen um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Einer von ihnen würde immer wach bleiben und sie würden sich natürlich abwechseln, so dass alle ein wenig Schlaf bekamen. Auch wenn dieser Ort einfach nur verlassen und ruhig auf sie wirkte, so konnte es nicht schaden auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, gerade nachdem die Hinreise in das Dorf schon alles andere als normal verlaufen war. Jin betrachtete das alte morsche Holz, das sich in der Feuerstelle befand und nahm ein Stück in seine Hände. Xiao setzte sich neben Jin während Lian sich den beiden gegenüber setzte. "Heute Nacht könnte es etwas kühl werden, glaubst du wir kriegen das alte Holz zum brennen?", sprach der Chinese seine Gedanken laut aus. Jin legte das Stück Holz zurück in die Mitte zu den anderen, ehe er seinen Blick hob und Lian mit kühlen Augen entgegen sah. "Ich hab eine bessere Idee!", kam ihnen Xiao zuvor, stand auf und fing auf den Seesack zu durchwühlen. Neugierig betrachtete Lian die junge Chinesin bei ihrem Tun, während Jin sich schon denken konnte auf welche Idee sie gekommen war, immerhin hatten sie zusammen die Tasche gepackt. "Ta-da!", verkündigte sie ihren Fund und setzte sich zurück neben Jin. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, stellte sie eine kleine elektronische Campinglampe neben die Feuerstelle und drückte auf einen Knopf worauf ein helles Licht einen großen Teil des Raumes erhellte. Das Licht umfasste die komplette Feuerstelle und noch ein kleines Stück weiter, keinesfalls den kompletten Raum, aber mehr als mit einem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Zudem war es kein grelles oder unangenehmes Licht, im Gegenteil, es war eher ein gelblicher Ton, er strahlte wärme aus und fühlte sich angenehm und gemütlich an. "Wow... wo hast du das Teil denn her?", entwich es Lian überrascht und bewundernd zugleich. Grinsend sah sie dem Chinesen entgegen. "Von meinem Großvater. Er hat es mir vor einer meiner Reisen geschenkt, er meinte es könnte mir mal nützlich sein und anscheinend hatte er damit Recht.", erzählte sie freudestrahlend. "Und wie lange haben wir Licht?", stellte er die wichtigste Frage. "Das Licht wird mit der Zeit immer etwas schwächer, aber wir sollten ohne Probleme für 12 Stunden volles Licht haben.".

Nachdem das Licht Problem gelöst war, entschieden sich die drei erst einmal etwas zu essen, zum Glück hatten sie an genügend Proviant gedacht gehabt. Sie aßen und tranken zusammen, unterhielten sich über alltägliche Sachen. Wenn man die drei so betrachtete, könnte man denken, sie seien ganz normale Freunde auf einem Campingausflug. Jin sprach wie immer nicht viel, aber er fühlte sich keineswegs fehl am Platz, er genoss das leise Lachen der Chinesin und diese ausgeglichene Atmosphäre die zwischen ihnen entstanden war und schon fast entspannend auf ihn wirkte. Für einen Moment hatten alle drei die Mission nach hinten gestellt um sich einfach mal zu entspannen und um diese gewaltige Last die sich in den letzten Tagen immer schwerer angefühlt hatte, zu beseitigen. Es war nötig um neue Kraft zu sammeln, um bereit dafür zu sein, was auch immer auf sie wartete. Sogar Lian wirkte wieder entspannter und das obwohl Xiao gedacht hatte, das er wohlmöglich die Reise nicht überleben würde nachdem sie ihn vorhin so erlebt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Chinesen, sah ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und einen Glanz in seinen Augen, der eindeutig neuer Kampfgeist symbolisierte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, aber sie konnte seine Worte nicht mehr verstehen... sie bemerkte eine Bewegung von Jin aus dem Augenwinkel, aber auch darauf konnte sie nicht mehr reagieren. Ihre Augen waren in den letzten Minuten unbemerkt immer schwerer geworden, langsam schlossen sich ihre Lieder und öffneten sich wieder ein wenig. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen! Doch der Tag hatte wohl all ihre Energie verzehrt. Sie konnte diesem Sog nicht entkommen, so sehr sie auch versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Ein letztes Mal blinzelten ihre Augen auf, ehe sie komplett geschlossen waren und ihre Kopf zur Seite rutschte, an Jins Schulter. "Sieht so aus, als würde ich die Erste Schicht übernehmen.", meinte Lian und erntete von Jin einen typisch kühlen Blick mit einer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Manchmal konnte Lian wirklich nervig sein und das nicht weil er die erste Schicht übernehmen würde, sondern weil dieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu viel sagend war. Eigentlich hätte Jin die erste Schicht übernehmen sollen und eigentlich sprach immer noch nichts dagegen... jedoch...

Jins Blick wanderte nach unten auf seinen Schoss, auf den nun eine junge tief schlafende Chinesin lag, die es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte. Xiao's Kopf war irgendwann an seiner Schulter herunter gerutscht und sie musste wohl im Schlaf automatisch nach einem bequemeren Platz zum schlafen gesucht haben. Zärtlich strich Jin ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zur Seite, ehe er wieder Lian ansah. "Wenn du nur den leisesten Verdacht hast, das etwas merkwürdig ist oder nicht stimmt... dann weck mich.", befahl der Japaner mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme. Lians Blick wurde mir einem Mal ernst. "Das werde ich.", versicherte er ihm und war sich durchaus seiner wichtigen Aufgabe bewusst auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste was ihn erwartete. "Noch etwas...", kam es von Jin, der nochmal seine Augen geöffnet hatte und Lian nun direkt entgegen sah. "Traue deinen Augen nicht... egal was du glaubst zu sehen oder zu hören... manchmal ist es nicht das wonach es scheint.", gab er ihm den Rat und konnte so etwas wie Irritation in Lians Augen erkennen und trotzdem schien der Chinese seine Worte ernst zu nehmen. Lian nickte. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein.", versprach er und sah dabei direkt in die Augen des Japaners, ehe dieser zufrieden seine Augen schloss und versuchte sich zu entspannen und vielleicht sogar ein wenig schlaf zu bekommen.

Wie konnte Xiao nur so friedlich schlafen? An so einem Ort? Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Lian das ungleiche Paar. Jin döste im sitzen, so ruhig wie er atmete könnte er allerdings auch schlafen, ein Unterschied war nicht zu erkennen. Xiao lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken, aber immer noch mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoss wobei sie ihr Gesicht zu seinem Bauch gedreht hatte. Bis eben hatten ihre Arme locker auf ihrem Körper gelegen, doch auf einmal krallten sich ihre Hände in ihr Oberteil. Träumte sie schlecht? Die Augenbrauen des jungen Chinesen zogen sich besorgt zusammen, seinen Blick wandte er jedoch nicht von ihr ab. Ein unruhiges Grummeln entwich ihr, so dass Lian erleichtert ausatmete und sich wieder entspannte. "Sie träumt also doch nur...", meinte er leise zu sich selbst. "Lian.", erklang eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme, die er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Verwirrt blickte er wieder zu Xiao, die immer noch in der gleichen Position da lag. Hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt? Es kam eindeutig aus ihrer Richtung, aber... das war doch nicht möglich oder? Oder sein Verstand spielte ihm einen Streich? Da kam ihm Jins Worte wieder in den Sinn... er sollte vorsichtig sein, gerade an so einem Ort wie diesem.

Xiao nicht aus den Augen lassend, entschied er sich sie vor erst weiter zu beobachten. Noch hatte er keinen Grund Jin zu wecken, es könnte immer noch seine Fantasie sein, sie ihm etwas vor machte. "Bruder...", erklang erneut die vertraute Stimme und diesmal kam sie eindeutig von Xiao! Lian kniff seine Augen für einen Moment zusammen, versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, aber als er seine Augen wieder öffnete blickten ihm zwei schwarze leere Augen entgegen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht und starrte ihn direkt an. Blasse Haut, zu blass, wurde von langen schwarzen Haaren umrahmt. "Yi...", wisperte Lian fassungslos und wie in Trance als er das Gesicht seiner Schwester erkannte. "Lass mich nicht alleine, Bruder!", flehte sie ihn an und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Das Gefühl ihre Hand am liebsten zu nehmen und zu halten, war so groß, dass er erschrocken aufstand und das einzige richtige tat. "JIN!", rief er so laut er konnte den Namen des jungen Japaners. Sofort regte sich dieser, öffnete seine Augen und blickte in das alarmierte Gesicht des Chinesen. Stumm und nur mit einem wissenden Blick, signalisierte er Lian ihm ohne Worte zu zeigen wo er etwas gesehen hat. Wie befohlen, deutete er ohne etwas zu sagen auf Xiao, die immer noch auf Jins Schoss lag. Lians Blick wanderte langsam von Jins verengten Augen runter zu der Chinesin, die eben noch blass und tot ausgesehen hatte und so gar nicht nach Xiao. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Lian fassungslos seinen Mund und starrte lediglich die unschuldig schlafende Chinesin an. "Ich... eben, da...", stotterte er und wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr ob er das alles wohlmöglich nur geträumt hatte. "Xiao?", fragte Jin vorsichtig und rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter, bis sie schließlich langsam und verschlafen ihre Augen öffnete. Erleichtert atmete Jin leise aus und sah wieder zu Lian während Xiao von Sekunde zu Sekunde wacher wurde. "Was hast du gesehen?", verlangte Jin zu erfahren, als Xiao sich aufsetzte, dadurch nun dicht neben Jin saß und erst ihn fragend ansah und darauf mit einem irritierten Blick zu Lian sah.

"Es... es war...", fing er an und wollte schon sagen, es war nur eine Einbildung, aber innerlich wusste er, dass es nicht stimmte. Es brachte nichts es so verleugnen oder gar der Wahrheit davon zu laufen, er musste sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. "Meine Schwester.", antwortete er Jin. "Wir lebten alleine, da unsere Eltern früh gestorben waren, habe ich sie sozusagen großgezogen wie ein Bruder und ein Vater gleichzeitig.", fing er an zu erzählen. "Sie ging noch zur High School und war bereits auf der Polizeischule wodurch ich Abends immer sehr spät nach Hause gekommen war. An diesem einem Abend... unsere Wohnungstür stand offen, ich wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte...", sprach er weiter, brach jedoch ab um sich zu sammeln. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und vielleicht waren da sogar Tränen in seinen Augen, doch durch die Dunkelheit war es unmöglich dies mit Sicherheit zu sagen. "Es war ein Einbruch, wie ich es vermutet hatte... die Einbrecher waren bereits weg... sie hatten ein richtiges Chaos hinterlassen...", erzählte er monoton weiter. "Mir ging so vieles in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, doch als ich die Blutspur auf dem Boden entdeckte... ich folgte ihr ohne weiter nachzudenken... und fand schließlich meine Schwester im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden liegend mit dem Telefon in der Hand und Augen die mich kalt und leer anstarrten." Erschrocken hielt Xiao ihre Hand vor den Mund. "Diese Augen... genau diese Augen haben mich eben angestarrt.", sprach er leise weiter und sah daraufhin die junge Chinesin an. "Du siehst meiner Schwester sehr ähnlich... aber es warst nicht du die mich angesehen hat. Es war, als wärst du sie gewesen... ich habe ihre Stimme gehört und... sie hat mich angesehen... sie hat mich angefleht sie nicht alleine zu lassen.", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Du gibst dir die Schuld an dem Tod deiner Schwester... manche Wesen nutzen diese Schwäche aus.", kam es nun leise von Jin und so kühl seine Worte auch klangen, so konnte Xiao seinen Blick den er Lian schenkte zu gut deuten. Verständnis. Jin wusste genau wie es war jemanden den man liebte zu verlieren. "Es war nicht deine Schwester... du spürtest den Sog ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen...", schlussfolgerte Jin. "Ja... es war so stark... so stark, das ich an deine Worte denken musste. Ohne deine Warnung...", seufzend brach Lian ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er Jin aufrichtig entgegen Blickte. "Danke.", sagte der Chinese ehrlich und erhielt von Jin ein Nicken. Ein Nicken, dass mehr bedeutete, so viel verstand Lian und musste leicht Lächeln.

"Lian... es...", fing Xiao unbeholfen an, wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen. "Ist schon gut. Es tat gut darüber zu reden... ich habe bis jetzt mit niemanden außer der Polizei natürlich, darüber gesprochen.", erklärte er ihr und strich ihr nekisch über den Kopf. Schmunzelnd ließ Xiao es zu, ihre Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich allerdings als Lian seine Hand wieder zurück zog. "Ich hatte einen Traum...", meinte sie zu den beiden mit ernsten Blick. "Ich bin froh, das Jin mich geweckt hat... ich hatte schon mal so einen Traum, er wirkte so real... ich glaube ich bin wirklich dort gewesen...", erzählte sie und wirkte ein wenig durcheinander, doch dies hielt nur für einen kleinen Augenblick an. Xiao fasste sich wieder, ihre Augen sahen den beiden jungen Männern entschlossen entgegen. "Ich kenne den Ort. Ich weiß wo das Medaillon hingehört.".


	18. Juu nana

Eine Frau in einem chinesisch angehauchten Kleid näherte sich dem älteren Japaner mit leisen Schritten. "Die Männer sind jederzeit bereit anzugreifen.", versicherte sie ihm und blickte auf das Haus indem sich Xiao, Jin und Lian befanden. "Gut. Sie sollen auf meinen Befehl warten.", sprach er mit rauer Stimme. "Worauf wartest du eigentlich? Wieso greifst du die Göre nicht an?", fragte Anna. "Du bist zu ungeduldig. Der richtige Moment wird schon bald kommen.", gab Kazuya überzeugt von sich. Die junge Frau gab einen fast schon beleidigten leisen Zischlaut von sich und stemmte ihre rechte Hand in ihre Seite. "Von was für einen Moment sprichst du?", hackte sie nach. "Sobald sie das Haus verlassen, greifen die Soldaten an. Jin wird nicht zulassen, dass wir ihn aufhalten.", sprach er seine Gedanken und somit seinen Plan laut aus. "Du willst sie voneinander trennen?", fragte die Irin verwirrt, so ganz verstand sie den Zweck der Sache nicht. "Nicht unbedingt. Es dient als Ablenkung. Während die Soldaten sie angreifen, werde ich mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zielort machen um sie dort in Empfang zu nehmen.", erklärte Kazuya. "Es muss einen Moment geben in dem sie das Medaillon dem ursprünglichen Besitzer zurück gibt...", sprach er weiter, gefolgt von einem leichten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Annas Augenbrauen zogen sich jetzt erst recht verwundert zusammen. "Ist es dann nicht zu spät?", gab sie zu bedenken. "Keinesfalls. Es ist genau der richtige Moment.", waren seine dunklen Worte, ehe seine Augen sich in zwei leuchtende Rubine verfärbten und kurz aufleuchteten.

Während Kazuya seinen Plan verfolgte und das Haus weiterhin beobachtete, saßen Jin und Lian zusammen mit Xiao und hörten ihrer Erzählung über ihren Traum zu. "Der Raum der schlafenden Priesterin ist unterteilt... sie selbst schläft in einer kleinen Kammer, die von dem eigentlichen Raum abgetrennt ist und nur von ihren Wächtern betretet werden darf. Die Kammer wird von diesen Wächtern streng bewacht. Zum Schutz der Priesterin, wurde ein kleiner Schrein errichtet, der die Gebete der Wächter erhört und einen magischen Schutz, eine Art Siegel um die Kammer der Priesterin legt. Das Medaillon diente als weiterer Schutz, wie ihr wisst und wurde von einer besonderen Wächterin getragen. Wenn wir also das Medaillon zu diesem Schrein bringen, ist es wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Ort, wo es hingehört und kann die Priesterin schützen... zumindest hatte mir das mein Traum vermittelt.".

"Was sagt dir dein Gefühl? Glaubst du, du kannst diesem Traum vertrauen? Nicht dass die Geister dich auf eine falsche Fährte bringen wollen...", kam es von Lian skeptisch. Xiao schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. "Glaube ich nicht. Sie wollen auch nur ihren Frieden finden... ich denke, wir können dieser Botschaft trauen.", entgegnete sie ihm. "Hast du noch mehr gesehen, Dinge die uns vielleicht helfen können?", fragte der Chinese nachdenklich und sah kurz zu Jin, der ebenso nachdenklich zu sein schien, jedoch seine Gedanken vor erst für sich behielt. "Wenn es stimmt... dann ist morgen Nacht die Mondfinsternis.", sprach sie leise. "Tsukihami.", erklang die dunkle und doch sanfte Stimme des Japaners. Xiao blickte zu ihm und nickte zaghaft. "Und was hat das zu bedeuten?", hakte Lian nach. "In der Mondfinsternis ist damals das Unglück passiert. Wir müssen es schaffen vor Sonnenuntergang dort zu sein und das Medaillon an seinen Platz legen.", erklärte sie mit ernster aber leiser Stimme. Stille. Alle wussten, dass dies fast unmöglich war. Sie kannten sich zu schlecht auf dieser Insel aus und dazu waren viele der Wege verschüttet, so dass sie mit Sicherheit Umwege nehmen müssten, es war so gesehen so gut wie nicht machbar, vor Sonnenuntergang den Tempel zu erreichen. "Was wird geschehen wenn wir es nicht schaffen?", kam es vorsichtig aus dem Mund des Chinesen.

"Euch wird nichts geschehen.", versicherte sie ihm. Ihr Versuch dabei zu lächeln scheiterte, ihre Lippen zierten lediglich ein schwaches und noch trauriges Lächeln dazu. "Was wird mit dir geschehen?", fragte Lian weiter. Seufzend schloss Xiao für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, ehe sie Lian wieder ansah. "Er wird mich holen. Ich weiß nicht wer er ist... ich glaube er ist das Oberhaupt der Familie, der Vater von der Priesterin.", versuchte sie zu erklären. "Was meinst du damit, er wird dich holen?", kam es entgeistert von Lian der sie fassungslos anblickte. "Ich werde in den ewigen Nebel gezogen, so wie er es mit meinen Eltern getan hat. Ich würde für immer auf der anderen Seite existieren... eine von ihnen sein... verdammt für die Ewigkeit.".

Lian starrte die junge Chinesin an. Traute seinen Ohren nicht und doch wusste er, dass sie ihn nicht an log. Sie sagte die Wahrheit. Wie sehr er sich in diesem Moment wünschte, sie würde nur Spaß machen, doch mit jeder Sekunde in der sie eingehend betrachtete, auf ein Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln hoffte, geschah nichts dergleichen. Sie meinte es ernst. Lian schluckte hart und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. "Dann werden wir so früh wie möglich aufbrechen... wir müssen es schaffen!", entwich es Lian aus zusammengepressten Lippen. Xiao nickte. "Wir werden es schaffen.", versicherte sie ihm, worauf er überrascht drein blickte. "Was ist?", fragte sie ihn und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln von ihm. "Manchmal frag ich mich woher du diese Zuversicht nimmst.". Jetzt musste sie doch leicht Lächeln, was den Chinesen noch mehr verwirrte. "Ich weiß es einfach.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unglaublich...", murmelte Lian. Seufzend richtete Jin sich auf und deutete Lian mit ihm die Plätze zu tauschen. "Ich übernehme die nächste Schicht, ihr beiden solltet besser schlafen.", erklärte er und setzte sich näher an die nicht brennende Feuerstelle, während Lian sich dankbar hinlegte und bereits dabei war seine Augen zu schließen, als die junge Chinesin alles andere als Begeistert ein nicht wollendes Geräusch von sich gab. "Aber ich kann nach diesem Traum nicht mehr schlafen... lass mich die nächste Schicht übernehmen.", flehte sie den Japaner an. Als einige Zeit keine Antwort von ihm kam, öffnete Lian neugierig seine Augen und blickte zu Jin herüber, der Xiao eingehend betrachtete. "Du brauchst den Schlaf um genügend Kraft für morgen zu sammeln. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, schlaf.", waren seine kühlen Worte, die keine Wiederworte zuließen. Xiao gab sich seufzend geschlagen, legte sich neben Lian und schloss zögernd ihre Augen.

Eine ganze Weile lang beobachtete der junge Japaner das Mädchen, welches ihm so viel bedeutete. Erstaunlich wie viel in so wenig Zeit passieren konnte. Als er noch in Japan war und sich auf den Weg nach China gemacht hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht ihr näher zu kommen. Er wollte sie aus der Ferne beschützen, wie er es immer getan hatte, als das jedoch nicht genügte, hätte er es wissen müssen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch gedacht, er könnte die Vernunft über seine und ihre Bedürfnisse stellen. Es wäre richtig so... und ein wenig denkt er immer noch so, das wird sich wohl auch nie ganz ändern. Trotzdem hatte er durch sie begriffen, dass es an der Zeit war, sie anders zu beschützen.

Xiao atmete immer ruhiger und allmählich musste sie eingeschlafen sein, nur aus diesem Grund wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und ließ diesen langsam durch den Raum wandern. Dies würde wohl die letzte Schicht für diese Nacht sein, denn wenn sie es schaffen wollten vor Sonnenuntergang den Tempel zu erreichen, wäre es besser noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufzubrechen. Es ist mit Sicherheit gefährlicher, aber dieses Risiko mussten sie eingehen, wenn Xiao das hier überleben sollte. Die Atmosphäre in diesem Haus fühlte sich merkwürdig an, nicht angespannt, aber auch nicht sicher, eher als wäre alles in einen Nebel gehüllt und man hatte keine klare Sicht auf die Dinge. Sie waren definitiv nicht alleine, dessen war sich Jin seit Lians Erzählung absolut sicher. Sollte ihn das nicht ein wenig beruhigen? Es war allerdings nicht die Tatsache, dass sie nicht alleine waren, die ihn beunruhigte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, aber was war es, was er fühlte? Nachdenklich ließ er erneut seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, schloss jedoch anschließend seine Augen um sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Das Gefühl wurde stärker und der Nebel zog sich langsam zurück, als wollte man ihn förmlich darauf aufmerksam machen. Irritiert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und als er dieses Gefühl noch deutlicher spüren konnte, öffnete er mit einem Mal seine Augen. Es fühlte sich vertraut an. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, lange war es her und doch könnte er es niemals vergessen. Die Gestalt, die er nun am anderen Ende des Raumes stehen sah, bestätigte ihn. Das Gefühl der Vertrautheit war keine Einbildung gewesen... oder?

"Jin...", erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter, die nun langsam auf ihn zuging. Jin rührte sich nicht, starrte die Frau in dem weißen Kleid, die aussah wie seine Mutter einfach nur an. Jun blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an, ihr Blick zeigte ihre Sehnsucht, als würde sie ihn vermissen. Der junge Japaner, der sie eben noch wie einen kleinen Jungen ungläubig und sehnsüchtig zugleich angestarrt hatte, schüttelte nun leicht seinen Kopf während seine Gesichtszüge sich wieder verhärteten. Dieser Ort war gefährlich und nachdem was Lian passiert war, glaubte er gar nichts was er sah. Jun hingegen lächelte erneut leicht, so sanft und glücklich, wie sie ihn früher oft angesehen hatte. Es fühlte sich so warm und geborgen an und es irritierte ihn zunehmend. Konnten sie solche Gefühle wirklich imitieren? Diese Frau strahlte die gleiche Aura wie seine Mutter aus... wie konnte das sein? "Vertrau dir selbst. Vertrau deinen Kräften... es steckt so viel Gutes in dir, du musst es nur finden.", waren ihre Worte, bevor sie anfing sich langsam aufzulösen. "Mutter?", entwich es Jin schnell, die Hand nach ihr ausstreckend. Sie war es wirklich, es war keine Einbildung oder Täuschung der dunklen Wesen die hier lebten. Sie war es, seine Mutter. Doch als er sie gerade berühren wollte, nickte sie ihm mit ihrem sanften Lächeln zu und verschwand vollkommen. Enttäuscht senkte er seinen Arm, blickte auf die Stelle wo sie eben noch gestanden hat und fühlte wie die Trauer und die Wut auf sich selbst in ihm Anstieg. Er war mit einem Mal so wütend, so unendlich wütend, dass er nicht anders konnte als diese Wut heraus zu schreien. Jin schrie so laut er konnte... so laut dass er auf einmal spürte wie er erwachte. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, hatte er etwa das alles nur geträumt? Schnell wanderte sein Blick zu Lian und Xiao, die immer noch friedlich schliefen. Erleichtert atmete Jin aus, zum Glück war ihnen nichts geschehen. Wie konnte er überhaupt einschlafen? Er hatte überhaupt nichts bemerkt... Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er wie sich etwas bewegte, so dass er seinen Kopf langsam in die Richtung drehte. Eine weiße Feder glitt sanft auf den Boden und landete direkt vor seinen Füßen. "Mutter...", seufzte Jin. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Sie war wirklich hier gewesen. Ihre Stimme, ihre Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was wollte sie ihm nur sagen? Glaubte sie etwa er hätte nicht alles versucht um den Teufel in sich zu verbannen? Sie musste etwas anderes gemeint haben, ansonsten wäre sie ihm nicht extra erschienen, oder?

Die nächsten Stunden passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr, es war sogar verdächtig ruhig, doch Jin ließ sich nicht beirren, er blieb wachsam. Trotzdem schweifte er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder zu den Worten seiner Mutter. Zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang entschied er sich Lian und Xiao zu wecken, es war an der Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen. Lian war schneller bereit als Jin es von ihm erwartet hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Xiao, die sich murrend von Jin weg drehte, als dieser sie an der Schulter rüttelte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete er das sture Mädchen vor seinen Füßen liegend. "Xiao!", sprach er ihren Spitznamen härter aus als gewohnt. Verschlafen rieb sie ihre Augen und blickte in das ernste Gesicht des Japaners. "Aufstehen... wir brechen auf.", wies er sie an und schnappte sich ihre gemeinsame Tasche. Grummelnd, aber nichts weiter dazu sagend, stand die Chinesin auf, streckte und dehnte sich, ehe sie sich den beiden Männern anschloss. "Ist etwas passiert während wir geschlafen haben?", fragte Lian, als sie sich bereits zur Haustür begaben. "Nein.", war Jins knappe Antwort, bemerkte jedoch Xiao's eindringlichen Blick. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut, als dass sie seine veränderte Stimmung nicht bemerken würde. Er war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie nichts sagte, denn er konnte sich wahrlich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als in Lians Anwesenheit über seine Mutter zu sprechen. Niemals würde er dieses Thema in der Gegenwart von Jemanden auch nur anschneiden, ausgenommen von ein paar ganz wenigen Menschen, zu denen Xiao gehörte.

Die junge Chinesin öffnete die Tür und betrat dicht gefolgt von Jin und Lian die kleine Straße, die durch das gesamte Dorf führte. Es war noch dunkel und der Himmel zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Sonnenaufgang, dennoch hatten sie nicht viel Zeit bis zum nächsten Sonnenuntergang, wenn man bedachte, dass die Zeit hier anders verlief und sie den Weg zum Tempel erst noch finden mussten. Xiao blickte auf die alte Karte und überlegte, welcher Weg der schnellste und einfachste zugleich sein könnte. "Wieso sind alte Karten nur so schwer zu lesen?", beschwerte sie sich leise murmelnd, als sie Lian leise fluchen hörte. "Hör auf ständig zu fluchen...", gab sie genervt von sich, sah jedoch weiter auf die Karte und bemerkte so nicht wie sich langsam aber sicher die Soldaten der G-Corporation näherten. "Mein Fluchen ist unser geringstes Problem!", kam es alarmierend von dem Chinesen, worauf Xiao endlich aufsah und in der Ferne die Soldaten entdeckte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt, ihr Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu sagen, doch ehe sie dazu kam, packte Jin sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit schnellen Schritten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Mit schnellen, fast schon stolpernden Schritten, folgte sie ihm, blickte allerdings zurück, als sie bemerkte, dass Lian ihnen nicht folgte. "Komm!", rief sie ihm zu. "Geht! Ich werde sie aufhalten und hier auf euch warten!", rief er den beiden zu worauf Xiao abrupt stehen blieb und sich gegen Jins Ziehen stemmte, so dass er ebenfalls stehen blieb, ihr Handgelenk jedoch nicht los ließ. "Lian! Das sind zu viele!", schrie sie. "Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit! Wenn das Medaillon bis dahin nicht dort ist wo es hingehört-", brach er seinen Satz ab und kam mit wenigen Schritten auf sie zu, bleib direkt vor ihr stehen und blickte in ihre flehenden Augen. "Ich weiß, aber...", murmelte sie. "Kein aber! Ich bin stärker als du denkst, ich komme mit denen schon klar.", versicherte er ihr und legt seine Hand sanft auf ihren Kopf. "Lian...", sprach sie leise und traurig seinen Namen aus. Sie wusste, dass er nur versuchte sie aufzumuntern, dass es sehr wohl zu viele Soldaten für einen Mann waren auch wenn er stark war, es machte keinen Unterschied, wenn sie in der Überzahl waren. "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen um andere. Dein Leben steht auf dem Spiel, hast du das vergessen? Ich habe Lei etwas versprochen und das werde ich auch einhalten.", gab er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wieder, welches sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Hinter sich hörte er bereits die Stimmen der Soldaten näher kommen, panisch drehte er sich um und gab ein leises Zischen von sich, dass einem Fluchen glich. "Nun haut schon ab!", schrie er die beiden an, blickte nochmal Jin ernst an, der ihm ebenso mit ernsten Augen entgegensah, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Soldaten entgegen rannte. Xiao war in Jins Händen in Sicherheit, wenn er durch seine verrückte Aktion dafür Sorgen konnte, dass sie rechtzeitig den Tempel erreichten und Xiao dadurch überlebte, war ihm dieses Himmelfahrtskommando nur recht. Sollte er es nicht überleben, könnte er wenigstens seine Schwester wiedersehen, doch bis dahin würde er bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen.

Xiao sah wie Lian mit den ersten Soldaten sich einen Kampf lieferte, als sie spürte wie Jin sie wieder am Handgelenk zog. "Komm.", vernahm sie seine kühle und doch so fordernde Stimme. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn direkt an. "Er wird sterben...", schniefte sie. Jins Augen verengten sich und sein Griff an ihrem Handgelenk wurde fester. "Möglich... aber du wirst auch sterben, wenn wir jetzt nicht weiter gehen.", sprach er dunkel, mit fast schon bebender Stimme, als wäre er wütend. Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, ging er weiter, zog sie grober als zuvor hinter sich her. "Jin! Wir können ihn nicht zurück lassen!", widersprach sie ihm, ließ sich jedoch nur mit wenig Gegenwehr von ihm mitziehen. "Wenn du jetzt zurück gehst ist sein Opfer umsonst und selbst wenn du es schaffst ihn zu retten, ist dein tot damit gewiss. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst und wenn ich dich dafür gegen deinen Willen zum Tempel bringen muss.", sagte er kühl, dunkel mit wütender Stimme und trotzdem spürte sie wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Unmöglich darauf etwas zu erwidern, ließ sie ihre letzte Gegenwehr fallen, wodurch Jin ein wenig seinen Griff lockerte. Wie konnten seine wütenden Worte bei ihr solche Gefühle auslösen? Er hatte es wahrlich geschafft sie sprachlos zu machen. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie für ihn jetzt noch mehr empfinden als zuvor, aber war das überhaupt möglich? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie nicht schon starke Gefühle für ihn gehabt... und doch fühlte sie wie ihre Zuneigung für den Japaner wuchs. Seufzend zog sie ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff zurück, worauf Jin sich zu ihr irritiert umdrehte und bereits im Begriff war etwas zu sagen oder sich mit Gewalt einfach ihr Handgelenk wieder zu schnappen, sie war sich nicht sicher, was genau er vorgehabt hatte, denn ehe er etwas tun konnte, nahm sie seine Hand, umschloss sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. "Gehen wir.", sprach sie und setzte ihren Weg fort, seine Hand nicht los lassend.

Schweigend ging das ungleiche Paar nebeneinander her, folgten weiter der kleinen Straße die durch das Dorf führte, bis sie schließlich auf einen kleinen Pfad zugingen. Der Weg hatte sich von Kies und Sand zu feuchter Erde mit Moos geändert. Am Ende des Weges teilte sich dieser in 2 kleinere Wege. Der eine führte nach rechts und vermutlich zum Friedhof dieser Insel während der linke Weg zu einer steinernen Treppe mit Moos bedeckt führte. Am unteren Ende befand sich ein großes Torii aus dunklem Holz, welches den Weg zum Tempel symbolisierte. Den Weg weiter folgend, stiegen sie die Treppe empor, die sich um einen kleinen Berg schlängelte. Oben angekommen fanden sie einen großen Platz vor, Bänke und Tische aus Holz, sogar eine kleine offene Hütte zum Unterstellen, alles wirkte wie ein typischer Rastplatz auf sie. Am anderen Ende des Platzes stand wieder ein großes Torii aus Holz da und dahinter führte ein Weg direkt in den angrenzenden Wald hinein. "Zeig mir mal die Karte...", kam es plötzlich von Jin. Seiner Aufforderung nachkommend, löste Xiao ihre Hand von seiner und fischte aus ihrer Tasche die Karte. "Hier.", meinte sie und reichte ihm diese. Während Jin die Karte näher studierte, entfernte sich die junge Chinesin ein paar Schritte von ihm und sah sich neugierig um. Mittlerweile musste die Sonne dabei sein aufzugehen oder bereits aufgegangen sein, so genau ließ sich das nicht sagen, denn der Himmel war wie am Tag zuvor mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt, aber immerhin war es nicht mehr Nachtschwarz und so konnten sie wesentlich ungefährlicher den Wald durchqueren.

Der Platz war schön groß und strahlte eine angenehme Atmosphäre aus, sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie die Leute früher hier gerastet hatten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der offenen kleinen Hütte, die sicher oft benutzt wurde um sich Schutz vor Regen zu suchen. Merkwürdig war nur, dass ihr dieser Schatten in der Ecke der Hütte eben gar nicht aufgefallen war. Xiao blinzelte und rieb sich ihre Augen, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal hinsah und diesmal eine Person erkannte. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Waren sie doch nicht alleine auf dieser Insel oder waren es wiedermal die Geister die sich einen Scherz erlaubten. Die junge Chinesin ging ganz langsam ein paar Schritte auf die Person zu, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. "Entschuldigung?", entwich es ihr zögernd. Die Person drehte sich zu Xiao um, blickte sie neugierig und gleichzeitig mit einem fragenden Blick an. Sie sah nicht wie ein Geist aus oder wie etwas, was sie sich wohlmöglich nur einbildete. Vor ihr stand eine junge Japanerin, die vielleicht so um die Mitte Zwanzig war, lange schwarze Haare hatte und normale Kleidung trug. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber was tat sie hier? Irritiert zogen sich die Augenbrauen der jungen Chinesin zusammen. "Bist du alleine hier?", fragte Xiao zögerlich. "Nein. Hast du dich verlaufen? Soll ich dir helfen?", kam es von der Japanerin, freundlich und mit lieblicher Stimme. "Ich-", fing Xiao an, doch wurde sie plötzlich an ihrem Handgelenk gepackt und von der unbekannten Frau ein gutes Stück weggezogen.

Überrascht blickte Xiao in das ernste Gesicht ihres Begleiters. "Jin! Was soll das?", beschwerte sie sich und zog ihren Arm wieder zurück. Der Japaner deutete mit seinem Blick in die Richtung der unbekannten Frau, die noch immer an derselben Stelle stand wie zuvor. Xiao folgte seinem Blick und mit einem Mal weiteten sich geschockt ihre Augen. Die Japanerin hatte sich keinen Meter entfernt, sie sah aber genau in ihre Richtung, ihre langen Haare umrahmten das blasse etwas, wo eigentlich ihr Gesicht sein sollte. Grob gesehen sah es immer noch wie ein menschliches Gesicht aus, aber es fehlten Ohren, Mund, Nase und Augen, als hätten diese nie existiert. Ihr Gesicht war eine einzige blasse Fläche... "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die unbekannte Japanerin mit derselben freundlichen Stimme wie zuvor. Xiao starrte sie ungläubig an, bewegte sich automatisch ein paar kleine Schritte zurück und krallte ihre Hand in Jins Jacke. Wie konnte sie reden wenn sie doch keinen Mund hatte?! Angst stieg in ihr auf, sie spürte wie ihr Körper am liebsten weg rennen wollte. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit ja einiges erlebt, aber das trieb sie wahrlich an ihre Grenzen. Geister, Yokais, alles schön, aber langsam hatte sie genug davon und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als weit weg von all dem zu sein. "Keine Angst. Sie kann dir nichts tun... du solltest trotzdem ihr nicht zu nahe kommen.", sprach Jin nun ruhiger während Xiao sich hinter ihm versteckte. "Wieso nicht?", kam es leise von ihr. Nicht, dass sie es versuchen wollte, aber für sie klang es nicht so, als wäre dieses Wesen ungefährlich. "Sie ist ein Nopperabou. Ihre einzige Kraft besteht darin, ihr Aussehen vor Menschen normal wirken zu lassen. Manche leben eher zurückhaltend, aber andere laben sich gerne an der Angst der Menschen. Deswegen... bleib besser fern von ihr.", erklärte Jin ihr. Ängstlich wagte sie einen kurzen Blick hinter seinem Rücken hervor und sah wie die Frau sich wieder umgedreht hatte und genauso da stand, als Xiao sie angesprochen hatte. Jin drehte sich langsam zu der Chinesin um, löste ihre Hand von seiner Jacke und umfasste diese sanft. "Gehen wir.", sagte er und führte Xiao zum Pfad der in den Wald führte. Xiao sagte kein Wort, ließ sich sanft von ihm führen und eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen nicht zurück zu blicken, aber kurz bevor sie den Wald betraten, blickte sie noch einmal zurück, doch das Wesen war verschwunden. Wirklich beruhigend fand sie das nicht, aber irgendwie glaubte sie auch nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Ihr Medaillon hatte vorhin nicht mal ein Zeichen von sich gegeben, konnte diese Wesen sogar es täuschen? Es gab so vieles von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte... da kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Woher weißt du eigentlich so viel über diese Geister und dunklen Wesen?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Ich habe früher viele alte Legenden und japanische Mythen gelesen... und durch mein Gen bin ich automatisch mit deren Welt verbunden.", erklärte er ihr kühl aber mit ruhiger Stimme. Er mochte das Thema immer noch nicht sonderlich, aber sie konnte spüren, dass er sie nicht mehr außen vor lassen wollte. Dankbar drückte sie sanft seine Hand, signalisierte ihm, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, das sie für ihn da war, wie er für sie. Jins Blick wanderte kurz zu ihr und sah in ihr glückliches Gesicht, bevor er wieder nach vorne sah und seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie er sie mit so wenig zufrieden stellen konnte oder gar glücklich machen konnte, aber sie so zu sehen, erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude und ließ ihn ein wenig das Gefühl geben, als seien sie ein ganz normales Paar.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Xiao und Jin unterhielten sich nur wenig, achteten mehr auf ihre Umgebung und die Karte, welche hoffentlich sie nicht in die Irre führte. Beide versuchten so wenig Pausen wie möglich zu machen, aber trotzdem mussten auch sie etwas essen und trinken um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Seit der letzten Pause waren wieder einige Stunden vergangen, immer wieder überprüften sie den Weg mit dem auf der Karte, mussten kleine Umwege nehmen, weil der Hauptweg wie vermutet vom Unwetter verschüttet war. Erst als es langsam dunkler wurde und Xiao langsam daran zweifelte ob sie noch rechtzeitig den Tempel erreichen würden, sah sie in der Entfernung einen kleinen Pfad mit einer Treppe, geschmückt mit einem Torii. "Das muss der Weg zum Tempel sein... wir sind richtig!", rief sie begeistert und rüttelte grinsend an Jins Arm, deren Mimik sich die letzten Stunden nur wenig verändert hatte. Ernst und nachdenklich zugleich. Sicherlich machte er sich Sorgen, dachte sich die junge Chinesin, aber bald hatten sie es geschafft, bald würde der Fluch ein Ende haben. Die Treppe empor steigend, hoch auf den nächsten Berg dieser Insel, fanden sie oben angekommen erneut ein Torii, dass sie auf einen großen Platz führte an dessen Ende sich der Tempel befand.

"Wir... haben es... geschafft...", kam es erschöpft von Xiao und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Erst wenn das Medaillon an seinem rechtmäßigen Ort ist...", widersprach er ihr und ging somit an ihr vorbei. "Komm...", wies er die junge Chinesin an weiter zu machen. Sie war erschöpft und kurz erleichtert gewesen, aber er hatte Recht, sie mussten weiter machen, danach konnte sie sich immer noch ausruhen. Es wäre sonst alles umsonst gewesen... sich zusammenreißend, folgte sie Jin in den Tempel. Alles sah genauso aus wie in ihren Träumen, es fühlte sich merkwürdig vertraut an und bescherte ihr eine kleine Gänsehaut. Jin ließ ihr den Vortritt, denn nur sie kannte sich im inneren des Tempels ein wenig aus. Vorsichtig und langsam bewegten sie sich durch das Gebäude, immer auf der Hut während Xiao vorsichtshalber ihre Hand um das Medaillon gelegt hatte, so würde sie eine Reaktion sofort spüren können. "Seltsam... wieso erhalten wir keinerlei Gegenwehr? Gibt es nicht immer irgendwelche Wesen die versuchen es zu verhindern?", murmelte Xiao nachdenklich als sie sich weiter langsam weiter in das Innere des Tempels voran tasteten. "Bleib wachsam.", riet er ihr. "Oder sie sind glücklich endlich das Medaillon zurück zu haben...", sprach sie weiter ihre Gedanken leise aus. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten nach Jins Meinung und auch wenn er skeptisch war, musste er sich eingestehen, keine dunklen Mächte spüren zu können. Vielleicht hatte Xiao Recht und die Geister wollten lediglich ihren langersehnten Frieden erhalten. Trotzdem, wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann niemanden zu vertrauen und immer mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen.

"Da vorne muss die Kammer der Priesterin sein.", holte Xiao ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus und deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. Jin nickte und folgte ihr daraufhin. Nervös biss sich die junge Chinesin auf ihre Unterlippe, holte nochmal tief Luft und öffnete anschließend die Tür. Mit zögerlichen und langsamen Schritten, betrat sie den Raum und erblickte sofort den kleinen Schrein der für die schlafende Priesterin errichtet worden war. Der morsche Holzboden knarrte unter ihren Füßen als sie sich auf den Schrein zu bewegte. Jin folgte ihr, blieb jedoch mit ein wenig Abstand zu ihr stehen. Xiao nahm das Medaillon ab, hielt es an der Kette in ihrer Hand und bewegte diese zu der kleinen Vorrichtung auf dem Tisch des Schreins, an der es sich einst befand. Jins Blick war auf Xiao und das Medaillon gerichtet, er war genauso angespannt wie sie, konzentrierte sich auf mögliche Yokais und Geister... vielleicht war er zu konzentriert gewesen oder er hatte damit einfach nicht gerechnet, was ein großer Fehler war, denn sonst hätte er das was jetzt passieren würde verhindern können.

Alles geschah in wenigen Sekunden. Er spürte eine ihm bekannte Aura aufflammen, doch bevor er überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen war zu reagieren, sah er wie ein lila farbiger Laser Strahl in die Richtung der jungen Chinesin flog. Jin setzte an sie zu warnen oder gar zur Seite zu Schubsen, doch begriff er, dass es bereits zu spät war. Xiao spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Hand wodurch sie das Medaillon abrupt fallen ließ. Das Medaillon landete mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Holzboden, gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Schrei. Rote Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt Xiao ihre Hand fest während sich das Blut aus ihrer Wunde in kleinen Bahnen an ihrer Hand entlang schlängelte, entlang ihrer Finger bis hin zu ihrer Fingerspitze. Eine rote Perle verließ ihren Finger, fiel hinab und schlug erneut auf den Boden auf.

Diese Wut, dieser Hass der plötzlich ins unermessliche stieg, war fast nicht auszuhalten. Sein Herz schlug stark gegen seine Brust, ließen den Menschen in ihm schmerzhaft aufstöhnen, während der Dämon langsam die Oberhand erlangte. Schwarze Linien bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und um seine Augen herum. Augen die golden aufleuchteten und alles andere als menschlich aussahen. Seine Hand ballte er zitternd vor Wut zusammen. "Kazuya.", zischte Jin aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ehe sich seine Eckzähne in Fangzähne veränderten und seine Hände zitternd ebenfalls ihre Form änderten, bis diese von Krallen geschmückt waren. "Ich halte meine Versprechen. Das Medaillon gehört mir!", kam es mit tiefer und dunkler Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sich ohne Probleme in seine teuflische Form verwandelnd, trat Kazuya aus der dunklen Ecke des Raumes hervor und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf Jin zu, blieb jedoch neben Xiao und dem Medaillon stehen. Mit einem fast schon zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen, sah er zu wie sich sein Sohn vollständig in seine Dämonische Form verwandelte. Schwarze Flügel die eher einem dunklen Engel ähnelten als einem Dämon, zierten nun Jins Rücken, als er seinen Kopf erhob und seinem Vater hasserfüllt entgegen blickte. "Das wird dein Ende sein.", versicherte er mit nicht menschlicher Stimme, die Fremd und trotzdem nach Jin klang.


	19. Juu hachi

Ein schwarzer Stein umschlungen von einem silbernen Drachen. Soll der Drache das Böse zurück halten oder beschützt der Drache eine Macht die weder Gut noch Böse war? Diese Frage hatte die junge Chinesin lange beschäftigt und als ihr Blick auf dem am Boden liegende Medaillon ruhte, welches sich zwischen Vater und Sohn befand, zwischen Gute und Böse, hatte sie ihre Antwort so deutlich vor Augen, dass sie sich wirklich fragte wieso ihr das nicht schon viel früher klar geworden war.

Jin und Kazuya standen sich in ihren dämonischen Formen gegenüber, bereit zu kämpfen. Bereit bis zum äußersten zu gehen. Einer von ihnen würde heute fallen, nur einer würde diesen Kampf überleben, das zeigte die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. Dieses Mal würden sie bis zum Ende kämpfen. Wieso? Wieso musste dieser Tag heute sein? Plötzlich aufkommende Angst, den Menschen zu verlieren, der ihr alles bedeutete, war mit einem Mal so stark und ließ sie ihre leicht blutende Wunde völlig vergessen. Stattdessen machte sie Anzeichen, eine kleine Bewegung, die andeutete sich zwischen die beiden stellen zu wollen. So klein diese Bewegung auch gewesen war, Jin hatte sie sofort bemerkt. "Bleib zurück!", schrie er sie mit schneidernder Stimme an, sein Blick eisern und wütend. Ein Blick der nicht für sie bestimmt war, sondern eigentlich Kazuya galt. Xiao hielt inne, zögerte, bewegte sich dann doch ein Stück zurück und erst dann löste Jin seinen Blick von ihr, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie auf ihn hörte. Seinen Zorn schwer unter Kontrolle haltend, blickte Jin wieder zurück zu seinem Vater. Dieser Kampf drehte sich nicht allein um das Medaillon, dieser Kampf bedeutete alles und es stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Wer auch immer den Kampf gewinnen würde, eines stand jetzt schon fest... die Welt würde sich verändern.

Blitzschnell, ohne das Xiao eine Bewegung erkennen konnte, stand Kazuya auf einmal direkt vor Jin und eröffnete mit solch einem festen Schlag den Kampf, dass sein Arm von leichten Blitzen umgeben war. Jin taumelte ein Stück zurück, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und setzte zum Gegenangriff an. Beide schenkten sich nichts, wichen den Angriffen des Gegners aus, blockten diese oder nutzen den Angriff für einen Gegenangriff. Xiao konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen wer von beiden der stärkere war, für sie sah es so aus, als seien beide gleich stark. Jin packte Kazuya mit seiner rechten Hand an der Schulter, hielt ihn in seinem Griff und setzte mit seinem Bein einen erst hinteren Kick gegen Kazuyas Rücken und zog darauf sein Bein so zurück, dass er Kazuya erneut gegen seine Brust traf, so dass dieser ein gutes Stück zurück taumelte. Der ältere Japaner war davon jedoch nur mäßig beeindruckt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert während seine Augen nur so vor Missachtung über seinen eigenen Sohn trotzten. "Du schaffst es nicht mal den Teufel in dir lang genug unter Kontrolle zu halten... so wirst du mich niemals besiegen!", sprach er und stürmte auf Jin los. Den ersten Schlag konnte Jin noch blocken, den zweiten bekam seine Wange mit voller Wucht zu spüren. "Du verschwendest all deine Kräfte um den Teufel zu kontrollieren... wie erbärmlich.", entwich es Kazuya zwischen weiteren Schlägen die Jin versuchte zu blocken. "Lass ihn frei und du wirst einen richtigen Kampf erleben.", hörte Xiao ihn sagen, ehe der nächste Schlag erneut Jins Wange traf und er diesmal durch die Druckwelle mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Schwer atmend richtete der jüngere sich wieder auf, machte sich auf den nächsten Angriff seines Vaters bereit.

Hatte Kazuya etwa Recht? Strengte Jin die dämonische Form so sehr an? Kostete es so viel Kraft die Kontrolle zu behalten? Als sie beide gegen die Schattenwesen gekämpft hatten, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass er Probleme hatte. Wieso dann jetzt? Was war anders?

Immer wieder versuchte Jin einen Gegenangriff zu starten, nutzte jede Gelegenheit, doch schien es ihr so, als ob seine Bewegungen immer langsamer wurden. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an seiner Stirn und seine Atmung kam nur noch Stoßweise. Er hatte eindeutig damit zu kämpfen, seine Kräfte zu beherrschen... und es wurde von Mal zu Mal immer schlimmer. Selbst als er noch all seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte, sah es für sie nicht danach aus, als hätte Jin die Kraft Kazuya zu besiegen. Er war ihm unterlegen... _Wenn das so weiter geht, wird er den Kampf verlieren... Jin! Bitte!_

Xiao sah mit an, wie immer wieder Kazuya die Blockade von Jin durchbrach und weitere Treffer landete. Wieder und wieder schlug und trat er auf seinen Sohn ein und mit jedem weiteren Angriff spürte Jin, wie ihn seine eigenen Kräfte verließen. Nicht mehr lange und er könnte den Teufel in sich nicht mehr zurück halten...

Sich zusammenreißend, blockte Jin den nächsten Schlag von Kazuya, wich den darauf folgenden mit einem Seitenschritt aus und schlug mit geladener Faust in den Magen des älteren. Kazuya wurde durch die immense Kraft zurück gestoßen, landete mit seinem Rücken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Aufkeuchend blickte Kazuya hasserfüllt zu seinem Sohn während er sich das Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel wischte. Schwer atmend wollte Jin sich wieder aufrichten, als er inne hielt und sich stöhnend an die Brust fasste. Diese Kraft gegen die er sich versuchte zu wehren, zog ihn in die Knie. Keuchend beugte er sich nach vorne und krallte seine Hände in den Boden. "Jin...", hauchte Xiao leise seinen Namen und fühlte sich so hilflos. Sie wollte ihm helfen, zu ihm rennen und ihm am liebsten von dieser Qual befreien. Knurrend hob Jin seinen Kopf. Rote Augen blickten Kazuya direkt entgegen, rote Augen, die der ältere durchaus kannte. "Oh, es wird langsam interessant.", kam es grinsend von Kazuya, ehe dieser sich auf Jin zu bewegte. Jins Körper bebte, er kämpfte innerlich gegen sein Gen an, mit aller Kraft die er noch besaß. Schreiend ließ Jin einen Laserstrahl vor Kazuyas Füßen einschlagen, eine Warnung nicht näher zu kommen, die Kazuya mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln wahrnahm und seinen Weg trotzdem fortsetzte.

"Jin!", schrie die junge Chinesin plötzlich flehend. Eine vertraute Stimme, die ihn kurz den Schmerz und den Kampf vergessen ließ. Eine Stimme, die zu dem Mädchen gehörte, die ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutete. "Xiao...", sprach er leise ihren Namen aus und spürte wie der Hass des Teufels nachließ. Kazuya fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er die roten Augen von Jin verschwinden sah und ihm stattdessen normale braune Augen entgegen blickten. Wütend fiel sein Blick zu der jungen Chinesin, wäre sie nicht, hätte Jin sich schon längst vollständig verwandelt. Dieses Mädchen hatte schon genug seinen Plan durchkreuzt, es war an der Zeit sie für immer los zu werden. Mit gezielten Schritten in ihre Richtung, verstand Jin augenblicklich was Kazuya vorhatte. "Nein! Lass sie in Ruhe!", schrie er verzweifelt, da ihm sein Körper bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, nicht gehorchte.

"Du bist das letzte Hindernis bis zur meiner Vollendung... ich werde mir dieses Medaillon nehmen und Jins Kräfte werden genauso die meinen werden.", verriet er ihr seinen Plan und bliebt direkt vor ihr zum Stehen. "Ohne Medaillon bist du vollkommen Schutzlos.", erinnerte er sie. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das Medaillon bekommst!", versicherte sie ihm, ihren Blick hinter ihm auf das Schmuckstück werfend, welches noch immer auf dem Boden lag. "Dann halt mich auf.", gab er ihr den Rat und gleichzeitig machte er sich auf seine kranke weise über sie lustig. Es war nicht Kazuyas Art einfach jemanden zu töten, der ihm im Weg stand, abgesehen von seiner eigenen Familie. Er wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und Jin war zu schwach um ihn aufzuhalten. Kazuya hatte freie Bahn, er konnte nun tun was er wollte und niemand würde ihn aufhalten können.

Xiao ballte ihre gesunde Hand zu einer Faust und sah den alten Japaner wütend an. Es würde Selbstmord gleichen, wenn sie versuchen würde sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Selbst in seiner menschlichen Form, war Kazuya ihr definitiv überlegen, aber als Teufel? Wenn nicht mal Jin es schaffte, wie sollte sie etwas ausrichten? Mit einem verachtenden Zischen wandte Kazuya sich von ihr ab und ging auf das Medaillon in der Mitte des Raumes zu. Trotz aller Logik und der Angst vor dem Tod, war die Angst, was passieren würde, wenn Kazuya das Medaillon an sich nahm, größer. Die Angst Jin dadurch wohlmöglich zu verlieren war unermäßlich. Egal was ihr ihr Verstand versuchte zu sagen, sie konnte nicht anders und trat einen Schritt auf Kazuya zu, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht war und sich auf das Medaillon zu bewegte. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie zu Jin, der keuchend auf dem Boden kniete und ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte zu signalisieren, dass sie ihr unvernünftiges Vorhaben sofort beenden sollte. Mit stummen Worten formte sie ein _'Gomen'_ und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu Kazuya, der mittlerweile stehen geblieben war. Das Medaillon lag direkt vor seinen Füßen.

"Du bist mutiger als ich dachte...", sprach er leise und drehte sich dabei langsam zu ihr um. "Oder sehnst du dich so sehr nach dem Tod?", fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte ihr eine letzte Chance gegeben lebendig hier raus zu kommen, was so gar nicht seine Art war und nun versuchte sie sich ihm wirklich in den Weg zu stellen? Entschlossen und voller Überzeugung sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden zu haben, blickte sie dem Japaner entgegen. Ohne Worte begab Xiao sich mit fließender aber dennoch langsamer Bewegung in Kampfposition, ihren Gegner nicht aus den Augen lassend. "Wie du willst.", kam es knurrend von Kazuya, der nun ebenfalls seine Stellung veränderte. "Dem Sieger gehört das Medaillon.", erinnerte sie ihn an den Grund für den Kampf. Kazuyas Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, seine Aura flammte für einen kurzen Augenblick auf, ehe er ohne Vorwarnung zum Angriff setzte. "Hör auf zu reden und kämpfe!", schrie er und streifte mit seiner Faust ihre Wange, ehe sie ihm knapp ausgewichen war. Xiao umkreiste ihren Gegner wachsam und mit langsamen Schritten, angespannt und bereit auf seinen nächsten Angriff oder eine Gelegenheit selbst anzugreifen.

Wenn sie den Kampf überleben wollte, musste sie ihre Strategie vollkommen ändern und das wusste Kazuya. Allein mit Stärke konnte sie ihn nicht besiegen, aber sie war schneller als er, zumindest galt das noch, als er in seiner menschlichen Form war. Kazuya als Teufel war wahrlich unbesiegbar, schnell und unmenschlich stark. Sie war sich der aussichtslosen Lage in der sie sich befand durchaus bewusst, jedoch konnte und wollte sie ihm das Medaillon nicht kampflos überlassen und vielleicht bestand eine kleine Chance, das Jin seine Kräfte wieder zurück erlangte... vielleicht musste sie nur für eine gewisse Zeit durchhalten... nur ein bisschen. Was auch immer geschehen möge, sie musste es einfach versuchen.

Die junge Chinesin spürte, das Kazuya auf ihr Handeln wartete, er würde sie erst wieder angreifen wenn sie den nächsten Schritt machte. Beide verhielten sich, als würden sie zwei Raubtiere sein, die versuchen bei der kleinsten Bewegung des anderen zu reagieren und ihm zuvor zu kommen. Leise ausatmend konzentrierte sie sich auf den Japaner und näherte sich ihm nur ein wenig, bevor sie zu einem Fächerangriff mit ihren Armen startete. Kazuya wollte nach ihren Armen greifen, doch zog sich die Chinesin schnell zurück, bewegte sich nach unten und führte in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Phoenix aus. In dem Moment, in dem Kazuya irritiert über seinen Misserfolg war, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und beförderte durch einen gezielten Punkt auf seinen Körper und die richtige Kraft ihrer Hände den Japaner in die Luft. Aus ihrem Phoenix kommend folgte eine gekonnte und fließende Kombination aus Schlägen und Tritten, während Kazuya langsam zu Boden fiel. Sich abrollend blickte er sie aus hasserfüllten Augen an, ehe er mit ihrem nächsten Blinzeln verschwand und daraufhin direkt vor ihr stand. Mit überraschtem Blick sah sie ihn geschockt an, wollte etwas tun, doch bevor sie dazu kam, spürte sie schon seine harte Faust in ihrem Magen. Durch die immense Wucht, hoben ihren Füße ein Stück vom Boden ab. Sie spürte den Schmerz und die darauf folgende Übelkeit kaum, denn Kazuya ließ ihr keine Chance, er schlug mit seiner anderen Faust gegen ihr Brustbein, holte sie zurück auf ihre Füße und setzte mit seinem Bein einen geschwungenen, gezielten geraden Tritt gegen ihren Bauch wodurch sie nach hinten flog. Die Kraft seines Tritts war so gewaltig, dass sie mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit gegen die nächste Wand flog, dass sie keinerlei Chance hatte sich abzufangen. Keuchend entwich ihr die Luft aus ihrer Lunge, als sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Stöhnend rutschte sie herunter und lag für einen Moment auf dem Boden, versuchend sie zu sammeln und nach Luft ringend.

 _Er ist so stark... ich habe keinerlei Chance gegen ihn._ Sich auf ihre Unterlippe beißend, drehte Xiao sich auf den Rücken, atmete schwer und erinnerte sich wofür sie eigentlich kämpfte. _Nein. Ich darf nicht aufgeben... ich muss weiter kämpfen._ Sich zusammenreißend versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch stand bereits Kazuya über ihr mit diesem Gefühlskalten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er zum Tritt ausholte. Zum Ausweichen war die Zeit zu knapp gewesen, jedoch hatte Xiao so schnell sie konnte mit ihren Händen, seinen Fuß gepackt, der nun nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Mit aller Kraft drückte sie gegen sein Bein an, bis ihre Arme anfingen zu zittern... _Kraft ist nicht alles..._ Ihr Blick fiel zu seinem anderen Bein und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, kickte sie mit ihrem Fuß so gegen sein Bein, dass er tatsächlich kurz ins Wanken geriet und sie seine instabile Lage nutzten konnte um ihn mit einem Wurf ein gutes Stück von sich weg zu befördern.

Sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene wieder aufrichtend, wanderte ihr Blick sofort wieder zu Kazuya. Unglaublich. Ihr entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, als sie den Mann in der Gestalt des Teufels wieder aufstehen sah, als sei nichts gewesen. Ohne jegliche Verletzungen stand er ihr wieder gegenüber und seine finstere Miene, bedeutete nichts Gutes. "Ich habe jetzt genug. Machen wir dem ein Ende.", sprach er mit dunkler Stimme.

 _Nicht gut... was hatte er nun vor?_

Kazuyas Augen fingen an rot zu glühen, normalerweise ein Zeichen sich besser von ihm fern zu halten... doch befand sich die junge Chinesin nicht gerade in der besten Situation. Kaum hatte sie angefangen über ihre nächsten Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, sah sie auch schon wie ein Laserstrahl auf sie zu flog. Instinktiv und so schnell sie konnte, rollte sie sich zur Seite worauf sie sofort wieder in Kazuyas Richtung blickte. Allerdings ließ dieser ihr keinerlei Chance zur Pause, ein Laser folgte dem anderen und das immer schneller... Xiao hatte keine Gelegenheit auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschnaufen, er jagte sie und durch seine blitzschnellen Bewegungen, konnte sie ihn nicht mal mehr erwischen. Immer wenn sie sich mit ihren Ausweichmanövern ihm genähert hatte und ihn Angreifen konnte, teleportierte er sich an einen anderen Ort. Normalerweise hätte sie keine Probleme lange durchzuhalten, aber er hatte sie bereits schwerer verletzt als sie es dachte, ihre inneren Verletzungen taten ihr mit jeder weiteren Bewegung immer mehr weh und trugen langsam aber sicher ihrer Erschöpfung bei. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten und das wusste Kazuya, darauf zielte er es ab.

Erneut wich Xiao aus, sah sich um, wo er diesmal auftauchte und erstarrte, als sie ihn plötzlich hinter sich hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um, sah wie er weiter oben im Raum schwebte und seine Flügel schwungvoll ausbreitete. Auf seiner Brust öffnete sich ein großes Auge... geschockt und nicht glaubend was sie da sah, beobachtete sie wie sich auch auf seinen Flügeln, Augen bildeten und sich langsam öffneten. Sein Körper war übersät mit den Augen des Teufels und alle waren auf sie gerichtet. Egal ob sie jetzt versuchen würde zu fliehen, ausweichen oder gar davon laufen war zwecklos, er würde sie erwischen. Während sie mit ansah wie er die Energie ansammelte, wusste sie, es war vorbei. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, sie hörte das Knistern in der Luft, welches von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer stärker wurde. Die Zeit reichte noch um kurz zu Jin zu blicken, in seine Augen die voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung schrien, während ihr langsam die Tränen über ihre blasse Haut kullerten. Nur schwer konnte sie ihren Blick von ihm abwenden, sah zurück zum Teufel, deren Laser sich nun sichtbar bildeten worauf sie erschrocken die Augen zusammen kniff.

Das was sie kurz darauf spürte war unbeschreiblich. Schmerzen die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gefühlt hatte. Schmerzen die alles anderen vergessen ließen. Fühlte sich so der Tod an? Sie hatte immer gehofft schmerzlos zu sterben, einfach einzuschlafen und in Frieden von dieser Welt zu gehen. Anscheinend war ihr dies nicht bestimmt...

Jin sah zu wie die vielen Laserstrahlen gebündelt und konzentriert auf sie hinunter flogen. Die Wucht schleuderte sie erneut gegen die Wand hinter ihr... kein Schrei war von ihr zu hören, nichts... ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck war alles was ihm vor seinem geistigen Auge immer wieder erschien, während er beobachtete wie der Rauch der sich gebildet hatte sich langsam wieder legte. Xiao saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand, ihre Arme schlaff an sich herunter hängend, ihr Kopf hing ebenfalls schwer und kraftlos leicht zur Seite aber mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und auf dem ersten Blick sah es so aus, als würde sie einfach nur schlafen. Wenn ihr Körper nicht von zahlreichen Schnittwunden überseht wäre, hätte dies durchaus so sein können. Rotes Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Ihre zarte weiße Haut war überzogen mit dieser roten Flüssigkeit. Überall... war Blut. Etwas, was er niemals sehen wollte... niemals. Jin starrte unentwegt auf den regungslosen Körper der jungen Chinesin, nicht realisierend was er dort sah.

Er fühlte sich betäubt und doch spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der immer stärker zu werden schien. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, das Gefühl wenn jemand besonderes aus seinem Leben gerissen wurde. Dieses Gefühl des endlosen Schmerzes war so stark und trotzdem fühlte es sich wie ein Traum an. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, sie würde sich bewegen, nur ein kleines Lebenszeichen von sich geben. Jin spürte etwas, was er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte... Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen langsam sammelten. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war unerträglich, er wollte schreien, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob ihm jemand die Kehle zugeschnürt hatte. Als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Kazuyas Schritte ließen den jungen Japaner zu dem Mann blicken der Xiao auf dem Gewissen hatte. Mit gezielten aber langsamen Schritten, trat er auf sie zu.

Jins Blick war nun auf Kazuya gerichtet. Wut und Hass auf diesen Mann stiegen mit einem Mal ins unermessliche. Sein Teufels-Gen kochte, er spürte wie er sich an die Oberfläche grub, wie immer mehr der Teufel in ihm die Oberhand erlangte. Abrupt blieb Kazuya stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um, der ihm mit rot glühenden Augen entgegen blickte. "Endlich...", hauchte er und auch seine Augen leuchteten rot auf. Kazuya war bereits im Begriff auf Jin zu zu gehen, als er auf einmal etwas Merkwürdiges spürte. Irritiert blieb er stehen, musterte Jin genau und horchte auf sein Gespür.

 _Vertrau deinen Kräften... es steckt so viel Gutes in dir... du musst es nur finden._

Die Worte seiner Mutter tauchten auf einmal wieder vor ihm auf, so klar. Er spürte den Dämon in sich so deutlich wie nie zuvor und trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes, etwas was ihm nicht fremd war, etwas was schon immer dagewesen sein musste und doch fühlte es sich ungewohnt an. War das wovon seine Mutter gesprochen hatte? Was war das was er fühlte und wieso jetzt? Irritiert, aber sich versuchend zu konzentrieren, schloss Jin seine Augen. _Vertraue dir... vertrau deinen Kräften..._

Nun konnte er es deutlich spüren, da war etwas in ihm... etwas das in ihm schlummerte und schon immer dagewesen war. Jin war so konzentriert, dass er jegliche Aura um sich sehr genau wahrnehmen konnte. Kazuya schien seinen Wandel zu merken und sich entschieden haben, neugierig abzuwarten... aber was war das? Ruckartig öffnete Jin seine Augen und blickte zu der jungen Chinesin, die immer noch in der gleichen Position da lag wie zuvor. Schwach... kaum noch existierend... aber ihre Aura umgab sie noch. _Sie lebt..._

 _Du kannst sie noch retten..._

Als würde eine Energiewelle durch seinen Körper jagen, spürte er wie diese neue Kraft durch jede seiner Adern strömte. Seine Hörner zogen sich zurück, ebenso seine Eckzähne. Verwundert beobachtete Kazuya wie die schwarzen Linien auf den Körper seines Sohnes nach und nach verblassten bis sie gänzlich verschwunden waren. Von seinen Krallen benetzten Händen ausgehend zog sich wie eine neue Haut über seinen ganzen Körper. Grau-Silberne Haut, die stählern und trotzdem menschlich wirkte. An seinen Unterarmen hatte sich zusätzlich seine Handschuhe so einem organischen Panzer ähnlichen Material verändert, welches seinem Handschuh in jeglicher Hinsicht sehr ähnlich war... nur wirkte es nicht von dieser Welt. An seiner Hüfte abwärts hatte sich eine dickere metallartige Schicht gebildet, die seine kompletten Beine umgaben. Es sah aus wie eine Rüstung und trotzdem waren es seine Beine. Jins Aufschrei ließ Kazuyas Blick zu seinem Gesicht wandern, welches schmerzverzerrt in den Himmel gerichtet war. Jins pechschwarze Flügel hatten sich grundlegend verändert. Federn in einem Silberton als wären sie veredelt worden... Seine Flügel wurden von einem verzierten goldenen Rand umgeben, der ein Stück über jeweils seine Schultern führte, es sah majestätisch aus. Jins Haare hatten ihre Form behalten, jedoch waren diese nicht mehr schwarz sondern komplett weiß. Nicht verstehend, was mit seinem Sohn geschieht, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder über dessen Körper.

Erleichternd ausatmend, entspannten sich Jins Gesichtszüge, endlich waren die Schmerzen vorbei. Sich zu Kazuya umdrehend, blickte er seinen Vater an. Silberne Augen trafen auf rot glühende. "Was... bist du?", entwich es Kazuya zögernd. Ohne eine Regung seiner Gesichtszüge, sah Jin dem Teufel direkt entgegen und wirkte nicht länger wie seines Gleichen. Er wirkte wie etwas höheres, etwas mächtigeres, wie ein Gott. Und doch war er keiner. Jin zog finster seine Augen ein wenig zusammen, als er sich entschied Kazuya eine Antwort zu geben. "Eine Verbindung zwischen Teufel und Engel. Solltest du das nicht am besten wissen?", kam es kalt wie immer aus seinem Mund. Er hatte wahrlich nichts für diesen Mann der sich sein Vater nannte übrig. Er musste mal ein guter Mensch gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre er nicht geboren worden und sicherlich hatte seine Mutter in Kazuya etwas Gutes gesehen... aber er hatte sich vom Bösen zu sehr leiten lassen. Der Mann der jetzt vor ihm stand, hatte nichts mit einem liebevollen Vater wie er sein sollte gemein. Er war gefährlich und würde mit seinem Hass die ganze Welt mit sich reißen, dessen war sich Jin absolut sicher. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn hier und jetzt aufzuhalten... und ein für alle Mal zu töten. Wie erwartet erhielt Jin keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Kazuya musste von den besonderen Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter gewusst haben, aber wie erwartet, erhielt er keinen Einblick in seine Gedanken, keine einzige Silbe verließ die Lippen des Teufels.

Es war ihm auch egal geworden, was Kazuya über seine Mutter dachte oder was für eine Beziehung sie früher miteinander gehabt hatten. Das hier und jetzt zählte. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu der bewusstlosen Chinesin. Die Zeit lief ihm davon, wenn er sie retten wollte musste er sich so schnell es ging um Kazuya kümmern. Mit wütenden Augen sah er ihm wieder entgegen, ehe er schneller als Kazuya gucken konnte, innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde direkt vor ihm auftauchte und ohne zu zögern, mit voller Kraft zu schlug. Kazuya krümmte sich vor Schmerz, hat mit dieser enormen Kraft nicht gerechnet und taumelte keuchend ein paar Schritte zurück. Jin ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit sich zu fangen, setzte sofort einen Tritt nach und beförderte ihn damit durch die Wand hinter ihm, die in einen anderen Raum führte. Der Rauch der dadurch entstanden war, legte sich langsam und Kazuya trat durch das Loch in der Wand hindurch. Er stürmte auf Jin los und ließ eine schnelle Kombination aus Tritten und Schlägen auf den jüngeren nieder. Jeder einzelne seiner Schläge und Tritte wurde ohne Probleme von Jin geblockt und sogar gekontert. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Jins Schläge ihn trafen, zog er scharf die Luft ein, ignorierte den steigenden Schmerz und versuchte verbissen einen Treffer zu landen.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war es, alle seine Angriffe kommen zu sehen und mit einem Mal die Gewissheit zu haben, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Das kleine bisschen Angst, dass sich in ihm heimlich aufkam, war die Angst vor dieser unbekannten Kraft die nun durch seine Adern floss. Jedoch wusste er, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für Zweifel war, er musste dieser Kraft vertrauen... vorerst. Zumindest für diesen Kampf, für eine bessere Welt und... um Xiao zu retten. Sie war der Grund wodurch seine verborgenen Kräfte erwacht waren und es war sein Wunsch sie zu retten gewesen. Jetzt lag es allein an ihm.

Jin wich Kazuyas nächsten Energie gefüllten Schlag mit einem Seitenschritt aus und schlug selbst mit seiner Faust so gegen den Magen des älteren Japaners, dass dieser keuchend Blut spuckte und sich für einen Moment nicht mehr bewegte, während Jins Faust an Ort und Stelle blieb. Langsam zog er seine Faust zurück, sammelte Kraft und sog dabei die Luft scharf ein. Kurz darauf schlug eine Salve aus Fäusten mit solch einer Schnelligkeit und Kraft auf Kazuya ein, dass dieser absolut keine Chance hatte sich dagegen zu wären. Woher kam nur diese gewaltige Energie auf einmal in ihm? Jin war selbst über seine Kräfte erstaunt und immer wieder während des Kampfes mit Kazuya überrascht, wenn er spürte dass das noch längst nicht alles gewesen war. So auch, als er den letzten Schlag gegen Kazuya durchführte. Jin setzte erneute immense Energie frei, legte diese in seine Faust und drückte bei dem Schlag seinen Arm komplett durch, als er Kazuya traf. Sogar sein Oberkörper war weit nach vorne gebeugt, als Kazuya durch den plötzlich starken Aufprall auf seine Brust durch den Raum nach hinten flog. Stöhnend blieb er am Ende des Raumes liegen, regte sich nicht, auch nicht nachdem Jin seine Faust zurückgezogen hatte und ihn eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte. Er lebte noch, dessen war er sich sicher, aber er schien bewusstlos zu sein und dies könnte ihm die nötige Zeit verschaffen die er benötigte.

Jin drehte sich zu der jungen Chinesin um, sah wie sie sich ein wenig bewegte und ihre Augenlider anfingen zu zucken. Ohne zu zögern, ging er auf sie zu und blieb schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen, betrachtete ihre Wunden und spürte erneut wie sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Nur ganz langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen, ihr Blick schweifte verwirrt durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich Jin neben sich stehend wahrnahm und ihn trotz schwerer Verletzungen überrascht musterte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln überkam ihre Lippen, als sie ihn betrachtete. Er sah so schön aus... glich einem göttlichen Wesen, nicht von dieser Welt. War sie vielleicht wirklich gestorben? War dies die andere Seite? Ein stechender Schmerz von ihren Wunden ließ sie jedoch verstehen, dass sie sich noch in der Welt der lebenden befand und dies kein Traum war. Zischend sog sie die Luft ein, spürte wie ihre Augen wieder zufielen und sie nah an dem Punkt der Ohnmacht war. Gegen den Sog ankämpfend, öffnete sie nur schwer ihre Augen und sah ihn direkt an. "Jin...", hauchte sie mit schwacher Stimme seinen Namen. "Nicht. Spar deine Kräfte.", kam es schnell und dennoch so ruhig wie immer von ihm, bevor er sich neben sie kniete. Erneut flackerten ihre Lider zu und wieder auf, während ihr Kopf erschöpft zur Seite sich neigte und ihre Augen daraufhin langsam wieder zufielen.

Eine warme Krallen benetzte Hand berührte ihre Wange, strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Haut und gab ihr ein starkes Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Jins Finger glitten zu ihrem Nacken, so dass sein Daumen immer noch auf ihrer Wange ruhte. Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und kam ihr noch ein Stück näher, so dass ihre Gesichter sich noch näher gekommen waren. Erneut öffnete Xiao ihre Augen, blickte in diese silbernen Augen, die so fremd und doch so vertraut zugleich waren. Wie konnte das sein? Egal welche Farbe oder Form seine Augen auch annahmen, sie würde ihn immer erkennen. Sie liebte Jins dunkelbraune Augen, die so kühl wie feuchte Erde im Morgentau und voller Sehnsucht waren. Es gab Momente in denen diese Augen schimmerten, wie ein Bernstein, der erst bei Sonnenlicht seine Facetten zeigte. Aber das war nur ein Teil von Jin. Auch seine Dämonischen Augen hatten sie stets in ihren Bann gezogen, denn er war immer noch Jin und er war es der dieses Gefühl in ihr auslöste, welches kein anderer bei ihr tat. Xiao war in seinem Blick gefangen, sah ihn unentwegt an während die Schmerzen sie immer wieder an den Rand der Ohnmacht trieben. Ihr zäher Blick, verriet Jin, dass sie nicht anders konnte, sie spürte dass dies ihr letzter Moment mit ihm sein könnte und nichts würde sie davon abhalten, niemand könnte ihr diesen Moment nehmen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren braunen Augen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnten und Jins Krallen benetzte Hand entlang fuhren. Ihr viel es schwer zu sprechen, es würde ihre letzten Kräfte kosten, aber der Gedanke daran, ihm niemals ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn gesagt zu haben, auch wenn er sie wahrscheinlich schon kannte, der Gedanke war so viel schlimmer als alles andere, sie musste es ihm sagen... sie musste einfach. "Suki...", hauchte sie sanft dieses einzelne unschuldige Wort, welches so viel mehr bedeutete. Ein letzter intensiver Blick, der jedoch viel zu kurz war, denn keine Sekunde später schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihr Kopf wurde schwerer. Ihre Wange bettete sie erschöpft in seine Hand, als würde sie einfach seine Berührung genießen, doch Jin spürte wie ihre Atmung immer schwächer wurde.

(Anmerkung: Für die, die es vielleicht nicht wissen: Suki = mögen, Aishiteru = Ich liebe dich. Aber! Die Japaner sagen so gut wie niemals Aishiteru. Sie sind dafür viel zu schüchtern... das heißt, dass wenn jemand zu einem 'Suki' sagt, es für sie das gleiche bedeutet, als würde er sagen 'Ich liebe dich'. Es ist ihre Art ihre Zuneigung für einander auszudrücken.)

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde unerträglich... er verfluchte sich für das was er ihr angetan hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, das nicht er es war, der sie so zugerichtet hatte, es reichte vollkommen aus das er es zugelassen hat, das sie durch ihn so viel leiden musste... er hatte ihr Leben auf den Gewissen. Er hatte es gewusst, als ihm klar wurde, was er war, was in ihm wohnte. Er hatte sie aus diesen Gründen auf Abstand gehalten, wollte sie vor sich und seiner Familie schützen und trotzdem lag sie nun blutoberströmt vor ihm. Das durfte nicht sein... nicht sie... nicht die einzige Person, die ihm alles bedeutete. Sie war die einzige die ihn je verstanden hat, die immer zu ihm gehalten hat... die ihn liebte. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, etwas das er glaubte verloren zu haben. Dieser Schmerz, die Tränen, all das hatte er schon einmal gespürt, vor langer Zeit. Ein Schmerz, den er nie wieder spüren wollte... "Xiao...", sprach er leise ihren Spitznamen aus, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Wütend und zitternd ballte er seine freie Hand zusammen... noch nie hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt. Da lag sie vor ihm, sah ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken an und alles was er tun konnte war zusehen?! Nein. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht verlieren. _"Du kannst sie noch retten. Vertrau deinen Kräften",_ erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn stets bewachen, als wäre sie irgendwie immer bei ihm, auch wenn er es nicht immer spüren konnte. Die Worte seiner Mutter ließen den jungen Japaner jedoch den Schmerz für einen Moment vergessen. Jin blickte in das friedliche Gesicht der jungen Chinesin, die noch immer reglos da lag und ihre Wange in seine Hand gebettet hatte. Ruhig einatmend schloss er seine Augen und tauchte in die Tiefen seines Selbst ein.

Das Gefühl sie nicht verlieren zu wollen, war stärker denn je. Die neue Kraft, die in ihm erwacht war, durchströmte seine Adern, er fühlte so viel Energie... Dämon und Engel waren eins geworden und haben ihre Energien vereint. Er war etwas gänzlich anderes geworden, eine Mischung aus zwei so unterschiedlichen Wesen. Oder waren sie sich vielleicht ähnlicher als er immer gedacht hatte? Jin konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine neu gewonnene Energie, vereint mit seinem Wunsch die junge Chinesin zu retten. Sein Wunsch schien so stark zu sein, dass sein Körper ganz von selbst das richtige tat, er konnte regelrecht fühlen wie die Energie sich sammelte und durch seinen rechten Arm floss in die Richtung seiner Hand. Es kribbelte leicht und fühlte sich warm und beruhigend an, als die Energie sich in seiner Hand ausbreitete. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann konnte er fühlen, wie seine Energie auf Xiao übertragen wurde. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und konnte mit ansehen, wie sich ihre Wunden Stück für Stück schlossen.

Eine angenehme kribbelnde Wärme vertrieb die immer mehr zunehmende Kälte in ihrem Körper und ließ sogar die Schmerzen langsam verschwinden. Es fühlte sich seltsamerweise vertraut an, als würde sie in Jins Armen liegen, es war genau das gleiche Gefühl, so intensiv und schön. Der Sog des ewigen Schlafs zog sich immer weiter zurück, bis sie ihre Glieder wieder spüren konnte, das Geräusch von Wind und raschelndem Laub wahrnahm und das Gefühl von einer vertrauten Hand die liebevoll ihr Gesicht hielt. Zögerlich öffnete Xiao ihre Augen und hob gleichzeitig ihren Kopf an, so dass sie aufrecht an der Wand gelehnt saß und mit einem gleichzeitig verwirrenden und nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck Jin direkt ansah. Erleichtert seufzte der Japaner leise, zog seine Hand zurück und ließ sich erschöpft nieder. Es hatte eine Menge Kraft gekostet Xiao vollkommen zu heilen, da sie bereits so nah an der Schwelle zum Tod gewesen war... Schwer atmend, wie nach einem langen Kampf saß er ihr gegenüber und sah sie einfach nur an. "Was... ist passiert? Ich dachte ich sei...", fing Xiao an, brach jedoch ab, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. "Wärst du auch fast...", sagte Jin leise und erntete von ihr einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Du lebst...", kam es erleichtert und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen von ihm. Zögerlich blickte sie an sich herunter, musterte ihre Arme und Hände und blickte schließlich auf die leicht an manchen Stellen gerissene Kleidung an Bauch und Beinen die vom Kampf gegen Kazuya resultiert waren. So wie sie aussah und mit Rückblick auf ihre Schmerzen, die sie sich sicherlich nicht eingebildet hatte, müsste ihr Körper übersät mit Wunden sein, doch das einzige was geblieben war, war getrocknetes Blut an ihrer Kleidung, der einzige Beweis für ihre Verletzungen. Wenn sie Jin so betrachtete, wie er in seiner neuen Gestalt völlig erschöpft vor ihr saß und sie an das Gefühl zurück dachte als sie im Sterben lag, kam ihr ein Gedanke, der einfach alles erklären würde. "Du hast mich geheilt?", fragte sie das Offensichtliche und erhielt lediglich ein angedeutetes Nicken als Antwort.

Xiao fehlten die Worte, sie wollte sich zu Erst bei ihm bedanken, aber ein Danke, klang in ihrem Kopf nach viel zu wenig. Es war nicht das was sie wirklich fühlte, es war so viel mehr, als ein einfaches Danke. So saß sie da, sahen sich tief in die Augen und sagten kein Wort, bis sie sich entschloss langsam aber zielstrebig auf ihn zu zu krabbeln. Die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen hinter sich lassend, konnte sie noch Jins überraschten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, ehe sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und sich an ihn drückte. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in seine Schulter und erst dann traute sie sich etwas zu sagen. "Kein Danke wäre gut genug... ich verdanke dir mein Leben.", sprach sie leise, doch so dass er es hören konnte. Keine Silbe verließ Jins Mund, eine Antwort blieb ihr jedoch nicht verwehrt, denn auf einmal spürte sie seine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf gefolgt von einem weichen Druck auf ihrem Kopf, seine Lippen. Sie hätte ewig so mit ihm da sitzen können, aber als Jin ein leises schmerzhaftes Zischen von sich gab, zog sich die junge Chinesin aus der Umarmung zurück und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist? Ist alles okay? Hast du Schmerzen?", sprudelten aus ihr die Fragen heraus.

Stöhnend kniff er seine Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Hand gegen den Kopf. "Es geht schon wieder...", meinte er und öffnete seine Augen um sie anzusehen. "Das Heilen, hat fast all meine Kräfte gekostet, ich muss mich beeilen, bevor ich mich zurück verwandle.", erklärte er und reichte ihr das Medaillon, welches nun direkt vor ihrem Gesicht baumelte. Blinzelnd und erschrocken, nahm sie es schnell entgegen. "Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?", fragte sie panisch, stand auf und ging ohne weiter über Jins Satz nachzudenken, zum Altar. "Die Sonne geht in etwa einer halben Stunde auf...", kam es von Jin, der sich ebenfalls erhob. "Was für ein Glück...", seufzte Xiao erleichtert und legte endlich das Medaillon an seinen ursprünglichen Ort zurück. Es fiel eine solch große Last von der jungen Chinesin, all die letzten Tage die sie mit Jin und Lian erlebt hatte, gingen ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf. "Endlich... es ist vorbei.", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit symbolisierte. Ein undefinierbares Geräusch ließ sie jedoch irritiert zu Jin umdrehen, der vor Kazuyas bewusstlosen Körper stand, kein Teufel, sondern wirklich Kazuyas menschlicher Körper. Die Böse Aura um ihn herum war gänzlich verschwunden, sie konnte nichts spüren außer Kazuya selbst. So wie er da lag, mit einem sogar fast schon friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck tat ihm dieser Mann auf einmal irgendwie Leid für das was er und seine Familie alles durchleben mussten. Niemand hatte solche Qualen verdient. Jin packte seinen Vater am Kragen, hob ihn hoch in die Luft und zielte mit seiner anderen Hand direkt auf seine Brust.

"Nein! Tu es nicht!", schrie Xiao und rannte sofort so schnell sie konnte zu Jin, griff seinen freien Arm, zerrte an ihm und versuchte ihn zu senken, doch Jin blieb eisern. "Er ist nicht mehr wie früher... der Teufel ist verschwunden. Bitte Jin!", flehte sie ihn an. "Es gibt keine Heilung. Er hat das Gen und es wird immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Er ist viel zu schwach, als das er sich dagegen wären könnte... es wird von vorne beginnen. Deswegen muss ich es jetzt beenden so lange ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe.", sprach er so kühl wie sie es von ihm kannte. "Was ist wenn du dich irrst? Was ist, wenn es endlich vorbei ist? Sollte er wiederkehren... dann besiegst du ihn erneut!", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen, während sie ihn flehend ansah und dabei direkt in sein Gesicht blickte, welches auf Kazuya gerichtet war. Jins Augen verengten sich wütend und richteten sich blitzschnell zu ihr. Silberne Augen die nun eher einer Eislandschaft glichen, durchbohrten sie regelrecht. "Er hat dich fast getötet, hast du das vergessen?", erinnerte er sie mit einer schneidernden Härte in seiner Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. "Nein... natürlich nicht.", kam es leise von ihr. "Aber das war nicht er, es war der Teufel in ihm. Wenn du die Kontrolle über dein Gen verloren hättest und dabei Menschen verletzt hättest...", sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus, hielt jedoch kurz inne, zweifelte ob sie das hätte überhaupt sagen sollen. "Dann wäre ich in seiner Lage, willst du das sagen?"

Seufzend nickte Xiao. "Ich würde dich selbst dann nicht aufgeben... niemals würde ich das tun. Bitte Jin, tu es nicht. Es wird sonst nie enden... das Töten muss aufhören.", flehte sie ihn erneut an, sah wie sein Blick von ihr zurück zu seinem Vater wanderte. Ein Zögern in seinen Augen, er zweifelte was das richtige war... sie konnte ihn so gut verstehen, aber sie wusste, wenn er Kazuya töten würde, könnte das Jins Ende bedeuten. Genauso fing bei Kazuya alles an, er wollte seinen Vater töten und verlor seine Seele an den Teufel. Das durfte nicht mit Jin geschehen, sie mussten endlich den Kreislauf durchbrechen. Stöhnend kniff Jin plötzlich seine Augen zusammen, seine Hand fing an zu zittern, bis er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war Kazuya zu halten und ihn zurück auf den Boden fallen ließ. Keuchend zog ihn der Schmerz auf die Knie, gefolgt von einem lauten Schrei der durch den Tempel hallte. "Jin!", rief sie und wollte ihm helfen. "N-nicht... es... ist okay.", presste Jin unter Schmerzen hervor, ehe seine Flügel anfingen sich zurückzuziehen und er seine Krallen in den Holzboden rammte. Xiao verstand, das sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, er musste diese qualvolle Rückverwandlung alleine durchstehen und sie konnte wieder einmal nur zusehen.

Erschöpft fiel Jin zu Boden, silberne Augen wurden zu den dunkelbraunen Augen, in die sie sich verliebt hatte. Lediglich sein weißes Haar war von seiner anderen Gestalt noch übrig geblieben, welches sich nun auch langsam zurückzog und Jins pechschwarze Haar zum Vorschein kam. Seufzend schloss der Japaner seine Augen, jegliche Kraftreserven hatte er verbraucht, die Rückverwandlung hat wie immer seine letzte Kraft gekostet und ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf gezwungen. Xiao sah auf ihn herab, er wirkte so friedlich, aber was musste er für schreckliche Schmerzen durchgemacht haben um nun diesen wohl verdienten Schlaf zu erlangen? Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fenster des Tempels drangen. Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile so da, konnte ihren Blick von dem schlafenden Jin nicht abwenden und strich immer wieder über seine Wange oder durch sein Haar und wartete auf den Moment in dem er wieder erwachen würde.

Ein Geräusch das eindeutig nach einem Helikopter klang, ließ die junge Chinesin jedoch mit ihren Liebkosungen aufhören und alarmiert zur Tür blicken, als sie keine Minute später Schritte im Tempel hörte. Den Rücken zu Jin gedreht, machte sie sich Kampf bereit. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, wurden lauter, bis sie eine Silhouette eines Mannes erkennen konnte, der nun die Tür durchschritt und von den noch wenigen Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurde. Blondes Haar und eine Narbe über seinem einen Auge, waren die Details, die Xiao sofort auffielen, doch kennen tat sie diesen Mann nicht. "Ich habe gehört ihr braucht eine Rückfahrgelegenheit?", kam es von dem Unbekannten. Skeptisch musterte sie ihn, schließlich kannte sie ihn nicht und jetzt wo Jin hilflos hinter ihr lag, würde sie sicherlich keinem Fremden einfach ihrer beider Leben anvertrauen. Seufzend drehte der Mann sich kurz hinter sich, als würde er mit jemanden reden, ehe er sich wieder der Chinesin zuwandte. Kurz darauf tauchte hinter ihm ihr ein vertrautes Gesicht auf. "Alisa?", kam es verwundert von Xiao, während ihre Freundin sich neben den Mann stellte. "Wir erklären dir später alles. Lars gehört zu uns... du kannst ihm vertrauen.", versicherte das Robotermädchen ihrer besten Freundin. Lars? War das der Lars, mit dem Jin telefoniert hatte? "Aber was ist mit Lian? Er war mit uns hier, aber er-"

"Der Chinese? Wir haben ihn schwer verletzt gefunden, er befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus.", erklärte er ihr, sah aber immer noch Zweifel in ihren Augen. "Unsere Leute werden sich gut um ihn kümmern.", versicherte er ihr und erhielt ein seufzendes Nicken. "Dann lasst uns von hier verschwinden... und nehmt den da auch mit.", meinte Lars und deutete auf den bewusstlosen am Boden liegenden Kazuya. "Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Xiao ein wenig panisch, als weitere Männer, oder besser gesagt, Soldaten den Raum betraten und auf Kazuya zugingen. "Er ist zu gefährlich um frei herum zu laufen... wir werden ihn erst einmal einsperren und dann sehen wir weiter.", erklärte ihr der blonde Mann mit der Narbe über dem Auge. "Gut...", kam es leise von ihr und wirkte endlich nicht mehr zu misstrauisch wie zuvor. Alisa und Lars hingegen, kamen auf sie zu und hievten Jin vorsichtig hoch, so dass sie zu zweit ihn stützten und langsam zum Helikopter bringen konnten. Xiao folgte ihnen, sah noch wie Kazuya in einen zweiten Helikopter geladen wurde, ehe sie mit Alisa, Lars und Jin einen anderen Helikopter betraten. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben Kazuya vorsichtshalber noch ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht, so schnell wird er nicht wieder aufwachen.", kam es von Alisa, die sich nach hinten zu Xiao setzte. Ein zaghaftes Nicken und ein besorgter und nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck zugleich zierten ihre weichen Züge, während sie sich neben Jins Liege setzte und ihn eingehend betrachtete. Lars hingegen setzte sich nach vorne neben Lee und gab ihm ein Zeichen los zu fliegen. "Na dann lasst uns diese gruselige Insel mal verlassen.", gab Lee mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen von sich und startete den Helikopter.

Xiao sah aus dem kleinen Fenster des Helikopters, als die Insel immer kleiner wurde und sie sich langsam aber sicher von ihr entfernten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie eigentlich flogen, aber es war ihr in diesem Moment auch egal, Hauptsache es würde Jin bald besser gehen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl es endlich geschafft zu haben und diesen Teil hinter sich zu lassen. Es gab ihr aber auch ein Gefühl von Erleichterung und Freiheit. Sie hatte die Geheimnisse ihrer Familie erfahren, konnte einen Fluch beenden und weiteres Blutvergießen vermeiden. Das klang doch nach einem guten Ende, oder nicht? Seufzend wandte sie sich von dem Fenster ab und sah wieder Jin an, der noch immer bewusstlos da lag und so friedlich aussah, als würde er lediglich schlafen. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dies entging auch Alisa nicht, die sie fort an beobachtete. "Lee ist nicht nur ein guter Wissenschaftler, sondern auch ein guter Arzt.", kam es auf einmal von ihr, worauf Xiao sie überrascht ansah. "Jin wird es bald besser gehen, da bin ich mir sicher.", gab sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln von sich und nickte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu. Die junge Chinesin konnte ein leichtes aber dankbares Lächeln nicht verhindern und trotzdem waren ihre Augen weiterhin mit Sorge gefüllt. "Danke, Alisa.", sagte sie und sah zurück zu Jin, nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte diese sanft. Wo auch immer dieser Weg sie hinführen mag, sie wird ihm folgen.

(Anmerkung vom Autor: Phew, das war ein ganz schöner Akt das zu schreiben... ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und nein, die Story ist noch nicht ganz zu Ende... ein oder zwei Kapitel werden noch kommen!)


	20. Juu kyuu

Goldbraune Blätter schmückten die Bäume soweit das Auge reichte. Der mittlerweile kühle Wind wehte über die einsamen Wälder, spielte mit den Grashalmen und neckte die losen Blätter an den Bäumen. Eine wunderschöne Landschaft, weit draußen von der Stadt in der Lärm zum Alltag gehörte. Hier gab es nur das Geräusch von Vögeln und anderen Tieren die hier ihr zu Hause hatten. Hier in den Bergen, weit weg von allem, fühlte Xiao sich Willkommen. Sie kannte bereits dieses abgeschiedene Leben durch Wang und auch wenn es eine Zeit gegeben hatte in der sie das Stadtleben durchaus bevorzugt hatte, so genoss sie die unendliche Ruhe für diesen Moment. Nachdem was sie in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt hatte, tat ihr dieser Ort gut, er war die perfekte Wahl von Lee gewesen. Lee, Jins Onkel und somit Bruder von Kazuya, auch wenn er nur Adoptiert worden war, so gehörte er trotzdem zur Mishima Familie. Jedoch verhielt Lee sich überhaupt nicht wie ein Mishima, ganz im Gegenteil, zusammen mit Lars und Alisa war er wohl einer der wenigen Verbündeten von Jin. Er war es auch gewesen, der sie von der Insel geflogen hatte... und nun befanden sie sich irgendwo in Japan, weit weg in irgendwelchen Wäldern in den Bergen in einem von Lee's super teuren Anwesen.

Sein Anwesen war weit oben auf dem Berg das einzige, lediglich weiter unten gab es ein kleines Dorf mit wenigen Häusern. Eigentlich ein schöner Ort um sich endlich mal auszuspannen und von all den Erlebnissen zu erholen... Seufzend wandte Xiao ihren müden Blick zu dem immer noch schlafenden Japaner. Nachdem Jin von Lee untersucht und versorgt worden war, war Lee der Meinung, dass es das Beste für Jin wäre ihn ausschlafen zu lassen. _'Die Verwandlung hat Jin sehr viel Kraft gekostet, sein Körper braucht nur ein wenig Pause. Lass ihn einfach schlafen, er wird sicher bald wieder aufwachen.'_ , erklang seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf als sie den schlafenden Jin in seinem Bett betrachtete. Das Zimmer welches Lee dem Japaner zugeteilt hatte, glich mehr einer Wohnung. Es gab mehrere Zimmer, ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einer angrenzenden kleinen Küche, die alles hatte was man brauchte und wahrscheinlich jedem 5-Sterne Koch neidisch werden ließ. Sogar ein nicht allzu kleines Badezimmer hatte diese Suite und dazu ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem wunderschönen gigantischen Bett in dem ohne Probleme drei Leute schlafen könnten. Manchmal hatte Lee wirklich den Drang zu übertreiben... aber was war schon falsch daran? Sie war selbst zuerst ein wenig verwundert über Lee's Art und Weise, aber sie war ihm dankbar für seine Hilfe und diese Fürsorge die er ihr und Jin entgegen brachte. Auch sie hatte er zur Sicherheit untersucht und ihr angeboten hier in seinem Anwesen zu bleiben, bis Jin aufgewacht war. Das sie allerdings diese Zeit nicht in dem dafür vorgesehen Zimmer verbrachte, welches Lee extra für sie vorbereitet hatte, sondern stattdessen bei Jin an seinem Bett saß und über ihn Wachte, sorgte gerade bei Lars für eine merkwürdige Stimmung und Skepsis. Lee hingegen nahm ihre sture Entscheidung mit einem Lächeln hin und ließ die beiden alleine.

Seit sie hier angekommen waren saß die junge Chinesin an Jins Bett und hoffte er würde bald erwachen. Stunden vergingen in denen sie nur widerwillig das Essen welches Lee extra zubereitet hatte annahm. Weitere Stunden vergingen, bis die Sonne unterging und Platz für den Mond am Himmel machte. Sich vom Stuhl auf den Boden setzend, bettete sie erschöpft ihren Kopf auf den Rand von Jins Bett und gab sich dem Sog der Müdigkeit hin. Langsam fielen ihre Augen zu, ihre Atmung wurde immer ruhiger bis sie schließlich in nur wenigen Minuten vollkommen eingeschlafen war.

Jins Finger zuckten leicht, ebenso wie seine Augenlider, ehe er seine Augen kurz darauf öffnete und sich irritiert umsah. Er befand sich nicht mehr im Tempel, sondern lag in einem weichen Bett... was war passiert nachdem er sich zurück verwandelt hatte? Er hatte versucht mit seiner letzten Kraft Kazuya zu töten und hätte Xiao nicht versucht ihn davon abzubringen, hätte er das auch sicher getan, aber ihre Worte hatten für Zweifel bei ihm gesorgt. Zweifel, die ihn haben zu lange zögern lassen, so dass er schließlich keine Kraft mehr hatte und sich sogar zurück verwandelt hat. Sie hatte mit ihren Worten nicht Unrecht, aber war das wirklich der richtige Weg? Wäre es nicht besser die Gefahr ein für alle Mal zu vernichten? Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick zu der jungen Chinesin die mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Bett lag und ruhig vor sich hin schlief. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür, ließ ihn jedoch zu den beiden Männern blicken, die gerade den Raum betraten. "Oh, sie ist endlich eingeschlafen. Sie hat seit unserer Rückkehr kein Auge zu gemacht und wollte bei dir bleiben bis du aufwachst.", erzählte Lee und schloss hinter sich und Lars die Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Jin noch einmal die schlafende Chinesin an, ehe sein Blick sich wieder den beiden Männern zuwandte. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er nachdenklich und mit schwacher Stimme. "12 Stunden ungefähr. Nicht so lange wie das letzte Mal...", meinte Lars. Das erklärte warum Jin sich noch nicht sonderlich Fit fühlte. "Was ist mit Kazuya?", stellte der Japaner gleich die nächste wichtige Frage. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben ihn in Gewahrsam genommen und unter starken Beruhigungsmitteln gesetzt. So leicht wird er niemanden etwas antun können. Ruh dich erst einmal aus, dann besprechen wir wie wir weiter machen...", kam es von Lars ernst und ein wenig besorgt um den Jüngeren.

Jin nickte leicht, einverstanden mit Lars' Vorschlag. Selbst wenn er wollte, wäre es einfach dumm in seinem Zustand jetzt weiter zu machen. Er musste wieder bei vollen Kräften sein um für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. "Kazuya hat ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet... Heihachi ist tot und du bist nicht gerade gut auf die Menschen zu sprechen.", sprach der Blonde weiter. "Wie sollen sie auch den wahren Grund seiner Taten verstehen? Für sie bist du das Monster, das du ihnen gegeben hast... das du das alles wegen Azazel gemacht hast um das Teufels-Gen los zu werden und das du dich somit für die Welt aufgeopfert hast... nun, Menschen sehen das, was sie sehen wollen und das ist meist nicht die Wahrheit.", meinte Lee mit einem ernsten Ton in seiner Stimme, die man gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. "Ja... es ist besser, du ziehst dich etwas zurück und lässt mich und Lee den Wiederaufbau regeln.", kam es von Lars. "Ja... ist wohl besser...", gab Jin wieder und schloss kurz seine Augen. "Außerdem kann dir etwas Urlaub nicht schaden.", meinte Lee schmunzelnd. "Urlaub?", wiederholte Jin ungläubig und sah den Älteren mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wieder an. "Dir steht mein ganzes Anwesen zur Verfügung. Hier in den Bergen sind wir weit draußen... weit von der Stadt entfernt und nur eine Handvoll Menschen leben hier, die von dem ganzen Chaos sicher nichts mitbekommen haben. Hier kannst du ungestört sein und hast Natur soweit das Auge reicht.", erklärte er und lächelte.

Nachdenklich fiel Jins Blick auf die schlafende Xiao an seinem Bett. "Sollen wir sie nach Hause bringen?", fragte Lars, da Jin sicher alleine sein wollte um seine Kräfte wieder zu erlangen, zu trainieren und zu meditieren. Urlaub würde der junge Japaner bestimmt nicht machen... "Nein.", gab Jin von sich und erhielt einen überraschten und fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von dem Blonden. "Ich habe noch etwas gut zu machen.", war seine einzige Erklärung worauf Lee ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern konnte. Ohne weitere Worte legte Lee einen Schlüsselbund auf den Nachttisch von Jins Bett und lächelte ihn an. "Fühle dich wie zu Hause. Ich und Lars werden gleich zurück zum Hauptquartier fliegen... Alisa ist schon dort. Sollte etwas sein, weißt du ja, wie du uns erreichst.", erklärte Lee und legte daraufhin freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Lars Schulter. "Komm, wir gehen.", meinte er und sah wie sich die Augenbrauen des Blonden irritiert zusammen zogen. Doch ehe Lars etwas sagen konnte, war Lee bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und mit einem ergebenden Seufzen folgte er dem Älteren.

So leise das Schließen der Tür auch gewesen war, Xiao wurde durch das Geräusch aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf geweckt. Verschlafen hob sie ihren Kopf an und blickte in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die ihr so vertraut waren. Jin saß mit dem Rücken an der Lehne des Bettes und blickte sie kühl wie immer an und trotzdem war sie noch nie so froh gewesen, diesen kühlen Blick von ihm zu sehen. "Du bist wach?!", entwich es ihr überrascht und leicht verärgert darüber, dass sie selbst eingeschlafen war. "Geht es dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?", sprudelten die besorgten Fragen aus ihr heraus während sie zu ihm auf das Bett krabbelte und ihn eingehend nach Verletzungen absuchte. Sanft griffen seine Hände nach ihren Handgelenken und zogen ihren Körper mit einem leichten Ruck zu sich heran. Überrascht ihm plötzlich so nah zu sein, sah sie mit großen Augen in die seinen und spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr ein schwindelerregendes Gefühl verlieh. "Dummes Mädchen.", murmelte er leise, jedoch konnte sie ihn sehr gut verstehen und sah ihn nun irritiert an. "Ich dachte... ich hätte dich verloren.", sprach er leise weiter. Jetzt verstand sie, was los war. "Ich lebe... dank dir.", sagte sie ebenso leise. Diese Worte waren nur für sie beide bestimmt und auch wenn sie alleine in diesem Raum waren, so waren diese Worte etwas Besonderes und selbst nicht für die Stille gedacht, einzig für sie und ihn. "Tu so etwas nie wieder...", kam es leise von ihm, als er ihre Handgelenke los ließ und seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper legte um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, gab sie sich seiner Umarmung hin, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn. "Ich hatte auch Angst um dich... ich dachte wenn Kazuya das Medaillon nimmt ist alles vorbei und er würde dich-", sie brach ab und drückte sich mehr an ihn. "Wie soll ich dir versprechen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, wenn du das gleiche für mich getan hättest?", entwich es ihr leise und verzweifelt. Er verlangte kein Versprechen von ihr, so wusste er wie falsch es war ihr dies abzuverlangen, wenn er selbst das gleiche für sie tun würde und trotzdem wollte er sie nie wieder so sehen müssen. Es war mehr die Angst sie zu verlieren, seine Art ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich davor fürchtete.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken, gab ihr keine Antwort auf ihre verzweifelte Frage, bis er spürte dass sie sich bewegen wollte um ihn anzusehen. Sie davon abhaltend, festigte er seinen Druck, ließ sie in seiner Umarmung gefangen. "Kein Versprechen... tu so etwas nur nie wieder.", wiederholte er leise seine Worte. Langsam verstehend entspannte sie sich wieder und legte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter. "Kein Versprechen...", wiederholte sie nun seine Worte ebenso leise wie er. "Aber...", fing sie an, fühlte dass er wartete bis sie weiter sprach. "Jetzt wo das Medaillon in Sicherheit ist... hast du dein Versprechen, bei mir zu bleiben, erfüllt." Ein wenig verwirrt über ihre Worte, gab er ihr mit einem "Und?", zu verstehen sich zu erklären. "Ich... kannst du noch etwas länger bei mir bleiben?", fragte sie ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter. Verwundert über ihre Frage, sah er zu ihr herab, ehe er wieder in die Ferne blickte. Wie kam sie jetzt darauf? Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was sie von ihm dachte. "Ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen...", waren seine ehrlichen Worte und mit einem Mal blickte die junge Chinesin überrascht und gleichzeitig mit errötetet Wangen zu ihm auf, so dass sie sich direkt ansahen. "Wirklich?", flüsterte sie und er konnte das strahlen in ihren Augen kaum übersehen. "Lee hat sein Haus mir vorerst überlassen... ich soll mich richtig ausruhen, eine Art Urlaub nehmen.", erklärte er ihr. "Du meinst... wir sind hier ganz alleine?", kam es zögernd von ihr, ihre Wangen glühten schon leicht, was nicht besser wurde, als Jin daraufhin nickte. "Wir waren vorher auch alleine.", erinnerte er sie und verstand nicht ganz wieso dass jetzt für sie etwas anderes war. "Das...", fing sie an, wusste jedoch nicht wie sie anfangen sollte es zu erklären. "Das?", kam es nun neugierig von ihm, was wirklich selten war. Seit wann war Jin neugierig? Sie erinnerte sich nur an wenige Momente in denen er neugierig gewesen war, aber musste er genau jetzt wieder damit anfangen? "Wir hatten eine Mission... und...", sprach sie weiter während er ihr unentwegt in die Augen blickte. "Und?", fragte er wieder nach und konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel herum nicht zurückhalten. "Argh, du weißt genau was ich meine!", kam es frustriert von ihr, gefolgt von einem Schmollen. "Du machst dir wie immer zu viele Gedanken.", meinte er und schloss mit einem sanften Lächeln seine Augen. Er wirkte erschöpft auch wenn sein Lächeln sie glücklich machte, sie sah ihm an, wie wenig Kraft er hatte und dies ließ sie alles andere vergessen. "Vielleicht... solltest du noch etwas schlafen.", schlug sie vor. "Mhm... ich hab genug geschlafen. Ich muss mich nur ein wenig entspannen.", gab er leise und weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen von sich. Als er jedoch spürte, wie Xiao versuchte vom Bett aufzustehen, hielt er sie mit seiner nun wieder festeren Umarmung davon ab. "Wo willst du hin?", kam es kühl und leise von ihm. "Ich dachte ich lasse dich etwas ausruhen...", erklärte sie ihm und war sichtlich überrascht über sein Verhalten. "Bleib hier." War das ein Befehl oder eine Bitte? Blinzelnd betrachtete sie den Japaner und fühlte wie erneut ihr Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte sie sich zurück in die gleiche Position wie vorhin und schloss ebenso ihre Augen.

"Es war nicht deine neue Verwandlung die dir so viel Kraft gekostet hat oder?", kam es nach einer Zeit in der sie einfach da gelegen haben und die Nähe des anderen genossen haben. Jins Augenbrauen zogen sich ernst zusammen, ehe er seine Augen öffnete und zu ihr runter blickte. Xiao lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und blickte nachdenklich auf das schwarze Tattoo auf Jins Arm. "Es war die Heilung für mich, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und fühlte sich bereits jetzt schuldig obwohl sie seine Antwort noch nicht mal gehört hatte. "Beides.", erklang seine kühle Stimme. "Kannst du dich jetzt immer in das Verwandeln?", stellte sie weitere Fragen, die ihr im Kopf schwebten. "Nein... ich kann es noch nicht kontrollieren.", meinte er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Allein den sanften Druck seiner Hand auf ihren Rücken zu spüren, gab ihr ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl von Geborgenheit. "Aber wenn es da ist, kannst du es kontrollieren?", überlegte sie und spürte wie Jins Hand nur ganz vorsichtig anfing über ihren Rücken zu streichen. "Mhm.", war seine einsilbige Antwort während er langsam weiter strich. "Gibt es jetzt keinen Devil Jin mehr?"

Jin schien ernsthaft über ihre Frage nachzudenken, denn kurz hielt er mit seiner Hand auf ihren Rücken inne, ehe er ihr Antwortete und erneut sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre zarte Haut strich. "Doch. Das Teufels-Gen ist ein Teil von mir und wird es immer sein."

"Dann gibt es jetzt beides?", schlussfolgerte sie daraus und musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen nicht los zu schnurren, so wie er sie streichelte. Machte er das mit Absicht? War das seine neue Methode sie vom Fragen stellen abzuhalten oder tat sie ihm unrecht? Eigentlich war ihr der Grund auch egal... sie liebte seine Berührung. "Ja...", hörte sie seine leise raue Stimme ihr Antworten. Er war schweigsam wie eh und je, aber immerhin beantwortete er ihre Fragen und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Ein wenig besorgt, hob sie ihren Kopf an und sah zu ihm hoch, doch als sie in zwei bernsteinfarbige Dämonische Augen blickte, konnte sie nicht anders als im ersten Moment ihn überrascht anzusehen. Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden und das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum in einem schwachen Schein, wie einst in der Nacht als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in diese Nacht, denn genau diese Augen hatten sie damals angesehen und förmlich durchdrungen. "Jin...", hauchte sie leise seinen Namen, wissend, aus welchem Grund sich seine Augen verändert hatten. Begierde.

Zielstrebig wanderte ihre Hand zu seiner Wange, strich sanft über diese während ihre Augen von seinem Blick gefesselt wurden. Ohne es zu merken, bewegte sie sich näher an ihn heran, wie ein Magnet, näherten sich immer mehr ihre Lippen den seinen, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Ihre Hand die noch immer auf seiner Wange ruhte, zog sie langsam zurück, aus Angst mit einer hastigen Bewegung diesen Moment zu Nichte zu machen. Immer noch blickte sie in seine dämonischen Augen, während sich ihre Nasenspitzen hauchzart berührten. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich ihm vorsichtig weiter näherte, als hätte sie Angst ein wildes Tier zu verscheuchen. Ihre Augen wanderten runter zu seinen Lippen, denen sie nun so nah war, dass nur wenige Millimeter fehlten bis sie sich berühren würden. Prüfend blickte sie wieder in seine Augen, nicht wissend, was sie erhoffte in ihnen lesen zu können und umso mehr überraschte sie sein noch intensiverer Blick, der ihr ein Kribbeln in der Brust bescherte und ihr ihre letzte Unsicherheit nahm. Halb auf ihn liegend, legte sie locker ihre eine Hand in seinen Nacken während ihre andere auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ihre Augen sich langsam schlossen, bevor sie die letzten Millimeter überwand. Sanft berührten ihre zarten Lippen die seinen, die obwohl er ein männlicher Krieger war, erstaunlich weich waren. Das hatte sie schon bei ihrem ersten Kuss gedacht und auch seine Berührungen, wie er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken strich, waren zärtlich und keineswegs grob. Selbst wenn er sie mit Nachdruck fester an sich drückte, sie aus seiner Umarmung nicht entkommen lassen wollte, selbst dann war er immer sanft zu ihr.

Vorsichtig küsste sie ihn, zögernd immer etwas mehr, nicht wissend wie weit sie gehen durfte obwohl seine Augen eine eindeutige Einladung gewesen waren. Erst als sie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken spürte und er sie mit einem Ruck wesentlich dichter an sich heran zog wodurch ihre Lippen sich auf die seinen pressten, erwachte ihr Verlangen und all ihre Bedenken waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen, neckend berührte sie fast schon knabbernd ab und an seine Unterlippe, entzog sich seinen Lippen wieder nur um danach ihm einen süßen Kuss zu hauchen, der seinen und ihren Wunsch nach mehr nur steigerte. Zärtlich aber voller Begierde legte sie erneut ihre Lippen auf seine, spürte wie seine seine Finger fester ihren Nacken umfassten, ehe er ihren Kuss noch intensiver erwiderte. Seufzend und ein wenig außer Atem, zog sie sich nach einer Zeit ein kleines Stück zurück, aber nur um sich seinem Hals zu widmen. Sanft hauchte sie ihm einen einzelnen Kuss an die Seite seines Halses, hörte ein wohliges leises Seufzen von ihm und fing an ihn dort weiter zu Küssen. Immer wieder berührten ihre Lippen seinen Hals hauchzart, doch langsam wurden ihre Küsse stärker und verlangten nach mehr, bis sie ihn schließlich neckend aber sanft biss. Scharf zog Jin die Luft ein, so hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, welch einen Effekt ihr Biss bei ihm auslösen konnte. Schnell hauchte Xiao ihm einen Kuss auf die Stelle und murmelte ein leises, "Gomen...", in der Annahme, sie hatte ihm vielleicht weh getan, doch bereits im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst wie Unrecht sie mit ihrer Annahme hatte, als sie Jins Krallen in ihren Nacken anstatt seiner Finger spürte. _'Oh_ ', war ihr einziger Gedanke zu dem sie in der Lage war. Xiao ließ sich nicht beirren, im Gegenteil, seine Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen gaben ihr das Gefühl, das richtige zu tun. Abgesehen davon war sie nicht wirklich in der Lage in diesem Moment intensiv über Folgen ihres Handelns nachzudenken. Nach so langer Zeit hatten sie endlich die Möglichkeit alleine unter sich zu sein, ohne Missionen, ohne Kämpfe und dergleichen, einfach nur Jin und Xiao. Schmunzelnd setzte sie ihre Liebkosungen fort und küsste sich langsam zu seinem Ohr, in welches sie ebenfalls neckend biss worauf sie ein leises Knurren von ihm vernahm. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Wange und wanderte mit ihren Lippen langsam wieder zu seinen Lippen, berührte nur ganz knapp seine mit den ihren, zog sich zurück und spürte dabei seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Sein Knurren wurde lauter und verlangte nach mehr, etwas was sie ihm mit einem Mal in voller Leidenschaft gab und ihn fast wahnsinnig werden ließ. Xiao küsste ihn voller Hingabe und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen von den seinen Lösen wollten, knabberte sie noch einmal zaghaft an seiner Unterlippe, bevor ihre Lippen erneut zu seinem Hals wanderten und ihm dort sanfte Küsse hauchte. Lange blieb sie nicht dort, Jin spürte wie sie sich langsam weiter herunter küsste, bis er ihre zarten Lippen plötzlich auf seiner nackten Brust spürte. Xiao rutschte ein Stück mit ihrem Körper runter und legte sich an Jins Seite um besser an seinen Oberkörper zu kommen. Zärtlich strich ihre Hand über seine nackte stählerne Haut, während sie hauchzarte Küsse verteilte. Ein weiterer Kuss, als sie erneut sein Knurren hörte, diesmal dunkler und bedrohlicher und keine Sekunde später fand sie sich unter ihm liegend wieder. Schwer atmend und mit glühenden Augen sah er auf sie herab. "Du solltest besser aufhören...", sprach er leise und zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. "W-warum?", fragte sie irritiert, befürchtend etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann so berührt, ihren ersten Kuss hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen mit Jin gehabt, wie sollte sie da auch Erfahrungen in so etwas haben. "Weil ich mich sonst nicht mehr zurück halten kann.", erklang seine dunkle und raue Stimme. Erleichterung kam in ihr auf, als sie seine Worte hörte, sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht, im Gegenteil... die Bedeutung dessen ließ ihre Wangen leicht erröten. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich zurück hältst...", murmelte sie leise. Mit großen Augen sah Jin die junge Chinesin, die unter ihm lag an, nicht glaubend, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. "Weißt du, was du da sagst?", entwich es ihm zweifelnd an ihren Worten. Xiao nickte und sah ihm dabei ernst in die Augen. "Ich habe keine Angst.", versicherte sie ihm. "Bist du sicher? Ich weiß nicht was das Teufels-Gen noch mit mir macht wenn... wir weiter gehen.", sprach er ehrlich und besorgt um sie. "Ich bin mir sicher. Ich vertraue dir, Jin.", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu sich hinunter zog, bis ihre Lippen die seinen trafen.

Xiao spürte wie er sich mit einen leichten Seufzen ihrem Kuss hingab und seine mit Krallen benetzte Hand zärtlich über ihre Wange strich. Sie konnte ein sanftes Schmunzeln nicht verhindern, welches Jin durch den Kuss deutlich spüren konnte und ihn an seine Zweifel erinnerte. Er löste sich nur wenige Millimeter von ihr, sah dabei in ihre Augen, auf der Suche nach Angst, Zweifel oder irgendetwas ähnliches, doch blickten ihm lediglich zwei glücklich schimmernde braune Augen entgegen, die ihre volle Zuneigung für den Japaner zeigten. Erneut seufzte Jin. "Ich will dir nicht weh tun...", gab er leise zu und strich erneut mit scharfen Krallen über ihre zarte Haut während sich seine Hand Stück für Stück zurückverwandelte und sie schließlich Jins menschliche Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. "Das wirst du nicht...", meinte sie mit einer Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme, die selbst Jin für einen Moment seine Zweifel vergessen ließ. Der Japaner schien über ihre Worte und alle möglichen Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchzugehen während er sie eindringlich ansah und versuchte ab zu wegen was nun das Richtige sei. Sie wusste nicht wie lange er sie so angesehen hatte, aber irgendwann näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren, überwand die wenigen Millimeter zwischen ihnen, bis sie seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren spüren konnte. Keine Worte, aber diese Geste sagte alles und bedeutete ihr so viel mehr. Erleichtert legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte diesen süßen Kuss. Zu Erst waren seine Lippen vorsichtig und sanft, doch nach und nach wurde der Kuss immer intensiver und fordernder wie sie ihn noch nie von ihm gespürt hatte. Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, ließ ihre Finger in seinen Haaransatz fahren, während sie atemlos sich ein kleines Stück von seinen Lippen löste, doch nur so wenig, dass sich ihre Lippen immer wieder kurz hauchzart berührten. Seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, gab ihr ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und den Wunsch nach mehr. Ohne es zu bemerken fing sie an seinen Nacken sanft zu kraulen, erst als er ein leises Knurren von sich gab und sie in seine dämonisch vor Erregung funkelnden Augen blickte, verstand sie was sie mit dieser, selbst für sie, kleinen Geste in ihm auslöste. Xiao war im Begriff etwas zu sagen, doch kam sie nicht mehr dazu, denn bevor auch nur ein Wort ihren Mund verließ, presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren, hatte sich ihre Handgelenke geschnappt und drückte diese im festen Griff neben ihren Kopf in die Matratze. Sein Kuss war keinesfalls sanft, er schrie nach Begierde und Leidenschaft, forderte nach mehr und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihre Brust schlug und ihr regelrecht schwindelig von diesem heißen Kuss wurde.

Jin führte ihre Hände über ihren Kopf zusammen, hielt diese nun nur noch mit einer seiner Hand fest im Griff während seine nun freie Hand langsam und sanft über ihre Seite strich. Diese vielleicht unscheinbar aussehende Berührung, sorgte für eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper, ehe ihr Verlangen weiter in die Höhe stieg und sie ihm necken an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, wodurch er seinen Kuss stoppte und sie deutlich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Er verstand es wirklich sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, so wollte doch sie ihm etwas Gutes tun... ihm zeigen wie sehr sie ihn mochte und jetzt hielt er sie fest, verweigerte ihren Händen ihn zu berühren... und trotzdem gab ihr diese Position in der sie sich befand, ein seltsam gutes Gefühl wie sie es zuvor noch nie gefühlt hatte. Was machte er bloß mit ihr?

Erneut berührte sie lediglich seine Unterlippe, hauchzart, neckte ihn dadurch und verlangte gleichzeitig nach mehr, als er sich ihr ein kleines Stück entzog. Xiao gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich, es war eine süße Qual die sie verrückt werden ließ. Doch anstatt ihrem Wunsch, seine Lippen erneut auf den ihren zu spüren, nachzukommen, spürte sie auf einmal seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Überrascht öffnete sie ihre Augen als seine Lippen mit sanften Druck ihr kleine Küsse ihren Hals entlang verteilte. Seine freie Hand ruhte währenddessen an ihrer Seite, strich nur ab und zu kurz über ihre Haut. Sich ernsthaft versuchend zusammenzureißen, biss sich die junge Chinesin auf ihre Unterlippe, doch als sie einen sanften Schmerz an ihrem Hals spürte, konnte sie ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Hatte er sie gerade tatsächlich gebissen? Er war so sanft das sie sich zu Erst nicht sicher war, lediglich der leicht brennende Schmerz ließ darauf hindeuten, dass sie Recht hatte. Der Schmerz war nur gering und mischte sich mit der süßen Erregung wodurch es zu einer gefährlichen Mischung wurde, die ihr durchaus gefiel. Es war verrückt. Es wieder gut machen wollend, strich Jin mit seiner Zunge über die fast unscheinbare Bisswunde, es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen sie zu beißen und doch hatten die Gefühle in ihm einfach überhandgenommen. Zum Glück hatte er sich beim Biss noch zurückhalten können, gerade als er es in sich gespürt hatte. Seine Begierde nach diesem Mädchen zusammen mit seinem verfluchten Gen war wahrlich schwieriger zu kontrollieren als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jedoch hielt ihn das nicht ab weiter zu machen. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn, gab ihm die Kraft auch in so einer Situation die Kontrolle über sein Gen zu erlangen.

Schwer atmend hauchte sie leise seinen Namen, als sie seine Zunge an ihrem Hals spürte, es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit ihm zu zeigen, dass sie keinesfalls wollte, dass er aufhörte, denn sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie er mit seinen Berührungen nach seinem Biss inne gehalten hatte. Ihrem Wunsch nachkommend, fing er wieder an ihren Hals zärtlich zu küssen, während seine Hand langsam ihre Seite nach oben strich und dabei unter ihr Top wanderte, bis er zu ihrem BH angekommen war. Hauchzart strichen seine Finger über den Stoff des BHs und berührten dabei auch ihre weiche Haut. Ein unerwartetes kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und hinterließ ein verlangendes Ziehen in ihrer unteren Region. Vorsichtig löste Jins andere Hand den festen Griff um ihren Handgelenken, als sie sich anfing unter ihm zu winden und ihr Wunsch in berühren zu wollen ins Unermessliche stieg. Sofort spürte er ihre Hände an seinen Oberarmen, während eine Hand dort liegen blieb und ab und an über seine Haut strich, wanderte ihre andere Hand auf seinen Rücken und fuhr mit ihren Fingern zärtlich die Linien seiner Muskeln entlang. Ein fast schon warnendes Knurren entwich dem Japaner, der seine Entscheidung, sie frei zu lassen mit gemischten Gefühlen sieht. Zu ihr hoch blickend, konnte Xiao mit ansehen, wie sich um seine Augen herum schwarze Male bildeten, die einem Tattoo ähnelten und auch auf seiner Brust fingen an sich diese Male zu bilden. Langsam verstand sie warum er sie die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, er versuchte so sein Gen unter Kontrolle zu halten und trotzdem wollte er ihr nichts verwehren. Jin befand sich in einem Zwiespalt und irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf einmal Schuldig, denn immerhin hatte sie ihn dazu überredet weiter zu machen. Auch wenn sie wirklich der Überzeugung war, er könnte es schaffen und sie ihm vertraute, so wollte sie ihn nicht leiden sehen.

"Jin...", sprach sie seinen Namen leise und fast schon traurig aus. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, als er ihren besorgten Blick sah. "Du machst dir schon wieder zu viele Gedanken. Es ist alles okay.", versicherte er ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ehe seine Lippen gierig nach ihren verlangten und er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verleitete. Seine Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem BH ruhte, wanderte nun zu ihrem Rücken und öffnete geschickt den Verschluss ihres BHs, ehe seine Hand wieder zurück zu ihrer Brust ging und er diesmal diese ohne Stoff dazwischen berührte. Seine Hand umfasste diese komplett, drückte sanft zu und spürte ihr leises Stöhnen an seinem Mund, wodurch sie ihm ein leichtes Schmunzeln entlockte, ehe er mit seiner zweiten Hand ihre Hüfte entlang strich und schließlich auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte. Nur ab und zu strich er ganz vorsichtig über ihr Bein, näherte sich dabei manchmal gefährlich ihrem Hintern, streifte diesen jedoch nur und hinterließ damit ein kribbelndes Gefühl, welches erneut durch ihren Körper wanderte und anfing ihren Verstand zu vernebeln. Seine Lippen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit von ihrem Hals hin zu ihrem Dekolletee geküsst, doch auf einmal hielt er mit seinen Berührungen inne, sah sie viel sagend an, bis sie zögernd ihr Top und ihren BH komplett auszog und zur Seite auf den Boden warf. Mit erröteten Wangen hielt sie mit ihren Händen ihren Oberkörper bedeckt und erhielt einen sanften Blick von ihm, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, nicht in der Form. Vorsichtig umfasste er mit seinen Händen ihre Arme um schob sie von ihren Brüsten zur Seite, so dass er sie uneingeschränkt bewundern konnte. "Xiao...", sprach er leise ihren Namen aus und sah sie weiterhin mit diesem sanften Blick an, der sie auf einmal völlig entspannen ließ. Die Anspannung, die durch ihre Angst aufgetaucht war, Angst davor, er könnte sie nicht hübsch finden oder gar unattraktiv, war durch seinen Blick vollkommen verschwunden. Ein Blick der alles sagte und ihre Wangen jetzt erst Recht erröten ließen.

Seinen Blick wieder senkend, wandte er sich mit seinem Mund ihrer einen Brust zu, hauchte ein paar Küsse, bis er an ihrem Nippel angekommen war und ohne zu zögern sanft in diesen biss. Xiao's Hände, die noch immer an seinem Oberarm und Rücken lagen, krallten sich in diesem Moment in sein Fleisch gefolgt von einem süßen zurückhaltenden Stöhnen, welches ihn dazu verleitete weiter zu machen. Sanft saugte und knabberte er während seine andere Hand ihren Oberschenkel nach oben entlang streichelte, bis er an ihrer Hot Pans angekommen war und anfing diese zu öffnen. Xiao's Hand hingegen strich die Muskeln auf Jins Rücken entlang während ihre andere Hand immer noch fest seinen Oberarm fasste und nur langsam ihren festen Griff löste, ehe sie auch dort anfing seine festen Muskeln zu streicheln und mit ihren Fingern entlang zu fahren. Jin gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich, als er ihre zierlichen Hände auf seinem stählernen Körper spürte, ehe er von ihrem Nippel abließ und sich ihren Bauch nach unten lang küsste, bis er zu ihrem Bund ihrer Hose angekommen war. Kurz hielt er inne, hatte seine Hände jedoch bereits an ihrer Hose und zog diese samt ihrem Slip nach unten. "W-warte!", stotterte sie, erst jetzt bemerkend was er vorhatte. Erneut hielt Jin inne und sah sie nun abwartend und mit einem fragenden Blick an. "Du hast auch noch etwas an...", kam es verlegen und mit erröteten Wangen von ihr. Jin zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es das war, was sie sagen wollte, aber wenn sie sich dann besser fühlte... Er ließ von ihrer Hose ab und stand vom Bett auf, wodurch sie ihn verwirrt ansah und ihn nun mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. "Was hast du vor?", fragte sie leise, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort von ihm. Als Jin allerdings anfing seine Hose zu öffnen, sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. So hatte sie das nicht gemeint! Schneller als sie gucken konnte, stand er nun nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr und war bereits dran diese auch auszuziehen, als sie schnell ihre Augen schloss und spürte wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Erst als sie sein Gewicht auf dem Bett spürte, öffnete sie zögerlich ihre Augen und sah wie er dort weiter machte, wo sie eben aufgehört hatten. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ließ sie ihn ihre letzte Kleidung ausziehen und zu seiner auf den Boden legen, während sie versuchte ihren Herzschlag ein wenig zu beruhigen. Neugierig wanderte ihr Blick an seinem Körper herunter... zögernd und nur ganz langsam, sah sie zu seinem besten Stück, welches ihr eindeutig zeigte wie erregt er bereits war und ihr die Sprache verschlag. Den Blick nicht abwenden könnend, Biss sie sich verlegend auf ihre Unterlippe, während Jin sich, nachdem er ihre Sachen zur Seite gelegt hatte, wieder zu ihr legte und ihren Blick durchaus bemerkte.

Faszinierend und sich dem Sog nicht entziehen können, streckte sie ihre Hand zu seinem Glied aus und berührte ihn schließlich mit ihren Fingerspitzen zögerlich. Jin schloss seine Augen, sog leise die Luft ein und legte sich auf den Rücken hin während sie sich neben ihn auf den Bauch legte und ihre Finger anfingen vorsichtig sein bestes Stück zu erforschen. Zärtlich strich sie seiner Länge nach entlang, tippte seine Spitze an und umkreiste diese neckisch. So neugierig und verspielt Xiao manchmal war merkte man ihre Unerfahrenheit in dieser Hinsicht kein bisschen an. Eine Sache die Jin in diesem Moment förmlich wahnsinnig machte. Dieses Mädchen war sein Untergang und er bereute es keine Sekunde. Ein leises keuchendes Stöhnen entwich dem Japaner, als sie ihn mit ihrer Hand vollkommen umfasste. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde er vielleicht die Kontrolle verlieren... er spürte bereits wie sich die schwarzen Male über seinen gesamten Oberkörper weiter erstreckten, als sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand anfing ihn mehr zu streicheln. Ihr Druck wurde langsam fester, ihre Bewegung schneller, das aufkommende Ziehen immer heftiger und dazu das Gen, welches drohte die Oberhand zu erlangen. Keuchend krallte er seine Hand in das Bettlaken während sie ihm nun sogar zärtliche Küsse auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper hinterließ. Xiao küsste und liebkoste jeden Muskel einzeln während sie nicht aufhören konnte sein Glied mit ihrer Hand zu verführen. Zu Erst war es nur die Neugier gewesen, dann die Faszination und irgendwann tat ihr Körper den Rest von ganz alleine. Ihre Küsse wanderten immer weiter nach unten, nah an sein Glied heran, zu nah, so dass Jin scharf die Luft einsog und die junge Chinesin packte, ehe etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Überrascht und verwirrt drein schauend, fand sie sich wieder unter ihm liegend wieder, ihre Hände von seinen neben ihren Kopf gedrückt und sein Gesicht über dem ihren schwebend. Dämonisch leuchtende Augen und scharfe Eckzähne die ihr entgegen blitzten, ließen sie verstehen. Jin atmete tief ein und schloss dabei seine Augen, ehe er wieder ausatmete, die Augen jedoch geschlossen hielt und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Der feste Druck seiner Griffe ließ nach, bis er seine Hände langsam zurückzog. Seine Augen hatte er weiterhin geschlossen, aber seine schwarzen Male verblassten nach und nach und auch seine Eckzähne hatten wieder die normale Form angenommen. Xiao legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, als er seine Augen öffnete und ihr zwei menschlich braune Augen entgegen blickten. Ohne etwas zu sagen, lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen und sie ihn zärtlich küsste. Sie hatte dieses etwas in seinem Blick gesehen... Reue und Zweifel, etwas was nicht richtig war, er musste verstehen, dass er die Kraft dazu hatte das Gen zu kontrollieren und wenn sie jetzt aufgeben würden, würden sie es nie mehr versuchen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Ihre Küsse verhalfen dem Japaner sich wieder entspannen zu können und sorgten dafür, dass sein Verlangen wieder in den Vordergrund drang. Er schaffte es sogar sein Gen vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, lediglich seine Augen fingen ab und an dämonisch zu glühen an, doch war Xiao sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dies mit Absicht tat. Mit Sicherheit wusste er wie sehr sie das mochte...

Jin verteilte Küsse über ihren ganzen Körper, bis er sich ihrem Bein widmete und anfing die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang zu küssen. Irritiert und überfordert von dem Gefühl welches er mit seiner Berührung dort in ihr auslöste, fragte sie ihn: "W-was tust du da?", doch erhielt sie als Antwort lediglich einen weiteren Kuss der weiter oben war als zuvor und sich näher an ihrer Mitte befand. "Jin!", rief sie panisch seinen Namen aus. Erneut spürte sie einen Kuss der ein weiteres Stück höher lag. "Nein, Stopp!", rief sie weiter. Jin hielt inne, seine Lippen weiterhin an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. "Soll ich wirklich aufhören?", fragte er ernst, seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie dabei nicht sehen. "Nein... Ja! Ich meine...", meinte sie verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gefühle. Erneut hauchte Jin einen Kuss auf die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und einen weiteren noch weiter oben. "Bitte...", flehte sie ihn an, nicht wissend was sie eigentlich damit sagen will obwohl sie sehr genau fühlte was ihr Körper wollte und ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte sie im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf ihrer Mitte, ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Xiao legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnt auf und krallt sich mit ihren Fingern in das Bettlaken.

Ein sanfter Kuss, noch einer... und noch einer, gefolgt von seiner Zunge die neckend über ihre Perle strich. Stöhnend reckte sie sich ihm entgegen ohne es kontrollieren zu können, spürte seine Lippen so noch deutlicher. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie den Verstand verlieren und gleichzeitig wollte sie immer mehr. Sanft und doch mit einem gewissen Druck, leckte seine Zunge über ihre zarte Haut, entlang ihres Eingangs und erneut über ihre Perle, saugte leicht an ihr und spürte wie Xiao's Hand sich in seine Schulter krallte. Ein Schmerz den ihn dazu verleitete weiter zu gehen... Immer wieder strich er mit seiner Zunge entlang ihres Eingangs, schmeckte ihre Lust während seine Hände zärtlich über ihre Oberschenkel streichelten. Xiao gab ein gequältes und doch lustvolles Geräusch von sich, reckte sich ihm erneut entgegen und versuchte ihr Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, doch bereits im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie seine Zunge ein wenig in sie eindrang. Stöhnend spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper an, ein Gefühl, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Körper stattfinden, ein so starkes Kribbeln, das ihr schwindelig wurde, durchströmte ihren Körper und ließ sie keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen. Keuchend rührte sie sich nicht mehr, gab lediglich ein leises, "Jin...", von sich, bis ihr Körper sich wieder entspannte und sie für einen Moment ihre Augen schloss. Langsam zog er sich wieder zurück, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre feuchte Mitte und legte sich wieder zu ihr nach oben. Schwer atmend öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen als er über ihr lag und ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Seine Augen blickten forschend in die ihren, er musste kein Wort sagen, sie verstand seine stumme Frage und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

Sanft drückte er ein wenig weiter ihre Beine auseinander, platzierte sich dazwischen direkt vor ihrer Mitte und drang mit seiner Spitze vorsichtig in sie ein. Zischend sog sie scharf die Luft ein, es zwickte und hatte sie mehr überrascht als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jin hielt inne, strich über ihre Wange und küsste sie zärtlich, ehe er vorsichtig weiter in sie eindrang. Der Kuss ließ sie etwas entspannen, aber trotzdem wurde der Schmerz stärker und sie wusste nicht wie lange sie das aushalten könnte, als plötzlich ein enormer Stich sie aufschreien ließ und ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Jin war komplett in sie eingedrungen, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr und wartete bis der Schmerz bei ihr nachgelassen hatte während er sie erneut sanft küsste. "Alles ok?", fragte er leise. Schniefend wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg und nickte. Es fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig und noch ungewohnt an, als er anfing sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich vollkommen entspannte und spürte wie ihr Verlangen zurückkehrte.

Jins Bewegungen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver, als er spürte wie sehr ihr Körper nach mehr schrie, zog er sich fast vollkommen aus ihr zurück und stieß mit einem Mal fest zu. Stöhnend drückte sie sich ihm lustvoll entgegen wodurch er noch ein Stück weiter in sie eindrang und sie ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Immer wieder stieß er fest zu, vernahm ihr Stöhnen und spürte das Verlangen, ihr nicht nah genug sein zu können. Xiao krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken und presste ihre, vom vielen küssen, leicht geschwollene Lippen auf die seinen. Immer schneller und fester stieß er in sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn dadurch noch mehr in sich spürte als zuvor. Jin stöhnte auf, hatte damit nicht gerechnet und spürte wie sie ihn mit dieser Bewegung fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Knurrend packte er ihre Hüfte und beschleunigte sein Tempo, stieß immer wieder so fest er konnte vollkommen in sie. Ihr Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren, er wollte mehr hören, sie durfte nicht aufhören. Neckend aber trotzdem seine Kraft zurückhaltend, biss er sanft in ihren Hals und stieß gleichzeitig fest zu.

In diesem Moment spürte sie wie sich etwas in ihr zusammen zog, ein Gefühl als würde eine Explosion ihren ganzen Körper erschüttern. Jin musste es ähnlich gehen, denn auch er bewegte sich auf einmal nicht mehr. Sie konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, aber trotzdem konnte sie sein leises Aufkeuchen vernehmen welches ihr ein glückliches Gefühl bescherte. Langsam zog Jin sich aus ihr zurück, legte sich neben sie und schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller als sonst, Schweißperlen schmückten seinen maskulinen Körper und ließen ihn so attraktiv wie nach seinem Training aussehen. Schmunzelnd schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss ebenfalls erschöpft ihre Augen, ehe sie seinen Arm um ihre Schulter spürte, der sie noch ein wenig mehr an ihn drückte. Schnurrend legte sie ihren Arm auf seinen nackten Oberkörper während er sich die Decke angelte und sie über sich beide legte. So viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, sie wollte ihm etwas sagen, aber die Müdigkeit überrollte sie so plötzlich, dass sie so wie sie an Jin gekuschelt war, einschlief. Es war ein traumloser und fester Schlaf wie sie ihn seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Die ersten Lichtstrahlen des neuen Morgen drangen durch das Fenster und kitzelten die Nase der jungen Chinesin. Zuckende Augenlider und eine rümpfende Nase, murrend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und spürte etwas Hartes neben sich liegend. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, der Raum war zum Glück noch halbwegs dunkel und in ein angenehmes morgendliches Zwielicht getaucht, welches den Japaner neben ihr wie einen Traum wirken ließ. Jin schlief immer noch, das Licht erhellte nur ein paar Partien seiner etwas dunkleren Haut wodurch er wie ein Fabelwesen wirkte, so wunderschön. Seinen einen Arm hatte er angewinkelt neben sich liegen, während der Arm der zu ihr lag, nach der Bettdecke griff und ein gutes Stück zu sich zog. Quietschend, versuchte sie das letzte Stück bei sich zu behalten um ihren nackten Körper zu bedecken, was ihr erst jetzt in diesem Moment dadurch bewusst wurde. Mit erröteten Wangen blickte sie an sich herunter, sah wieder Jin an, der immer noch schlief und einen solchen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. _Bist du glücklich, Jin?_

Leicht lächelnd sah sie ihn weiterhin an, sie konnte nicht aufhören dieses friedliche Gesicht anzusehen. "Ich wünschte ich könnte dich immer so sehen...", sprach sie leise. Ihr Kopf lag wie seiner auf dem Kissen und beide hatten sich zu einander gedreht als würden sie sich ansehen, wobei Jin auf dem Rücken lag. Sie dachte an den Moment zurück als sie Jin nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder in China getroffen hatte. Das war nur ein paar Tage her, unglaublich. _Du hast mich vor diesem Schattenwesen gerettet..._ Niemals würde sie den Augenblick vergessen als sie beide unter den Bäumen standen, er hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet und sie fühlte sich als hätte sie ihn Jahre lang nicht gesehen. _Du hattest den gleichen Blick... hast du mich auch vermisst? Das Gefühl als du dann wieder verschwunden bist, war schrecklich... ich wusste, du warst bei mir und doch warst du es nicht. Als du dann plötzlich in meinem Zimmer aufgetaucht bist, wollte ich die nicht mehr gehen lassen..._ "Lass mich nicht mehr allein...".

Ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. _Du hast mich so oft gerettet, dabei wollte ich doch dich retten..._ "Ich werde niemals unseren ersten Kuss vergessen... und diese Nacht, das verspreche ich dir.", sprach sie leise und spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stieg. _Ich weiß du wirst wieder gehen... wenn nicht jetzt, dann bald._ Schniefend wischte sie sich eine Träne weg, die über ihre Wange kullerte. "Was ist dein Traum?", hörte sie seine dunkle und zugleich sanfte Stimme sie fragen. Xiao hatte nur einen Moment weggesehen, doch als sie schnell wieder hinsah, sah sie wie er sie mit seinen braunen kühlen Augen ansah. Hatte er etwa alles gehört? "Was ist dein Traum?", fragte er erneut mit ruhiger Stimme. "Du kennst ihn...", meinte sie, fügte dann aber hinzu, "Aber... ich habe noch einen.".

"Hat er sich erfüllt?", fragte er weiter. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", gab sie ehrlich zu und sah ihm dabei direkt an immer noch neben ihn liegend. "Wieso?", erklang seine melancholische Stimme. "Es liegt nicht mehr länger an mir, diese Entscheidung zu treffen...", sprach sie traurig während beide sich unentwegt in die Augen sahen. "Du willst weiterhin deinen Traum erfüllen.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Xiao nickte. "Dann tue es.", wies er sie an. "Aber-", wollte sie ihm widersprechen wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen. "Was ist dein Traum?", stellte er wieder die Frage und verlangte diesmal eine Antwort. "Dir bei dem Teufels-Gen helfen... und... für immer bei dir zu sein.", sagte sie zögerlich, mit Stärke in ihrer Stimme, die eindeutig zeigte, wie sehr sie es sich wünschte und zugleich erröteten sich ein wenig ihre Wangen, ließen sie schüchtern und zerbrechlich wirken. Ein Widerspruch für andere, aber nicht in Jins Augen. Es zeigte ihm wie rein ihr Herz wirklich war, wie viel sie für ihn wirklich empfand und wie sehr sie ihren Traum erfüllen wollte. "Tu es.", vernahm sie seine Stimme und traute ihren Ohren nicht. Seine Lippen hatten sich bewegt, eindeutig, aber... sie glaubte nicht was sie gehört hatte. Träumte sie? "Aber im Gegensatz dazu... werde ich alles tun um dich zu schützen.".

"Jin...", seufzte sie leise, wusste nicht ob sie sich freuen oder weinen sollte. "Heißt das, du wirst wieder verschwinden?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. _Wirst du mich wieder alleine lassen?_ Sie wusste bereits die Antwort auf ihre Frage und er war sich dessen ebenso bewusst. Wenn es notwendig war, würde er es tun. Er würde es tun um sie zu schützen, wie sollte sie ihm da böse sein? Und trotzdem hinterließ dieser Gedanke in ihr ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit, so klein es auch war, es war da.

"Was auch passieren wird... ich werde immer zurückkommen. Zu dir.", versprach er ihr mit ernster und doch so sanfter Stimme, dass das Gefühl der Einsamkeit auf einen Schlag vollkommen verschwunden war. "Wirklich?", fragte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Anstatt ihr zu antworten schenkte Jin ihr ein Lächeln, was so viel Freude ausstrahlte, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Selbst seine Augen hatten einen Glanz, einen Schimmer, der ihr deutlich seine Zuneigung zu ihr zeigte. Etwas was nur für sie bestimmt war und niemand anderes je sehen würde. _Du bist glücklich, Jin._

"Egal was die Zukunft bringt, ich werde an deiner Seite sein, für immer.", versprach sie ihm.

 _If you have a Dream that you want to come true... you should make it happen yourself._

Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen, ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe mit dem letzten Kapitel gegeben ^^ Die Geschichte ist an sich zu Ende, aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle sagen, dass mir Tsukihami wirklich sehr am Herzen liegt und ich kann mir gut vorstellen eine Fortsetzung davon zu schreiben. Versprechen kann ich nichts, denn dazu müssen auch die richtigen Ideen da sein und ich denke ich brauche erst einmal eine kleine Pause um neue Ideen zu sammeln xD Also vielleicht liest man sich in einer neuen Story bzw. Forsetzung ;)

Vielen Dank an alle die immer fleißig meine Kapitel gelesen haben, auch an die, die keine Kommentare geschrieben haben ^^

See ya! *wink*


End file.
